Her Beautiful Soul
by Larkamarie
Summary: After the traumatic events of her clan, Ayla Lavellan is set on the path that leads her on her destiny and it changes her life as she is thrust into becoming the world's only hope. How will she deal with her past? Why does she feel her heart pound whenever she is near the bald-headed elf named Solas? Warning: Has smut. It also has violence including rape.
1. Lavellan Tragedy

Lavellan Tragedy

 _Two weeks before the Conclave…_

It was early morning, the woods of Fereldan were still sleeping except for the light chirping of birds singing to each other throughout the trees. It was Ayla Lavellan's favorite time of day. She wandered through the thick lush trees of the forest her clan was currently inhabiting, hunting for elfroot for her personal storage. She had been running low and chose to go out searching before her clan moved on to another home.

Ayla's eyes brightened as she spotted the leafy herb and rushed over to extract the elfroot from the ground. When she was done she scanned the area again for anymore of the healing plants. She spotted another set close to the creek that was off to her right. She wandered over and whooped. It's my lucky day! She thought as she found a royal elfroot in the middle of the small selections. She went to work on digging them up, forgetting her surroundings.

As she finished packing them an uneasy feeling washed over her and she looked around. The forest was quiet, not a peep from the singing birds. Ayla quickly put her pack back on her back and released her staff in the process, bringing it to rest in a defensive stance in her hands. She stood up and began walking warily back in the direction of her clan, eyes darting all over looking for the danger.

Suddenly, a scream erupted into the air in the direction of her camp. Ayla ran as fast she could, without even a thought of hesitation. Her heart pounding with fear for whatever was attacking her people. She burst out of the trees into the center of her camp and found a bunch of armored human men attacking the camp. Disgust filled her as she seaw all of the men dead along with the children and most of the women. Only five women were left, her Keeper one of them. One of the men was ripping the clothes off Deshanna's body.

Ayla roared and sent a fire bolt at the man pawing at her mentor, burning him alive. His companions retaliate and came at her, swords drawn. Ayla slammed her staff into the ground sending static lightning to the man closest to her. It bounced from him to all of his allies, stunning them and stopping them where they stood. She eyed them warily, readying her next attack that would finish them, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. She cried out and fell to the ground and darkness encased her vision as she passed out.

Ayla jerked awake, eyes blurry and a searing pain shot through her head. She has a concussion she thinks, but that is the least of her worries as she realized that her hands are tied to a thin tree. She struggled to slip her wrists out of them but they are too tight and cut into her skin.

"You aren't going anywhere." A man's sneering voice sounded from her right. She turns to him, eyes narrowing with defiance. She tried to summon her magic but it felt like it was locked down within her, like something was blocking it. "Yeah, you won't be able to use your magic, Knife-Eared bitch!"

The man stood up and made his way over to her, a sinister look on his face. As soon as she saw his armor, she knew why her magic wasn't coming to her aid. This was a Templar. A man who relied on Lyrium to suppress any mage's powers, but her people more so than others.

"You are a pretty one, aren't you?" He said, his eyes traveling down her body, his intent clear. Ayla screamed and fought as hard as she could to free herself, trying to get out to defend herself. He rushed the rest of the way and slapped her across the face making her cry out again. "I wonder if you will be tighter than your Keeper was?"

Ayla's eyes widened at the mention of her Keeper. Oh, Goddess please let her mentor still be alive, she prayed. He grabbed her and pulled her legs toward him and put his hands on her hips, his fingers gripping her breeches and pulling them down. Ayla kicked and screamed trying to defend herself. A sharp pain ignited in her thigh as the man stabbed her with a knife, laughing savagely. She stopped kicking, stunned and the man pulls her breeches all the way off. He yanked the dagger out of her roughly making the cut widen. She cried out, fear and pain engulfing her, as she laid helpless. Her eyes wander frantically, seeking out anything or anyone who could help her escape. They land on her Keeper who is tied up to a tree not far from her with another templar violating her.

She heard his pants drop a moment later and then felt his hand on her naked flesh, pawing at her. She felt the flesh of his hardened penis at her vaginal opening. She began shaking, her fear plain for him to see. She tried once more to free herself but it was no use. She kept her eyes on her Keeper, praying for someone to come to their aid. The Keeper's eyes met hers with the same expression. Helpless, but still praying to the Goddess for any aid.

He slammed into her hard, causing pain to erupt everywhere in her private place. She cried out, an ear piercing scream echoing throughout the forest. He slapped her again before grabbing on to her head and pulling her face to his for a forceful kiss. She spit in his face before he could accomplish this however and it only excited him more. He throbbed harder within her making her cringe in response to the pain. She could feel the blood seeping out of her, mixing with the blood from her leg that had pooled underneath her bottom. She returned her gaze to her Keeper's eyes, her only comfort, and she her Keeper's. He grunted and moaned on top of her speeding up, making her wince again, the pain excruciating. He cried out a minute later and splashed her insides with his seed.

The Templar pulled out of her a minute later a smug smile on his face as he looked at his companion on top of her Keeper. "This one was a virgin." His thick voice, boasting proudly. Ayla's face twisted in disgust and burning hatred. She looked around her again and noticed he had left the dagger near her left hand. She concentrated on grabbing it, causing the cuffs to cut further into her wrists. Almost there, she urged, come on you can get it. Her hands touch the handle and she grabbed onto it, her lifeline. She cut the first rope as fast as she could and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the rope loosen. The minute she was free, Ayla didn't hesitate and was on her attacker's back, stabbing him in the neck. Blood spurted up, out and splattered her face as he fell to the ground. She yanked the dagger out and then pounced on the man violating Deshanna. She made quick work of him and then proceeded to free her.

"Are you okay?" Ayla asked, knowing full well that they both were not. "Is there anyone else alive?"

The Keeper shook her head, tears in her eyes. "We must create a funeral pyre, da'len."

"Where is the rest of the company?" Ayla asked, her eyes looking around for more attackers.

"They left already. They-they murdered the other women after they were done with them." Deshana told her, a sob of horror coming out at the trauma. There were bodies everywhere. Ayla pulled Deshana into a hug and cried with her, releasing the grief and horror they had just been forced to endure and witness. All the women, children, Ayla's sister included-her eyes open wide with pain as she'd died. Everyone was dead except for them.

After awhile they released each other and the Keeper looked at Ayla's cut and checked her head. The cut would scar badly but she cleaned it out and healed as much as she could of it. The head wound was easier as it wasn't as serious as Ayla thought.

Once the physical healing was done, they began to make the funeral pyre. They worked in silence, both wanting to get it over with and be away from the horror of the camp. When the pyre was finished they moved all the bodies over to the pyre and proceeded with the Dalish funeral ritual, Ayla using her natural gifts to send their loved ones on their way. After saying what they needed they each grabbed their packs, spare clothes, coin, and their staffs before leaving everything behind.

They traveled to the deep forests where most of the humans didn't dare go to keep themselves hidden. It had been two days since the traumatic experience and neither of them dared to stop, driven by their fear and the need to survive. They stopped and rested in a cave hidden by vines on the third night when the exhaustion took them over. They were both afraid to sleep, not wanting to relive those memories but luckily they were too exhausted to dream.

The next morning they awoke with alarm as voices talked loudly somewhere outside the cave. Fear coursed through them and they looked at each other, eyes wide and holding their breaths.

"They are gathering at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to discuss peace between the Mages and Templars that has broken out among the lands. This discussion will decide how the Chantry plans on restoring order. The Divine Justinia is the one heading this meeting." A voice whispered just outside. It was male and deep, sending shivers of fear up the two Lavellan's' spines. Their ears twitched at the information and they looked at each other as they processed it.

"I hope they don't plan to reinstall the circles. They clearly aren't working." Another voice replied this one female.

The couple walked off not knowing two elves were listening. Ayla thought for a moment and then looked at her Keeper questioningly.

"I believe one of us should be at this meeting, and the other needs to search for another clan to take us in." Deshanna told her softly. "We need to know how this will affect us in the future. We must prevent what happened to us from happening to anybody else."

Ayla took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she deliberated. She didn't want to separate what with them being the last of their clan. She didn't want to be alone or go anywhere near the humans but she would do it so that her Keeper would't have to.

"I'll go to this human temple. You go find the closest clan." Ayla declared. Deshanna's eyes widened in fear for her clan-mate.

"You are as brave as you are kind, da'len. May your journey be swift and safe and may the Light protect you." The Keeper replied, tears springing to her eyes. Both knew then and there that somehow nothing would ever be the same.

They hugged each other in farewell and then packed up. When they were ready they stepped out of the cave and each turned in different directions and walked away from each other.

It took almost two agonizing and terror driven weeks for Ayla to get to the shem's sacred temple. She was constantly slowed down by the rogue Templars and Apostates that plagued the roads throughout the Radalas Mountains.

Ayla had decided to travel at night after nearly encountering both parties. They seemed to be active during the day and she had a need to avoid them, the Templars in particular. The rogue Templars were comprised of mostly men, as had been the band that had attacked her clan. Fear drove her to slip quietly passed them at night, using her enhanced senses to see her safely through the forests as she continued on her way to the Frostbacks.

When she hit the cold region she knew she wouldn't survive the snowy land that covered the mountains. With great reluctance she traveled into a small town and purchased the supplies she needed. The people there all looked at her with disapproving eyes as she arrived, knowing she was a Dalish heathen, as some liked to refer to her people, but they shied away from her much to her relief.

The tavern she stayed in that night was even smaller then the village and was crowded with villagers talking about the meeting that would take place in the next week. Many of the guests there were, like her, traveling to witness the outcome of this so-called meeting of peace. She listened that night as she ate her warm meal in a dark corner for all the gossip surrounding this Divine person. From all accounts, it seemed that the woman was kind and gentle but dangerous when crossed, particularly when in front of her two women bodyguards.

The next morning, found Ayla dressed in a heavy forest green armor of the shem's with a bear fur cloak around her shoulders. It was big on her, not meant for her elven form but it would do for traveling into the snowy mountains. She quickly left, hurrying to the little thicket just at the edge of the town where she had hidden her staff from view; afraid she would be accosted by the Templars that guarded the city.

Ayla secured it on her back and continued on her journey once more, which took a shorter amount of time than she'd anticipated, largely due to only stopping once again when exhaustion overcame her. She was still afraid to sleep since the first night she tried after separating from her Keeper she had re-lived every moment of the tragedy in her nightmares.

She still preferred her usual Keeper's robes, but knew they wouldn't keep the cold off her skin. She rarely saw snow with her clan, as they were closer to the warmer lands of Rivain and Antiva, and often ventured closer for the sake of the better temperatures. She realized she had taken it for granted as she made her way through the ice and snow, and vowed to be more grateful if she ever decided to go back. The steep slopes of the mountain before her didn't help, nor was it easy to make the climb while avoiding the little army camp at the base. Still, she managed and was soon looking at the massive stone structure of the humans' sacred temple.

Voices echoed from inside, those of men and women as they prepared the place for the Conclave that would converge in two days' time. Finding a nice alcove to settle in, Ayla waited for the bulk of the participants to arrive.

Her little nook had afforded her the opportunity to watch the people as they came and went over the days prior to their gathering. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a frail looking human woman in the most ridiculous clothing enter and survey the area. The hall soon filled to bursting with mages and Templars, their voices ringing off the old stone like bells in the Chantries she'd heard when close enough to human settlements. At times, those voices were heated, but the oddly dressed woman managed to silence them with softly spoken words. It was impressive really. So many men and women hung on this person's every word, as though she herself commanded the very stars.

It ended a few hours later with the woman escorted to a small hut outside of the temple and the others all broke off to go their separate ways before rejoining on the morrow. Ayla settled in for the night, keeping watch of the situation from her hiding place above. Not being able to sleep she kept watch into the wee hours of dawn when something suspicious began to stir down below.

When the woman was suddenly removed by another group of what appeared to be warriors of sorts with the woman clawing at the man holding her, Ayla watched closely, blood pounding in her ears. Whatever was going on it seemed that the woman didn't want to go with them and she feared that what had happened to her and her clan was going to happen to this woman so she felt compelled to follow.

She came down silent as night and followed them to the temple. She heard voices shouting from behind the huge stone doors and the woman screaming. Without hesitating she banged through the doors staff at the ready and then before she realized what was happening the world around her exploded and she was engulfed in a green light. Tossed into a void, she was slammed onto the ground with a deafening crack to her skull making her black out.

She came to a while later, her skull pounding from the force of the fall. Her vision was blurry but cleared after a few moments. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. This was not the cave she had been in before. How did she get here, she wondered. Where was here for that matter. She got up slowly and looked around, the place was dark and dusty. Ah! The Fade. She realized. But how did she get here? And physically? A bright light gleamed at her from some stairs above and she had to shield her eyes with her hand when the light blared in her sensitive eyes.

For some reason the light seemed comforting and she began to slowly make her way towards it, hoping it was a way out of whatever this place in the Fade was. Green smoky fog filled the space around her and it made her feel uncomfortable and queasy. Soon she was at the strange stone steps and she began walking up them more quickly as she realized that the strange light was a figure of somebody.

Suddenly, clicking noises sounded from behind, making her turn around in alarm. Panic flashed through her as bunch of greenish-blackish spiders the size of dogs crawled towards her. It was clear they meant her harm and she ran instantly up the steps as fast as she could. Her heart thundered in her ears, her eyes wide with fright as she desperately tried to climb up to the comforting presence above. She looked back down and regretted it instantly as she saw thousands of the spiked creepy crawlers eagerly pursuing her. She went back to focusing on her escape, looking up at the woman-like figure above who had reached out with a hand to help her up.

Ayla began instinctively reaching for her as she climbed, nearly there. For some reason she knew this woman meant safety. If she could just reach her.

Their fingers touched a second later, light flared bright blinding her once more before darkness consumed her and she lost consciousness again.


	2. The Wrath of Haven

Wrath of Haven

 _ **Day 1...**_

Solas entered the cell where the prisoner lay unconscious chained on the ground. Her face was covered by a head of thick, medium long maroon red hair.

"Do we know anything about her?" he asked the spiky-black haired woman who stood glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest. He looked over to her, his face an emotionless expression.

"No," the woman answered, her voice low and tense. She stared at him with obvious distrust and disdain. "We know nothing of her other than the fact that she is a Dalish Elf, which makes her presence at the Conclave suspicious. Her people were not a part of the negotiations."

"Do you really think that she was here to be a nuisance?"

The woman shot him a deadly look that meant to strike fear in him, but he kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. "Maybe the Dalish sent her here to spy on the meeting so that they could stage an uprising while this chaos between the Mages and Templars took the Chantry's attention. Maybe they plan to take advantage of the Chantry's vulnerability and use it for their own ends."

Solas kept his thoughts to himself. There was no reason to argue since it would get him nowhere. He knew that the female elf wasn't responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Her fate had already been decided by the humans of Haven. He didn't even know if she would receive a trial, not that that would help any; the people would automatically claim she was guilty since she was the only survivor. Maybe it was a blessing that she would most likely die before they had the chance to do so.

"Please give me some time to sit with her. I need to do a thorough examination of her and that will take a while." He requested as he walked over to the elven woman. "Also if you could send me the healer who has already been looking after her, I would like to confer with him about what he has already tried."

"Do you really think I should trust you to be alone with the prisoner? You could be helping her for all I know." Cassandra eyes him suspiciously.

Solas glared at her, the first sign of emotion breaking through his mask. Annoyance flickered as he met her gaze.

"I have never seen this woman in my life. I volunteered to help you hoping you could use my skills to help close that hole in the sky."

Cassandra huffed before finally walking to the cell door. "Go find Adan and have him come to the cell at once."

She didn't leave however, still not trusting him with the prisoner. So he ignored her and began his examination.

Solas rolled the woman onto her back taking in her attire. It was not the traditional Dalish garb that he was accustomed to seeing on the clans. It was clearly human made and big on her. She must have bought it at some point to help her get through the snow. As he studied her clothing his eyes zeroed in on her left hand, which was resting palm out. Upon it was the answer to his suspicions.

She had bonded with the anchor. His anchor.

The sound of footsteps alerted him and Cassandra to the healer's arrival. The guard escorting him unlocked the gate, allowing the man to enter. The man was a middle aged human mage with a brown haired shaved cut. His face was long with tiny eyes, big nose, and a bushy beard that only covered his chin. The beard was met with an equally bushy mustache. He wore robes of the mages seen in the circles. He eyed Cassandra warily before resting his eyes on Solas.

"You have need of me, Lady Cassandra?" The man asked politely.

"This mage is here to study the scar on the prisoner's hand," the Seeker said firmly to the healer.

"How is she?" Solas asked.

"Damned if I know," Adan answered curtly before continuing on with his explanation. "I patched her up as best I could, but I am not really a healer. I gave her potions to heal up the cuts and bruises that littered her body. There is one on her leg that I don't think she got from the Conclave, though it is fairly recent. The scar of it is ghastly."

Solas nodded his head in understanding before turning his gaze back to Cassandra. "Thank you, I can take over from here. I will need my pack brought into me as well as my bedroll. You can keep me locked in here with her but I will need peace and quiet to see what I can do to help her."

Cassandra regarded him for a moment debating whether or not to leave him alone with her. He did volunteer his help and just offered to imprison himself in there to ease her distrust of him. Finally she nodded and turned around to the door. The guard opened it up, letting her through with the apothecary.

"Adan, you will lend him whatever potions he needs and if you would be so kind as to retrieve the man's pack."

Adan nodded and walked off to find it. It wasn't hard to find since the elven apostate's quarters were right next to his. He was back at the cell within five minutes with the pack, the bedroll, and a list of potions he had currently made. They were exceedingly low on herbs, which made it hard to make high quality potions.

Solas nodded his head in thanks to the man letting him go back to his business. To the Seeker he spoke plainly, "I can tend to her, to the best of my ability. Stabilizing her condition would assist me in assessing the mark on her hand."

Cassandra paused to consider this, her eyes narrowing. "Fine," she said reluctantly. The Seeker's eyes darted to Solas once more before settling on the guards. "Lock the cell. Watch them both carefully," she muttered under her breath.

Solas couldn't help but feel some apprehension as he heard the cell door close behind him. He knew his situation there was tenuous at best. If he was not careful, he had no doubt the Seeker would see him in chains. This world was not kind to mages or elves. If one was both, it was even worse. Superstition was a powerful and ugly thing - now, as it had always been.

Alone now with the unconscious elf, he returned his attention back to her. He picked up her left hand and clasped it between his. An electrical current sparked between them at the first touch and Solas nearly dropped her hand in surprise. He didn't know what that was but he chose to ignore it, focusing on her hand. It was dainty and soft, but also damp with sweat. His attention was drawn to her breathing, aware that it was shallow and labored. He ran his fingers gently over the glowing green cut, it pulsed to life at his touch prompting her to let out a small whimper of pain.

What had Corypheus been thinking?

This didn't make any sense. Solas had thought his thirst for power would make the magister seek the anchor for himself, but this? This was not what he had predicted. Had it been an accident or had Corypheus thought to use this girl as his instrument? Perhaps he knew the mark's deadly effects and had sought to use her as a subject for experimentation? His intentions mattered little now. The man had destroyed himself in accordance with Solas's plan. The fact that he had not yet retrieved the orb was troublesome – it should've been down there where Corypheus died. Cassandra's men were still out there trying to locate it in the hopes that it would close the Breach in the sky.

He traced the anchor with his fingertips once again, calling upon the energy within her. Maybe if he could draw it out, like easing a splinter from flesh, maybe he could solve two problems at once. He could have the anchor for himself like he'd intended, and spare this mortal an unpleasant death. He took a slow breath and focused, trying to gently coax the energy from its vessel, but the resistance was too strong. He furrowed his brow, trying again, pulling harder as the anchor flared beneath his touch with a crackling burst. Her body jerked roughly in response, heels digging against stone as her back arched. A half-conscious scream tore through her chest as her head flew back, hitting the ground with a rough thud, her muscles seizing. Solas halted, letting out a frustrated huff, and he reached out with his energy to soothe her as he healed the cracked skull that had resulted from the incident.

It wasn't going to be as simple as he hoped. With more power he could've withdrawn it from her but without the orb, it would remain on her person. How she survived was a mystery to him. He would just have to wait it out and try to keep her alive.

He looked at her face and without thinking he brushed back the hair that covered it. His breath caught as her pale moon lit skin came into view. Her young face was beautiful, only marred by the branches under her eyes that marked her as Mythal's property. Her nose was long and straight, sloping smoothly from her brow, but small where her tip and nostrils scrunched making him think of a button. Her lips were thick and full, slightly parted from her labored breathing. She was breathtaking and her beauty would have been honored in another time. The only thing wrong with her at the moment was that her skin was clammy from the mark hurting her and the cracked and dryness of her lips. He moved his hand to her throat, resting his fingers on her pulse, feeling it race, her heart pounding in overdrive trying to fight the strain of the anchor.

It was never meant to be held within a mortal host. How was this possible?

Again he marveled at how she was still alive. Her body was fighting it, trying to stabilize to keep her alive. She was indeed a mystery to him.

"Ir abelas," he whispered with a guilt-ridden sigh. This woman, whoever she was, should never have had to suffer this because of his mistakes.

 _ **Day 3...**_

Solas spent the next two days trying everything he could think of but she still showed no signs of improvement. He had slept and entered the Fade trying to find a way, but it had not offered him anything. The spirits he would normally converse with were gone, driven away by fear of the Breach. The tear in the Veil created an unsettling turbulence with only the troublemaking spirits coming near seeking freedom. They were no help to him.

The woman began thrashing wildly, speaking incoherently fear emanating from her in waves one night. He awoke to an ear splitting scream that set his blood to pounding. She had tears pouring down her face as she thrashed against her restraints. Her back arched and the cuffs began cutting into her wrists.

"Stop, please." She cried hopelessly, her words slurred. "Leave us alone."

Solas reached for her, gripping her arms, trying to steady her. She flinched at his touch and fought harder to try and get away, her breathing quickening in panic.

"It's alright, da'ean," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe."

It was a lie, of course, but one he hoped would calm her.

"So…much blood. Lifeless eyes….they're all gone." The woman curled in on her side, mumbling incoherently the chains rattling as she moved. Solas pulled her gently into him, resting her head in his lap. Her body started shaking as another pulse of fear radiated through her body. He placed his finger along her temple, casting a soothing spell.

It calmed her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then removed her from his lap and set up his bedroll. When it lay on the ground he picked her up and laid her down gently upon it, leaning in until his lips was just inches from her long, thin pointy ears.

"There is no one here but me," Solas whispered softly. "And you have nothing to fear from me."

He rose up and sat beside her, resting his back against the wall that was nearby.

Her vocalizations were not of her waking, as he had hoped. Instead she was rambling illogical nonsense he didn't understand. She spoke of a sea of blood, dead lifeless eyes, and of creepy crawling creatures chasing her. It was clear she was frightened, but was soothed somewhat by his right hand rubbing soothing circles into her temples with his healing energy. His other hand hovered over her bleeding wrists and with the same energy healed the cuts from the cuffs. He noticed light pink scars already there, recent and wondered if she had already been a prisoner elsewhere.

The woman's breath gasped with pain every time the anchor flared. Her flesh would break out into a new sheen of sweat as her body tried to fight the magic. Solas found that he could counteract the effects somewhat when he laid his palm against hers.

He knew this was only a stalling tactic but it helped her body regain some of the strength the anchor leached from her. He knew he couldn't remove it from her, and if she died she would take it with her. If that happened there was no way he knew of that could stop any of this.

Solas laid his head against the wall, his eyes closing. They snapped open a second later when the stranger curled against his body, seeking out the only comfort that soothed her as she writhed against the shackles that held her.

Remorse overwhelmed him as his thoughts turned to the orb. He should never have given it away.

"You're lying!"

Solas grunted as his back hit the wall, the Seeker's fist gripping the front of his tunic as she glared up at him. "I am only attempting to help, Lady Cassandra."

"An elf destroys the Conclave and emerges from the Fade. And then you, an elven apostate who had no business here conveniently appears, proclaiming knowledge of the Breach. The second you heard about the prisoner, you insisted on seeing her. Why?"

"Because the mark you described seemed immensely important. And it is. As I examined her I found that the green blemish on her hand is tied directly to the energy that is currently tearing the Veil apart. Each time that mark flares, the Breach expands and she draws closer to death."

"If you know this, then why haven't you made any progress?"

"I cannot simply will her into consciousness, Seeker," Solas snapped. "Perhaps if I had the artifact that was used to create it-"

"There is no artifact, Solas," she shouted. "We have scoured the rubble. There is nothing there."

His eyes widened as he studied her face. He frowned, shaking his head. "No. There has to be. This was a magic that was unlocked from it."

"There isn't," she insisted. "And I am beginning to suspect you only sent us on that errand as a distraction."

"For what purpose?" he asked incredulously.

"To have access to the mark?" she suggested. "Maybe you wish to accelerate the Breach's expansion-"

"That is absurd," he countered, but her grip only tightened and her eyes narrowed. The woman was beyond suspicious, she didn't trust him.

"You know that girl," she growled, pointing to the locked cell at the end of the room. "You know exactly what has happened here and you are going to tell me the truth - or I will have you executed here and now for your apostasy."

Solas froze, a deadly calm settling over his features as he stared back at the Seeker. "The first time I ever laid eyes on that woman was yesterday when you brought me here. I told you that already," he said firmly. "You threaten me with execution - but I will remind you that I knowingly took that risk when I volunteered. I am here to help. If by some miracle she wakes up, that mark may be the only chance we have of stopping this. But in order for that to happen, you have to give me some measure of trust."

For a tense moment, the Seeker was silent, studying his face through a disapproving glare. She released his tunic with a shove, taking a small step backward. "Continue your work," she ordered, "and pray to the Maker that you succeed."

He straightened his clothing with a sharp tug, his jaw set as he turned wordlessly back toward the cell and his charge.

 _ **Day 4...**_

The next day Adan brought some potions with the elfroot that the elven woman apparently had in her pack.

"How is she doing?" The man asked softly, curiosity brimming in his eyes as he stared at the glowing scar on her left hand.

"She is more stable today," Solas replied as he took the potions and set them beside his bedroll where his charge lay. She was calmer today then the day before. He hoped it meant she was almost out of the woods, but he couldn't be sure. He picked up one of the potions and uncorked it, and then brought the tincture up to her lips as he lifted her head into a position to slide the liquid down her throat easily. He administered it lightly onto her tongue in increments, not wanting to accidently fill her lungs with fluid.

The guards stared at him suspiciously, not trusting him ever since the argument with the Seeker. Whenever he asked to leave the cell, they seemed hesitant to let him.

Solas began to wonder if they would leave him in there, as their new prisoner. He secretly began making plans to escape since it seemed her death was imminent. Observing the humans taught had him one thing, they believed themselves to be superior and any other race was deemed untrustworthy if they were not ensnared in slavery. He knew threats of his execution were genuine, despite his offered help. The Breach was continuing to grow, he could sense it every time he closed his eyes. If she didn't live, he would have to flee. There was no way to close the Veil without the orb. He would need to find a way to gain power and perhaps stop it that way before it collapsed completely.

Screams sounded from outside raising the hair on the back of his neck. The guards dropped the keys and ran towards the screaming.

Solas picked up the keys and let himself out and followed cautiously. The moment he walked outside he bumped into a dwarven man with golden shoulder length hair tied halfway back. He had a crossbow in his hand as he gazed up at the Breach.

"What's going on?" Solas asked the man.

"Well, shit is getting weird," the man began. "Sure hope you can fight. Demons just fell from that hole in the sky close to the site of the Conclave."

"How long ago did they start to fall out?"

"Maybe five minutes." Varric said and looked up at him. "You're Solas, right?"

Solas nodded at him and then walked to his lodging where he found his staff and his light fur-lined green robes. He tugged them on over his tunic and strapped the staff to his back.

If he was going to flee, now would be the time. With the distraction of the demons he would hopefully be able to escape without notice. It didn't appear that the woman was going to wake and he was frustrated. Frightened. New rifts were beginning to open up and he felt hopeless to stop it. He could not wait on the slim chance that the anchor would be of any use to him, trapped within the mortal. Chances were, if she did wake, that she wouldn't even be able to control the energy inside her. How could she, half-formed as she was? It wasn't in her nature to be able to bear such power. The Veil was his construct. His responsibility. He had to be able to do this on his own. Solas left Haven, determined to try again. One last time. One last attempt. If he failed, he would have his answer and there would be no choice but to flee with the hope of finding a corner of the world where the Breach wouldn't reach.

The smell of mildew and wet stone filled her nose as Ayla came awake. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her breathing became heavy with panic as she realized that she was chained in some dungeon with four shem guards surrounding her, their weapons drawn. Where was she? How did she get there? Last thing she remembered was being in the cave above the Conclave meeting. Her head throbbed in pain as she tried to remember.

A green glow pulsed bright in her left hand, making her eyes grow wide in surprise. The magic was familiar and felt at home with her. Understanding flowed through her before the mark flared, making her cry out in agony. The magic, though hers from a lifetime ago, was corrupted not by one but two foreign magics not of the Light.

Before she could contemplate this further the wooden door of the cell opened suddenly, two women standing in the entrance; one with short black hair and the other wearing a purple hooded robe with chin length light red hair. They entered the room as the guards surrounding her sheathed their weapons.

Ayla looked up at them both, her eyes narrowing warily as the black haired woman circled around her.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." the woman snarled, stopping just to her side, leaning in. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"You think I'm responsible." Ayla retorted, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Explain this!"

The woman grabbed her hand forcefully. Ayla flinched at the touch and tried pulling back against her in an attempt to free herself, she stared up at the woman. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"I can't." She told them, a slight tremble in her voice.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." Though this was technically a lie, a good portion of it rang true. Ayla didn't know about the magic that caused it to make her ache or how the power was returned to her but she did know what it was meant for.

Ayla tried once more to remember what happened but again her head throbbed in agony, making her wince from the pain.

"You're lying!" The woman snarled, grabbing her violently, the intent to kill her right there, prominent upon the black haired woman's face.

"We need her, Cassandra." The second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

Ayla stared down as the horror of what happened settled on her face. "All those people…dead." She may not care for the shems but the people there to discuss peace didn't deserve that fate any more than what happened to her clan.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" the red headed woman asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

Good question. Ayla closed her eyes, her skull aching in pain as she tried to remember. Fleeting images of running, green, and darkness.

"I remember... running..." she started slowly. Again she tried to force her mind to recall what little she was able. "Things were... chasing me, and then... a woman?"

"A woman?" the redhead asked.

"She reached out to me, but then..."

The sharp pain in her skull returned once again keeping Ayla from recalling anything more. Closing her eyes to stave off the ache, she listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Watching the red-headed woman walk out, she felt Cassandra's hands on her once again, unlocking her chains and pulling her to her feet. The woman quickly tied a black rope around her wrists. She was a prisoner, and she would certainly die for whatever crime she'd supposedly committed, but she wouldn't do so without at least knowing what it was she was accused of.

"What did happen?" she asked.

"It... will be easier to show you." Cassandra replied.

Following the woman outside, Ayla shied away from the blaring light of the sun. As she got used to the light her stomach dropped, her eyes widening at the massive hole in the sky the same color of the glowing green mark on her hand. Fendhis! What idiot made a tear between this world and the Fade? She wondered.

"We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra began, watching as Ayla stood transfixed by the horror above her. "It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Ayla asked, finally turning her attention back to the woman. She feigned ignorance about what the woman just said, not giving away that she knew exactly what it was. What she didn't know was how it happened or why. It also didn't help that she couldn't remember what had transpired from the time in her tiny cave above the Conclave to when she had woken up mere moments ago.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if to prove Cassandra's theory, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on Ayla's hand to flare in response shooting pain up her arm and through her body. It felt as though it was destroying her very being, and she cried out in agony. Dropping to her knees, she knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it. The magic that wasn't hers that had been fuzed with her stolen power was killing her. It was like a hostile parasite was put upon the power to make sure that it killed the person that wasn't an Evanuris. Fendhis!

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.

"You say it may be the key... To doing what?" Ayla said, panting as the pain lessened.

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours"

"You still think I did this…to myself?" Ayla asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. How on earth did this woman think she would do this? It was ludicrous. What's more, how on Earth did she suspect that it would close the tear?

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." Cassandra told her coldly at first, her face softened as she added. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Ayla debated for a moment but she really didn't need to. She wanted to help. Not only to prove her innocence but to help get justice for the people whose live were so carelessly taken.

"I understand."

Cassandra looked at the elf in surprise. "Then...?"

"I'll do what I can." Ayla nodded at her, eyes showing her determination. "Whatever it takes." She would do whatever it took to find the bastard responsible for this.

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same one she'd purchased her winter gear from on her way to spy on the Conclave, she could feel the hatred radiating off the other shems as they glared darkly at her. It was a sentiment she shared, as she remembered the horror that had brought her here. If her clan hadn't been annihilated, none of this would be happening. Their actions only served to fuel that hatred. Typical of them to blame a knife - ear for something they likely caused with magic they didn't understand. Her magic had been hidden, kept from even her because her people had purposely forgot it over the years to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Some things never changed, though now, she would pay the price for it, again. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, she couldn't help but feel that anger growing and adding in her fear. However, she couldn't help but feel that handle on her clock to her destiny had been officially started the minute she'd chosen to find the bastard who did this.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

Watching as the woman stopped her on an old stone bridge, Ayla glared at the dagger she produced. If it was going to be here that she died, it wouldn't be without a fight. Bound or not, she was still a mage and every bit as capable of casting spells, regardless of her current situation. Fear spurred on as her fighting responses started to kick in. Her magic flared, ready to defend her but Cassandra palmed the dagger, and instead of killing her as she thought, she cut the ropes that held her. Ayla rubbed her wrists and met the woman's eyes, she felt confused by her actions.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Cassandra said, stepping away from her. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" Ayla asked, following slowly.

Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill a ways. "I am taking you to the temple where you fell out of the Fade."

Ayla's stomach dropped and felt her heart pound, blood rushing in her ears. That was Temple of Sacred Ashes…or what was left of it. Looking up at the Breach, she wondered just how it was she'd survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure let alone retrieve what had been stolen from her a thousand years ago. She shook her head and squared her shoulders as Cassandra started ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she followed, catching up to the woman quickly and began the fearful journey.

The going was slow at first, as she was still unsteady on her feet. The Breach belched again, catching them both off guard and dropping Ayla to her knees. The pain was excruciating, and she thought for a moment it had taken her life as her vision turned black. Cassandra peered down at her, worry and pity on her face as she helped her to her feet once again.

Ayla knew that her magic and that of the foreign magics were fighting for dominance within her and at that moment, the corrupt magics were winning. She could feel her life-force being drained from her.

They continued on crossing another man made bridge. They didn't get far however, before the Breach belched again, this time sending a glowing blast into it causing the bridge to explode. They fall in the hole, tumbling with the stones and rubble of the bridge onto the snow covered ice of the frozen river that had been below them. Black puddles soon formed on the surface, venting the same Fade green energy that radiated from her hand. Ayla blinked in surprise as Cassandra told her to stay back as demons began to form. The woman charged at the small horde and was doing alright until more formed behind her.

Ayla looked around and spotted a staff conveniently directly behind her. She hesitated for a moment before one of the demons blasted its spirit magic at her. She dove, dodging it just barely. She was back on her feet instantly and grabbed the staff, hesitation forgotten as the need to survive flourished. She saw Cassandra being overrun by all of the vile creatures now and called up the magic within and channeled it within the staff as she sent a dozen fireballs at them. They caught flame, panicking giving Cassandra her advantage to finish them off. Then it was over in an instant.

"It's over." She said, breathing heavily as some of her energy was drained from her.

Cassandra charged her, sword pointed at her in defense. Her face was angry but also showed slight fear. "Drop your weapon! Now!" She commanded.

"Alright, have it your way." Ayla said lowering herself and the staff to the ground in submission.

"No, wait." The woman sighed as she sheathed her sword. "You don't need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." The woman began walking off before turning back to Ayla. "I should remember you came willingly."

Ayla smiled at her kindly as she attached the staff to her back. "Shall we keep going?" She asked and then wobbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. "I don't think I have much time left."

"We are almost there." Cassandra nodded her head, as she took several potions from her pouch on her hip. "Here, drink one of these. Maybe these healing potions will help you stay on your feet until we can get to the forward camp."

Ayla uncorked one of the bottles and downed the concoction. Immediately her energy was restored. Cassandra nodded her head and continued on with Ayla following close behind her.

Varric had decided to follow him despite his objections. He thought he was crazy to set out on his own and after awhile Solas stopped arguing, focusing on the journey ahead.

They were attacked repeatedly by waves of demons, making his efforts repeatedly futile. No matter what he tried the rift they found only grew, setting free more spirits hell-bent on destruction. Retreat back to Haven was inevitable. Stubborn, Solas attempted to press on with him casting left and right, fire engulfing the demons closest to him and the dwarf. The man in question fought with as much determination as himself.

The others advanced on him, perhaps sensing that he was the stronger advisory and he was ill prepared for a close-quarters fight. Suddenly, a stream of bright, flickering chain lightning flashed through three of his attackers. He could not slow, however, could not even pause to look for the source as he continued to fight, focusing his energy on the ones who escaped the stunning blow.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. A savage yell came from behind him, followed by bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left.

He saw a brief flash of maroon red hair appear beside him, a club like staff bashing a target that was about to attack him. It's body erupted into flames and turned to ash, nearly scorching him in the process. He looked at her a moment as the prisoner stood before him, chest heaving from the adrenaline of the battle and the strain of her body still fighting the anchor. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she was twirling her staff around her gracefully before slamming it into the ground. Another crackling chain of lightning burst from the staff, thrashing into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence. He didn't focus on that though as he felt the rift pulse as more spirits tried to enter the world.

He lunged forward, suddenly, grabbing her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

He glared at her in hate. Hate for disrupting his plans. Hate for rendering the anchor useless to him. Hate at himself for failing yet again because he was too weak to reclaim his power. Hate that she was making hope flare in him as the anchor blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. The elf woman cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and he felt her flinch at the forceful contact, trying to pull away. He continued to look at her and saw repulsion and fear on her face as she stared at where they touched. She shook her head and as if driven by some instinct, she lifted her head in determination, locking her arm in place as if accepting the energy moving through her. As if saying she was no longer merely a hollow vessel. Following that instinct she pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist. The rift blasted, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light that made him close his eyes.

When he opened them once more, the small tear was gone, the rift finally closed.

He stared at her in fascination, his hate forgotten. She was a mage. Interesting. He would have to think more on this at a later date.

Ayla heard the sounds of battle up on the stairs ahead. She climbed up fast and she blinked in surprise at the floating, crystal-like green mass that spewed forth demons.

The rift, as she heard Cassandra call it, was a small tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to their side and Ayla felt relief for a moment. If she could close it and suck up its power she could overpower the foreign magics currently killing her. But she would think of that later, she thought as she briefly surveyed the other combatants currently overrun with demons.

Ayla turned her attention fully on the fight before her. Two men were fighting the creatures, one a dwarf with a heavy wooden crossbow and the other an attractive bald elven mage.

The creatures advanced on the mage, sensing that he was the stronger advisory leaving him overwhelmed. Ayla twisted her staff and slammed it into the ground sending a chain of lightning at three of his attackers. He was graceful in his casting and she admired it for a moment as he took care of three other demons.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. Ayla let out a Dalish war cry and let out bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left before fade-stepping down to his side in a flash using her staff like a club, bashing a target that was about to attack him. She made its body erupt into flames causing it to instantly turn to ash. He looked at her a moment with surprise, watching her curiously. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she began twirling her staff around her, confident in her skills. Ayla once again slammed it into the ground sending another crackling chain of lightning from her staff, thrashing it into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence.

The mage lunged forward an utter look of hatred in his menacing eyes. He suddenly, grabbed her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

The mark on Ayla's left hand blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. She cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. She tried to pull away as the pain rippled up her arm but the elf tightened his fingers around her wrist, making her flinch in repulsion and fear as she stared at where they touched. She hadn't been ready yet and he had forced her to use the mark. How could he know it would close the rift? She shook her head anger and determination setting in as she locked her arm in place and begun sucking up the energy moving through her link with the rift. With the added power she followed a thousand year old instinct and pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist making the rift blast out, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light, sealed.

Ayla gawked up at where the rift used to be, her brain still processing everything that just happened as well as reeling from the added power that controlled the pain from when her mark was activated.

She met his eyes, confused and beyond suspicious. "What did you do?"

He smiled with amusement, like he was enjoying a private joke at her expense. "I did nothing." He said with a nod. "The credit is yours."

Ayla looked down at her hand as if in awe. "I closed that thing? How?" She asked, listening intently to his answer.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake." He grinned. "And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra said, sheathing her sword as she approached. Ayla's eyes narrowed as she wondered if he was the culprit.

"Possibly," The elf nodded, returning his gaze to the hers as his brows lifted. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She stared back at him, her eyes still narrowed at him before she graced him with a wary smile.

"Good to know," Varric said, drawing her gaze away from the mage. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He approached her with a winning smile. "Varric Tethras," he began with a nod. "Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tagalong," he added with a wink to Cassandra.

The Seeker scowled with disgust.

"Are you with the Chantry, or-"

The strange elf laughed. The action had her look at him momentarily with delight. The sound of it sent a pleasing shiver down her spine. Strange. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically, I'm a prisoner. Just like you," the dwarf answered.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra explained. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," he said with a shrug. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's good to meet you, Varric," Ayla said.

"You may reconsider that stance in time," The elf muttered with a smirk making Ayla's mouth quirk up with an amused half smile of her own.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." The dwarf smirked in amusement at the instant sparks of attraction between the two.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra countered uselessly. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric asked. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." He leaned in with a grin. "You need me."

Cassandra responded only with a frustrated "ugh" before walking away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," the elf offered, nodding to the her with a soft smile. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," Varric added.

Ayla looked at him with renewed interest, a genuine smile warming her features though thousands of questions fired through her head wondering who he was and what his role with the mark was.

"It seems I owe you my thanks," Ayla replied with a grateful smile. "My name is Ayla."

"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process." Solas told her before turning his gaze to the Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen." He smiled arrogantly as he continued. "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

I am not like most mages, Wolf. Ayla thought with a wicked smirk that had him blinking at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Understood." Cassandra nodded. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Solas and the Seeker started ahead of them leaving herself and the dwarf to follow. The dwarf looked at her. "Well, Bianca's excited."

Ayla smiled at him in amusement as they began to follow.

They continued on their way, battling another set of demons before resuming trying to find the way to the temple. She lead the way up a hill seeing elfroot. Ayla couldn't resist extracting it from the ground despite the need to hurry. The trail led up to a small cave with another set of demons. They dispensed with them quickly and looted the bodies around.

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan," Solas began as they retraced their steps back down the hill. "Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" Ayla asked, evading his question.

"I have wondered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"What do you mean 'crossed paths?'" She asked in a defensive wary tone.

"I mean, that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than superstition." He replied with irritation.

"And now you disapprove of all Dalish because of those reactions?"

"Why shouldn't I come to that conclusion? I have approached several camps, only to be chased away."

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric interjected making them drop the matter, much to Ayla's relief. She didn't want to talk about her clan. A pang of grief had tears gathering in her eyes but she pushed them away, now not being the time to let the impact of her trauma hit her. At this point they reached another set of stairs and began the climb up them. "So are you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened." She snapped still touchy about the Dalish conversation.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story." Varric replied, not noticing her tone.

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra said.

"It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He advised them.

The discussion fell away as the exertions from the climb took their attentions. They were halfway up the stairs when her mark flared causing a sharp pain to take over her hand. The power from the other rift already coming to her aid, making it more bearable this time and she shook it off, ignoring it. When they reached the top, the reasoning was clear as to why it activated. Another rift was close at hand.

"Another rift!" Cassandra shouted.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas commanded.

Ayla didn't hesitate and released a fire blast at one of the demons, incinerating it at once. A chain of lightning followed afterwards as she again banged her staff into the ground. Solas strengthened her attack by adding an ice blast to her lightning, annihilating them. The way was clear and without even being told she shot her arm up, using the anchor to again draw in the energy and sealing it two minutes later. Her magic flared inside her, accepting the added strength, and began to overpower the other two magics that weren't hers. Good, she thought, it was reconnecting with her magic already, as it should. Hopefully soon, she could figure out how to uncorrupt it from the other magic that was trying to kill her.

"The rift is gone, open the gates." The Seeker commanded the men.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment, well done." Solas said coming up beside her.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric's face looked at her with awe. She shifted uncomfortable at his look, not liking the attention.

The gate opened and they walked through to the makeshift desk on the bridge where the red headed woman she saw earlier waited with a robed old man.

"Ah, here they come." The man said angrily.

"You made it," the redhead said. "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who she is." He interrupted. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?! You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra replied.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the most 'holy,' Chancellor, as you well know." The redhead corrected.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" The Chancellor held up his hands in frustration, annoyed that he wasn't getting his way.

"Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?" Ayla exclaimed with exasperation.

The Chancellor turned to her, his body rigid, his voice shouting with menace. "You brought this on us in the first place!"

Ayla took a step back, anxiety and fear overwhelming her as his voice spewed his hate at her, and bumped directly into Solas almost making her lose her footing. He steadied her, while looking at her in concern.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." The man said, the anger drained from his weary voice.

"We can stop this before it is too late." Cassandra said as she came up to the table.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." The redhead proposed.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Listen to me," the holy man urged desperately. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

Suddenly, the Breach pulsed sending another rippling wave causing the earth around them to rumble like an earthquake. Ayla's hand began to shake as the mark flared and charged with energy. The pain was worse and she grasped her wrist as her face twisted in agony. It was over in an instant. She looked up seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked a minute later.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" She laughed sarcastically with a disbelieving look. One minute she was a prisoner and the next they were asking her how she wanted to proceed? What the hell?

"You have the mark." Solas replied with an amused smirk, having guessed her thoughts.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

Ayla didn't hesitate, the people on the mountain could need their help and abandoning them was not an option with so many innocent lives already lost.

"Use the mountain path. Work together, you all know what's at stake." She said with strong command.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Cassandra addressed to the redhead. She then started to walk in the direction of the path, passing the Chancellor.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Ayla glared at him with her head raised high as she and the others followed behind the woman.

It took three hours for them to climb and wade through an old mining shaft and down the mountain, before they came upon the missing soldiers. The squad were fighting hard, half of them slain by the demons coming from the rift that had detained them. This rift was different than the others, stronger, and it took more time to close it as new types of demons attacked them. She felt her magic nearly depleted and wasn't sure if she had any energy left to even pull the power from it and close the rift.

Ayla kept it to herself though and stuck out the hand with the mark. With a will of its own the anchor connected and pulsed as it began to absorb the rift, closing it a few minutes later. She leaned down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her energy was nearly gone, the war inside her body taking it toll.

Solas kneeled in front of her, holding up a potion. She looked at it suspiciously, hoping it wasn't lyrium. Most mages used it except for her clan. They used the energy of the earth, not wanting the pain and addiction the lyrium caused in everyone, not to mention the other affects it caused her people. "It's only a stamina potion." He told her, guessing her thoughts.

She took it warily as he continued. "You sealed it, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Proficient at what? Fighting for her life? Ayla wanted to roll her eyes.

"Lets hope it works on the big one." Varric said as he walked by.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out for much longer." The leader of the squad said in relief.

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra replied looking at Ayla, who was currently downing her potion.

"The prisoner? Then you…?"

Ayla waited for the potion to take effect before she answered the woman. "It was well worth the risk. Too many lives were already lost and no more would be wasted if I could help it."

A gasp of surprise came from the male elf that now stood beside her. She looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows at him in confusion. Did he expect her to just let people die? She wondered.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." The lieutenant said hitting her palm over her heart in respect.

The squad retreated back the way Ayla and her companions had just come now that the path was clear. Solas caught her eyes and told her, "the path ahead appears to be clear of the demons as well."

"Let's hurry then before that changes." Cassandra said as she continued down the mountain.

It was another hour before they slowed as the remains of the temple came into view.

"This is where you walked out of the Fade and where our soldiers found you." Cassandra told her. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ayla cringed as they passed the melted bodies of some of the people who were caught in the explosion. Sorrow creased her forehead and tears glistened in her eyes. Their faces were frozen in the agony and fear that they had experienced before their deaths. She knew she would never get over the way these people died just as she would never forget how her clan had. Ayla shivered with fear as those memories came to her mind.

Picking her way slowly through the temple ruins with the others close behind her, she wondered how it was she'd survived the blast that had demolished the old stone structure. Cassandra had mentioned she'd stepped out of the Fade and fallen unconscious, though she couldn't even recall that much. The strange woman was the last thing she'd seen before everything went black, and she doubted that was how she'd managed to escape. Still, she didn't really have another explanation for how she'd survived. Nothing seemed to make any sense to her. She stopped in shock as the Breach came into view. It was much bigger up close and it seemed that it flowed through a huge rift. That huge rift was just what she needed. Close it and take the power and she would win the war inside her body.

"You're here!" A voice startled her, coming directly from behind her. "Thank the Maker."

Ayla turned her eyes wide as the woman named Leliana ran forward with several soldiers.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra ordered. The woman nodded and began issuing her own orders to her men. Cassandra turned her gaze to Ayla walking in front of her. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure how to even start getting up to that thing." She said anxiously, afraid she would fail since the power wasn't fully hers at the moment.

"No." Solas' deep voice said from her left. "This rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we will seal the Breach." If only it were that simple, she thought.

"Then let's find a way down. Be careful." Cassandra said.

They followed a path that led down and came upon red crystals that made fear pool in her stomach as the energy coming off it began to make her feel sick. Ayla vaguely heard Varric speaking about what it was but couldn't focus on it since she was too busy trying to keep herself from throwing up or keeling over. She felt a hand on her elbow guiding her past it as she felt dizziness blur her mind. She hadn't even realized that they stopped.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked. She looked down and saw that it was his hand guiding her. She jerked out of his hold, panicking at his touch. He frowned in disapproval finding her reaction rude.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said her voice shaking with a hint of fear. She hoped he didn't pick up on it, but she could see he did as his gaze softened away from the frown.

She turned awkwardly and continued down the path, coming down to a ledge. She dropped down smoothly and looked up at the rift in fear.

She heard Solas say that it was only partly closed. That statement did not help her fear however. The fact that she would have to open it to do so meant that they would be inviting the demons to cross through. Ayla rose, her head high and took a deep breath before raising her marked hand. The tendril of energy flowed easily this time since she was only opening it. The explosion it gave in response sent her sprawling to the ground, her head pounding like a war drum. Gaining her feet, Ayla paled as she saw what had taken the opportunity to cross into their world...

A pride demon...

Leaping into action, Ayla began firing spell after spell at the beast. It was strong though, far stronger than anything she'd ever encountered before in this life. Realizing her lightning wasn't hurting it at all, she relied solely on the fire and ice she was able to call upon. Taking every opportunity to work on sealing the rift that she was able, she wondered just how much longer she'd be able to hold off the demons before she collapsed. They seemed endless in their encroachment of her world, each one driven mad by the effect being out of the Fade had on them. Still, she fought on. Just because she wouldn't survive this didn't mean she didn't want her clans to. Before, she'd believed this was a human problem that they themselves needed to deal with. Now, being as close as she was to the Breach, she knew that if she didn't do something, those that were counting on her would be destroyed.

Seeing the pride demon fall after a great battle, she turned her attention to the rift. She was spent, and closing this one would be the last thing she ever did. Her body ached with exhaustion, every bone feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. Lifting her palm, she sent out the energy necessary to close the massive tear before her, pouring even her life into knowing she was dying anyways, her body losing its fight to maintain control. They couldn't afford to leave it even a fraction of the way open, for fear of something worse coming out of the Fade.

All eyes were on her at the moment, she could feel them and it was an uncomfortable sensation. This rift seemed tied to the Breach however, and she used it to help her battle the magics inside her making the massive rift shrink, the swirling mess in the sky slowing down. Her heart was pounding in her ears, resisting the will to keep going as all of the magic warred within her. She was losing though, could feel the last of her essence being pulled from her. Her vision was wavering and with one last surge she pushed the last of her mana out, sealing the rift, causing it to blast over them all, the impact sending her back. She hit the ground hard, letting out a tired breath Ayla gave herself over to the peaceful oblivion that welcomed her.


	3. Inquisition Reborn

Wrath of Haven

 _ **Day 1...**_

Solas entered the cell where the prisoner lay unconscious chained on the ground. Her face was covered by a head of thick, medium long maroon red hair.

"Do we know anything about her?" he asked the spiky-black haired woman who stood glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest. He looked over to her, his face an emotionless expression.

"No," the woman answered, her voice low and tense. She stared at him with obvious distrust and disdain. "We know nothing of her other than the fact that she is a Dalish Elf, which makes her presence at the Conclave suspicious. Her people were not a part of the negotiations."

"Do you really think that she was here to be a nuisance?"

The woman shot him a deadly look that meant to strike fear in him, but he kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. "Maybe the Dalish sent her here to spy on the meeting so that they could stage an uprising while this chaos between the Mages and Templars took the Chantry's attention. Maybe they plan to take advantage of the Chantry's vulnerability and use it for their own ends."

Solas kept his thoughts to himself. There was no reason to argue since it would get him nowhere. He knew that the female elf wasn't responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Her fate had already been decided by the humans of Haven. He didn't even know if she would receive a trial, not that that would help any; the people would automatically claim she was guilty since she was the only survivor. Maybe it was a blessing that she would most likely die before they had the chance to do so.

"Please give me some time to sit with her. I need to do a thorough examination of her and that will take a while." He requested as he walked over to the elven woman. "Also if you could send me the healer who has already been looking after her, I would like to confer with him about what he has already tried."

"Do you really think I should trust you to be alone with the prisoner? You could be helping her for all I know." Cassandra eyes him suspiciously.

Solas glared at her, the first sign of emotion breaking through his mask. Annoyance flickered as he met her gaze.

"I have never seen this woman in my life. I volunteered to help you hoping you could use my skills to help close that hole in the sky."

Cassandra huffed before finally walking to the cell door. "Go find Adan and have him come to the cell at once."

She didn't leave however, still not trusting him with the prisoner. So he ignored her and began his examination.

Solas rolled the woman onto her back taking in her attire. It was not the traditional Dalish garb that he was accustomed to seeing on the clans. It was clearly human made and big on her. She must have bought it at some point to help her get through the snow. As he studied her clothing his eyes zeroed in on her left hand, which was resting palm out. Upon it was the answer to his suspicions.

She had bonded with the anchor. His anchor.

The sound of footsteps alerted him and Cassandra to the healer's arrival. The guard escorting him unlocked the gate, allowing the man to enter. The man was a middle aged human mage with a brown haired shaved cut. His face was long with tiny eyes, big nose, and a bushy beard that only covered his chin. The beard was met with an equally bushy mustache. He wore robes of the mages seen in the circles. He eyed Cassandra warily before resting his eyes on Solas.

"You have need of me, Lady Cassandra?" The man asked politely.

"This mage is here to study the scar on the prisoner's hand," the Seeker said firmly to the healer.

"How is she?" Solas asked.

"Damned if I know," Adan answered curtly before continuing on with his explanation. "I patched her up as best I could, but I am not really a healer. I gave her potions to heal up the cuts and bruises that littered her body. There is one on her leg that I don't think she got from the Conclave, though it is fairly recent. The scar of it is ghastly."

Solas nodded his head in understanding before turning his gaze back to Cassandra. "Thank you, I can take over from here. I will need my pack brought into me as well as my bedroll. You can keep me locked in here with her but I will need peace and quiet to see what I can do to help her."

Cassandra regarded him for a moment debating whether or not to leave him alone with her. He did volunteer his help and just offered to imprison himself in there to ease her distrust of him. Finally she nodded and turned around to the door. The guard opened it up, letting her through with the apothecary.

"Adan, you will lend him whatever potions he needs and if you would be so kind as to retrieve the man's pack."

Adan nodded and walked off to find it. It wasn't hard to find since the elven apostate's quarters were right next to his. He was back at the cell within five minutes with the pack, the bedroll, and a list of potions he had currently made. They were exceedingly low on herbs, which made it hard to make high quality potions.

Solas nodded his head in thanks to the man letting him go back to his business. To the Seeker he spoke plainly, "I can tend to her, to the best of my ability. Stabilizing her condition would assist me in assessing the mark on her hand."

Cassandra paused to consider this, her eyes narrowing. "Fine," she said reluctantly. The Seeker's eyes darted to Solas once more before settling on the guards. "Lock the cell. Watch them both carefully," she muttered under her breath.

Solas couldn't help but feel some apprehension as he heard the cell door close behind him. He knew his situation there was tenuous at best. If he was not careful, he had no doubt the Seeker would see him in chains. This world was not kind to mages or elves. If one was both, it was even worse. Superstition was a powerful and ugly thing - now, as it had always been.

Alone now with the unconscious elf, he returned his attention back to her. He picked up her left hand and clasped it between his. An electrical current sparked between them at the first touch and Solas nearly dropped her hand in surprise. He didn't know what that was but he chose to ignore it, focusing on her hand. It was dainty and soft, but also damp with sweat. His attention was drawn to her breathing, aware that it was shallow and labored. He ran his fingers gently over the glowing green cut, it pulsed to life at his touch prompting her to let out a small whimper of pain.

What had Corypheus been thinking?

This didn't make any sense. Solas had thought his thirst for power would make the magister seek the anchor for himself, but this? This was not what he had predicted. Had it been an accident or had Corypheus thought to use this girl as his instrument? Perhaps he knew the mark's deadly effects and had sought to use her as a subject for experimentation? His intentions mattered little now. The man had destroyed himself in accordance with Solas's plan. The fact that he had not yet retrieved the orb was troublesome – it should've been down there where Corypheus died. Cassandra's men were still out there trying to locate it in the hopes that it would close the Breach in the sky.

He traced the anchor with his fingertips once again, calling upon the energy within her. Maybe if he could draw it out, like easing a splinter from flesh, maybe he could solve two problems at once. He could have the anchor for himself like he'd intended, and spare this mortal an unpleasant death. He took a slow breath and focused, trying to gently coax the energy from its vessel, but the resistance was too strong. He furrowed his brow, trying again, pulling harder as the anchor flared beneath his touch with a crackling burst. Her body jerked roughly in response, heels digging against stone as her back arched. A half-conscious scream tore through her chest as her head flew back, hitting the ground with a rough thud, her muscles seizing. Solas halted, letting out a frustrated huff, and he reached out with his energy to soothe her as he healed the cracked skull that had resulted from the incident.

It wasn't going to be as simple as he hoped. With more power he could've withdrawn it from her but without the orb, it would remain on her person. How she survived was a mystery to him. He would just have to wait it out and try to keep her alive.

He looked at her face and without thinking he brushed back the hair that covered it. His breath caught as her pale moon lit skin came into view. Her young face was beautiful, only marred by the branches under her eyes that marked her as Mythal's property. Her nose was long and straight, sloping smoothly from her brow, but small where her tip and nostrils scrunched making him think of a button. Her lips were thick and full, slightly parted from her labored breathing. She was breathtaking and her beauty would have been honored in another time. The only thing wrong with her at the moment was that her skin was clammy from the mark hurting her and the cracked and dryness of her lips. He moved his hand to her throat, resting his fingers on her pulse, feeling it race, her heart pounding in overdrive trying to fight the strain of the anchor.

It was never meant to be held within a mortal host. How was this possible?

Again he marveled at how she was still alive. Her body was fighting it, trying to stabilize to keep her alive. She was indeed a mystery to him.

"Ir abelas," he whispered with a guilt-ridden sigh. This woman, whoever she was, should never have had to suffer this because of his mistakes.

 _ **Day 3...**_

Solas spent the next two days trying everything he could think of but she still showed no signs of improvement. He had slept and entered the Fade trying to find a way, but it had not offered him anything. The spirits he would normally converse with were gone, driven away by fear of the Breach. The tear in the Veil created an unsettling turbulence with only the troublemaking spirits coming near seeking freedom. They were no help to him.

The woman began thrashing wildly, speaking incoherently fear emanating from her in waves one night. He awoke to an ear splitting scream that set his blood to pounding. She had tears pouring down her face as she thrashed against her restraints. Her back arched and the cuffs began cutting into her wrists.

"Stop, please." She cried hopelessly, her words slurred. "Leave us alone."

Solas reached for her, gripping her arms, trying to steady her. She flinched at his touch and fought harder to try and get away, her breathing quickening in panic.

"It's alright, da'ean," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe."

It was a lie, of course, but one he hoped would calm her.

"So…much blood. Lifeless eyes….they're all gone." The woman curled in on her side, mumbling incoherently the chains rattling as she moved. Solas pulled her gently into him, resting her head in his lap. Her body started shaking as another pulse of fear radiated through her body. He placed his finger along her temple, casting a soothing spell.

It calmed her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then removed her from his lap and set up his bedroll. When it lay on the ground he picked her up and laid her down gently upon it, leaning in until his lips was just inches from her long, thin pointy ears.

"There is no one here but me," Solas whispered softly. "And you have nothing to fear from me."

He rose up and sat beside her, resting his back against the wall that was nearby.

Her vocalizations were not of her waking, as he had hoped. Instead she was rambling illogical nonsense he didn't understand. She spoke of a sea of blood, dead lifeless eyes, and of creepy crawling creatures chasing her. It was clear she was frightened, but was soothed somewhat by his right hand rubbing soothing circles into her temples with his healing energy. His other hand hovered over her bleeding wrists and with the same energy healed the cuts from the cuffs. He noticed light pink scars already there, recent and wondered if she had already been a prisoner elsewhere.

The woman's breath gasped with pain every time the anchor flared. Her flesh would break out into a new sheen of sweat as her body tried to fight the magic. Solas found that he could counteract the effects somewhat when he laid his palm against hers.

He knew this was only a stalling tactic but it helped her body regain some of the strength the anchor leached from her. He knew he couldn't remove it from her, and if she died she would take it with her. If that happened there was no way he knew of that could stop any of this.

Solas laid his head against the wall, his eyes closing. They snapped open a second later when the stranger curled against his body, seeking out the only comfort that soothed her as she writhed against the shackles that held her.

Remorse overwhelmed him as his thoughts turned to the orb. He should never have given it away.

"You're lying!"

Solas grunted as his back hit the wall, the Seeker's fist gripping the front of his tunic as she glared up at him. "I am only attempting to help, Lady Cassandra."

"An elf destroys the Conclave and emerges from the Fade. And then you, an elven apostate who had no business here conveniently appears, proclaiming knowledge of the Breach. The second you heard about the prisoner, you insisted on seeing her. Why?"

"Because the mark you described seemed immensely important. And it is. As I examined her I found that the green blemish on her hand is tied directly to the energy that is currently tearing the Veil apart. Each time that mark flares, the Breach expands and she draws closer to death."

"If you know this, then why haven't you made any progress?"

"I cannot simply will her into consciousness, Seeker," Solas snapped. "Perhaps if I had the artifact that was used to create it-"

"There is no artifact, Solas," she shouted. "We have scoured the rubble. There is nothing there."

His eyes widened as he studied her face. He frowned, shaking his head. "No. There has to be. This was a magic that was unlocked from it."

"There isn't," she insisted. "And I am beginning to suspect you only sent us on that errand as a distraction."

"For what purpose?" he asked incredulously.

"To have access to the mark?" she suggested. "Maybe you wish to accelerate the Breach's expansion-"

"That is absurd," he countered, but her grip only tightened and her eyes narrowed. The woman was beyond suspicious, she didn't trust him.

"You know that girl," she growled, pointing to the locked cell at the end of the room. "You know exactly what has happened here and you are going to tell me the truth - or I will have you executed here and now for your apostasy."

Solas froze, a deadly calm settling over his features as he stared back at the Seeker. "The first time I ever laid eyes on that woman was yesterday when you brought me here. I told you that already," he said firmly. "You threaten me with execution - but I will remind you that I knowingly took that risk when I volunteered. I am here to help. If by some miracle she wakes up, that mark may be the only chance we have of stopping this. But in order for that to happen, you have to give me some measure of trust."

For a tense moment, the Seeker was silent, studying his face through a disapproving glare. She released his tunic with a shove, taking a small step backward. "Continue your work," she ordered, "and pray to the Maker that you succeed."

He straightened his clothing with a sharp tug, his jaw set as he turned wordlessly back toward the cell and his charge.

 _ **Day 4...**_

The next day Adan brought some potions with the elfroot that the elven woman apparently had in her pack.

"How is she doing?" The man asked softly, curiosity brimming in his eyes as he stared at the glowing scar on her left hand.

"She is more stable today," Solas replied as he took the potions and set them beside his bedroll where his charge lay. She was calmer today then the day before. He hoped it meant she was almost out of the woods, but he couldn't be sure. He picked up one of the potions and uncorked it, and then brought the tincture up to her lips as he lifted her head into a position to slide the liquid down her throat easily. He administered it lightly onto her tongue in increments, not wanting to accidently fill her lungs with fluid.

The guards stared at him suspiciously, not trusting him ever since the argument with the Seeker. Whenever he asked to leave the cell, they seemed hesitant to let him.

Solas began to wonder if they would leave him in there, as their new prisoner. He secretly began making plans to escape since it seemed her death was imminent. Observing the humans taught had him one thing, they believed themselves to be superior and any other race was deemed untrustworthy if they were not ensnared in slavery. He knew threats of his execution were genuine, despite his offered help. The Breach was continuing to grow, he could sense it every time he closed his eyes. If she didn't live, he would have to flee. There was no way to close the Veil without the orb. He would need to find a way to gain power and perhaps stop it that way before it collapsed completely.

Screams sounded from outside raising the hair on the back of his neck. The guards dropped the keys and ran towards the screaming.

Solas picked up the keys and let himself out and followed cautiously. The moment he walked outside he bumped into a dwarven man with golden shoulder length hair tied halfway back. He had a crossbow in his hand as he gazed up at the Breach.

"What's going on?" Solas asked the man.

"Well, shit is getting weird," the man began. "Sure hope you can fight. Demons just fell from that hole in the sky close to the site of the Conclave."

"How long ago did they start to fall out?"

"Maybe five minutes." Varric said and looked up at him. "You're Solas, right?"

Solas nodded at him and then walked to his lodging where he found his staff and his light fur-lined green robes. He tugged them on over his tunic and strapped the staff to his back.

If he was going to flee, now would be the time. With the distraction of the demons he would hopefully be able to escape without notice. It didn't appear that the woman was going to wake and he was frustrated. Frightened. New rifts were beginning to open up and he felt hopeless to stop it. He could not wait on the slim chance that the anchor would be of any use to him, trapped within the mortal. Chances were, if she did wake, that she wouldn't even be able to control the energy inside her. How could she, half-formed as she was? It wasn't in her nature to be able to bear such power. The Veil was his construct. His responsibility. He had to be able to do this on his own. Solas left Haven, determined to try again. One last time. One last attempt. If he failed, he would have his answer and there would be no choice but to flee with the hope of finding a corner of the world where the Breach wouldn't reach.

The smell of mildew and wet stone filled her nose as Ayla came awake. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her breathing became heavy with panic as she realized that she was chained in some dungeon with four shem guards surrounding her, their weapons drawn. Where was she? How did she get there? Last thing she remembered was being in the cave above the Conclave meeting. Her head throbbed in pain as she tried to remember.

A green glow pulsed bright in her left hand, making her eyes grow wide in surprise. The magic was familiar and felt at home with her. Understanding flowed through her before the mark flared, making her cry out in agony. The magic, though hers from a lifetime ago, was corrupted not by one but two foreign magics not of the Light.

Before she could contemplate this further the wooden door of the cell opened suddenly, two women standing in the entrance; one with short black hair and the other wearing a purple hooded robe with chin length light red hair. They entered the room as the guards surrounding her sheathed their weapons.

Ayla looked up at them both, her eyes narrowing warily as the black haired woman circled around her.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." the woman snarled, stopping just to her side, leaning in. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"You think I'm responsible." Ayla retorted, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Explain this!"

The woman grabbed her hand forcefully. Ayla flinched at the touch and tried pulling back against her in an attempt to free herself, she stared up at the woman. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"I can't." She told them, a slight tremble in her voice.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." Though this was technically a lie, a good portion of it rang true. Ayla didn't know about the magic that caused it to make her ache or how the power was returned to her but she did know what it was meant for.

Ayla tried once more to remember what happened but again her head throbbed in agony, making her wince from the pain.

"You're lying!" The woman snarled, grabbing her violently, the intent to kill her right there, prominent upon the black haired woman's face.

"We need her, Cassandra." The second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

Ayla stared down as the horror of what happened settled on her face. "All those people…dead." She may not care for the shems but the people there to discuss peace didn't deserve that fate any more than what happened to her clan.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" the red headed woman asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

Good question. Ayla closed her eyes, her skull aching in pain as she tried to remember. Fleeting images of running, green, and darkness.

"I remember... running..." she started slowly. Again she tried to force her mind to recall what little she was able. "Things were... chasing me, and then... a woman?"

"A woman?" the redhead asked.

"She reached out to me, but then..."

The sharp pain in her skull returned once again keeping Ayla from recalling anything more. Closing her eyes to stave off the ache, she listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Watching the red-headed woman walk out, she felt Cassandra's hands on her once again, unlocking her chains and pulling her to her feet. The woman quickly tied a black rope around her wrists. She was a prisoner, and she would certainly die for whatever crime she'd supposedly committed, but she wouldn't do so without at least knowing what it was she was accused of.

"What did happen?" she asked.

"It... will be easier to show you." Cassandra replied.

Following the woman outside, Ayla shied away from the blaring light of the sun. As she got used to the light her stomach dropped, her eyes widening at the massive hole in the sky the same color of the glowing green mark on her hand. Fendhis! What idiot made a tear between this world and the Fade? She wondered.

"We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra began, watching as Ayla stood transfixed by the horror above her. "It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Ayla asked, finally turning her attention back to the woman. She feigned ignorance about what the woman just said, not giving away that she knew exactly what it was. What she didn't know was how it happened or why. It also didn't help that she couldn't remember what had transpired from the time in her tiny cave above the Conclave to when she had woken up mere moments ago.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if to prove Cassandra's theory, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on Ayla's hand to flare in response shooting pain up her arm and through her body. It felt as though it was destroying her very being, and she cried out in agony. Dropping to her knees, she knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it. The magic that wasn't hers that had been fuzed with her stolen power was killing her. It was like a hostile parasite was put upon the power to make sure that it killed the person that wasn't an Evanuris. Fendhis!

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.

"You say it may be the key... To doing what?" Ayla said, panting as the pain lessened.

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours"

"You still think I did this…to myself?" Ayla asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. How on earth did this woman think she would do this? It was ludicrous. What's more, how on Earth did she suspect that it would close the tear?

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." Cassandra told her coldly at first, her face softened as she added. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Ayla debated for a moment but she really didn't need to. She wanted to help. Not only to prove her innocence but to help get justice for the people whose live were so carelessly taken.

"I understand."

Cassandra looked at the elf in surprise. "Then...?"

"I'll do what I can." Ayla nodded at her, eyes showing her determination. "Whatever it takes." She would do whatever it took to find the bastard responsible for this.

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same one she'd purchased her winter gear from on her way to spy on the Conclave, she could feel the hatred radiating off the other shems as they glared darkly at her. It was a sentiment she shared, as she remembered the horror that had brought her here. If her clan hadn't been annihilated, none of this would be happening. Their actions only served to fuel that hatred. Typical of them to blame a knife - ear for something they likely caused with magic they didn't understand. Her magic had been hidden, kept from even her because her people had purposely forgot it over the years to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Some things never changed, though now, she would pay the price for it, again. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, she couldn't help but feel that anger growing and adding in her fear. However, she couldn't help but feel that handle on her clock to her destiny had been officially started the minute she'd chosen to find the bastard who did this.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

Watching as the woman stopped her on an old stone bridge, Ayla glared at the dagger she produced. If it was going to be here that she died, it wouldn't be without a fight. Bound or not, she was still a mage and every bit as capable of casting spells, regardless of her current situation. Fear spurred on as her fighting responses started to kick in. Her magic flared, ready to defend her but Cassandra palmed the dagger, and instead of killing her as she thought, she cut the ropes that held her. Ayla rubbed her wrists and met the woman's eyes, she felt confused by her actions.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Cassandra said, stepping away from her. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" Ayla asked, following slowly.

Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill a ways. "I am taking you to the temple where you fell out of the Fade."

Ayla's stomach dropped and felt her heart pound, blood rushing in her ears. That was Temple of Sacred Ashes…or what was left of it. Looking up at the Breach, she wondered just how it was she'd survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure let alone retrieve what had been stolen from her a thousand years ago. She shook her head and squared her shoulders as Cassandra started ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she followed, catching up to the woman quickly and began the fearful journey.

The going was slow at first, as she was still unsteady on her feet. The Breach belched again, catching them both off guard and dropping Ayla to her knees. The pain was excruciating, and she thought for a moment it had taken her life as her vision turned black. Cassandra peered down at her, worry and pity on her face as she helped her to her feet once again.

Ayla knew that her magic and that of the foreign magics were fighting for dominance within her and at that moment, the corrupt magics were winning. She could feel her life-force being drained from her.

They continued on crossing another man made bridge. They didn't get far however, before the Breach belched again, this time sending a glowing blast into it causing the bridge to explode. They fall in the hole, tumbling with the stones and rubble of the bridge onto the snow covered ice of the frozen river that had been below them. Black puddles soon formed on the surface, venting the same Fade green energy that radiated from her hand. Ayla blinked in surprise as Cassandra told her to stay back as demons began to form. The woman charged at the small horde and was doing alright until more formed behind her.

Ayla looked around and spotted a staff conveniently directly behind her. She hesitated for a moment before one of the demons blasted its spirit magic at her. She dove, dodging it just barely. She was back on her feet instantly and grabbed the staff, hesitation forgotten as the need to survive flourished. She saw Cassandra being overrun by all of the vile creatures now and called up the magic within and channeled it within the staff as she sent a dozen fireballs at them. They caught flame, panicking giving Cassandra her advantage to finish them off. Then it was over in an instant.

"It's over." She said, breathing heavily as some of her energy was drained from her.

Cassandra charged her, sword pointed at her in defense. Her face was angry but also showed slight fear. "Drop your weapon! Now!" She commanded.

"Alright, have it your way." Ayla said lowering herself and the staff to the ground in submission.

"No, wait." The woman sighed as she sheathed her sword. "You don't need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." The woman began walking off before turning back to Ayla. "I should remember you came willingly."

Ayla smiled at her kindly as she attached the staff to her back. "Shall we keep going?" She asked and then wobbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. "I don't think I have much time left."

"We are almost there." Cassandra nodded her head, as she took several potions from her pouch on her hip. "Here, drink one of these. Maybe these healing potions will help you stay on your feet until we can get to the forward camp."

Ayla uncorked one of the bottles and downed the concoction. Immediately her energy was restored. Cassandra nodded her head and continued on with Ayla following close behind her.

Varric had decided to follow him despite his objections. He thought he was crazy to set out on his own and after awhile Solas stopped arguing, focusing on the journey ahead.

They were attacked repeatedly by waves of demons, making his efforts repeatedly futile. No matter what he tried the rift they found only grew, setting free more spirits hell-bent on destruction. Retreat back to Haven was inevitable. Stubborn, Solas attempted to press on with him casting left and right, fire engulfing the demons closest to him and the dwarf. The man in question fought with as much determination as himself.

The others advanced on him, perhaps sensing that he was the stronger advisory and he was ill prepared for a close-quarters fight. Suddenly, a stream of bright, flickering chain lightning flashed through three of his attackers. He could not slow, however, could not even pause to look for the source as he continued to fight, focusing his energy on the ones who escaped the stunning blow.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. A savage yell came from behind him, followed by bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left.

He saw a brief flash of maroon red hair appear beside him, a club like staff bashing a target that was about to attack him. It's body erupted into flames and turned to ash, nearly scorching him in the process. He looked at her a moment as the prisoner stood before him, chest heaving from the adrenaline of the battle and the strain of her body still fighting the anchor. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she was twirling her staff around her gracefully before slamming it into the ground. Another crackling chain of lightning burst from the staff, thrashing into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence. He didn't focus on that though as he felt the rift pulse as more spirits tried to enter the world.

He lunged forward, suddenly, grabbing her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

He glared at her in hate. Hate for disrupting his plans. Hate for rendering the anchor useless to him. Hate at himself for failing yet again because he was too weak to reclaim his power. Hate that she was making hope flare in him as the anchor blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. The elf woman cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and he felt her flinch at the forceful contact, trying to pull away. He continued to look at her and saw repulsion and fear on her face as she stared at where they touched. She shook her head and as if driven by some instinct, she lifted her head in determination, locking her arm in place as if accepting the energy moving through her. As if saying she was no longer merely a hollow vessel. Following that instinct she pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist. The rift blasted, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light that made him close his eyes.

When he opened them once more, the small tear was gone, the rift finally closed.

He stared at her in fascination, his hate forgotten. She was a mage. Interesting. He would have to think more on this at a later date.

Ayla heard the sounds of battle up on the stairs ahead. She climbed up fast and she blinked in surprise at the floating, crystal-like green mass that spewed forth demons.

The rift, as she heard Cassandra call it, was a small tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to their side and Ayla felt relief for a moment. If she could close it and suck up its power she could overpower the foreign magics currently killing her. But she would think of that later, she thought as she briefly surveyed the other combatants currently overrun with demons.

Ayla turned her attention fully on the fight before her. Two men were fighting the creatures, one a dwarf with a heavy wooden crossbow and the other an attractive bald elven mage.

The creatures advanced on the mage, sensing that he was the stronger advisory leaving him overwhelmed. Ayla twisted her staff and slammed it into the ground sending a chain of lightning at three of his attackers. He was graceful in his casting and she admired it for a moment as he took care of three other demons.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. Ayla let out a Dalish war cry and let out bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left before fade-stepping down to his side in a flash using her staff like a club, bashing a target that was about to attack him. She made its body erupt into flames causing it to instantly turn to ash. He looked at her a moment with surprise, watching her curiously. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she began twirling her staff around her, confident in her skills. Ayla once again slammed it into the ground sending another crackling chain of lightning from her staff, thrashing it into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence.

The mage lunged forward an utter look of hatred in his menacing eyes. He suddenly, grabbed her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

The mark on Ayla's left hand blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. She cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. She tried to pull away as the pain rippled up her arm but the elf tightened his fingers around her wrist, making her flinch in repulsion and fear as she stared at where they touched. She hadn't been ready yet and he had forced her to use the mark. How could he know it would close the rift? She shook her head anger and determination setting in as she locked her arm in place and begun sucking up the energy moving through her link with the rift. With the added power she followed a thousand year old instinct and pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist making the rift blast out, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light, sealed.

Ayla gawked up at where the rift used to be, her brain still processing everything that just happened as well as reeling from the added power that controlled the pain from when her mark was activated.

She met his eyes, confused and beyond suspicious. "What did you do?"

He smiled with amusement, like he was enjoying a private joke at her expense. "I did nothing." He said with a nod. "The credit is yours."

Ayla looked down at her hand as if in awe. "I closed that thing? How?" She asked, listening intently to his answer.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake." He grinned. "And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra said, sheathing her sword as she approached. Ayla's eyes narrowed as she wondered if he was the culprit.

"Possibly," The elf nodded, returning his gaze to the hers as his brows lifted. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She stared back at him, her eyes still narrowed at him before she graced him with a wary smile.

"Good to know," Varric said, drawing her gaze away from the mage. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He approached her with a winning smile. "Varric Tethras," he began with a nod. "Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tagalong," he added with a wink to Cassandra.

The Seeker scowled with disgust.

"Are you with the Chantry, or-"

The strange elf laughed. The action had her look at him momentarily with delight. The sound of it sent a pleasing shiver down her spine. Strange. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically, I'm a prisoner. Just like you," the dwarf answered.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra explained. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," he said with a shrug. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's good to meet you, Varric," Ayla said.

"You may reconsider that stance in time," The elf muttered with a smirk making Ayla's mouth quirk up with an amused half smile of her own.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." The dwarf smirked in amusement at the instant sparks of attraction between the two.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra countered uselessly. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric asked. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." He leaned in with a grin. "You need me."

Cassandra responded only with a frustrated "ugh" before walking away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," the elf offered, nodding to the her with a soft smile. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," Varric added.

Ayla looked at him with renewed interest, a genuine smile warming her features though thousands of questions fired through her head wondering who he was and what his role with the mark was.

"It seems I owe you my thanks," Ayla replied with a grateful smile. "My name is Ayla."

"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process." Solas told her before turning his gaze to the Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen." He smiled arrogantly as he continued. "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

I am not like most mages, Wolf. Ayla thought with a wicked smirk that had him blinking at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Understood." Cassandra nodded. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Solas and the Seeker started ahead of them leaving herself and the dwarf to follow. The dwarf looked at her. "Well, Bianca's excited."

Ayla smiled at him in amusement as they began to follow.

They continued on their way, battling another set of demons before resuming trying to find the way to the temple. She lead the way up a hill seeing elfroot. Ayla couldn't resist extracting it from the ground despite the need to hurry. The trail led up to a small cave with another set of demons. They dispensed with them quickly and looted the bodies around.

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan," Solas began as they retraced their steps back down the hill. "Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" Ayla asked, evading his question.

"I have wondered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"What do you mean 'crossed paths?'" She asked in a defensive wary tone.

"I mean, that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than superstition." He replied with irritation.

"And now you disapprove of all Dalish because of those reactions?"

"Why shouldn't I come to that conclusion? I have approached several camps, only to be chased away."

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric interjected making them drop the matter, much to Ayla's relief. She didn't want to talk about her clan. A pang of grief had tears gathering in her eyes but she pushed them away, now not being the time to let the impact of her trauma hit her. At this point they reached another set of stairs and began the climb up them. "So are you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened." She snapped still touchy about the Dalish conversation.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story." Varric replied, not noticing her tone.

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra said.

"It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He advised them.

The discussion fell away as the exertions from the climb took their attentions. They were halfway up the stairs when her mark flared causing a sharp pain to take over her hand. The power from the other rift already coming to her aid, making it more bearable this time and she shook it off, ignoring it. When they reached the top, the reasoning was clear as to why it activated. Another rift was close at hand.

"Another rift!" Cassandra shouted.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas commanded.

Ayla didn't hesitate and released a fire blast at one of the demons, incinerating it at once. A chain of lightning followed afterwards as she again banged her staff into the ground. Solas strengthened her attack by adding an ice blast to her lightning, annihilating them. The way was clear and without even being told she shot her arm up, using the anchor to again draw in the energy and sealing it two minutes later. Her magic flared inside her, accepting the added strength, and began to overpower the other two magics that weren't hers. Good, she thought, it was reconnecting with her magic already, as it should. Hopefully soon, she could figure out how to uncorrupt it from the other magic that was trying to kill her.

"The rift is gone, open the gates." The Seeker commanded the men.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment, well done." Solas said coming up beside her.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric's face looked at her with awe. She shifted uncomfortable at his look, not liking the attention.

The gate opened and they walked through to the makeshift desk on the bridge where the red headed woman she saw earlier waited with a robed old man.

"Ah, here they come." The man said angrily.

"You made it," the redhead said. "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who she is." He interrupted. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?! You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra replied.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the most 'holy,' Chancellor, as you well know." The redhead corrected.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" The Chancellor held up his hands in frustration, annoyed that he wasn't getting his way.

"Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?" Ayla exclaimed with exasperation.

The Chancellor turned to her, his body rigid, his voice shouting with menace. "You brought this on us in the first place!"

Ayla took a step back, anxiety and fear overwhelming her as his voice spewed his hate at her, and bumped directly into Solas almost making her lose her footing. He steadied her, while looking at her in concern.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." The man said, the anger drained from his weary voice.

"We can stop this before it is too late." Cassandra said as she came up to the table.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." The redhead proposed.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Listen to me," the holy man urged desperately. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

Suddenly, the Breach pulsed sending another rippling wave causing the earth around them to rumble like an earthquake. Ayla's hand began to shake as the mark flared and charged with energy. The pain was worse and she grasped her wrist as her face twisted in agony. It was over in an instant. She looked up seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked a minute later.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" She laughed sarcastically with a disbelieving look. One minute she was a prisoner and the next they were asking her how she wanted to proceed? What the hell?

"You have the mark." Solas replied with an amused smirk, having guessed her thoughts.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

Ayla didn't hesitate, the people on the mountain could need their help and abandoning them was not an option with so many innocent lives already lost.

"Use the mountain path. Work together, you all know what's at stake." She said with strong command.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Cassandra addressed to the redhead. She then started to walk in the direction of the path, passing the Chancellor.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Ayla glared at him with her head raised high as she and the others followed behind the woman.

It took three hours for them to climb and wade through an old mining shaft and down the mountain, before they came upon the missing soldiers. The squad were fighting hard, half of them slain by the demons coming from the rift that had detained them. This rift was different than the others, stronger, and it took more time to close it as new types of demons attacked them. She felt her magic nearly depleted and wasn't sure if she had any energy left to even pull the power from it and close the rift.

Ayla kept it to herself though and stuck out the hand with the mark. With a will of its own the anchor connected and pulsed as it began to absorb the rift, closing it a few minutes later. She leaned down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her energy was nearly gone, the war inside her body taking it toll.

Solas kneeled in front of her, holding up a potion. She looked at it suspiciously, hoping it wasn't lyrium. Most mages used it except for her clan. They used the energy of the earth, not wanting the pain and addiction the lyrium caused in everyone, not to mention the other affects it caused her people. "It's only a stamina potion." He told her, guessing her thoughts.

She took it warily as he continued. "You sealed it, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Proficient at what? Fighting for her life? Ayla wanted to roll her eyes.

"Lets hope it works on the big one." Varric said as he walked by.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out for much longer." The leader of the squad said in relief.

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra replied looking at Ayla, who was currently downing her potion.

"The prisoner? Then you…?"

Ayla waited for the potion to take effect before she answered the woman. "It was well worth the risk. Too many lives were already lost and no more would be wasted if I could help it."

A gasp of surprise came from the male elf that now stood beside her. She looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows at him in confusion. Did he expect her to just let people die? She wondered.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." The lieutenant said hitting her palm over her heart in respect.

The squad retreated back the way Ayla and her companions had just come now that the path was clear. Solas caught her eyes and told her, "the path ahead appears to be clear of the demons as well."

"Let's hurry then before that changes." Cassandra said as she continued down the mountain.

It was another hour before they slowed as the remains of the temple came into view.

"This is where you walked out of the Fade and where our soldiers found you." Cassandra told her. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ayla cringed as they passed the melted bodies of some of the people who were caught in the explosion. Sorrow creased her forehead and tears glistened in her eyes. Their faces were frozen in the agony and fear that they had experienced before their deaths. She knew she would never get over the way these people died just as she would never forget how her clan had. Ayla shivered with fear as those memories came to her mind.

Picking her way slowly through the temple ruins with the others close behind her, she wondered how it was she'd survived the blast that had demolished the old stone structure. Cassandra had mentioned she'd stepped out of the Fade and fallen unconscious, though she couldn't even recall that much. The strange woman was the last thing she'd seen before everything went black, and she doubted that was how she'd managed to escape. Still, she didn't really have another explanation for how she'd survived. Nothing seemed to make any sense to her. She stopped in shock as the Breach came into view. It was much bigger up close and it seemed that it flowed through a huge rift. That huge rift was just what she needed. Close it and take the power and she would win the war inside her body.

"You're here!" A voice startled her, coming directly from behind her. "Thank the Maker."

Ayla turned her eyes wide as the woman named Leliana ran forward with several soldiers.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra ordered. The woman nodded and began issuing her own orders to her men. Cassandra turned her gaze to Ayla walking in front of her. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure how to even start getting up to that thing." She said anxiously, afraid she would fail since the power wasn't fully hers at the moment.

"No." Solas' deep voice said from her left. "This rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we will seal the Breach." If only it were that simple, she thought.

"Then let's find a way down. Be careful." Cassandra said.

They followed a path that led down and came upon red crystals that made fear pool in her stomach as the energy coming off it began to make her feel sick. Ayla vaguely heard Varric speaking about what it was but couldn't focus on it since she was too busy trying to keep herself from throwing up or keeling over. She felt a hand on her elbow guiding her past it as she felt dizziness blur her mind. She hadn't even realized that they stopped.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked. She looked down and saw that it was his hand guiding her. She jerked out of his hold, panicking at his touch. He frowned in disapproval finding her reaction rude.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said her voice shaking with a hint of fear. She hoped he didn't pick up on it, but she could see he did as his gaze softened away from the frown.

She turned awkwardly and continued down the path, coming down to a ledge. She dropped down smoothly and looked up at the rift in fear.

She heard Solas say that it was only partly closed. That statement did not help her fear however. The fact that she would have to open it to do so meant that they would be inviting the demons to cross through. Ayla rose, her head high and took a deep breath before raising her marked hand. The tendril of energy flowed easily this time since she was only opening it. The explosion it gave in response sent her sprawling to the ground, her head pounding like a war drum. Gaining her feet, Ayla paled as she saw what had taken the opportunity to cross into their world...

A pride demon...

Leaping into action, Ayla began firing spell after spell at the beast. It was strong though, far stronger than anything she'd ever encountered before in this life. Realizing her lightning wasn't hurting it at all, she relied solely on the fire and ice she was able to call upon. Taking every opportunity to work on sealing the rift that she was able, she wondered just how much longer she'd be able to hold off the demons before she collapsed. They seemed endless in their encroachment of her world, each one driven mad by the effect being out of the Fade had on them. Still, she fought on. Just because she wouldn't survive this didn't mean she didn't want her clans to. Before, she'd believed this was a human problem that they themselves needed to deal with. Now, being as close as she was to the Breach, she knew that if she didn't do something, those that were counting on her would be destroyed.

Seeing the pride demon fall after a great battle, she turned her attention to the rift. She was spent, and closing this one would be the last thing she ever did. Her body ached with exhaustion, every bone feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. Lifting her palm, she sent out the energy necessary to close the massive tear before her, pouring even her life into knowing she was dying anyways, her body losing its fight to maintain control. They couldn't afford to leave it even a fraction of the way open, for fear of something worse coming out of the Fade.

All eyes were on her at the moment, she could feel them and it was an uncomfortable sensation. This rift seemed tied to the Breach however, and she used it to help her battle the magics inside her making the massive rift shrink, the swirling mess in the sky slowing down. Her heart was pounding in her ears, resisting the will to keep going as all of the magic warred within her. She was losing though, could feel the last of her essence being pulled from her. Her vision was wavering and with one last surge she pushed the last of her mana out, sealing the rift, causing it to blast over them all, the impact sending her back. She hit the ground hard, letting out a tired breath Ayla gave herself over to the peaceful oblivion that welcomed her.


	4. Preparing for the Hinterlands

Wrath of Haven

 _ **Day 1...**_

Solas entered the cell where the prisoner lay unconscious chained on the ground. Her face was covered by a head of thick, medium long maroon red hair.

"Do we know anything about her?" he asked the spiky-black haired woman who stood glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest. He looked over to her, his face an emotionless expression.

"No," the woman answered, her voice low and tense. She stared at him with obvious distrust and disdain. "We know nothing of her other than the fact that she is a Dalish Elf, which makes her presence at the Conclave suspicious. Her people were not a part of the negotiations."

"Do you really think that she was here to be a nuisance?"

The woman shot him a deadly look that meant to strike fear in him, but he kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. "Maybe the Dalish sent her here to spy on the meeting so that they could stage an uprising while this chaos between the Mages and Templars took the Chantry's attention. Maybe they plan to take advantage of the Chantry's vulnerability and use it for their own ends."

Solas kept his thoughts to himself. There was no reason to argue since it would get him nowhere. He knew that the female elf wasn't responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Her fate had already been decided by the humans of Haven. He didn't even know if she would receive a trial, not that that would help any; the people would automatically claim she was guilty since she was the only survivor. Maybe it was a blessing that she would most likely die before they had the chance to do so.

"Please give me some time to sit with her. I need to do a thorough examination of her and that will take a while." He requested as he walked over to the elven woman. "Also if you could send me the healer who has already been looking after her, I would like to confer with him about what he has already tried."

"Do you really think I should trust you to be alone with the prisoner? You could be helping her for all I know." Cassandra eyes him suspiciously.

Solas glared at her, the first sign of emotion breaking through his mask. Annoyance flickered as he met her gaze.

"I have never seen this woman in my life. I volunteered to help you hoping you could use my skills to help close that hole in the sky."

Cassandra huffed before finally walking to the cell door. "Go find Adan and have him come to the cell at once."

She didn't leave however, still not trusting him with the prisoner. So he ignored her and began his examination.

Solas rolled the woman onto her back taking in her attire. It was not the traditional Dalish garb that he was accustomed to seeing on the clans. It was clearly human made and big on her. She must have bought it at some point to help her get through the snow. As he studied her clothing his eyes zeroed in on her left hand, which was resting palm out. Upon it was the answer to his suspicions.

She had bonded with the anchor. His anchor.

The sound of footsteps alerted him and Cassandra to the healer's arrival. The guard escorting him unlocked the gate, allowing the man to enter. The man was a middle aged human mage with a brown haired shaved cut. His face was long with tiny eyes, big nose, and a bushy beard that only covered his chin. The beard was met with an equally bushy mustache. He wore robes of the mages seen in the circles. He eyed Cassandra warily before resting his eyes on Solas.

"You have need of me, Lady Cassandra?" The man asked politely.

"This mage is here to study the scar on the prisoner's hand," the Seeker said firmly to the healer.

"How is she?" Solas asked.

"Damned if I know," Adan answered curtly before continuing on with his explanation. "I patched her up as best I could, but I am not really a healer. I gave her potions to heal up the cuts and bruises that littered her body. There is one on her leg that I don't think she got from the Conclave, though it is fairly recent. The scar of it is ghastly."

Solas nodded his head in understanding before turning his gaze back to Cassandra. "Thank you, I can take over from here. I will need my pack brought into me as well as my bedroll. You can keep me locked in here with her but I will need peace and quiet to see what I can do to help her."

Cassandra regarded him for a moment debating whether or not to leave him alone with her. He did volunteer his help and just offered to imprison himself in there to ease her distrust of him. Finally she nodded and turned around to the door. The guard opened it up, letting her through with the apothecary.

"Adan, you will lend him whatever potions he needs and if you would be so kind as to retrieve the man's pack."

Adan nodded and walked off to find it. It wasn't hard to find since the elven apostate's quarters were right next to his. He was back at the cell within five minutes with the pack, the bedroll, and a list of potions he had currently made. They were exceedingly low on herbs, which made it hard to make high quality potions.

Solas nodded his head in thanks to the man letting him go back to his business. To the Seeker he spoke plainly, "I can tend to her, to the best of my ability. Stabilizing her condition would assist me in assessing the mark on her hand."

Cassandra paused to consider this, her eyes narrowing. "Fine," she said reluctantly. The Seeker's eyes darted to Solas once more before settling on the guards. "Lock the cell. Watch them both carefully," she muttered under her breath.

Solas couldn't help but feel some apprehension as he heard the cell door close behind him. He knew his situation there was tenuous at best. If he was not careful, he had no doubt the Seeker would see him in chains. This world was not kind to mages or elves. If one was both, it was even worse. Superstition was a powerful and ugly thing - now, as it had always been.

Alone now with the unconscious elf, he returned his attention back to her. He picked up her left hand and clasped it between his. An electrical current sparked between them at the first touch and Solas nearly dropped her hand in surprise. He didn't know what that was but he chose to ignore it, focusing on her hand. It was dainty and soft, but also damp with sweat. His attention was drawn to her breathing, aware that it was shallow and labored. He ran his fingers gently over the glowing green cut, it pulsed to life at his touch prompting her to let out a small whimper of pain.

What had Corypheus been thinking?

This didn't make any sense. Solas had thought his thirst for power would make the magister seek the anchor for himself, but this? This was not what he had predicted. Had it been an accident or had Corypheus thought to use this girl as his instrument? Perhaps he knew the mark's deadly effects and had sought to use her as a subject for experimentation? His intentions mattered little now. The man had destroyed himself in accordance with Solas's plan. The fact that he had not yet retrieved the orb was troublesome – it should've been down there where Corypheus died. Cassandra's men were still out there trying to locate it in the hopes that it would close the Breach in the sky.

He traced the anchor with his fingertips once again, calling upon the energy within her. Maybe if he could draw it out, like easing a splinter from flesh, maybe he could solve two problems at once. He could have the anchor for himself like he'd intended, and spare this mortal an unpleasant death. He took a slow breath and focused, trying to gently coax the energy from its vessel, but the resistance was too strong. He furrowed his brow, trying again, pulling harder as the anchor flared beneath his touch with a crackling burst. Her body jerked roughly in response, heels digging against stone as her back arched. A half-conscious scream tore through her chest as her head flew back, hitting the ground with a rough thud, her muscles seizing. Solas halted, letting out a frustrated huff, and he reached out with his energy to soothe her as he healed the cracked skull that had resulted from the incident.

It wasn't going to be as simple as he hoped. With more power he could've withdrawn it from her but without the orb, it would remain on her person. How she survived was a mystery to him. He would just have to wait it out and try to keep her alive.

He looked at her face and without thinking he brushed back the hair that covered it. His breath caught as her pale moon lit skin came into view. Her young face was beautiful, only marred by the branches under her eyes that marked her as Mythal's property. Her nose was long and straight, sloping smoothly from her brow, but small where her tip and nostrils scrunched making him think of a button. Her lips were thick and full, slightly parted from her labored breathing. She was breathtaking and her beauty would have been honored in another time. The only thing wrong with her at the moment was that her skin was clammy from the mark hurting her and the cracked and dryness of her lips. He moved his hand to her throat, resting his fingers on her pulse, feeling it race, her heart pounding in overdrive trying to fight the strain of the anchor.

It was never meant to be held within a mortal host. How was this possible?

Again he marveled at how she was still alive. Her body was fighting it, trying to stabilize to keep her alive. She was indeed a mystery to him.

"Ir abelas," he whispered with a guilt-ridden sigh. This woman, whoever she was, should never have had to suffer this because of his mistakes.

 _ **Day 3...**_

Solas spent the next two days trying everything he could think of but she still showed no signs of improvement. He had slept and entered the Fade trying to find a way, but it had not offered him anything. The spirits he would normally converse with were gone, driven away by fear of the Breach. The tear in the Veil created an unsettling turbulence with only the troublemaking spirits coming near seeking freedom. They were no help to him.

The woman began thrashing wildly, speaking incoherently fear emanating from her in waves one night. He awoke to an ear splitting scream that set his blood to pounding. She had tears pouring down her face as she thrashed against her restraints. Her back arched and the cuffs began cutting into her wrists.

"Stop, please." She cried hopelessly, her words slurred. "Leave us alone."

Solas reached for her, gripping her arms, trying to steady her. She flinched at his touch and fought harder to try and get away, her breathing quickening in panic.

"It's alright, da'ean," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe."

It was a lie, of course, but one he hoped would calm her.

"So…much blood. Lifeless eyes….they're all gone." The woman curled in on her side, mumbling incoherently the chains rattling as she moved. Solas pulled her gently into him, resting her head in his lap. Her body started shaking as another pulse of fear radiated through her body. He placed his finger along her temple, casting a soothing spell.

It calmed her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then removed her from his lap and set up his bedroll. When it lay on the ground he picked her up and laid her down gently upon it, leaning in until his lips was just inches from her long, thin pointy ears.

"There is no one here but me," Solas whispered softly. "And you have nothing to fear from me."

He rose up and sat beside her, resting his back against the wall that was nearby.

Her vocalizations were not of her waking, as he had hoped. Instead she was rambling illogical nonsense he didn't understand. She spoke of a sea of blood, dead lifeless eyes, and of creepy crawling creatures chasing her. It was clear she was frightened, but was soothed somewhat by his right hand rubbing soothing circles into her temples with his healing energy. His other hand hovered over her bleeding wrists and with the same energy healed the cuts from the cuffs. He noticed light pink scars already there, recent and wondered if she had already been a prisoner elsewhere.

The woman's breath gasped with pain every time the anchor flared. Her flesh would break out into a new sheen of sweat as her body tried to fight the magic. Solas found that he could counteract the effects somewhat when he laid his palm against hers.

He knew this was only a stalling tactic but it helped her body regain some of the strength the anchor leached from her. He knew he couldn't remove it from her, and if she died she would take it with her. If that happened there was no way he knew of that could stop any of this.

Solas laid his head against the wall, his eyes closing. They snapped open a second later when the stranger curled against his body, seeking out the only comfort that soothed her as she writhed against the shackles that held her.

Remorse overwhelmed him as his thoughts turned to the orb. He should never have given it away.

"You're lying!"

Solas grunted as his back hit the wall, the Seeker's fist gripping the front of his tunic as she glared up at him. "I am only attempting to help, Lady Cassandra."

"An elf destroys the Conclave and emerges from the Fade. And then you, an elven apostate who had no business here conveniently appears, proclaiming knowledge of the Breach. The second you heard about the prisoner, you insisted on seeing her. Why?"

"Because the mark you described seemed immensely important. And it is. As I examined her I found that the green blemish on her hand is tied directly to the energy that is currently tearing the Veil apart. Each time that mark flares, the Breach expands and she draws closer to death."

"If you know this, then why haven't you made any progress?"

"I cannot simply will her into consciousness, Seeker," Solas snapped. "Perhaps if I had the artifact that was used to create it-"

"There is no artifact, Solas," she shouted. "We have scoured the rubble. There is nothing there."

His eyes widened as he studied her face. He frowned, shaking his head. "No. There has to be. This was a magic that was unlocked from it."

"There isn't," she insisted. "And I am beginning to suspect you only sent us on that errand as a distraction."

"For what purpose?" he asked incredulously.

"To have access to the mark?" she suggested. "Maybe you wish to accelerate the Breach's expansion-"

"That is absurd," he countered, but her grip only tightened and her eyes narrowed. The woman was beyond suspicious, she didn't trust him.

"You know that girl," she growled, pointing to the locked cell at the end of the room. "You know exactly what has happened here and you are going to tell me the truth - or I will have you executed here and now for your apostasy."

Solas froze, a deadly calm settling over his features as he stared back at the Seeker. "The first time I ever laid eyes on that woman was yesterday when you brought me here. I told you that already," he said firmly. "You threaten me with execution - but I will remind you that I knowingly took that risk when I volunteered. I am here to help. If by some miracle she wakes up, that mark may be the only chance we have of stopping this. But in order for that to happen, you have to give me some measure of trust."

For a tense moment, the Seeker was silent, studying his face through a disapproving glare. She released his tunic with a shove, taking a small step backward. "Continue your work," she ordered, "and pray to the Maker that you succeed."

He straightened his clothing with a sharp tug, his jaw set as he turned wordlessly back toward the cell and his charge.

 _ **Day 4...**_

The next day Adan brought some potions with the elfroot that the elven woman apparently had in her pack.

"How is she doing?" The man asked softly, curiosity brimming in his eyes as he stared at the glowing scar on her left hand.

"She is more stable today," Solas replied as he took the potions and set them beside his bedroll where his charge lay. She was calmer today then the day before. He hoped it meant she was almost out of the woods, but he couldn't be sure. He picked up one of the potions and uncorked it, and then brought the tincture up to her lips as he lifted her head into a position to slide the liquid down her throat easily. He administered it lightly onto her tongue in increments, not wanting to accidently fill her lungs with fluid.

The guards stared at him suspiciously, not trusting him ever since the argument with the Seeker. Whenever he asked to leave the cell, they seemed hesitant to let him.

Solas began to wonder if they would leave him in there, as their new prisoner. He secretly began making plans to escape since it seemed her death was imminent. Observing the humans taught had him one thing, they believed themselves to be superior and any other race was deemed untrustworthy if they were not ensnared in slavery. He knew threats of his execution were genuine, despite his offered help. The Breach was continuing to grow, he could sense it every time he closed his eyes. If she didn't live, he would have to flee. There was no way to close the Veil without the orb. He would need to find a way to gain power and perhaps stop it that way before it collapsed completely.

Screams sounded from outside raising the hair on the back of his neck. The guards dropped the keys and ran towards the screaming.

Solas picked up the keys and let himself out and followed cautiously. The moment he walked outside he bumped into a dwarven man with golden shoulder length hair tied halfway back. He had a crossbow in his hand as he gazed up at the Breach.

"What's going on?" Solas asked the man.

"Well, shit is getting weird," the man began. "Sure hope you can fight. Demons just fell from that hole in the sky close to the site of the Conclave."

"How long ago did they start to fall out?"

"Maybe five minutes." Varric said and looked up at him. "You're Solas, right?"

Solas nodded at him and then walked to his lodging where he found his staff and his light fur-lined green robes. He tugged them on over his tunic and strapped the staff to his back.

If he was going to flee, now would be the time. With the distraction of the demons he would hopefully be able to escape without notice. It didn't appear that the woman was going to wake and he was frustrated. Frightened. New rifts were beginning to open up and he felt hopeless to stop it. He could not wait on the slim chance that the anchor would be of any use to him, trapped within the mortal. Chances were, if she did wake, that she wouldn't even be able to control the energy inside her. How could she, half-formed as she was? It wasn't in her nature to be able to bear such power. The Veil was his construct. His responsibility. He had to be able to do this on his own. Solas left Haven, determined to try again. One last time. One last attempt. If he failed, he would have his answer and there would be no choice but to flee with the hope of finding a corner of the world where the Breach wouldn't reach.

The smell of mildew and wet stone filled her nose as Ayla came awake. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her breathing became heavy with panic as she realized that she was chained in some dungeon with four shem guards surrounding her, their weapons drawn. Where was she? How did she get there? Last thing she remembered was being in the cave above the Conclave meeting. Her head throbbed in pain as she tried to remember.

A green glow pulsed bright in her left hand, making her eyes grow wide in surprise. The magic was familiar and felt at home with her. Understanding flowed through her before the mark flared, making her cry out in agony. The magic, though hers from a lifetime ago, was corrupted not by one but two foreign magics not of the Light.

Before she could contemplate this further the wooden door of the cell opened suddenly, two women standing in the entrance; one with short black hair and the other wearing a purple hooded robe with chin length light red hair. They entered the room as the guards surrounding her sheathed their weapons.

Ayla looked up at them both, her eyes narrowing warily as the black haired woman circled around her.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." the woman snarled, stopping just to her side, leaning in. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"You think I'm responsible." Ayla retorted, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Explain this!"

The woman grabbed her hand forcefully. Ayla flinched at the touch and tried pulling back against her in an attempt to free herself, she stared up at the woman. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"I can't." She told them, a slight tremble in her voice.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." Though this was technically a lie, a good portion of it rang true. Ayla didn't know about the magic that caused it to make her ache or how the power was returned to her but she did know what it was meant for.

Ayla tried once more to remember what happened but again her head throbbed in agony, making her wince from the pain.

"You're lying!" The woman snarled, grabbing her violently, the intent to kill her right there, prominent upon the black haired woman's face.

"We need her, Cassandra." The second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

Ayla stared down as the horror of what happened settled on her face. "All those people…dead." She may not care for the shems but the people there to discuss peace didn't deserve that fate any more than what happened to her clan.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" the red headed woman asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

Good question. Ayla closed her eyes, her skull aching in pain as she tried to remember. Fleeting images of running, green, and darkness.

"I remember... running..." she started slowly. Again she tried to force her mind to recall what little she was able. "Things were... chasing me, and then... a woman?"

"A woman?" the redhead asked.

"She reached out to me, but then..."

The sharp pain in her skull returned once again keeping Ayla from recalling anything more. Closing her eyes to stave off the ache, she listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Watching the red-headed woman walk out, she felt Cassandra's hands on her once again, unlocking her chains and pulling her to her feet. The woman quickly tied a black rope around her wrists. She was a prisoner, and she would certainly die for whatever crime she'd supposedly committed, but she wouldn't do so without at least knowing what it was she was accused of.

"What did happen?" she asked.

"It... will be easier to show you." Cassandra replied.

Following the woman outside, Ayla shied away from the blaring light of the sun. As she got used to the light her stomach dropped, her eyes widening at the massive hole in the sky the same color of the glowing green mark on her hand. Fendhis! What idiot made a tear between this world and the Fade? She wondered.

"We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra began, watching as Ayla stood transfixed by the horror above her. "It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Ayla asked, finally turning her attention back to the woman. She feigned ignorance about what the woman just said, not giving away that she knew exactly what it was. What she didn't know was how it happened or why. It also didn't help that she couldn't remember what had transpired from the time in her tiny cave above the Conclave to when she had woken up mere moments ago.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if to prove Cassandra's theory, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on Ayla's hand to flare in response shooting pain up her arm and through her body. It felt as though it was destroying her very being, and she cried out in agony. Dropping to her knees, she knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it. The magic that wasn't hers that had been fuzed with her stolen power was killing her. It was like a hostile parasite was put upon the power to make sure that it killed the person that wasn't an Evanuris. Fendhis!

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.

"You say it may be the key... To doing what?" Ayla said, panting as the pain lessened.

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours"

"You still think I did this…to myself?" Ayla asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. How on earth did this woman think she would do this? It was ludicrous. What's more, how on Earth did she suspect that it would close the tear?

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." Cassandra told her coldly at first, her face softened as she added. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Ayla debated for a moment but she really didn't need to. She wanted to help. Not only to prove her innocence but to help get justice for the people whose live were so carelessly taken.

"I understand."

Cassandra looked at the elf in surprise. "Then...?"

"I'll do what I can." Ayla nodded at her, eyes showing her determination. "Whatever it takes." She would do whatever it took to find the bastard responsible for this.

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same one she'd purchased her winter gear from on her way to spy on the Conclave, she could feel the hatred radiating off the other shems as they glared darkly at her. It was a sentiment she shared, as she remembered the horror that had brought her here. If her clan hadn't been annihilated, none of this would be happening. Their actions only served to fuel that hatred. Typical of them to blame a knife - ear for something they likely caused with magic they didn't understand. Her magic had been hidden, kept from even her because her people had purposely forgot it over the years to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Some things never changed, though now, she would pay the price for it, again. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, she couldn't help but feel that anger growing and adding in her fear. However, she couldn't help but feel that handle on her clock to her destiny had been officially started the minute she'd chosen to find the bastard who did this.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

Watching as the woman stopped her on an old stone bridge, Ayla glared at the dagger she produced. If it was going to be here that she died, it wouldn't be without a fight. Bound or not, she was still a mage and every bit as capable of casting spells, regardless of her current situation. Fear spurred on as her fighting responses started to kick in. Her magic flared, ready to defend her but Cassandra palmed the dagger, and instead of killing her as she thought, she cut the ropes that held her. Ayla rubbed her wrists and met the woman's eyes, she felt confused by her actions.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Cassandra said, stepping away from her. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" Ayla asked, following slowly.

Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill a ways. "I am taking you to the temple where you fell out of the Fade."

Ayla's stomach dropped and felt her heart pound, blood rushing in her ears. That was Temple of Sacred Ashes…or what was left of it. Looking up at the Breach, she wondered just how it was she'd survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure let alone retrieve what had been stolen from her a thousand years ago. She shook her head and squared her shoulders as Cassandra started ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she followed, catching up to the woman quickly and began the fearful journey.

The going was slow at first, as she was still unsteady on her feet. The Breach belched again, catching them both off guard and dropping Ayla to her knees. The pain was excruciating, and she thought for a moment it had taken her life as her vision turned black. Cassandra peered down at her, worry and pity on her face as she helped her to her feet once again.

Ayla knew that her magic and that of the foreign magics were fighting for dominance within her and at that moment, the corrupt magics were winning. She could feel her life-force being drained from her.

They continued on crossing another man made bridge. They didn't get far however, before the Breach belched again, this time sending a glowing blast into it causing the bridge to explode. They fall in the hole, tumbling with the stones and rubble of the bridge onto the snow covered ice of the frozen river that had been below them. Black puddles soon formed on the surface, venting the same Fade green energy that radiated from her hand. Ayla blinked in surprise as Cassandra told her to stay back as demons began to form. The woman charged at the small horde and was doing alright until more formed behind her.

Ayla looked around and spotted a staff conveniently directly behind her. She hesitated for a moment before one of the demons blasted its spirit magic at her. She dove, dodging it just barely. She was back on her feet instantly and grabbed the staff, hesitation forgotten as the need to survive flourished. She saw Cassandra being overrun by all of the vile creatures now and called up the magic within and channeled it within the staff as she sent a dozen fireballs at them. They caught flame, panicking giving Cassandra her advantage to finish them off. Then it was over in an instant.

"It's over." She said, breathing heavily as some of her energy was drained from her.

Cassandra charged her, sword pointed at her in defense. Her face was angry but also showed slight fear. "Drop your weapon! Now!" She commanded.

"Alright, have it your way." Ayla said lowering herself and the staff to the ground in submission.

"No, wait." The woman sighed as she sheathed her sword. "You don't need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." The woman began walking off before turning back to Ayla. "I should remember you came willingly."

Ayla smiled at her kindly as she attached the staff to her back. "Shall we keep going?" She asked and then wobbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. "I don't think I have much time left."

"We are almost there." Cassandra nodded her head, as she took several potions from her pouch on her hip. "Here, drink one of these. Maybe these healing potions will help you stay on your feet until we can get to the forward camp."

Ayla uncorked one of the bottles and downed the concoction. Immediately her energy was restored. Cassandra nodded her head and continued on with Ayla following close behind her.

Varric had decided to follow him despite his objections. He thought he was crazy to set out on his own and after awhile Solas stopped arguing, focusing on the journey ahead.

They were attacked repeatedly by waves of demons, making his efforts repeatedly futile. No matter what he tried the rift they found only grew, setting free more spirits hell-bent on destruction. Retreat back to Haven was inevitable. Stubborn, Solas attempted to press on with him casting left and right, fire engulfing the demons closest to him and the dwarf. The man in question fought with as much determination as himself.

The others advanced on him, perhaps sensing that he was the stronger advisory and he was ill prepared for a close-quarters fight. Suddenly, a stream of bright, flickering chain lightning flashed through three of his attackers. He could not slow, however, could not even pause to look for the source as he continued to fight, focusing his energy on the ones who escaped the stunning blow.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. A savage yell came from behind him, followed by bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left.

He saw a brief flash of maroon red hair appear beside him, a club like staff bashing a target that was about to attack him. It's body erupted into flames and turned to ash, nearly scorching him in the process. He looked at her a moment as the prisoner stood before him, chest heaving from the adrenaline of the battle and the strain of her body still fighting the anchor. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she was twirling her staff around her gracefully before slamming it into the ground. Another crackling chain of lightning burst from the staff, thrashing into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence. He didn't focus on that though as he felt the rift pulse as more spirits tried to enter the world.

He lunged forward, suddenly, grabbing her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

He glared at her in hate. Hate for disrupting his plans. Hate for rendering the anchor useless to him. Hate at himself for failing yet again because he was too weak to reclaim his power. Hate that she was making hope flare in him as the anchor blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. The elf woman cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and he felt her flinch at the forceful contact, trying to pull away. He continued to look at her and saw repulsion and fear on her face as she stared at where they touched. She shook her head and as if driven by some instinct, she lifted her head in determination, locking her arm in place as if accepting the energy moving through her. As if saying she was no longer merely a hollow vessel. Following that instinct she pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist. The rift blasted, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light that made him close his eyes.

When he opened them once more, the small tear was gone, the rift finally closed.

He stared at her in fascination, his hate forgotten. She was a mage. Interesting. He would have to think more on this at a later date.

Ayla heard the sounds of battle up on the stairs ahead. She climbed up fast and she blinked in surprise at the floating, crystal-like green mass that spewed forth demons.

The rift, as she heard Cassandra call it, was a small tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to their side and Ayla felt relief for a moment. If she could close it and suck up its power she could overpower the foreign magics currently killing her. But she would think of that later, she thought as she briefly surveyed the other combatants currently overrun with demons.

Ayla turned her attention fully on the fight before her. Two men were fighting the creatures, one a dwarf with a heavy wooden crossbow and the other an attractive bald elven mage.

The creatures advanced on the mage, sensing that he was the stronger advisory leaving him overwhelmed. Ayla twisted her staff and slammed it into the ground sending a chain of lightning at three of his attackers. He was graceful in his casting and she admired it for a moment as he took care of three other demons.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. Ayla let out a Dalish war cry and let out bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left before fade-stepping down to his side in a flash using her staff like a club, bashing a target that was about to attack him. She made its body erupt into flames causing it to instantly turn to ash. He looked at her a moment with surprise, watching her curiously. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she began twirling her staff around her, confident in her skills. Ayla once again slammed it into the ground sending another crackling chain of lightning from her staff, thrashing it into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence.

The mage lunged forward an utter look of hatred in his menacing eyes. He suddenly, grabbed her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

The mark on Ayla's left hand blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. She cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. She tried to pull away as the pain rippled up her arm but the elf tightened his fingers around her wrist, making her flinch in repulsion and fear as she stared at where they touched. She hadn't been ready yet and he had forced her to use the mark. How could he know it would close the rift? She shook her head anger and determination setting in as she locked her arm in place and begun sucking up the energy moving through her link with the rift. With the added power she followed a thousand year old instinct and pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist making the rift blast out, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light, sealed.

Ayla gawked up at where the rift used to be, her brain still processing everything that just happened as well as reeling from the added power that controlled the pain from when her mark was activated.

She met his eyes, confused and beyond suspicious. "What did you do?"

He smiled with amusement, like he was enjoying a private joke at her expense. "I did nothing." He said with a nod. "The credit is yours."

Ayla looked down at her hand as if in awe. "I closed that thing? How?" She asked, listening intently to his answer.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake." He grinned. "And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra said, sheathing her sword as she approached. Ayla's eyes narrowed as she wondered if he was the culprit.

"Possibly," The elf nodded, returning his gaze to the hers as his brows lifted. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She stared back at him, her eyes still narrowed at him before she graced him with a wary smile.

"Good to know," Varric said, drawing her gaze away from the mage. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He approached her with a winning smile. "Varric Tethras," he began with a nod. "Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tagalong," he added with a wink to Cassandra.

The Seeker scowled with disgust.

"Are you with the Chantry, or-"

The strange elf laughed. The action had her look at him momentarily with delight. The sound of it sent a pleasing shiver down her spine. Strange. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically, I'm a prisoner. Just like you," the dwarf answered.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra explained. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," he said with a shrug. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's good to meet you, Varric," Ayla said.

"You may reconsider that stance in time," The elf muttered with a smirk making Ayla's mouth quirk up with an amused half smile of her own.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." The dwarf smirked in amusement at the instant sparks of attraction between the two.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra countered uselessly. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric asked. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." He leaned in with a grin. "You need me."

Cassandra responded only with a frustrated "ugh" before walking away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," the elf offered, nodding to the her with a soft smile. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," Varric added.

Ayla looked at him with renewed interest, a genuine smile warming her features though thousands of questions fired through her head wondering who he was and what his role with the mark was.

"It seems I owe you my thanks," Ayla replied with a grateful smile. "My name is Ayla."

"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process." Solas told her before turning his gaze to the Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen." He smiled arrogantly as he continued. "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

I am not like most mages, Wolf. Ayla thought with a wicked smirk that had him blinking at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Understood." Cassandra nodded. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Solas and the Seeker started ahead of them leaving herself and the dwarf to follow. The dwarf looked at her. "Well, Bianca's excited."

Ayla smiled at him in amusement as they began to follow.

They continued on their way, battling another set of demons before resuming trying to find the way to the temple. She lead the way up a hill seeing elfroot. Ayla couldn't resist extracting it from the ground despite the need to hurry. The trail led up to a small cave with another set of demons. They dispensed with them quickly and looted the bodies around.

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan," Solas began as they retraced their steps back down the hill. "Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" Ayla asked, evading his question.

"I have wondered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"What do you mean 'crossed paths?'" She asked in a defensive wary tone.

"I mean, that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than superstition." He replied with irritation.

"And now you disapprove of all Dalish because of those reactions?"

"Why shouldn't I come to that conclusion? I have approached several camps, only to be chased away."

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric interjected making them drop the matter, much to Ayla's relief. She didn't want to talk about her clan. A pang of grief had tears gathering in her eyes but she pushed them away, now not being the time to let the impact of her trauma hit her. At this point they reached another set of stairs and began the climb up them. "So are you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened." She snapped still touchy about the Dalish conversation.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story." Varric replied, not noticing her tone.

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra said.

"It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He advised them.

The discussion fell away as the exertions from the climb took their attentions. They were halfway up the stairs when her mark flared causing a sharp pain to take over her hand. The power from the other rift already coming to her aid, making it more bearable this time and she shook it off, ignoring it. When they reached the top, the reasoning was clear as to why it activated. Another rift was close at hand.

"Another rift!" Cassandra shouted.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas commanded.

Ayla didn't hesitate and released a fire blast at one of the demons, incinerating it at once. A chain of lightning followed afterwards as she again banged her staff into the ground. Solas strengthened her attack by adding an ice blast to her lightning, annihilating them. The way was clear and without even being told she shot her arm up, using the anchor to again draw in the energy and sealing it two minutes later. Her magic flared inside her, accepting the added strength, and began to overpower the other two magics that weren't hers. Good, she thought, it was reconnecting with her magic already, as it should. Hopefully soon, she could figure out how to uncorrupt it from the other magic that was trying to kill her.

"The rift is gone, open the gates." The Seeker commanded the men.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment, well done." Solas said coming up beside her.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric's face looked at her with awe. She shifted uncomfortable at his look, not liking the attention.

The gate opened and they walked through to the makeshift desk on the bridge where the red headed woman she saw earlier waited with a robed old man.

"Ah, here they come." The man said angrily.

"You made it," the redhead said. "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who she is." He interrupted. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?! You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra replied.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the most 'holy,' Chancellor, as you well know." The redhead corrected.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" The Chancellor held up his hands in frustration, annoyed that he wasn't getting his way.

"Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?" Ayla exclaimed with exasperation.

The Chancellor turned to her, his body rigid, his voice shouting with menace. "You brought this on us in the first place!"

Ayla took a step back, anxiety and fear overwhelming her as his voice spewed his hate at her, and bumped directly into Solas almost making her lose her footing. He steadied her, while looking at her in concern.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." The man said, the anger drained from his weary voice.

"We can stop this before it is too late." Cassandra said as she came up to the table.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." The redhead proposed.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Listen to me," the holy man urged desperately. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

Suddenly, the Breach pulsed sending another rippling wave causing the earth around them to rumble like an earthquake. Ayla's hand began to shake as the mark flared and charged with energy. The pain was worse and she grasped her wrist as her face twisted in agony. It was over in an instant. She looked up seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked a minute later.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" She laughed sarcastically with a disbelieving look. One minute she was a prisoner and the next they were asking her how she wanted to proceed? What the hell?

"You have the mark." Solas replied with an amused smirk, having guessed her thoughts.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

Ayla didn't hesitate, the people on the mountain could need their help and abandoning them was not an option with so many innocent lives already lost.

"Use the mountain path. Work together, you all know what's at stake." She said with strong command.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Cassandra addressed to the redhead. She then started to walk in the direction of the path, passing the Chancellor.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Ayla glared at him with her head raised high as she and the others followed behind the woman.

It took three hours for them to climb and wade through an old mining shaft and down the mountain, before they came upon the missing soldiers. The squad were fighting hard, half of them slain by the demons coming from the rift that had detained them. This rift was different than the others, stronger, and it took more time to close it as new types of demons attacked them. She felt her magic nearly depleted and wasn't sure if she had any energy left to even pull the power from it and close the rift.

Ayla kept it to herself though and stuck out the hand with the mark. With a will of its own the anchor connected and pulsed as it began to absorb the rift, closing it a few minutes later. She leaned down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her energy was nearly gone, the war inside her body taking it toll.

Solas kneeled in front of her, holding up a potion. She looked at it suspiciously, hoping it wasn't lyrium. Most mages used it except for her clan. They used the energy of the earth, not wanting the pain and addiction the lyrium caused in everyone, not to mention the other affects it caused her people. "It's only a stamina potion." He told her, guessing her thoughts.

She took it warily as he continued. "You sealed it, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Proficient at what? Fighting for her life? Ayla wanted to roll her eyes.

"Lets hope it works on the big one." Varric said as he walked by.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out for much longer." The leader of the squad said in relief.

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra replied looking at Ayla, who was currently downing her potion.

"The prisoner? Then you…?"

Ayla waited for the potion to take effect before she answered the woman. "It was well worth the risk. Too many lives were already lost and no more would be wasted if I could help it."

A gasp of surprise came from the male elf that now stood beside her. She looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows at him in confusion. Did he expect her to just let people die? She wondered.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." The lieutenant said hitting her palm over her heart in respect.

The squad retreated back the way Ayla and her companions had just come now that the path was clear. Solas caught her eyes and told her, "the path ahead appears to be clear of the demons as well."

"Let's hurry then before that changes." Cassandra said as she continued down the mountain.

It was another hour before they slowed as the remains of the temple came into view.

"This is where you walked out of the Fade and where our soldiers found you." Cassandra told her. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ayla cringed as they passed the melted bodies of some of the people who were caught in the explosion. Sorrow creased her forehead and tears glistened in her eyes. Their faces were frozen in the agony and fear that they had experienced before their deaths. She knew she would never get over the way these people died just as she would never forget how her clan had. Ayla shivered with fear as those memories came to her mind.

Picking her way slowly through the temple ruins with the others close behind her, she wondered how it was she'd survived the blast that had demolished the old stone structure. Cassandra had mentioned she'd stepped out of the Fade and fallen unconscious, though she couldn't even recall that much. The strange woman was the last thing she'd seen before everything went black, and she doubted that was how she'd managed to escape. Still, she didn't really have another explanation for how she'd survived. Nothing seemed to make any sense to her. She stopped in shock as the Breach came into view. It was much bigger up close and it seemed that it flowed through a huge rift. That huge rift was just what she needed. Close it and take the power and she would win the war inside her body.

"You're here!" A voice startled her, coming directly from behind her. "Thank the Maker."

Ayla turned her eyes wide as the woman named Leliana ran forward with several soldiers.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra ordered. The woman nodded and began issuing her own orders to her men. Cassandra turned her gaze to Ayla walking in front of her. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure how to even start getting up to that thing." She said anxiously, afraid she would fail since the power wasn't fully hers at the moment.

"No." Solas' deep voice said from her left. "This rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we will seal the Breach." If only it were that simple, she thought.

"Then let's find a way down. Be careful." Cassandra said.

They followed a path that led down and came upon red crystals that made fear pool in her stomach as the energy coming off it began to make her feel sick. Ayla vaguely heard Varric speaking about what it was but couldn't focus on it since she was too busy trying to keep herself from throwing up or keeling over. She felt a hand on her elbow guiding her past it as she felt dizziness blur her mind. She hadn't even realized that they stopped.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked. She looked down and saw that it was his hand guiding her. She jerked out of his hold, panicking at his touch. He frowned in disapproval finding her reaction rude.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said her voice shaking with a hint of fear. She hoped he didn't pick up on it, but she could see he did as his gaze softened away from the frown.

She turned awkwardly and continued down the path, coming down to a ledge. She dropped down smoothly and looked up at the rift in fear.

She heard Solas say that it was only partly closed. That statement did not help her fear however. The fact that she would have to open it to do so meant that they would be inviting the demons to cross through. Ayla rose, her head high and took a deep breath before raising her marked hand. The tendril of energy flowed easily this time since she was only opening it. The explosion it gave in response sent her sprawling to the ground, her head pounding like a war drum. Gaining her feet, Ayla paled as she saw what had taken the opportunity to cross into their world...

A pride demon...

Leaping into action, Ayla began firing spell after spell at the beast. It was strong though, far stronger than anything she'd ever encountered before in this life. Realizing her lightning wasn't hurting it at all, she relied solely on the fire and ice she was able to call upon. Taking every opportunity to work on sealing the rift that she was able, she wondered just how much longer she'd be able to hold off the demons before she collapsed. They seemed endless in their encroachment of her world, each one driven mad by the effect being out of the Fade had on them. Still, she fought on. Just because she wouldn't survive this didn't mean she didn't want her clans to. Before, she'd believed this was a human problem that they themselves needed to deal with. Now, being as close as she was to the Breach, she knew that if she didn't do something, those that were counting on her would be destroyed.

Seeing the pride demon fall after a great battle, she turned her attention to the rift. She was spent, and closing this one would be the last thing she ever did. Her body ached with exhaustion, every bone feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. Lifting her palm, she sent out the energy necessary to close the massive tear before her, pouring even her life into knowing she was dying anyways, her body losing its fight to maintain control. They couldn't afford to leave it even a fraction of the way open, for fear of something worse coming out of the Fade.

All eyes were on her at the moment, she could feel them and it was an uncomfortable sensation. This rift seemed tied to the Breach however, and she used it to help her battle the magics inside her making the massive rift shrink, the swirling mess in the sky slowing down. Her heart was pounding in her ears, resisting the will to keep going as all of the magic warred within her. She was losing though, could feel the last of her essence being pulled from her. Her vision was wavering and with one last surge she pushed the last of her mana out, sealing the rift, causing it to blast over them all, the impact sending her back. She hit the ground hard, letting out a tired breath Ayla gave herself over to the peaceful oblivion that welcomed her.


	5. Awkward Cuddles and Hinterlands

Wrath of Haven

 _ **Day 1...**_

Solas entered the cell where the prisoner lay unconscious chained on the ground. Her face was covered by a head of thick, medium long maroon red hair.

"Do we know anything about her?" he asked the spiky-black haired woman who stood glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest. He looked over to her, his face an emotionless expression.

"No," the woman answered, her voice low and tense. She stared at him with obvious distrust and disdain. "We know nothing of her other than the fact that she is a Dalish Elf, which makes her presence at the Conclave suspicious. Her people were not a part of the negotiations."

"Do you really think that she was here to be a nuisance?"

The woman shot him a deadly look that meant to strike fear in him, but he kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. "Maybe the Dalish sent her here to spy on the meeting so that they could stage an uprising while this chaos between the Mages and Templars took the Chantry's attention. Maybe they plan to take advantage of the Chantry's vulnerability and use it for their own ends."

Solas kept his thoughts to himself. There was no reason to argue since it would get him nowhere. He knew that the female elf wasn't responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Her fate had already been decided by the humans of Haven. He didn't even know if she would receive a trial, not that that would help any; the people would automatically claim she was guilty since she was the only survivor. Maybe it was a blessing that she would most likely die before they had the chance to do so.

"Please give me some time to sit with her. I need to do a thorough examination of her and that will take a while." He requested as he walked over to the elven woman. "Also if you could send me the healer who has already been looking after her, I would like to confer with him about what he has already tried."

"Do you really think I should trust you to be alone with the prisoner? You could be helping her for all I know." Cassandra eyes him suspiciously.

Solas glared at her, the first sign of emotion breaking through his mask. Annoyance flickered as he met her gaze.

"I have never seen this woman in my life. I volunteered to help you hoping you could use my skills to help close that hole in the sky."

Cassandra huffed before finally walking to the cell door. "Go find Adan and have him come to the cell at once."

She didn't leave however, still not trusting him with the prisoner. So he ignored her and began his examination.

Solas rolled the woman onto her back taking in her attire. It was not the traditional Dalish garb that he was accustomed to seeing on the clans. It was clearly human made and big on her. She must have bought it at some point to help her get through the snow. As he studied her clothing his eyes zeroed in on her left hand, which was resting palm out. Upon it was the answer to his suspicions.

She had bonded with the anchor. His anchor.

The sound of footsteps alerted him and Cassandra to the healer's arrival. The guard escorting him unlocked the gate, allowing the man to enter. The man was a middle aged human mage with a brown haired shaved cut. His face was long with tiny eyes, big nose, and a bushy beard that only covered his chin. The beard was met with an equally bushy mustache. He wore robes of the mages seen in the circles. He eyed Cassandra warily before resting his eyes on Solas.

"You have need of me, Lady Cassandra?" The man asked politely.

"This mage is here to study the scar on the prisoner's hand," the Seeker said firmly to the healer.

"How is she?" Solas asked.

"Damned if I know," Adan answered curtly before continuing on with his explanation. "I patched her up as best I could, but I am not really a healer. I gave her potions to heal up the cuts and bruises that littered her body. There is one on her leg that I don't think she got from the Conclave, though it is fairly recent. The scar of it is ghastly."

Solas nodded his head in understanding before turning his gaze back to Cassandra. "Thank you, I can take over from here. I will need my pack brought into me as well as my bedroll. You can keep me locked in here with her but I will need peace and quiet to see what I can do to help her."

Cassandra regarded him for a moment debating whether or not to leave him alone with her. He did volunteer his help and just offered to imprison himself in there to ease her distrust of him. Finally she nodded and turned around to the door. The guard opened it up, letting her through with the apothecary.

"Adan, you will lend him whatever potions he needs and if you would be so kind as to retrieve the man's pack."

Adan nodded and walked off to find it. It wasn't hard to find since the elven apostate's quarters were right next to his. He was back at the cell within five minutes with the pack, the bedroll, and a list of potions he had currently made. They were exceedingly low on herbs, which made it hard to make high quality potions.

Solas nodded his head in thanks to the man letting him go back to his business. To the Seeker he spoke plainly, "I can tend to her, to the best of my ability. Stabilizing her condition would assist me in assessing the mark on her hand."

Cassandra paused to consider this, her eyes narrowing. "Fine," she said reluctantly. The Seeker's eyes darted to Solas once more before settling on the guards. "Lock the cell. Watch them both carefully," she muttered under her breath.

Solas couldn't help but feel some apprehension as he heard the cell door close behind him. He knew his situation there was tenuous at best. If he was not careful, he had no doubt the Seeker would see him in chains. This world was not kind to mages or elves. If one was both, it was even worse. Superstition was a powerful and ugly thing - now, as it had always been.

Alone now with the unconscious elf, he returned his attention back to her. He picked up her left hand and clasped it between his. An electrical current sparked between them at the first touch and Solas nearly dropped her hand in surprise. He didn't know what that was but he chose to ignore it, focusing on her hand. It was dainty and soft, but also damp with sweat. His attention was drawn to her breathing, aware that it was shallow and labored. He ran his fingers gently over the glowing green cut, it pulsed to life at his touch prompting her to let out a small whimper of pain.

What had Corypheus been thinking?

This didn't make any sense. Solas had thought his thirst for power would make the magister seek the anchor for himself, but this? This was not what he had predicted. Had it been an accident or had Corypheus thought to use this girl as his instrument? Perhaps he knew the mark's deadly effects and had sought to use her as a subject for experimentation? His intentions mattered little now. The man had destroyed himself in accordance with Solas's plan. The fact that he had not yet retrieved the orb was troublesome – it should've been down there where Corypheus died. Cassandra's men were still out there trying to locate it in the hopes that it would close the Breach in the sky.

He traced the anchor with his fingertips once again, calling upon the energy within her. Maybe if he could draw it out, like easing a splinter from flesh, maybe he could solve two problems at once. He could have the anchor for himself like he'd intended, and spare this mortal an unpleasant death. He took a slow breath and focused, trying to gently coax the energy from its vessel, but the resistance was too strong. He furrowed his brow, trying again, pulling harder as the anchor flared beneath his touch with a crackling burst. Her body jerked roughly in response, heels digging against stone as her back arched. A half-conscious scream tore through her chest as her head flew back, hitting the ground with a rough thud, her muscles seizing. Solas halted, letting out a frustrated huff, and he reached out with his energy to soothe her as he healed the cracked skull that had resulted from the incident.

It wasn't going to be as simple as he hoped. With more power he could've withdrawn it from her but without the orb, it would remain on her person. How she survived was a mystery to him. He would just have to wait it out and try to keep her alive.

He looked at her face and without thinking he brushed back the hair that covered it. His breath caught as her pale moon lit skin came into view. Her young face was beautiful, only marred by the branches under her eyes that marked her as Mythal's property. Her nose was long and straight, sloping smoothly from her brow, but small where her tip and nostrils scrunched making him think of a button. Her lips were thick and full, slightly parted from her labored breathing. She was breathtaking and her beauty would have been honored in another time. The only thing wrong with her at the moment was that her skin was clammy from the mark hurting her and the cracked and dryness of her lips. He moved his hand to her throat, resting his fingers on her pulse, feeling it race, her heart pounding in overdrive trying to fight the strain of the anchor.

It was never meant to be held within a mortal host. How was this possible?

Again he marveled at how she was still alive. Her body was fighting it, trying to stabilize to keep her alive. She was indeed a mystery to him.

"Ir abelas," he whispered with a guilt-ridden sigh. This woman, whoever she was, should never have had to suffer this because of his mistakes.

 _ **Day 3...**_

Solas spent the next two days trying everything he could think of but she still showed no signs of improvement. He had slept and entered the Fade trying to find a way, but it had not offered him anything. The spirits he would normally converse with were gone, driven away by fear of the Breach. The tear in the Veil created an unsettling turbulence with only the troublemaking spirits coming near seeking freedom. They were no help to him.

The woman began thrashing wildly, speaking incoherently fear emanating from her in waves one night. He awoke to an ear splitting scream that set his blood to pounding. She had tears pouring down her face as she thrashed against her restraints. Her back arched and the cuffs began cutting into her wrists.

"Stop, please." She cried hopelessly, her words slurred. "Leave us alone."

Solas reached for her, gripping her arms, trying to steady her. She flinched at his touch and fought harder to try and get away, her breathing quickening in panic.

"It's alright, da'ean," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe."

It was a lie, of course, but one he hoped would calm her.

"So…much blood. Lifeless eyes….they're all gone." The woman curled in on her side, mumbling incoherently the chains rattling as she moved. Solas pulled her gently into him, resting her head in his lap. Her body started shaking as another pulse of fear radiated through her body. He placed his finger along her temple, casting a soothing spell.

It calmed her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then removed her from his lap and set up his bedroll. When it lay on the ground he picked her up and laid her down gently upon it, leaning in until his lips was just inches from her long, thin pointy ears.

"There is no one here but me," Solas whispered softly. "And you have nothing to fear from me."

He rose up and sat beside her, resting his back against the wall that was nearby.

Her vocalizations were not of her waking, as he had hoped. Instead she was rambling illogical nonsense he didn't understand. She spoke of a sea of blood, dead lifeless eyes, and of creepy crawling creatures chasing her. It was clear she was frightened, but was soothed somewhat by his right hand rubbing soothing circles into her temples with his healing energy. His other hand hovered over her bleeding wrists and with the same energy healed the cuts from the cuffs. He noticed light pink scars already there, recent and wondered if she had already been a prisoner elsewhere.

The woman's breath gasped with pain every time the anchor flared. Her flesh would break out into a new sheen of sweat as her body tried to fight the magic. Solas found that he could counteract the effects somewhat when he laid his palm against hers.

He knew this was only a stalling tactic but it helped her body regain some of the strength the anchor leached from her. He knew he couldn't remove it from her, and if she died she would take it with her. If that happened there was no way he knew of that could stop any of this.

Solas laid his head against the wall, his eyes closing. They snapped open a second later when the stranger curled against his body, seeking out the only comfort that soothed her as she writhed against the shackles that held her.

Remorse overwhelmed him as his thoughts turned to the orb. He should never have given it away.

"You're lying!"

Solas grunted as his back hit the wall, the Seeker's fist gripping the front of his tunic as she glared up at him. "I am only attempting to help, Lady Cassandra."

"An elf destroys the Conclave and emerges from the Fade. And then you, an elven apostate who had no business here conveniently appears, proclaiming knowledge of the Breach. The second you heard about the prisoner, you insisted on seeing her. Why?"

"Because the mark you described seemed immensely important. And it is. As I examined her I found that the green blemish on her hand is tied directly to the energy that is currently tearing the Veil apart. Each time that mark flares, the Breach expands and she draws closer to death."

"If you know this, then why haven't you made any progress?"

"I cannot simply will her into consciousness, Seeker," Solas snapped. "Perhaps if I had the artifact that was used to create it-"

"There is no artifact, Solas," she shouted. "We have scoured the rubble. There is nothing there."

His eyes widened as he studied her face. He frowned, shaking his head. "No. There has to be. This was a magic that was unlocked from it."

"There isn't," she insisted. "And I am beginning to suspect you only sent us on that errand as a distraction."

"For what purpose?" he asked incredulously.

"To have access to the mark?" she suggested. "Maybe you wish to accelerate the Breach's expansion-"

"That is absurd," he countered, but her grip only tightened and her eyes narrowed. The woman was beyond suspicious, she didn't trust him.

"You know that girl," she growled, pointing to the locked cell at the end of the room. "You know exactly what has happened here and you are going to tell me the truth - or I will have you executed here and now for your apostasy."

Solas froze, a deadly calm settling over his features as he stared back at the Seeker. "The first time I ever laid eyes on that woman was yesterday when you brought me here. I told you that already," he said firmly. "You threaten me with execution - but I will remind you that I knowingly took that risk when I volunteered. I am here to help. If by some miracle she wakes up, that mark may be the only chance we have of stopping this. But in order for that to happen, you have to give me some measure of trust."

For a tense moment, the Seeker was silent, studying his face through a disapproving glare. She released his tunic with a shove, taking a small step backward. "Continue your work," she ordered, "and pray to the Maker that you succeed."

He straightened his clothing with a sharp tug, his jaw set as he turned wordlessly back toward the cell and his charge.

 _ **Day 4...**_

The next day Adan brought some potions with the elfroot that the elven woman apparently had in her pack.

"How is she doing?" The man asked softly, curiosity brimming in his eyes as he stared at the glowing scar on her left hand.

"She is more stable today," Solas replied as he took the potions and set them beside his bedroll where his charge lay. She was calmer today then the day before. He hoped it meant she was almost out of the woods, but he couldn't be sure. He picked up one of the potions and uncorked it, and then brought the tincture up to her lips as he lifted her head into a position to slide the liquid down her throat easily. He administered it lightly onto her tongue in increments, not wanting to accidently fill her lungs with fluid.

The guards stared at him suspiciously, not trusting him ever since the argument with the Seeker. Whenever he asked to leave the cell, they seemed hesitant to let him.

Solas began to wonder if they would leave him in there, as their new prisoner. He secretly began making plans to escape since it seemed her death was imminent. Observing the humans taught had him one thing, they believed themselves to be superior and any other race was deemed untrustworthy if they were not ensnared in slavery. He knew threats of his execution were genuine, despite his offered help. The Breach was continuing to grow, he could sense it every time he closed his eyes. If she didn't live, he would have to flee. There was no way to close the Veil without the orb. He would need to find a way to gain power and perhaps stop it that way before it collapsed completely.

Screams sounded from outside raising the hair on the back of his neck. The guards dropped the keys and ran towards the screaming.

Solas picked up the keys and let himself out and followed cautiously. The moment he walked outside he bumped into a dwarven man with golden shoulder length hair tied halfway back. He had a crossbow in his hand as he gazed up at the Breach.

"What's going on?" Solas asked the man.

"Well, shit is getting weird," the man began. "Sure hope you can fight. Demons just fell from that hole in the sky close to the site of the Conclave."

"How long ago did they start to fall out?"

"Maybe five minutes." Varric said and looked up at him. "You're Solas, right?"

Solas nodded at him and then walked to his lodging where he found his staff and his light fur-lined green robes. He tugged them on over his tunic and strapped the staff to his back.

If he was going to flee, now would be the time. With the distraction of the demons he would hopefully be able to escape without notice. It didn't appear that the woman was going to wake and he was frustrated. Frightened. New rifts were beginning to open up and he felt hopeless to stop it. He could not wait on the slim chance that the anchor would be of any use to him, trapped within the mortal. Chances were, if she did wake, that she wouldn't even be able to control the energy inside her. How could she, half-formed as she was? It wasn't in her nature to be able to bear such power. The Veil was his construct. His responsibility. He had to be able to do this on his own. Solas left Haven, determined to try again. One last time. One last attempt. If he failed, he would have his answer and there would be no choice but to flee with the hope of finding a corner of the world where the Breach wouldn't reach.

The smell of mildew and wet stone filled her nose as Ayla came awake. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her breathing became heavy with panic as she realized that she was chained in some dungeon with four shem guards surrounding her, their weapons drawn. Where was she? How did she get there? Last thing she remembered was being in the cave above the Conclave meeting. Her head throbbed in pain as she tried to remember.

A green glow pulsed bright in her left hand, making her eyes grow wide in surprise. The magic was familiar and felt at home with her. Understanding flowed through her before the mark flared, making her cry out in agony. The magic, though hers from a lifetime ago, was corrupted not by one but two foreign magics not of the Light.

Before she could contemplate this further the wooden door of the cell opened suddenly, two women standing in the entrance; one with short black hair and the other wearing a purple hooded robe with chin length light red hair. They entered the room as the guards surrounding her sheathed their weapons.

Ayla looked up at them both, her eyes narrowing warily as the black haired woman circled around her.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." the woman snarled, stopping just to her side, leaning in. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"You think I'm responsible." Ayla retorted, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Explain this!"

The woman grabbed her hand forcefully. Ayla flinched at the touch and tried pulling back against her in an attempt to free herself, she stared up at the woman. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"I can't." She told them, a slight tremble in her voice.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." Though this was technically a lie, a good portion of it rang true. Ayla didn't know about the magic that caused it to make her ache or how the power was returned to her but she did know what it was meant for.

Ayla tried once more to remember what happened but again her head throbbed in agony, making her wince from the pain.

"You're lying!" The woman snarled, grabbing her violently, the intent to kill her right there, prominent upon the black haired woman's face.

"We need her, Cassandra." The second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

Ayla stared down as the horror of what happened settled on her face. "All those people…dead." She may not care for the shems but the people there to discuss peace didn't deserve that fate any more than what happened to her clan.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" the red headed woman asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

Good question. Ayla closed her eyes, her skull aching in pain as she tried to remember. Fleeting images of running, green, and darkness.

"I remember... running..." she started slowly. Again she tried to force her mind to recall what little she was able. "Things were... chasing me, and then... a woman?"

"A woman?" the redhead asked.

"She reached out to me, but then..."

The sharp pain in her skull returned once again keeping Ayla from recalling anything more. Closing her eyes to stave off the ache, she listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Watching the red-headed woman walk out, she felt Cassandra's hands on her once again, unlocking her chains and pulling her to her feet. The woman quickly tied a black rope around her wrists. She was a prisoner, and she would certainly die for whatever crime she'd supposedly committed, but she wouldn't do so without at least knowing what it was she was accused of.

"What did happen?" she asked.

"It... will be easier to show you." Cassandra replied.

Following the woman outside, Ayla shied away from the blaring light of the sun. As she got used to the light her stomach dropped, her eyes widening at the massive hole in the sky the same color of the glowing green mark on her hand. Fendhis! What idiot made a tear between this world and the Fade? She wondered.

"We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra began, watching as Ayla stood transfixed by the horror above her. "It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Ayla asked, finally turning her attention back to the woman. She feigned ignorance about what the woman just said, not giving away that she knew exactly what it was. What she didn't know was how it happened or why. It also didn't help that she couldn't remember what had transpired from the time in her tiny cave above the Conclave to when she had woken up mere moments ago.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if to prove Cassandra's theory, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on Ayla's hand to flare in response shooting pain up her arm and through her body. It felt as though it was destroying her very being, and she cried out in agony. Dropping to her knees, she knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it. The magic that wasn't hers that had been fuzed with her stolen power was killing her. It was like a hostile parasite was put upon the power to make sure that it killed the person that wasn't an Evanuris. Fendhis!

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.

"You say it may be the key... To doing what?" Ayla said, panting as the pain lessened.

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours"

"You still think I did this…to myself?" Ayla asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. How on earth did this woman think she would do this? It was ludicrous. What's more, how on Earth did she suspect that it would close the tear?

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." Cassandra told her coldly at first, her face softened as she added. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Ayla debated for a moment but she really didn't need to. She wanted to help. Not only to prove her innocence but to help get justice for the people whose live were so carelessly taken.

"I understand."

Cassandra looked at the elf in surprise. "Then...?"

"I'll do what I can." Ayla nodded at her, eyes showing her determination. "Whatever it takes." She would do whatever it took to find the bastard responsible for this.

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same one she'd purchased her winter gear from on her way to spy on the Conclave, she could feel the hatred radiating off the other shems as they glared darkly at her. It was a sentiment she shared, as she remembered the horror that had brought her here. If her clan hadn't been annihilated, none of this would be happening. Their actions only served to fuel that hatred. Typical of them to blame a knife - ear for something they likely caused with magic they didn't understand. Her magic had been hidden, kept from even her because her people had purposely forgot it over the years to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Some things never changed, though now, she would pay the price for it, again. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, she couldn't help but feel that anger growing and adding in her fear. However, she couldn't help but feel that handle on her clock to her destiny had been officially started the minute she'd chosen to find the bastard who did this.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

Watching as the woman stopped her on an old stone bridge, Ayla glared at the dagger she produced. If it was going to be here that she died, it wouldn't be without a fight. Bound or not, she was still a mage and every bit as capable of casting spells, regardless of her current situation. Fear spurred on as her fighting responses started to kick in. Her magic flared, ready to defend her but Cassandra palmed the dagger, and instead of killing her as she thought, she cut the ropes that held her. Ayla rubbed her wrists and met the woman's eyes, she felt confused by her actions.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Cassandra said, stepping away from her. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" Ayla asked, following slowly.

Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill a ways. "I am taking you to the temple where you fell out of the Fade."

Ayla's stomach dropped and felt her heart pound, blood rushing in her ears. That was Temple of Sacred Ashes…or what was left of it. Looking up at the Breach, she wondered just how it was she'd survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure let alone retrieve what had been stolen from her a thousand years ago. She shook her head and squared her shoulders as Cassandra started ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she followed, catching up to the woman quickly and began the fearful journey.

The going was slow at first, as she was still unsteady on her feet. The Breach belched again, catching them both off guard and dropping Ayla to her knees. The pain was excruciating, and she thought for a moment it had taken her life as her vision turned black. Cassandra peered down at her, worry and pity on her face as she helped her to her feet once again.

Ayla knew that her magic and that of the foreign magics were fighting for dominance within her and at that moment, the corrupt magics were winning. She could feel her life-force being drained from her.

They continued on crossing another man made bridge. They didn't get far however, before the Breach belched again, this time sending a glowing blast into it causing the bridge to explode. They fall in the hole, tumbling with the stones and rubble of the bridge onto the snow covered ice of the frozen river that had been below them. Black puddles soon formed on the surface, venting the same Fade green energy that radiated from her hand. Ayla blinked in surprise as Cassandra told her to stay back as demons began to form. The woman charged at the small horde and was doing alright until more formed behind her.

Ayla looked around and spotted a staff conveniently directly behind her. She hesitated for a moment before one of the demons blasted its spirit magic at her. She dove, dodging it just barely. She was back on her feet instantly and grabbed the staff, hesitation forgotten as the need to survive flourished. She saw Cassandra being overrun by all of the vile creatures now and called up the magic within and channeled it within the staff as she sent a dozen fireballs at them. They caught flame, panicking giving Cassandra her advantage to finish them off. Then it was over in an instant.

"It's over." She said, breathing heavily as some of her energy was drained from her.

Cassandra charged her, sword pointed at her in defense. Her face was angry but also showed slight fear. "Drop your weapon! Now!" She commanded.

"Alright, have it your way." Ayla said lowering herself and the staff to the ground in submission.

"No, wait." The woman sighed as she sheathed her sword. "You don't need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." The woman began walking off before turning back to Ayla. "I should remember you came willingly."

Ayla smiled at her kindly as she attached the staff to her back. "Shall we keep going?" She asked and then wobbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. "I don't think I have much time left."

"We are almost there." Cassandra nodded her head, as she took several potions from her pouch on her hip. "Here, drink one of these. Maybe these healing potions will help you stay on your feet until we can get to the forward camp."

Ayla uncorked one of the bottles and downed the concoction. Immediately her energy was restored. Cassandra nodded her head and continued on with Ayla following close behind her.

Varric had decided to follow him despite his objections. He thought he was crazy to set out on his own and after awhile Solas stopped arguing, focusing on the journey ahead.

They were attacked repeatedly by waves of demons, making his efforts repeatedly futile. No matter what he tried the rift they found only grew, setting free more spirits hell-bent on destruction. Retreat back to Haven was inevitable. Stubborn, Solas attempted to press on with him casting left and right, fire engulfing the demons closest to him and the dwarf. The man in question fought with as much determination as himself.

The others advanced on him, perhaps sensing that he was the stronger advisory and he was ill prepared for a close-quarters fight. Suddenly, a stream of bright, flickering chain lightning flashed through three of his attackers. He could not slow, however, could not even pause to look for the source as he continued to fight, focusing his energy on the ones who escaped the stunning blow.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. A savage yell came from behind him, followed by bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left.

He saw a brief flash of maroon red hair appear beside him, a club like staff bashing a target that was about to attack him. It's body erupted into flames and turned to ash, nearly scorching him in the process. He looked at her a moment as the prisoner stood before him, chest heaving from the adrenaline of the battle and the strain of her body still fighting the anchor. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she was twirling her staff around her gracefully before slamming it into the ground. Another crackling chain of lightning burst from the staff, thrashing into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence. He didn't focus on that though as he felt the rift pulse as more spirits tried to enter the world.

He lunged forward, suddenly, grabbing her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

He glared at her in hate. Hate for disrupting his plans. Hate for rendering the anchor useless to him. Hate at himself for failing yet again because he was too weak to reclaim his power. Hate that she was making hope flare in him as the anchor blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. The elf woman cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and he felt her flinch at the forceful contact, trying to pull away. He continued to look at her and saw repulsion and fear on her face as she stared at where they touched. She shook her head and as if driven by some instinct, she lifted her head in determination, locking her arm in place as if accepting the energy moving through her. As if saying she was no longer merely a hollow vessel. Following that instinct she pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist. The rift blasted, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light that made him close his eyes.

When he opened them once more, the small tear was gone, the rift finally closed.

He stared at her in fascination, his hate forgotten. She was a mage. Interesting. He would have to think more on this at a later date.

Ayla heard the sounds of battle up on the stairs ahead. She climbed up fast and she blinked in surprise at the floating, crystal-like green mass that spewed forth demons.

The rift, as she heard Cassandra call it, was a small tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to their side and Ayla felt relief for a moment. If she could close it and suck up its power she could overpower the foreign magics currently killing her. But she would think of that later, she thought as she briefly surveyed the other combatants currently overrun with demons.

Ayla turned her attention fully on the fight before her. Two men were fighting the creatures, one a dwarf with a heavy wooden crossbow and the other an attractive bald elven mage.

The creatures advanced on the mage, sensing that he was the stronger advisory leaving him overwhelmed. Ayla twisted her staff and slammed it into the ground sending a chain of lightning at three of his attackers. He was graceful in his casting and she admired it for a moment as he took care of three other demons.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. Ayla let out a Dalish war cry and let out bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left before fade-stepping down to his side in a flash using her staff like a club, bashing a target that was about to attack him. She made its body erupt into flames causing it to instantly turn to ash. He looked at her a moment with surprise, watching her curiously. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she began twirling her staff around her, confident in her skills. Ayla once again slammed it into the ground sending another crackling chain of lightning from her staff, thrashing it into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence.

The mage lunged forward an utter look of hatred in his menacing eyes. He suddenly, grabbed her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

The mark on Ayla's left hand blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. She cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. She tried to pull away as the pain rippled up her arm but the elf tightened his fingers around her wrist, making her flinch in repulsion and fear as she stared at where they touched. She hadn't been ready yet and he had forced her to use the mark. How could he know it would close the rift? She shook her head anger and determination setting in as she locked her arm in place and begun sucking up the energy moving through her link with the rift. With the added power she followed a thousand year old instinct and pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist making the rift blast out, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light, sealed.

Ayla gawked up at where the rift used to be, her brain still processing everything that just happened as well as reeling from the added power that controlled the pain from when her mark was activated.

She met his eyes, confused and beyond suspicious. "What did you do?"

He smiled with amusement, like he was enjoying a private joke at her expense. "I did nothing." He said with a nod. "The credit is yours."

Ayla looked down at her hand as if in awe. "I closed that thing? How?" She asked, listening intently to his answer.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake." He grinned. "And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra said, sheathing her sword as she approached. Ayla's eyes narrowed as she wondered if he was the culprit.

"Possibly," The elf nodded, returning his gaze to the hers as his brows lifted. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She stared back at him, her eyes still narrowed at him before she graced him with a wary smile.

"Good to know," Varric said, drawing her gaze away from the mage. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He approached her with a winning smile. "Varric Tethras," he began with a nod. "Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tagalong," he added with a wink to Cassandra.

The Seeker scowled with disgust.

"Are you with the Chantry, or-"

The strange elf laughed. The action had her look at him momentarily with delight. The sound of it sent a pleasing shiver down her spine. Strange. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically, I'm a prisoner. Just like you," the dwarf answered.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra explained. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," he said with a shrug. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's good to meet you, Varric," Ayla said.

"You may reconsider that stance in time," The elf muttered with a smirk making Ayla's mouth quirk up with an amused half smile of her own.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." The dwarf smirked in amusement at the instant sparks of attraction between the two.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra countered uselessly. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric asked. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." He leaned in with a grin. "You need me."

Cassandra responded only with a frustrated "ugh" before walking away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," the elf offered, nodding to the her with a soft smile. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," Varric added.

Ayla looked at him with renewed interest, a genuine smile warming her features though thousands of questions fired through her head wondering who he was and what his role with the mark was.

"It seems I owe you my thanks," Ayla replied with a grateful smile. "My name is Ayla."

"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process." Solas told her before turning his gaze to the Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen." He smiled arrogantly as he continued. "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

I am not like most mages, Wolf. Ayla thought with a wicked smirk that had him blinking at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Understood." Cassandra nodded. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Solas and the Seeker started ahead of them leaving herself and the dwarf to follow. The dwarf looked at her. "Well, Bianca's excited."

Ayla smiled at him in amusement as they began to follow.

They continued on their way, battling another set of demons before resuming trying to find the way to the temple. She lead the way up a hill seeing elfroot. Ayla couldn't resist extracting it from the ground despite the need to hurry. The trail led up to a small cave with another set of demons. They dispensed with them quickly and looted the bodies around.

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan," Solas began as they retraced their steps back down the hill. "Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" Ayla asked, evading his question.

"I have wondered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"What do you mean 'crossed paths?'" She asked in a defensive wary tone.

"I mean, that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than superstition." He replied with irritation.

"And now you disapprove of all Dalish because of those reactions?"

"Why shouldn't I come to that conclusion? I have approached several camps, only to be chased away."

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric interjected making them drop the matter, much to Ayla's relief. She didn't want to talk about her clan. A pang of grief had tears gathering in her eyes but she pushed them away, now not being the time to let the impact of her trauma hit her. At this point they reached another set of stairs and began the climb up them. "So are you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened." She snapped still touchy about the Dalish conversation.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story." Varric replied, not noticing her tone.

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra said.

"It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He advised them.

The discussion fell away as the exertions from the climb took their attentions. They were halfway up the stairs when her mark flared causing a sharp pain to take over her hand. The power from the other rift already coming to her aid, making it more bearable this time and she shook it off, ignoring it. When they reached the top, the reasoning was clear as to why it activated. Another rift was close at hand.

"Another rift!" Cassandra shouted.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas commanded.

Ayla didn't hesitate and released a fire blast at one of the demons, incinerating it at once. A chain of lightning followed afterwards as she again banged her staff into the ground. Solas strengthened her attack by adding an ice blast to her lightning, annihilating them. The way was clear and without even being told she shot her arm up, using the anchor to again draw in the energy and sealing it two minutes later. Her magic flared inside her, accepting the added strength, and began to overpower the other two magics that weren't hers. Good, she thought, it was reconnecting with her magic already, as it should. Hopefully soon, she could figure out how to uncorrupt it from the other magic that was trying to kill her.

"The rift is gone, open the gates." The Seeker commanded the men.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment, well done." Solas said coming up beside her.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric's face looked at her with awe. She shifted uncomfortable at his look, not liking the attention.

The gate opened and they walked through to the makeshift desk on the bridge where the red headed woman she saw earlier waited with a robed old man.

"Ah, here they come." The man said angrily.

"You made it," the redhead said. "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who she is." He interrupted. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?! You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra replied.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the most 'holy,' Chancellor, as you well know." The redhead corrected.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" The Chancellor held up his hands in frustration, annoyed that he wasn't getting his way.

"Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?" Ayla exclaimed with exasperation.

The Chancellor turned to her, his body rigid, his voice shouting with menace. "You brought this on us in the first place!"

Ayla took a step back, anxiety and fear overwhelming her as his voice spewed his hate at her, and bumped directly into Solas almost making her lose her footing. He steadied her, while looking at her in concern.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." The man said, the anger drained from his weary voice.

"We can stop this before it is too late." Cassandra said as she came up to the table.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." The redhead proposed.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Listen to me," the holy man urged desperately. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

Suddenly, the Breach pulsed sending another rippling wave causing the earth around them to rumble like an earthquake. Ayla's hand began to shake as the mark flared and charged with energy. The pain was worse and she grasped her wrist as her face twisted in agony. It was over in an instant. She looked up seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked a minute later.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" She laughed sarcastically with a disbelieving look. One minute she was a prisoner and the next they were asking her how she wanted to proceed? What the hell?

"You have the mark." Solas replied with an amused smirk, having guessed her thoughts.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

Ayla didn't hesitate, the people on the mountain could need their help and abandoning them was not an option with so many innocent lives already lost.

"Use the mountain path. Work together, you all know what's at stake." She said with strong command.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Cassandra addressed to the redhead. She then started to walk in the direction of the path, passing the Chancellor.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Ayla glared at him with her head raised high as she and the others followed behind the woman.

It took three hours for them to climb and wade through an old mining shaft and down the mountain, before they came upon the missing soldiers. The squad were fighting hard, half of them slain by the demons coming from the rift that had detained them. This rift was different than the others, stronger, and it took more time to close it as new types of demons attacked them. She felt her magic nearly depleted and wasn't sure if she had any energy left to even pull the power from it and close the rift.

Ayla kept it to herself though and stuck out the hand with the mark. With a will of its own the anchor connected and pulsed as it began to absorb the rift, closing it a few minutes later. She leaned down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her energy was nearly gone, the war inside her body taking it toll.

Solas kneeled in front of her, holding up a potion. She looked at it suspiciously, hoping it wasn't lyrium. Most mages used it except for her clan. They used the energy of the earth, not wanting the pain and addiction the lyrium caused in everyone, not to mention the other affects it caused her people. "It's only a stamina potion." He told her, guessing her thoughts.

She took it warily as he continued. "You sealed it, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Proficient at what? Fighting for her life? Ayla wanted to roll her eyes.

"Lets hope it works on the big one." Varric said as he walked by.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out for much longer." The leader of the squad said in relief.

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra replied looking at Ayla, who was currently downing her potion.

"The prisoner? Then you…?"

Ayla waited for the potion to take effect before she answered the woman. "It was well worth the risk. Too many lives were already lost and no more would be wasted if I could help it."

A gasp of surprise came from the male elf that now stood beside her. She looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows at him in confusion. Did he expect her to just let people die? She wondered.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." The lieutenant said hitting her palm over her heart in respect.

The squad retreated back the way Ayla and her companions had just come now that the path was clear. Solas caught her eyes and told her, "the path ahead appears to be clear of the demons as well."

"Let's hurry then before that changes." Cassandra said as she continued down the mountain.

It was another hour before they slowed as the remains of the temple came into view.

"This is where you walked out of the Fade and where our soldiers found you." Cassandra told her. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ayla cringed as they passed the melted bodies of some of the people who were caught in the explosion. Sorrow creased her forehead and tears glistened in her eyes. Their faces were frozen in the agony and fear that they had experienced before their deaths. She knew she would never get over the way these people died just as she would never forget how her clan had. Ayla shivered with fear as those memories came to her mind.

Picking her way slowly through the temple ruins with the others close behind her, she wondered how it was she'd survived the blast that had demolished the old stone structure. Cassandra had mentioned she'd stepped out of the Fade and fallen unconscious, though she couldn't even recall that much. The strange woman was the last thing she'd seen before everything went black, and she doubted that was how she'd managed to escape. Still, she didn't really have another explanation for how she'd survived. Nothing seemed to make any sense to her. She stopped in shock as the Breach came into view. It was much bigger up close and it seemed that it flowed through a huge rift. That huge rift was just what she needed. Close it and take the power and she would win the war inside her body.

"You're here!" A voice startled her, coming directly from behind her. "Thank the Maker."

Ayla turned her eyes wide as the woman named Leliana ran forward with several soldiers.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra ordered. The woman nodded and began issuing her own orders to her men. Cassandra turned her gaze to Ayla walking in front of her. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure how to even start getting up to that thing." She said anxiously, afraid she would fail since the power wasn't fully hers at the moment.

"No." Solas' deep voice said from her left. "This rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we will seal the Breach." If only it were that simple, she thought.

"Then let's find a way down. Be careful." Cassandra said.

They followed a path that led down and came upon red crystals that made fear pool in her stomach as the energy coming off it began to make her feel sick. Ayla vaguely heard Varric speaking about what it was but couldn't focus on it since she was too busy trying to keep herself from throwing up or keeling over. She felt a hand on her elbow guiding her past it as she felt dizziness blur her mind. She hadn't even realized that they stopped.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked. She looked down and saw that it was his hand guiding her. She jerked out of his hold, panicking at his touch. He frowned in disapproval finding her reaction rude.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said her voice shaking with a hint of fear. She hoped he didn't pick up on it, but she could see he did as his gaze softened away from the frown.

She turned awkwardly and continued down the path, coming down to a ledge. She dropped down smoothly and looked up at the rift in fear.

She heard Solas say that it was only partly closed. That statement did not help her fear however. The fact that she would have to open it to do so meant that they would be inviting the demons to cross through. Ayla rose, her head high and took a deep breath before raising her marked hand. The tendril of energy flowed easily this time since she was only opening it. The explosion it gave in response sent her sprawling to the ground, her head pounding like a war drum. Gaining her feet, Ayla paled as she saw what had taken the opportunity to cross into their world...

A pride demon...

Leaping into action, Ayla began firing spell after spell at the beast. It was strong though, far stronger than anything she'd ever encountered before in this life. Realizing her lightning wasn't hurting it at all, she relied solely on the fire and ice she was able to call upon. Taking every opportunity to work on sealing the rift that she was able, she wondered just how much longer she'd be able to hold off the demons before she collapsed. They seemed endless in their encroachment of her world, each one driven mad by the effect being out of the Fade had on them. Still, she fought on. Just because she wouldn't survive this didn't mean she didn't want her clans to. Before, she'd believed this was a human problem that they themselves needed to deal with. Now, being as close as she was to the Breach, she knew that if she didn't do something, those that were counting on her would be destroyed.

Seeing the pride demon fall after a great battle, she turned her attention to the rift. She was spent, and closing this one would be the last thing she ever did. Her body ached with exhaustion, every bone feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. Lifting her palm, she sent out the energy necessary to close the massive tear before her, pouring even her life into knowing she was dying anyways, her body losing its fight to maintain control. They couldn't afford to leave it even a fraction of the way open, for fear of something worse coming out of the Fade.

All eyes were on her at the moment, she could feel them and it was an uncomfortable sensation. This rift seemed tied to the Breach however, and she used it to help her battle the magics inside her making the massive rift shrink, the swirling mess in the sky slowing down. Her heart was pounding in her ears, resisting the will to keep going as all of the magic warred within her. She was losing though, could feel the last of her essence being pulled from her. Her vision was wavering and with one last surge she pushed the last of her mana out, sealing the rift, causing it to blast over them all, the impact sending her back. She hit the ground hard, letting out a tired breath Ayla gave herself over to the peaceful oblivion that welcomed her.


	6. Val Royeux

Wrath of Haven

 _ **Day 1...**_

Solas entered the cell where the prisoner lay unconscious chained on the ground. Her face was covered by a head of thick, medium long maroon red hair.

"Do we know anything about her?" he asked the spiky-black haired woman who stood glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest. He looked over to her, his face an emotionless expression.

"No," the woman answered, her voice low and tense. She stared at him with obvious distrust and disdain. "We know nothing of her other than the fact that she is a Dalish Elf, which makes her presence at the Conclave suspicious. Her people were not a part of the negotiations."

"Do you really think that she was here to be a nuisance?"

The woman shot him a deadly look that meant to strike fear in him, but he kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. "Maybe the Dalish sent her here to spy on the meeting so that they could stage an uprising while this chaos between the Mages and Templars took the Chantry's attention. Maybe they plan to take advantage of the Chantry's vulnerability and use it for their own ends."

Solas kept his thoughts to himself. There was no reason to argue since it would get him nowhere. He knew that the female elf wasn't responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Her fate had already been decided by the humans of Haven. He didn't even know if she would receive a trial, not that that would help any; the people would automatically claim she was guilty since she was the only survivor. Maybe it was a blessing that she would most likely die before they had the chance to do so.

"Please give me some time to sit with her. I need to do a thorough examination of her and that will take a while." He requested as he walked over to the elven woman. "Also if you could send me the healer who has already been looking after her, I would like to confer with him about what he has already tried."

"Do you really think I should trust you to be alone with the prisoner? You could be helping her for all I know." Cassandra eyes him suspiciously.

Solas glared at her, the first sign of emotion breaking through his mask. Annoyance flickered as he met her gaze.

"I have never seen this woman in my life. I volunteered to help you hoping you could use my skills to help close that hole in the sky."

Cassandra huffed before finally walking to the cell door. "Go find Adan and have him come to the cell at once."

She didn't leave however, still not trusting him with the prisoner. So he ignored her and began his examination.

Solas rolled the woman onto her back taking in her attire. It was not the traditional Dalish garb that he was accustomed to seeing on the clans. It was clearly human made and big on her. She must have bought it at some point to help her get through the snow. As he studied her clothing his eyes zeroed in on her left hand, which was resting palm out. Upon it was the answer to his suspicions.

She had bonded with the anchor. His anchor.

The sound of footsteps alerted him and Cassandra to the healer's arrival. The guard escorting him unlocked the gate, allowing the man to enter. The man was a middle aged human mage with a brown haired shaved cut. His face was long with tiny eyes, big nose, and a bushy beard that only covered his chin. The beard was met with an equally bushy mustache. He wore robes of the mages seen in the circles. He eyed Cassandra warily before resting his eyes on Solas.

"You have need of me, Lady Cassandra?" The man asked politely.

"This mage is here to study the scar on the prisoner's hand," the Seeker said firmly to the healer.

"How is she?" Solas asked.

"Damned if I know," Adan answered curtly before continuing on with his explanation. "I patched her up as best I could, but I am not really a healer. I gave her potions to heal up the cuts and bruises that littered her body. There is one on her leg that I don't think she got from the Conclave, though it is fairly recent. The scar of it is ghastly."

Solas nodded his head in understanding before turning his gaze back to Cassandra. "Thank you, I can take over from here. I will need my pack brought into me as well as my bedroll. You can keep me locked in here with her but I will need peace and quiet to see what I can do to help her."

Cassandra regarded him for a moment debating whether or not to leave him alone with her. He did volunteer his help and just offered to imprison himself in there to ease her distrust of him. Finally she nodded and turned around to the door. The guard opened it up, letting her through with the apothecary.

"Adan, you will lend him whatever potions he needs and if you would be so kind as to retrieve the man's pack."

Adan nodded and walked off to find it. It wasn't hard to find since the elven apostate's quarters were right next to his. He was back at the cell within five minutes with the pack, the bedroll, and a list of potions he had currently made. They were exceedingly low on herbs, which made it hard to make high quality potions.

Solas nodded his head in thanks to the man letting him go back to his business. To the Seeker he spoke plainly, "I can tend to her, to the best of my ability. Stabilizing her condition would assist me in assessing the mark on her hand."

Cassandra paused to consider this, her eyes narrowing. "Fine," she said reluctantly. The Seeker's eyes darted to Solas once more before settling on the guards. "Lock the cell. Watch them both carefully," she muttered under her breath.

Solas couldn't help but feel some apprehension as he heard the cell door close behind him. He knew his situation there was tenuous at best. If he was not careful, he had no doubt the Seeker would see him in chains. This world was not kind to mages or elves. If one was both, it was even worse. Superstition was a powerful and ugly thing - now, as it had always been.

Alone now with the unconscious elf, he returned his attention back to her. He picked up her left hand and clasped it between his. An electrical current sparked between them at the first touch and Solas nearly dropped her hand in surprise. He didn't know what that was but he chose to ignore it, focusing on her hand. It was dainty and soft, but also damp with sweat. His attention was drawn to her breathing, aware that it was shallow and labored. He ran his fingers gently over the glowing green cut, it pulsed to life at his touch prompting her to let out a small whimper of pain.

What had Corypheus been thinking?

This didn't make any sense. Solas had thought his thirst for power would make the magister seek the anchor for himself, but this? This was not what he had predicted. Had it been an accident or had Corypheus thought to use this girl as his instrument? Perhaps he knew the mark's deadly effects and had sought to use her as a subject for experimentation? His intentions mattered little now. The man had destroyed himself in accordance with Solas's plan. The fact that he had not yet retrieved the orb was troublesome – it should've been down there where Corypheus died. Cassandra's men were still out there trying to locate it in the hopes that it would close the Breach in the sky.

He traced the anchor with his fingertips once again, calling upon the energy within her. Maybe if he could draw it out, like easing a splinter from flesh, maybe he could solve two problems at once. He could have the anchor for himself like he'd intended, and spare this mortal an unpleasant death. He took a slow breath and focused, trying to gently coax the energy from its vessel, but the resistance was too strong. He furrowed his brow, trying again, pulling harder as the anchor flared beneath his touch with a crackling burst. Her body jerked roughly in response, heels digging against stone as her back arched. A half-conscious scream tore through her chest as her head flew back, hitting the ground with a rough thud, her muscles seizing. Solas halted, letting out a frustrated huff, and he reached out with his energy to soothe her as he healed the cracked skull that had resulted from the incident.

It wasn't going to be as simple as he hoped. With more power he could've withdrawn it from her but without the orb, it would remain on her person. How she survived was a mystery to him. He would just have to wait it out and try to keep her alive.

He looked at her face and without thinking he brushed back the hair that covered it. His breath caught as her pale moon lit skin came into view. Her young face was beautiful, only marred by the branches under her eyes that marked her as Mythal's property. Her nose was long and straight, sloping smoothly from her brow, but small where her tip and nostrils scrunched making him think of a button. Her lips were thick and full, slightly parted from her labored breathing. She was breathtaking and her beauty would have been honored in another time. The only thing wrong with her at the moment was that her skin was clammy from the mark hurting her and the cracked and dryness of her lips. He moved his hand to her throat, resting his fingers on her pulse, feeling it race, her heart pounding in overdrive trying to fight the strain of the anchor.

It was never meant to be held within a mortal host. How was this possible?

Again he marveled at how she was still alive. Her body was fighting it, trying to stabilize to keep her alive. She was indeed a mystery to him.

"Ir abelas," he whispered with a guilt-ridden sigh. This woman, whoever she was, should never have had to suffer this because of his mistakes.

 _ **Day 3...**_

Solas spent the next two days trying everything he could think of but she still showed no signs of improvement. He had slept and entered the Fade trying to find a way, but it had not offered him anything. The spirits he would normally converse with were gone, driven away by fear of the Breach. The tear in the Veil created an unsettling turbulence with only the troublemaking spirits coming near seeking freedom. They were no help to him.

The woman began thrashing wildly, speaking incoherently fear emanating from her in waves one night. He awoke to an ear splitting scream that set his blood to pounding. She had tears pouring down her face as she thrashed against her restraints. Her back arched and the cuffs began cutting into her wrists.

"Stop, please." She cried hopelessly, her words slurred. "Leave us alone."

Solas reached for her, gripping her arms, trying to steady her. She flinched at his touch and fought harder to try and get away, her breathing quickening in panic.

"It's alright, da'ean," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe."

It was a lie, of course, but one he hoped would calm her.

"So…much blood. Lifeless eyes….they're all gone." The woman curled in on her side, mumbling incoherently the chains rattling as she moved. Solas pulled her gently into him, resting her head in his lap. Her body started shaking as another pulse of fear radiated through her body. He placed his finger along her temple, casting a soothing spell.

It calmed her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then removed her from his lap and set up his bedroll. When it lay on the ground he picked her up and laid her down gently upon it, leaning in until his lips was just inches from her long, thin pointy ears.

"There is no one here but me," Solas whispered softly. "And you have nothing to fear from me."

He rose up and sat beside her, resting his back against the wall that was nearby.

Her vocalizations were not of her waking, as he had hoped. Instead she was rambling illogical nonsense he didn't understand. She spoke of a sea of blood, dead lifeless eyes, and of creepy crawling creatures chasing her. It was clear she was frightened, but was soothed somewhat by his right hand rubbing soothing circles into her temples with his healing energy. His other hand hovered over her bleeding wrists and with the same energy healed the cuts from the cuffs. He noticed light pink scars already there, recent and wondered if she had already been a prisoner elsewhere.

The woman's breath gasped with pain every time the anchor flared. Her flesh would break out into a new sheen of sweat as her body tried to fight the magic. Solas found that he could counteract the effects somewhat when he laid his palm against hers.

He knew this was only a stalling tactic but it helped her body regain some of the strength the anchor leached from her. He knew he couldn't remove it from her, and if she died she would take it with her. If that happened there was no way he knew of that could stop any of this.

Solas laid his head against the wall, his eyes closing. They snapped open a second later when the stranger curled against his body, seeking out the only comfort that soothed her as she writhed against the shackles that held her.

Remorse overwhelmed him as his thoughts turned to the orb. He should never have given it away.

"You're lying!"

Solas grunted as his back hit the wall, the Seeker's fist gripping the front of his tunic as she glared up at him. "I am only attempting to help, Lady Cassandra."

"An elf destroys the Conclave and emerges from the Fade. And then you, an elven apostate who had no business here conveniently appears, proclaiming knowledge of the Breach. The second you heard about the prisoner, you insisted on seeing her. Why?"

"Because the mark you described seemed immensely important. And it is. As I examined her I found that the green blemish on her hand is tied directly to the energy that is currently tearing the Veil apart. Each time that mark flares, the Breach expands and she draws closer to death."

"If you know this, then why haven't you made any progress?"

"I cannot simply will her into consciousness, Seeker," Solas snapped. "Perhaps if I had the artifact that was used to create it-"

"There is no artifact, Solas," she shouted. "We have scoured the rubble. There is nothing there."

His eyes widened as he studied her face. He frowned, shaking his head. "No. There has to be. This was a magic that was unlocked from it."

"There isn't," she insisted. "And I am beginning to suspect you only sent us on that errand as a distraction."

"For what purpose?" he asked incredulously.

"To have access to the mark?" she suggested. "Maybe you wish to accelerate the Breach's expansion-"

"That is absurd," he countered, but her grip only tightened and her eyes narrowed. The woman was beyond suspicious, she didn't trust him.

"You know that girl," she growled, pointing to the locked cell at the end of the room. "You know exactly what has happened here and you are going to tell me the truth - or I will have you executed here and now for your apostasy."

Solas froze, a deadly calm settling over his features as he stared back at the Seeker. "The first time I ever laid eyes on that woman was yesterday when you brought me here. I told you that already," he said firmly. "You threaten me with execution - but I will remind you that I knowingly took that risk when I volunteered. I am here to help. If by some miracle she wakes up, that mark may be the only chance we have of stopping this. But in order for that to happen, you have to give me some measure of trust."

For a tense moment, the Seeker was silent, studying his face through a disapproving glare. She released his tunic with a shove, taking a small step backward. "Continue your work," she ordered, "and pray to the Maker that you succeed."

He straightened his clothing with a sharp tug, his jaw set as he turned wordlessly back toward the cell and his charge.

 _ **Day 4...**_

The next day Adan brought some potions with the elfroot that the elven woman apparently had in her pack.

"How is she doing?" The man asked softly, curiosity brimming in his eyes as he stared at the glowing scar on her left hand.

"She is more stable today," Solas replied as he took the potions and set them beside his bedroll where his charge lay. She was calmer today then the day before. He hoped it meant she was almost out of the woods, but he couldn't be sure. He picked up one of the potions and uncorked it, and then brought the tincture up to her lips as he lifted her head into a position to slide the liquid down her throat easily. He administered it lightly onto her tongue in increments, not wanting to accidently fill her lungs with fluid.

The guards stared at him suspiciously, not trusting him ever since the argument with the Seeker. Whenever he asked to leave the cell, they seemed hesitant to let him.

Solas began to wonder if they would leave him in there, as their new prisoner. He secretly began making plans to escape since it seemed her death was imminent. Observing the humans taught had him one thing, they believed themselves to be superior and any other race was deemed untrustworthy if they were not ensnared in slavery. He knew threats of his execution were genuine, despite his offered help. The Breach was continuing to grow, he could sense it every time he closed his eyes. If she didn't live, he would have to flee. There was no way to close the Veil without the orb. He would need to find a way to gain power and perhaps stop it that way before it collapsed completely.

Screams sounded from outside raising the hair on the back of his neck. The guards dropped the keys and ran towards the screaming.

Solas picked up the keys and let himself out and followed cautiously. The moment he walked outside he bumped into a dwarven man with golden shoulder length hair tied halfway back. He had a crossbow in his hand as he gazed up at the Breach.

"What's going on?" Solas asked the man.

"Well, shit is getting weird," the man began. "Sure hope you can fight. Demons just fell from that hole in the sky close to the site of the Conclave."

"How long ago did they start to fall out?"

"Maybe five minutes." Varric said and looked up at him. "You're Solas, right?"

Solas nodded at him and then walked to his lodging where he found his staff and his light fur-lined green robes. He tugged them on over his tunic and strapped the staff to his back.

If he was going to flee, now would be the time. With the distraction of the demons he would hopefully be able to escape without notice. It didn't appear that the woman was going to wake and he was frustrated. Frightened. New rifts were beginning to open up and he felt hopeless to stop it. He could not wait on the slim chance that the anchor would be of any use to him, trapped within the mortal. Chances were, if she did wake, that she wouldn't even be able to control the energy inside her. How could she, half-formed as she was? It wasn't in her nature to be able to bear such power. The Veil was his construct. His responsibility. He had to be able to do this on his own. Solas left Haven, determined to try again. One last time. One last attempt. If he failed, he would have his answer and there would be no choice but to flee with the hope of finding a corner of the world where the Breach wouldn't reach.

The smell of mildew and wet stone filled her nose as Ayla came awake. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her breathing became heavy with panic as she realized that she was chained in some dungeon with four shem guards surrounding her, their weapons drawn. Where was she? How did she get there? Last thing she remembered was being in the cave above the Conclave meeting. Her head throbbed in pain as she tried to remember.

A green glow pulsed bright in her left hand, making her eyes grow wide in surprise. The magic was familiar and felt at home with her. Understanding flowed through her before the mark flared, making her cry out in agony. The magic, though hers from a lifetime ago, was corrupted not by one but two foreign magics not of the Light.

Before she could contemplate this further the wooden door of the cell opened suddenly, two women standing in the entrance; one with short black hair and the other wearing a purple hooded robe with chin length light red hair. They entered the room as the guards surrounding her sheathed their weapons.

Ayla looked up at them both, her eyes narrowing warily as the black haired woman circled around her.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." the woman snarled, stopping just to her side, leaning in. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"You think I'm responsible." Ayla retorted, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Explain this!"

The woman grabbed her hand forcefully. Ayla flinched at the touch and tried pulling back against her in an attempt to free herself, she stared up at the woman. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"I can't." She told them, a slight tremble in her voice.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." Though this was technically a lie, a good portion of it rang true. Ayla didn't know about the magic that caused it to make her ache or how the power was returned to her but she did know what it was meant for.

Ayla tried once more to remember what happened but again her head throbbed in agony, making her wince from the pain.

"You're lying!" The woman snarled, grabbing her violently, the intent to kill her right there, prominent upon the black haired woman's face.

"We need her, Cassandra." The second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

Ayla stared down as the horror of what happened settled on her face. "All those people…dead." She may not care for the shems but the people there to discuss peace didn't deserve that fate any more than what happened to her clan.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" the red headed woman asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

Good question. Ayla closed her eyes, her skull aching in pain as she tried to remember. Fleeting images of running, green, and darkness.

"I remember... running..." she started slowly. Again she tried to force her mind to recall what little she was able. "Things were... chasing me, and then... a woman?"

"A woman?" the redhead asked.

"She reached out to me, but then..."

The sharp pain in her skull returned once again keeping Ayla from recalling anything more. Closing her eyes to stave off the ache, she listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Watching the red-headed woman walk out, she felt Cassandra's hands on her once again, unlocking her chains and pulling her to her feet. The woman quickly tied a black rope around her wrists. She was a prisoner, and she would certainly die for whatever crime she'd supposedly committed, but she wouldn't do so without at least knowing what it was she was accused of.

"What did happen?" she asked.

"It... will be easier to show you." Cassandra replied.

Following the woman outside, Ayla shied away from the blaring light of the sun. As she got used to the light her stomach dropped, her eyes widening at the massive hole in the sky the same color of the glowing green mark on her hand. Fendhis! What idiot made a tear between this world and the Fade? She wondered.

"We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra began, watching as Ayla stood transfixed by the horror above her. "It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Ayla asked, finally turning her attention back to the woman. She feigned ignorance about what the woman just said, not giving away that she knew exactly what it was. What she didn't know was how it happened or why. It also didn't help that she couldn't remember what had transpired from the time in her tiny cave above the Conclave to when she had woken up mere moments ago.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if to prove Cassandra's theory, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on Ayla's hand to flare in response shooting pain up her arm and through her body. It felt as though it was destroying her very being, and she cried out in agony. Dropping to her knees, she knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it. The magic that wasn't hers that had been fuzed with her stolen power was killing her. It was like a hostile parasite was put upon the power to make sure that it killed the person that wasn't an Evanuris. Fendhis!

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.

"You say it may be the key... To doing what?" Ayla said, panting as the pain lessened.

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours"

"You still think I did this…to myself?" Ayla asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. How on earth did this woman think she would do this? It was ludicrous. What's more, how on Earth did she suspect that it would close the tear?

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." Cassandra told her coldly at first, her face softened as she added. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Ayla debated for a moment but she really didn't need to. She wanted to help. Not only to prove her innocence but to help get justice for the people whose live were so carelessly taken.

"I understand."

Cassandra looked at the elf in surprise. "Then...?"

"I'll do what I can." Ayla nodded at her, eyes showing her determination. "Whatever it takes." She would do whatever it took to find the bastard responsible for this.

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same one she'd purchased her winter gear from on her way to spy on the Conclave, she could feel the hatred radiating off the other shems as they glared darkly at her. It was a sentiment she shared, as she remembered the horror that had brought her here. If her clan hadn't been annihilated, none of this would be happening. Their actions only served to fuel that hatred. Typical of them to blame a knife - ear for something they likely caused with magic they didn't understand. Her magic had been hidden, kept from even her because her people had purposely forgot it over the years to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Some things never changed, though now, she would pay the price for it, again. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, she couldn't help but feel that anger growing and adding in her fear. However, she couldn't help but feel that handle on her clock to her destiny had been officially started the minute she'd chosen to find the bastard who did this.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

Watching as the woman stopped her on an old stone bridge, Ayla glared at the dagger she produced. If it was going to be here that she died, it wouldn't be without a fight. Bound or not, she was still a mage and every bit as capable of casting spells, regardless of her current situation. Fear spurred on as her fighting responses started to kick in. Her magic flared, ready to defend her but Cassandra palmed the dagger, and instead of killing her as she thought, she cut the ropes that held her. Ayla rubbed her wrists and met the woman's eyes, she felt confused by her actions.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Cassandra said, stepping away from her. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" Ayla asked, following slowly.

Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill a ways. "I am taking you to the temple where you fell out of the Fade."

Ayla's stomach dropped and felt her heart pound, blood rushing in her ears. That was Temple of Sacred Ashes…or what was left of it. Looking up at the Breach, she wondered just how it was she'd survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure let alone retrieve what had been stolen from her a thousand years ago. She shook her head and squared her shoulders as Cassandra started ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she followed, catching up to the woman quickly and began the fearful journey.

The going was slow at first, as she was still unsteady on her feet. The Breach belched again, catching them both off guard and dropping Ayla to her knees. The pain was excruciating, and she thought for a moment it had taken her life as her vision turned black. Cassandra peered down at her, worry and pity on her face as she helped her to her feet once again.

Ayla knew that her magic and that of the foreign magics were fighting for dominance within her and at that moment, the corrupt magics were winning. She could feel her life-force being drained from her.

They continued on crossing another man made bridge. They didn't get far however, before the Breach belched again, this time sending a glowing blast into it causing the bridge to explode. They fall in the hole, tumbling with the stones and rubble of the bridge onto the snow covered ice of the frozen river that had been below them. Black puddles soon formed on the surface, venting the same Fade green energy that radiated from her hand. Ayla blinked in surprise as Cassandra told her to stay back as demons began to form. The woman charged at the small horde and was doing alright until more formed behind her.

Ayla looked around and spotted a staff conveniently directly behind her. She hesitated for a moment before one of the demons blasted its spirit magic at her. She dove, dodging it just barely. She was back on her feet instantly and grabbed the staff, hesitation forgotten as the need to survive flourished. She saw Cassandra being overrun by all of the vile creatures now and called up the magic within and channeled it within the staff as she sent a dozen fireballs at them. They caught flame, panicking giving Cassandra her advantage to finish them off. Then it was over in an instant.

"It's over." She said, breathing heavily as some of her energy was drained from her.

Cassandra charged her, sword pointed at her in defense. Her face was angry but also showed slight fear. "Drop your weapon! Now!" She commanded.

"Alright, have it your way." Ayla said lowering herself and the staff to the ground in submission.

"No, wait." The woman sighed as she sheathed her sword. "You don't need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." The woman began walking off before turning back to Ayla. "I should remember you came willingly."

Ayla smiled at her kindly as she attached the staff to her back. "Shall we keep going?" She asked and then wobbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. "I don't think I have much time left."

"We are almost there." Cassandra nodded her head, as she took several potions from her pouch on her hip. "Here, drink one of these. Maybe these healing potions will help you stay on your feet until we can get to the forward camp."

Ayla uncorked one of the bottles and downed the concoction. Immediately her energy was restored. Cassandra nodded her head and continued on with Ayla following close behind her.

Varric had decided to follow him despite his objections. He thought he was crazy to set out on his own and after awhile Solas stopped arguing, focusing on the journey ahead.

They were attacked repeatedly by waves of demons, making his efforts repeatedly futile. No matter what he tried the rift they found only grew, setting free more spirits hell-bent on destruction. Retreat back to Haven was inevitable. Stubborn, Solas attempted to press on with him casting left and right, fire engulfing the demons closest to him and the dwarf. The man in question fought with as much determination as himself.

The others advanced on him, perhaps sensing that he was the stronger advisory and he was ill prepared for a close-quarters fight. Suddenly, a stream of bright, flickering chain lightning flashed through three of his attackers. He could not slow, however, could not even pause to look for the source as he continued to fight, focusing his energy on the ones who escaped the stunning blow.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. A savage yell came from behind him, followed by bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left.

He saw a brief flash of maroon red hair appear beside him, a club like staff bashing a target that was about to attack him. It's body erupted into flames and turned to ash, nearly scorching him in the process. He looked at her a moment as the prisoner stood before him, chest heaving from the adrenaline of the battle and the strain of her body still fighting the anchor. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she was twirling her staff around her gracefully before slamming it into the ground. Another crackling chain of lightning burst from the staff, thrashing into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence. He didn't focus on that though as he felt the rift pulse as more spirits tried to enter the world.

He lunged forward, suddenly, grabbing her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

He glared at her in hate. Hate for disrupting his plans. Hate for rendering the anchor useless to him. Hate at himself for failing yet again because he was too weak to reclaim his power. Hate that she was making hope flare in him as the anchor blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. The elf woman cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and he felt her flinch at the forceful contact, trying to pull away. He continued to look at her and saw repulsion and fear on her face as she stared at where they touched. She shook her head and as if driven by some instinct, she lifted her head in determination, locking her arm in place as if accepting the energy moving through her. As if saying she was no longer merely a hollow vessel. Following that instinct she pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist. The rift blasted, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light that made him close his eyes.

When he opened them once more, the small tear was gone, the rift finally closed.

He stared at her in fascination, his hate forgotten. She was a mage. Interesting. He would have to think more on this at a later date.

Ayla heard the sounds of battle up on the stairs ahead. She climbed up fast and she blinked in surprise at the floating, crystal-like green mass that spewed forth demons.

The rift, as she heard Cassandra call it, was a small tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to their side and Ayla felt relief for a moment. If she could close it and suck up its power she could overpower the foreign magics currently killing her. But she would think of that later, she thought as she briefly surveyed the other combatants currently overrun with demons.

Ayla turned her attention fully on the fight before her. Two men were fighting the creatures, one a dwarf with a heavy wooden crossbow and the other an attractive bald elven mage.

The creatures advanced on the mage, sensing that he was the stronger advisory leaving him overwhelmed. Ayla twisted her staff and slammed it into the ground sending a chain of lightning at three of his attackers. He was graceful in his casting and she admired it for a moment as he took care of three other demons.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. Ayla let out a Dalish war cry and let out bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left before fade-stepping down to his side in a flash using her staff like a club, bashing a target that was about to attack him. She made its body erupt into flames causing it to instantly turn to ash. He looked at her a moment with surprise, watching her curiously. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she began twirling her staff around her, confident in her skills. Ayla once again slammed it into the ground sending another crackling chain of lightning from her staff, thrashing it into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence.

The mage lunged forward an utter look of hatred in his menacing eyes. He suddenly, grabbed her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

The mark on Ayla's left hand blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. She cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. She tried to pull away as the pain rippled up her arm but the elf tightened his fingers around her wrist, making her flinch in repulsion and fear as she stared at where they touched. She hadn't been ready yet and he had forced her to use the mark. How could he know it would close the rift? She shook her head anger and determination setting in as she locked her arm in place and begun sucking up the energy moving through her link with the rift. With the added power she followed a thousand year old instinct and pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist making the rift blast out, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light, sealed.

Ayla gawked up at where the rift used to be, her brain still processing everything that just happened as well as reeling from the added power that controlled the pain from when her mark was activated.

She met his eyes, confused and beyond suspicious. "What did you do?"

He smiled with amusement, like he was enjoying a private joke at her expense. "I did nothing." He said with a nod. "The credit is yours."

Ayla looked down at her hand as if in awe. "I closed that thing? How?" She asked, listening intently to his answer.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake." He grinned. "And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra said, sheathing her sword as she approached. Ayla's eyes narrowed as she wondered if he was the culprit.

"Possibly," The elf nodded, returning his gaze to the hers as his brows lifted. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She stared back at him, her eyes still narrowed at him before she graced him with a wary smile.

"Good to know," Varric said, drawing her gaze away from the mage. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He approached her with a winning smile. "Varric Tethras," he began with a nod. "Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tagalong," he added with a wink to Cassandra.

The Seeker scowled with disgust.

"Are you with the Chantry, or-"

The strange elf laughed. The action had her look at him momentarily with delight. The sound of it sent a pleasing shiver down her spine. Strange. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically, I'm a prisoner. Just like you," the dwarf answered.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra explained. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," he said with a shrug. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's good to meet you, Varric," Ayla said.

"You may reconsider that stance in time," The elf muttered with a smirk making Ayla's mouth quirk up with an amused half smile of her own.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." The dwarf smirked in amusement at the instant sparks of attraction between the two.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra countered uselessly. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric asked. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." He leaned in with a grin. "You need me."

Cassandra responded only with a frustrated "ugh" before walking away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," the elf offered, nodding to the her with a soft smile. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," Varric added.

Ayla looked at him with renewed interest, a genuine smile warming her features though thousands of questions fired through her head wondering who he was and what his role with the mark was.

"It seems I owe you my thanks," Ayla replied with a grateful smile. "My name is Ayla."

"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process." Solas told her before turning his gaze to the Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen." He smiled arrogantly as he continued. "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

I am not like most mages, Wolf. Ayla thought with a wicked smirk that had him blinking at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Understood." Cassandra nodded. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Solas and the Seeker started ahead of them leaving herself and the dwarf to follow. The dwarf looked at her. "Well, Bianca's excited."

Ayla smiled at him in amusement as they began to follow.

They continued on their way, battling another set of demons before resuming trying to find the way to the temple. She lead the way up a hill seeing elfroot. Ayla couldn't resist extracting it from the ground despite the need to hurry. The trail led up to a small cave with another set of demons. They dispensed with them quickly and looted the bodies around.

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan," Solas began as they retraced their steps back down the hill. "Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" Ayla asked, evading his question.

"I have wondered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"What do you mean 'crossed paths?'" She asked in a defensive wary tone.

"I mean, that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than superstition." He replied with irritation.

"And now you disapprove of all Dalish because of those reactions?"

"Why shouldn't I come to that conclusion? I have approached several camps, only to be chased away."

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric interjected making them drop the matter, much to Ayla's relief. She didn't want to talk about her clan. A pang of grief had tears gathering in her eyes but she pushed them away, now not being the time to let the impact of her trauma hit her. At this point they reached another set of stairs and began the climb up them. "So are you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened." She snapped still touchy about the Dalish conversation.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story." Varric replied, not noticing her tone.

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra said.

"It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He advised them.

The discussion fell away as the exertions from the climb took their attentions. They were halfway up the stairs when her mark flared causing a sharp pain to take over her hand. The power from the other rift already coming to her aid, making it more bearable this time and she shook it off, ignoring it. When they reached the top, the reasoning was clear as to why it activated. Another rift was close at hand.

"Another rift!" Cassandra shouted.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas commanded.

Ayla didn't hesitate and released a fire blast at one of the demons, incinerating it at once. A chain of lightning followed afterwards as she again banged her staff into the ground. Solas strengthened her attack by adding an ice blast to her lightning, annihilating them. The way was clear and without even being told she shot her arm up, using the anchor to again draw in the energy and sealing it two minutes later. Her magic flared inside her, accepting the added strength, and began to overpower the other two magics that weren't hers. Good, she thought, it was reconnecting with her magic already, as it should. Hopefully soon, she could figure out how to uncorrupt it from the other magic that was trying to kill her.

"The rift is gone, open the gates." The Seeker commanded the men.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment, well done." Solas said coming up beside her.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric's face looked at her with awe. She shifted uncomfortable at his look, not liking the attention.

The gate opened and they walked through to the makeshift desk on the bridge where the red headed woman she saw earlier waited with a robed old man.

"Ah, here they come." The man said angrily.

"You made it," the redhead said. "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who she is." He interrupted. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?! You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra replied.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the most 'holy,' Chancellor, as you well know." The redhead corrected.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" The Chancellor held up his hands in frustration, annoyed that he wasn't getting his way.

"Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?" Ayla exclaimed with exasperation.

The Chancellor turned to her, his body rigid, his voice shouting with menace. "You brought this on us in the first place!"

Ayla took a step back, anxiety and fear overwhelming her as his voice spewed his hate at her, and bumped directly into Solas almost making her lose her footing. He steadied her, while looking at her in concern.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." The man said, the anger drained from his weary voice.

"We can stop this before it is too late." Cassandra said as she came up to the table.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." The redhead proposed.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Listen to me," the holy man urged desperately. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

Suddenly, the Breach pulsed sending another rippling wave causing the earth around them to rumble like an earthquake. Ayla's hand began to shake as the mark flared and charged with energy. The pain was worse and she grasped her wrist as her face twisted in agony. It was over in an instant. She looked up seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked a minute later.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" She laughed sarcastically with a disbelieving look. One minute she was a prisoner and the next they were asking her how she wanted to proceed? What the hell?

"You have the mark." Solas replied with an amused smirk, having guessed her thoughts.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

Ayla didn't hesitate, the people on the mountain could need their help and abandoning them was not an option with so many innocent lives already lost.

"Use the mountain path. Work together, you all know what's at stake." She said with strong command.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Cassandra addressed to the redhead. She then started to walk in the direction of the path, passing the Chancellor.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Ayla glared at him with her head raised high as she and the others followed behind the woman.

It took three hours for them to climb and wade through an old mining shaft and down the mountain, before they came upon the missing soldiers. The squad were fighting hard, half of them slain by the demons coming from the rift that had detained them. This rift was different than the others, stronger, and it took more time to close it as new types of demons attacked them. She felt her magic nearly depleted and wasn't sure if she had any energy left to even pull the power from it and close the rift.

Ayla kept it to herself though and stuck out the hand with the mark. With a will of its own the anchor connected and pulsed as it began to absorb the rift, closing it a few minutes later. She leaned down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her energy was nearly gone, the war inside her body taking it toll.

Solas kneeled in front of her, holding up a potion. She looked at it suspiciously, hoping it wasn't lyrium. Most mages used it except for her clan. They used the energy of the earth, not wanting the pain and addiction the lyrium caused in everyone, not to mention the other affects it caused her people. "It's only a stamina potion." He told her, guessing her thoughts.

She took it warily as he continued. "You sealed it, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Proficient at what? Fighting for her life? Ayla wanted to roll her eyes.

"Lets hope it works on the big one." Varric said as he walked by.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out for much longer." The leader of the squad said in relief.

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra replied looking at Ayla, who was currently downing her potion.

"The prisoner? Then you…?"

Ayla waited for the potion to take effect before she answered the woman. "It was well worth the risk. Too many lives were already lost and no more would be wasted if I could help it."

A gasp of surprise came from the male elf that now stood beside her. She looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows at him in confusion. Did he expect her to just let people die? She wondered.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." The lieutenant said hitting her palm over her heart in respect.

The squad retreated back the way Ayla and her companions had just come now that the path was clear. Solas caught her eyes and told her, "the path ahead appears to be clear of the demons as well."

"Let's hurry then before that changes." Cassandra said as she continued down the mountain.

It was another hour before they slowed as the remains of the temple came into view.

"This is where you walked out of the Fade and where our soldiers found you." Cassandra told her. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ayla cringed as they passed the melted bodies of some of the people who were caught in the explosion. Sorrow creased her forehead and tears glistened in her eyes. Their faces were frozen in the agony and fear that they had experienced before their deaths. She knew she would never get over the way these people died just as she would never forget how her clan had. Ayla shivered with fear as those memories came to her mind.

Picking her way slowly through the temple ruins with the others close behind her, she wondered how it was she'd survived the blast that had demolished the old stone structure. Cassandra had mentioned she'd stepped out of the Fade and fallen unconscious, though she couldn't even recall that much. The strange woman was the last thing she'd seen before everything went black, and she doubted that was how she'd managed to escape. Still, she didn't really have another explanation for how she'd survived. Nothing seemed to make any sense to her. She stopped in shock as the Breach came into view. It was much bigger up close and it seemed that it flowed through a huge rift. That huge rift was just what she needed. Close it and take the power and she would win the war inside her body.

"You're here!" A voice startled her, coming directly from behind her. "Thank the Maker."

Ayla turned her eyes wide as the woman named Leliana ran forward with several soldiers.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra ordered. The woman nodded and began issuing her own orders to her men. Cassandra turned her gaze to Ayla walking in front of her. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure how to even start getting up to that thing." She said anxiously, afraid she would fail since the power wasn't fully hers at the moment.

"No." Solas' deep voice said from her left. "This rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we will seal the Breach." If only it were that simple, she thought.

"Then let's find a way down. Be careful." Cassandra said.

They followed a path that led down and came upon red crystals that made fear pool in her stomach as the energy coming off it began to make her feel sick. Ayla vaguely heard Varric speaking about what it was but couldn't focus on it since she was too busy trying to keep herself from throwing up or keeling over. She felt a hand on her elbow guiding her past it as she felt dizziness blur her mind. She hadn't even realized that they stopped.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked. She looked down and saw that it was his hand guiding her. She jerked out of his hold, panicking at his touch. He frowned in disapproval finding her reaction rude.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said her voice shaking with a hint of fear. She hoped he didn't pick up on it, but she could see he did as his gaze softened away from the frown.

She turned awkwardly and continued down the path, coming down to a ledge. She dropped down smoothly and looked up at the rift in fear.

She heard Solas say that it was only partly closed. That statement did not help her fear however. The fact that she would have to open it to do so meant that they would be inviting the demons to cross through. Ayla rose, her head high and took a deep breath before raising her marked hand. The tendril of energy flowed easily this time since she was only opening it. The explosion it gave in response sent her sprawling to the ground, her head pounding like a war drum. Gaining her feet, Ayla paled as she saw what had taken the opportunity to cross into their world...

A pride demon...

Leaping into action, Ayla began firing spell after spell at the beast. It was strong though, far stronger than anything she'd ever encountered before in this life. Realizing her lightning wasn't hurting it at all, she relied solely on the fire and ice she was able to call upon. Taking every opportunity to work on sealing the rift that she was able, she wondered just how much longer she'd be able to hold off the demons before she collapsed. They seemed endless in their encroachment of her world, each one driven mad by the effect being out of the Fade had on them. Still, she fought on. Just because she wouldn't survive this didn't mean she didn't want her clans to. Before, she'd believed this was a human problem that they themselves needed to deal with. Now, being as close as she was to the Breach, she knew that if she didn't do something, those that were counting on her would be destroyed.

Seeing the pride demon fall after a great battle, she turned her attention to the rift. She was spent, and closing this one would be the last thing she ever did. Her body ached with exhaustion, every bone feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. Lifting her palm, she sent out the energy necessary to close the massive tear before her, pouring even her life into knowing she was dying anyways, her body losing its fight to maintain control. They couldn't afford to leave it even a fraction of the way open, for fear of something worse coming out of the Fade.

All eyes were on her at the moment, she could feel them and it was an uncomfortable sensation. This rift seemed tied to the Breach however, and she used it to help her battle the magics inside her making the massive rift shrink, the swirling mess in the sky slowing down. Her heart was pounding in her ears, resisting the will to keep going as all of the magic warred within her. She was losing though, could feel the last of her essence being pulled from her. Her vision was wavering and with one last surge she pushed the last of her mana out, sealing the rift, causing it to blast over them all, the impact sending her back. She hit the ground hard, letting out a tired breath Ayla gave herself over to the peaceful oblivion that welcomed her.


	7. Haunted Dreams

Wrath of Haven

 _ **Day 1...**_

Solas entered the cell where the prisoner lay unconscious chained on the ground. Her face was covered by a head of thick, medium long maroon red hair.

"Do we know anything about her?" he asked the spiky-black haired woman who stood glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest. He looked over to her, his face an emotionless expression.

"No," the woman answered, her voice low and tense. She stared at him with obvious distrust and disdain. "We know nothing of her other than the fact that she is a Dalish Elf, which makes her presence at the Conclave suspicious. Her people were not a part of the negotiations."

"Do you really think that she was here to be a nuisance?"

The woman shot him a deadly look that meant to strike fear in him, but he kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. "Maybe the Dalish sent her here to spy on the meeting so that they could stage an uprising while this chaos between the Mages and Templars took the Chantry's attention. Maybe they plan to take advantage of the Chantry's vulnerability and use it for their own ends."

Solas kept his thoughts to himself. There was no reason to argue since it would get him nowhere. He knew that the female elf wasn't responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Her fate had already been decided by the humans of Haven. He didn't even know if she would receive a trial, not that that would help any; the people would automatically claim she was guilty since she was the only survivor. Maybe it was a blessing that she would most likely die before they had the chance to do so.

"Please give me some time to sit with her. I need to do a thorough examination of her and that will take a while." He requested as he walked over to the elven woman. "Also if you could send me the healer who has already been looking after her, I would like to confer with him about what he has already tried."

"Do you really think I should trust you to be alone with the prisoner? You could be helping her for all I know." Cassandra eyes him suspiciously.

Solas glared at her, the first sign of emotion breaking through his mask. Annoyance flickered as he met her gaze.

"I have never seen this woman in my life. I volunteered to help you hoping you could use my skills to help close that hole in the sky."

Cassandra huffed before finally walking to the cell door. "Go find Adan and have him come to the cell at once."

She didn't leave however, still not trusting him with the prisoner. So he ignored her and began his examination.

Solas rolled the woman onto her back taking in her attire. It was not the traditional Dalish garb that he was accustomed to seeing on the clans. It was clearly human made and big on her. She must have bought it at some point to help her get through the snow. As he studied her clothing his eyes zeroed in on her left hand, which was resting palm out. Upon it was the answer to his suspicions.

She had bonded with the anchor. His anchor.

The sound of footsteps alerted him and Cassandra to the healer's arrival. The guard escorting him unlocked the gate, allowing the man to enter. The man was a middle aged human mage with a brown haired shaved cut. His face was long with tiny eyes, big nose, and a bushy beard that only covered his chin. The beard was met with an equally bushy mustache. He wore robes of the mages seen in the circles. He eyed Cassandra warily before resting his eyes on Solas.

"You have need of me, Lady Cassandra?" The man asked politely.

"This mage is here to study the scar on the prisoner's hand," the Seeker said firmly to the healer.

"How is she?" Solas asked.

"Damned if I know," Adan answered curtly before continuing on with his explanation. "I patched her up as best I could, but I am not really a healer. I gave her potions to heal up the cuts and bruises that littered her body. There is one on her leg that I don't think she got from the Conclave, though it is fairly recent. The scar of it is ghastly."

Solas nodded his head in understanding before turning his gaze back to Cassandra. "Thank you, I can take over from here. I will need my pack brought into me as well as my bedroll. You can keep me locked in here with her but I will need peace and quiet to see what I can do to help her."

Cassandra regarded him for a moment debating whether or not to leave him alone with her. He did volunteer his help and just offered to imprison himself in there to ease her distrust of him. Finally she nodded and turned around to the door. The guard opened it up, letting her through with the apothecary.

"Adan, you will lend him whatever potions he needs and if you would be so kind as to retrieve the man's pack."

Adan nodded and walked off to find it. It wasn't hard to find since the elven apostate's quarters were right next to his. He was back at the cell within five minutes with the pack, the bedroll, and a list of potions he had currently made. They were exceedingly low on herbs, which made it hard to make high quality potions.

Solas nodded his head in thanks to the man letting him go back to his business. To the Seeker he spoke plainly, "I can tend to her, to the best of my ability. Stabilizing her condition would assist me in assessing the mark on her hand."

Cassandra paused to consider this, her eyes narrowing. "Fine," she said reluctantly. The Seeker's eyes darted to Solas once more before settling on the guards. "Lock the cell. Watch them both carefully," she muttered under her breath.

Solas couldn't help but feel some apprehension as he heard the cell door close behind him. He knew his situation there was tenuous at best. If he was not careful, he had no doubt the Seeker would see him in chains. This world was not kind to mages or elves. If one was both, it was even worse. Superstition was a powerful and ugly thing - now, as it had always been.

Alone now with the unconscious elf, he returned his attention back to her. He picked up her left hand and clasped it between his. An electrical current sparked between them at the first touch and Solas nearly dropped her hand in surprise. He didn't know what that was but he chose to ignore it, focusing on her hand. It was dainty and soft, but also damp with sweat. His attention was drawn to her breathing, aware that it was shallow and labored. He ran his fingers gently over the glowing green cut, it pulsed to life at his touch prompting her to let out a small whimper of pain.

What had Corypheus been thinking?

This didn't make any sense. Solas had thought his thirst for power would make the magister seek the anchor for himself, but this? This was not what he had predicted. Had it been an accident or had Corypheus thought to use this girl as his instrument? Perhaps he knew the mark's deadly effects and had sought to use her as a subject for experimentation? His intentions mattered little now. The man had destroyed himself in accordance with Solas's plan. The fact that he had not yet retrieved the orb was troublesome – it should've been down there where Corypheus died. Cassandra's men were still out there trying to locate it in the hopes that it would close the Breach in the sky.

He traced the anchor with his fingertips once again, calling upon the energy within her. Maybe if he could draw it out, like easing a splinter from flesh, maybe he could solve two problems at once. He could have the anchor for himself like he'd intended, and spare this mortal an unpleasant death. He took a slow breath and focused, trying to gently coax the energy from its vessel, but the resistance was too strong. He furrowed his brow, trying again, pulling harder as the anchor flared beneath his touch with a crackling burst. Her body jerked roughly in response, heels digging against stone as her back arched. A half-conscious scream tore through her chest as her head flew back, hitting the ground with a rough thud, her muscles seizing. Solas halted, letting out a frustrated huff, and he reached out with his energy to soothe her as he healed the cracked skull that had resulted from the incident.

It wasn't going to be as simple as he hoped. With more power he could've withdrawn it from her but without the orb, it would remain on her person. How she survived was a mystery to him. He would just have to wait it out and try to keep her alive.

He looked at her face and without thinking he brushed back the hair that covered it. His breath caught as her pale moon lit skin came into view. Her young face was beautiful, only marred by the branches under her eyes that marked her as Mythal's property. Her nose was long and straight, sloping smoothly from her brow, but small where her tip and nostrils scrunched making him think of a button. Her lips were thick and full, slightly parted from her labored breathing. She was breathtaking and her beauty would have been honored in another time. The only thing wrong with her at the moment was that her skin was clammy from the mark hurting her and the cracked and dryness of her lips. He moved his hand to her throat, resting his fingers on her pulse, feeling it race, her heart pounding in overdrive trying to fight the strain of the anchor.

It was never meant to be held within a mortal host. How was this possible?

Again he marveled at how she was still alive. Her body was fighting it, trying to stabilize to keep her alive. She was indeed a mystery to him.

"Ir abelas," he whispered with a guilt-ridden sigh. This woman, whoever she was, should never have had to suffer this because of his mistakes.

 _ **Day 3...**_

Solas spent the next two days trying everything he could think of but she still showed no signs of improvement. He had slept and entered the Fade trying to find a way, but it had not offered him anything. The spirits he would normally converse with were gone, driven away by fear of the Breach. The tear in the Veil created an unsettling turbulence with only the troublemaking spirits coming near seeking freedom. They were no help to him.

The woman began thrashing wildly, speaking incoherently fear emanating from her in waves one night. He awoke to an ear splitting scream that set his blood to pounding. She had tears pouring down her face as she thrashed against her restraints. Her back arched and the cuffs began cutting into her wrists.

"Stop, please." She cried hopelessly, her words slurred. "Leave us alone."

Solas reached for her, gripping her arms, trying to steady her. She flinched at his touch and fought harder to try and get away, her breathing quickening in panic.

"It's alright, da'ean," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe."

It was a lie, of course, but one he hoped would calm her.

"So…much blood. Lifeless eyes….they're all gone." The woman curled in on her side, mumbling incoherently the chains rattling as she moved. Solas pulled her gently into him, resting her head in his lap. Her body started shaking as another pulse of fear radiated through her body. He placed his finger along her temple, casting a soothing spell.

It calmed her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then removed her from his lap and set up his bedroll. When it lay on the ground he picked her up and laid her down gently upon it, leaning in until his lips was just inches from her long, thin pointy ears.

"There is no one here but me," Solas whispered softly. "And you have nothing to fear from me."

He rose up and sat beside her, resting his back against the wall that was nearby.

Her vocalizations were not of her waking, as he had hoped. Instead she was rambling illogical nonsense he didn't understand. She spoke of a sea of blood, dead lifeless eyes, and of creepy crawling creatures chasing her. It was clear she was frightened, but was soothed somewhat by his right hand rubbing soothing circles into her temples with his healing energy. His other hand hovered over her bleeding wrists and with the same energy healed the cuts from the cuffs. He noticed light pink scars already there, recent and wondered if she had already been a prisoner elsewhere.

The woman's breath gasped with pain every time the anchor flared. Her flesh would break out into a new sheen of sweat as her body tried to fight the magic. Solas found that he could counteract the effects somewhat when he laid his palm against hers.

He knew this was only a stalling tactic but it helped her body regain some of the strength the anchor leached from her. He knew he couldn't remove it from her, and if she died she would take it with her. If that happened there was no way he knew of that could stop any of this.

Solas laid his head against the wall, his eyes closing. They snapped open a second later when the stranger curled against his body, seeking out the only comfort that soothed her as she writhed against the shackles that held her.

Remorse overwhelmed him as his thoughts turned to the orb. He should never have given it away.

"You're lying!"

Solas grunted as his back hit the wall, the Seeker's fist gripping the front of his tunic as she glared up at him. "I am only attempting to help, Lady Cassandra."

"An elf destroys the Conclave and emerges from the Fade. And then you, an elven apostate who had no business here conveniently appears, proclaiming knowledge of the Breach. The second you heard about the prisoner, you insisted on seeing her. Why?"

"Because the mark you described seemed immensely important. And it is. As I examined her I found that the green blemish on her hand is tied directly to the energy that is currently tearing the Veil apart. Each time that mark flares, the Breach expands and she draws closer to death."

"If you know this, then why haven't you made any progress?"

"I cannot simply will her into consciousness, Seeker," Solas snapped. "Perhaps if I had the artifact that was used to create it-"

"There is no artifact, Solas," she shouted. "We have scoured the rubble. There is nothing there."

His eyes widened as he studied her face. He frowned, shaking his head. "No. There has to be. This was a magic that was unlocked from it."

"There isn't," she insisted. "And I am beginning to suspect you only sent us on that errand as a distraction."

"For what purpose?" he asked incredulously.

"To have access to the mark?" she suggested. "Maybe you wish to accelerate the Breach's expansion-"

"That is absurd," he countered, but her grip only tightened and her eyes narrowed. The woman was beyond suspicious, she didn't trust him.

"You know that girl," she growled, pointing to the locked cell at the end of the room. "You know exactly what has happened here and you are going to tell me the truth - or I will have you executed here and now for your apostasy."

Solas froze, a deadly calm settling over his features as he stared back at the Seeker. "The first time I ever laid eyes on that woman was yesterday when you brought me here. I told you that already," he said firmly. "You threaten me with execution - but I will remind you that I knowingly took that risk when I volunteered. I am here to help. If by some miracle she wakes up, that mark may be the only chance we have of stopping this. But in order for that to happen, you have to give me some measure of trust."

For a tense moment, the Seeker was silent, studying his face through a disapproving glare. She released his tunic with a shove, taking a small step backward. "Continue your work," she ordered, "and pray to the Maker that you succeed."

He straightened his clothing with a sharp tug, his jaw set as he turned wordlessly back toward the cell and his charge.

 _ **Day 4...**_

The next day Adan brought some potions with the elfroot that the elven woman apparently had in her pack.

"How is she doing?" The man asked softly, curiosity brimming in his eyes as he stared at the glowing scar on her left hand.

"She is more stable today," Solas replied as he took the potions and set them beside his bedroll where his charge lay. She was calmer today then the day before. He hoped it meant she was almost out of the woods, but he couldn't be sure. He picked up one of the potions and uncorked it, and then brought the tincture up to her lips as he lifted her head into a position to slide the liquid down her throat easily. He administered it lightly onto her tongue in increments, not wanting to accidently fill her lungs with fluid.

The guards stared at him suspiciously, not trusting him ever since the argument with the Seeker. Whenever he asked to leave the cell, they seemed hesitant to let him.

Solas began to wonder if they would leave him in there, as their new prisoner. He secretly began making plans to escape since it seemed her death was imminent. Observing the humans taught had him one thing, they believed themselves to be superior and any other race was deemed untrustworthy if they were not ensnared in slavery. He knew threats of his execution were genuine, despite his offered help. The Breach was continuing to grow, he could sense it every time he closed his eyes. If she didn't live, he would have to flee. There was no way to close the Veil without the orb. He would need to find a way to gain power and perhaps stop it that way before it collapsed completely.

Screams sounded from outside raising the hair on the back of his neck. The guards dropped the keys and ran towards the screaming.

Solas picked up the keys and let himself out and followed cautiously. The moment he walked outside he bumped into a dwarven man with golden shoulder length hair tied halfway back. He had a crossbow in his hand as he gazed up at the Breach.

"What's going on?" Solas asked the man.

"Well, shit is getting weird," the man began. "Sure hope you can fight. Demons just fell from that hole in the sky close to the site of the Conclave."

"How long ago did they start to fall out?"

"Maybe five minutes." Varric said and looked up at him. "You're Solas, right?"

Solas nodded at him and then walked to his lodging where he found his staff and his light fur-lined green robes. He tugged them on over his tunic and strapped the staff to his back.

If he was going to flee, now would be the time. With the distraction of the demons he would hopefully be able to escape without notice. It didn't appear that the woman was going to wake and he was frustrated. Frightened. New rifts were beginning to open up and he felt hopeless to stop it. He could not wait on the slim chance that the anchor would be of any use to him, trapped within the mortal. Chances were, if she did wake, that she wouldn't even be able to control the energy inside her. How could she, half-formed as she was? It wasn't in her nature to be able to bear such power. The Veil was his construct. His responsibility. He had to be able to do this on his own. Solas left Haven, determined to try again. One last time. One last attempt. If he failed, he would have his answer and there would be no choice but to flee with the hope of finding a corner of the world where the Breach wouldn't reach.

The smell of mildew and wet stone filled her nose as Ayla came awake. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her breathing became heavy with panic as she realized that she was chained in some dungeon with four shem guards surrounding her, their weapons drawn. Where was she? How did she get there? Last thing she remembered was being in the cave above the Conclave meeting. Her head throbbed in pain as she tried to remember.

A green glow pulsed bright in her left hand, making her eyes grow wide in surprise. The magic was familiar and felt at home with her. Understanding flowed through her before the mark flared, making her cry out in agony. The magic, though hers from a lifetime ago, was corrupted not by one but two foreign magics not of the Light.

Before she could contemplate this further the wooden door of the cell opened suddenly, two women standing in the entrance; one with short black hair and the other wearing a purple hooded robe with chin length light red hair. They entered the room as the guards surrounding her sheathed their weapons.

Ayla looked up at them both, her eyes narrowing warily as the black haired woman circled around her.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." the woman snarled, stopping just to her side, leaning in. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"You think I'm responsible." Ayla retorted, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Explain this!"

The woman grabbed her hand forcefully. Ayla flinched at the touch and tried pulling back against her in an attempt to free herself, she stared up at the woman. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"I can't." She told them, a slight tremble in her voice.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." Though this was technically a lie, a good portion of it rang true. Ayla didn't know about the magic that caused it to make her ache or how the power was returned to her but she did know what it was meant for.

Ayla tried once more to remember what happened but again her head throbbed in agony, making her wince from the pain.

"You're lying!" The woman snarled, grabbing her violently, the intent to kill her right there, prominent upon the black haired woman's face.

"We need her, Cassandra." The second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

Ayla stared down as the horror of what happened settled on her face. "All those people…dead." She may not care for the shems but the people there to discuss peace didn't deserve that fate any more than what happened to her clan.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" the red headed woman asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

Good question. Ayla closed her eyes, her skull aching in pain as she tried to remember. Fleeting images of running, green, and darkness.

"I remember... running..." she started slowly. Again she tried to force her mind to recall what little she was able. "Things were... chasing me, and then... a woman?"

"A woman?" the redhead asked.

"She reached out to me, but then..."

The sharp pain in her skull returned once again keeping Ayla from recalling anything more. Closing her eyes to stave off the ache, she listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Watching the red-headed woman walk out, she felt Cassandra's hands on her once again, unlocking her chains and pulling her to her feet. The woman quickly tied a black rope around her wrists. She was a prisoner, and she would certainly die for whatever crime she'd supposedly committed, but she wouldn't do so without at least knowing what it was she was accused of.

"What did happen?" she asked.

"It... will be easier to show you." Cassandra replied.

Following the woman outside, Ayla shied away from the blaring light of the sun. As she got used to the light her stomach dropped, her eyes widening at the massive hole in the sky the same color of the glowing green mark on her hand. Fendhis! What idiot made a tear between this world and the Fade? She wondered.

"We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra began, watching as Ayla stood transfixed by the horror above her. "It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Ayla asked, finally turning her attention back to the woman. She feigned ignorance about what the woman just said, not giving away that she knew exactly what it was. What she didn't know was how it happened or why. It also didn't help that she couldn't remember what had transpired from the time in her tiny cave above the Conclave to when she had woken up mere moments ago.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if to prove Cassandra's theory, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on Ayla's hand to flare in response shooting pain up her arm and through her body. It felt as though it was destroying her very being, and she cried out in agony. Dropping to her knees, she knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it. The magic that wasn't hers that had been fuzed with her stolen power was killing her. It was like a hostile parasite was put upon the power to make sure that it killed the person that wasn't an Evanuris. Fendhis!

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.

"You say it may be the key... To doing what?" Ayla said, panting as the pain lessened.

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours"

"You still think I did this…to myself?" Ayla asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. How on earth did this woman think she would do this? It was ludicrous. What's more, how on Earth did she suspect that it would close the tear?

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." Cassandra told her coldly at first, her face softened as she added. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Ayla debated for a moment but she really didn't need to. She wanted to help. Not only to prove her innocence but to help get justice for the people whose live were so carelessly taken.

"I understand."

Cassandra looked at the elf in surprise. "Then...?"

"I'll do what I can." Ayla nodded at her, eyes showing her determination. "Whatever it takes." She would do whatever it took to find the bastard responsible for this.

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same one she'd purchased her winter gear from on her way to spy on the Conclave, she could feel the hatred radiating off the other shems as they glared darkly at her. It was a sentiment she shared, as she remembered the horror that had brought her here. If her clan hadn't been annihilated, none of this would be happening. Their actions only served to fuel that hatred. Typical of them to blame a knife - ear for something they likely caused with magic they didn't understand. Her magic had been hidden, kept from even her because her people had purposely forgot it over the years to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Some things never changed, though now, she would pay the price for it, again. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, she couldn't help but feel that anger growing and adding in her fear. However, she couldn't help but feel that handle on her clock to her destiny had been officially started the minute she'd chosen to find the bastard who did this.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

Watching as the woman stopped her on an old stone bridge, Ayla glared at the dagger she produced. If it was going to be here that she died, it wouldn't be without a fight. Bound or not, she was still a mage and every bit as capable of casting spells, regardless of her current situation. Fear spurred on as her fighting responses started to kick in. Her magic flared, ready to defend her but Cassandra palmed the dagger, and instead of killing her as she thought, she cut the ropes that held her. Ayla rubbed her wrists and met the woman's eyes, she felt confused by her actions.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Cassandra said, stepping away from her. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" Ayla asked, following slowly.

Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill a ways. "I am taking you to the temple where you fell out of the Fade."

Ayla's stomach dropped and felt her heart pound, blood rushing in her ears. That was Temple of Sacred Ashes…or what was left of it. Looking up at the Breach, she wondered just how it was she'd survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure let alone retrieve what had been stolen from her a thousand years ago. She shook her head and squared her shoulders as Cassandra started ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she followed, catching up to the woman quickly and began the fearful journey.

The going was slow at first, as she was still unsteady on her feet. The Breach belched again, catching them both off guard and dropping Ayla to her knees. The pain was excruciating, and she thought for a moment it had taken her life as her vision turned black. Cassandra peered down at her, worry and pity on her face as she helped her to her feet once again.

Ayla knew that her magic and that of the foreign magics were fighting for dominance within her and at that moment, the corrupt magics were winning. She could feel her life-force being drained from her.

They continued on crossing another man made bridge. They didn't get far however, before the Breach belched again, this time sending a glowing blast into it causing the bridge to explode. They fall in the hole, tumbling with the stones and rubble of the bridge onto the snow covered ice of the frozen river that had been below them. Black puddles soon formed on the surface, venting the same Fade green energy that radiated from her hand. Ayla blinked in surprise as Cassandra told her to stay back as demons began to form. The woman charged at the small horde and was doing alright until more formed behind her.

Ayla looked around and spotted a staff conveniently directly behind her. She hesitated for a moment before one of the demons blasted its spirit magic at her. She dove, dodging it just barely. She was back on her feet instantly and grabbed the staff, hesitation forgotten as the need to survive flourished. She saw Cassandra being overrun by all of the vile creatures now and called up the magic within and channeled it within the staff as she sent a dozen fireballs at them. They caught flame, panicking giving Cassandra her advantage to finish them off. Then it was over in an instant.

"It's over." She said, breathing heavily as some of her energy was drained from her.

Cassandra charged her, sword pointed at her in defense. Her face was angry but also showed slight fear. "Drop your weapon! Now!" She commanded.

"Alright, have it your way." Ayla said lowering herself and the staff to the ground in submission.

"No, wait." The woman sighed as she sheathed her sword. "You don't need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." The woman began walking off before turning back to Ayla. "I should remember you came willingly."

Ayla smiled at her kindly as she attached the staff to her back. "Shall we keep going?" She asked and then wobbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. "I don't think I have much time left."

"We are almost there." Cassandra nodded her head, as she took several potions from her pouch on her hip. "Here, drink one of these. Maybe these healing potions will help you stay on your feet until we can get to the forward camp."

Ayla uncorked one of the bottles and downed the concoction. Immediately her energy was restored. Cassandra nodded her head and continued on with Ayla following close behind her.

Varric had decided to follow him despite his objections. He thought he was crazy to set out on his own and after awhile Solas stopped arguing, focusing on the journey ahead.

They were attacked repeatedly by waves of demons, making his efforts repeatedly futile. No matter what he tried the rift they found only grew, setting free more spirits hell-bent on destruction. Retreat back to Haven was inevitable. Stubborn, Solas attempted to press on with him casting left and right, fire engulfing the demons closest to him and the dwarf. The man in question fought with as much determination as himself.

The others advanced on him, perhaps sensing that he was the stronger advisory and he was ill prepared for a close-quarters fight. Suddenly, a stream of bright, flickering chain lightning flashed through three of his attackers. He could not slow, however, could not even pause to look for the source as he continued to fight, focusing his energy on the ones who escaped the stunning blow.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. A savage yell came from behind him, followed by bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left.

He saw a brief flash of maroon red hair appear beside him, a club like staff bashing a target that was about to attack him. It's body erupted into flames and turned to ash, nearly scorching him in the process. He looked at her a moment as the prisoner stood before him, chest heaving from the adrenaline of the battle and the strain of her body still fighting the anchor. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she was twirling her staff around her gracefully before slamming it into the ground. Another crackling chain of lightning burst from the staff, thrashing into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence. He didn't focus on that though as he felt the rift pulse as more spirits tried to enter the world.

He lunged forward, suddenly, grabbing her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

He glared at her in hate. Hate for disrupting his plans. Hate for rendering the anchor useless to him. Hate at himself for failing yet again because he was too weak to reclaim his power. Hate that she was making hope flare in him as the anchor blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. The elf woman cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and he felt her flinch at the forceful contact, trying to pull away. He continued to look at her and saw repulsion and fear on her face as she stared at where they touched. She shook her head and as if driven by some instinct, she lifted her head in determination, locking her arm in place as if accepting the energy moving through her. As if saying she was no longer merely a hollow vessel. Following that instinct she pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist. The rift blasted, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light that made him close his eyes.

When he opened them once more, the small tear was gone, the rift finally closed.

He stared at her in fascination, his hate forgotten. She was a mage. Interesting. He would have to think more on this at a later date.

Ayla heard the sounds of battle up on the stairs ahead. She climbed up fast and she blinked in surprise at the floating, crystal-like green mass that spewed forth demons.

The rift, as she heard Cassandra call it, was a small tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to their side and Ayla felt relief for a moment. If she could close it and suck up its power she could overpower the foreign magics currently killing her. But she would think of that later, she thought as she briefly surveyed the other combatants currently overrun with demons.

Ayla turned her attention fully on the fight before her. Two men were fighting the creatures, one a dwarf with a heavy wooden crossbow and the other an attractive bald elven mage.

The creatures advanced on the mage, sensing that he was the stronger advisory leaving him overwhelmed. Ayla twisted her staff and slammed it into the ground sending a chain of lightning at three of his attackers. He was graceful in his casting and she admired it for a moment as he took care of three other demons.

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. Ayla let out a Dalish war cry and let out bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left before fade-stepping down to his side in a flash using her staff like a club, bashing a target that was about to attack him. She made its body erupt into flames causing it to instantly turn to ash. He looked at her a moment with surprise, watching her curiously. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she began twirling her staff around her, confident in her skills. Ayla once again slammed it into the ground sending another crackling chain of lightning from her staff, thrashing it into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence.

The mage lunged forward an utter look of hatred in his menacing eyes. He suddenly, grabbed her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. "Quickly, before more come through!"

The mark on Ayla's left hand blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. She cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. She tried to pull away as the pain rippled up her arm but the elf tightened his fingers around her wrist, making her flinch in repulsion and fear as she stared at where they touched. She hadn't been ready yet and he had forced her to use the mark. How could he know it would close the rift? She shook her head anger and determination setting in as she locked her arm in place and begun sucking up the energy moving through her link with the rift. With the added power she followed a thousand year old instinct and pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist making the rift blast out, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light, sealed.

Ayla gawked up at where the rift used to be, her brain still processing everything that just happened as well as reeling from the added power that controlled the pain from when her mark was activated.

She met his eyes, confused and beyond suspicious. "What did you do?"

He smiled with amusement, like he was enjoying a private joke at her expense. "I did nothing." He said with a nod. "The credit is yours."

Ayla looked down at her hand as if in awe. "I closed that thing? How?" She asked, listening intently to his answer.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake." He grinned. "And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra said, sheathing her sword as she approached. Ayla's eyes narrowed as she wondered if he was the culprit.

"Possibly," The elf nodded, returning his gaze to the hers as his brows lifted. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She stared back at him, her eyes still narrowed at him before she graced him with a wary smile.

"Good to know," Varric said, drawing her gaze away from the mage. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He approached her with a winning smile. "Varric Tethras," he began with a nod. "Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tagalong," he added with a wink to Cassandra.

The Seeker scowled with disgust.

"Are you with the Chantry, or-"

The strange elf laughed. The action had her look at him momentarily with delight. The sound of it sent a pleasing shiver down her spine. Strange. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically, I'm a prisoner. Just like you," the dwarf answered.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra explained. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," he said with a shrug. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's good to meet you, Varric," Ayla said.

"You may reconsider that stance in time," The elf muttered with a smirk making Ayla's mouth quirk up with an amused half smile of her own.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." The dwarf smirked in amusement at the instant sparks of attraction between the two.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra countered uselessly. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric asked. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." He leaned in with a grin. "You need me."

Cassandra responded only with a frustrated "ugh" before walking away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," the elf offered, nodding to the her with a soft smile. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," Varric added.

Ayla looked at him with renewed interest, a genuine smile warming her features though thousands of questions fired through her head wondering who he was and what his role with the mark was.

"It seems I owe you my thanks," Ayla replied with a grateful smile. "My name is Ayla."

"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process." Solas told her before turning his gaze to the Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen." He smiled arrogantly as he continued. "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

I am not like most mages, Wolf. Ayla thought with a wicked smirk that had him blinking at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Understood." Cassandra nodded. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Solas and the Seeker started ahead of them leaving herself and the dwarf to follow. The dwarf looked at her. "Well, Bianca's excited."

Ayla smiled at him in amusement as they began to follow.

They continued on their way, battling another set of demons before resuming trying to find the way to the temple. She lead the way up a hill seeing elfroot. Ayla couldn't resist extracting it from the ground despite the need to hurry. The trail led up to a small cave with another set of demons. They dispensed with them quickly and looted the bodies around.

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan," Solas began as they retraced their steps back down the hill. "Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" Ayla asked, evading his question.

"I have wondered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"What do you mean 'crossed paths?'" She asked in a defensive wary tone.

"I mean, that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than superstition." He replied with irritation.

"And now you disapprove of all Dalish because of those reactions?"

"Why shouldn't I come to that conclusion? I have approached several camps, only to be chased away."

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric interjected making them drop the matter, much to Ayla's relief. She didn't want to talk about her clan. A pang of grief had tears gathering in her eyes but she pushed them away, now not being the time to let the impact of her trauma hit her. At this point they reached another set of stairs and began the climb up them. "So are you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened." She snapped still touchy about the Dalish conversation.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story." Varric replied, not noticing her tone.

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra said.

"It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He advised them.

The discussion fell away as the exertions from the climb took their attentions. They were halfway up the stairs when her mark flared causing a sharp pain to take over her hand. The power from the other rift already coming to her aid, making it more bearable this time and she shook it off, ignoring it. When they reached the top, the reasoning was clear as to why it activated. Another rift was close at hand.

"Another rift!" Cassandra shouted.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas commanded.

Ayla didn't hesitate and released a fire blast at one of the demons, incinerating it at once. A chain of lightning followed afterwards as she again banged her staff into the ground. Solas strengthened her attack by adding an ice blast to her lightning, annihilating them. The way was clear and without even being told she shot her arm up, using the anchor to again draw in the energy and sealing it two minutes later. Her magic flared inside her, accepting the added strength, and began to overpower the other two magics that weren't hers. Good, she thought, it was reconnecting with her magic already, as it should. Hopefully soon, she could figure out how to uncorrupt it from the other magic that was trying to kill her.

"The rift is gone, open the gates." The Seeker commanded the men.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment, well done." Solas said coming up beside her.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric's face looked at her with awe. She shifted uncomfortable at his look, not liking the attention.

The gate opened and they walked through to the makeshift desk on the bridge where the red headed woman she saw earlier waited with a robed old man.

"Ah, here they come." The man said angrily.

"You made it," the redhead said. "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who she is." He interrupted. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?! You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra replied.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the most 'holy,' Chancellor, as you well know." The redhead corrected.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" The Chancellor held up his hands in frustration, annoyed that he wasn't getting his way.

"Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?" Ayla exclaimed with exasperation.

The Chancellor turned to her, his body rigid, his voice shouting with menace. "You brought this on us in the first place!"

Ayla took a step back, anxiety and fear overwhelming her as his voice spewed his hate at her, and bumped directly into Solas almost making her lose her footing. He steadied her, while looking at her in concern.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." The man said, the anger drained from his weary voice.

"We can stop this before it is too late." Cassandra said as she came up to the table.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." The redhead proposed.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Listen to me," the holy man urged desperately. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

Suddenly, the Breach pulsed sending another rippling wave causing the earth around them to rumble like an earthquake. Ayla's hand began to shake as the mark flared and charged with energy. The pain was worse and she grasped her wrist as her face twisted in agony. It was over in an instant. She looked up seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked a minute later.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" She laughed sarcastically with a disbelieving look. One minute she was a prisoner and the next they were asking her how she wanted to proceed? What the hell?

"You have the mark." Solas replied with an amused smirk, having guessed her thoughts.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

Ayla didn't hesitate, the people on the mountain could need their help and abandoning them was not an option with so many innocent lives already lost.

"Use the mountain path. Work together, you all know what's at stake." She said with strong command.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Cassandra addressed to the redhead. She then started to walk in the direction of the path, passing the Chancellor.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Ayla glared at him with her head raised high as she and the others followed behind the woman.

It took three hours for them to climb and wade through an old mining shaft and down the mountain, before they came upon the missing soldiers. The squad were fighting hard, half of them slain by the demons coming from the rift that had detained them. This rift was different than the others, stronger, and it took more time to close it as new types of demons attacked them. She felt her magic nearly depleted and wasn't sure if she had any energy left to even pull the power from it and close the rift.

Ayla kept it to herself though and stuck out the hand with the mark. With a will of its own the anchor connected and pulsed as it began to absorb the rift, closing it a few minutes later. She leaned down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her energy was nearly gone, the war inside her body taking it toll.

Solas kneeled in front of her, holding up a potion. She looked at it suspiciously, hoping it wasn't lyrium. Most mages used it except for her clan. They used the energy of the earth, not wanting the pain and addiction the lyrium caused in everyone, not to mention the other affects it caused her people. "It's only a stamina potion." He told her, guessing her thoughts.

She took it warily as he continued. "You sealed it, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Proficient at what? Fighting for her life? Ayla wanted to roll her eyes.

"Lets hope it works on the big one." Varric said as he walked by.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out for much longer." The leader of the squad said in relief.

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra replied looking at Ayla, who was currently downing her potion.

"The prisoner? Then you…?"

Ayla waited for the potion to take effect before she answered the woman. "It was well worth the risk. Too many lives were already lost and no more would be wasted if I could help it."

A gasp of surprise came from the male elf that now stood beside her. She looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows at him in confusion. Did he expect her to just let people die? She wondered.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." The lieutenant said hitting her palm over her heart in respect.

The squad retreated back the way Ayla and her companions had just come now that the path was clear. Solas caught her eyes and told her, "the path ahead appears to be clear of the demons as well."

"Let's hurry then before that changes." Cassandra said as she continued down the mountain.

It was another hour before they slowed as the remains of the temple came into view.

"This is where you walked out of the Fade and where our soldiers found you." Cassandra told her. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ayla cringed as they passed the melted bodies of some of the people who were caught in the explosion. Sorrow creased her forehead and tears glistened in her eyes. Their faces were frozen in the agony and fear that they had experienced before their deaths. She knew she would never get over the way these people died just as she would never forget how her clan had. Ayla shivered with fear as those memories came to her mind.

Picking her way slowly through the temple ruins with the others close behind her, she wondered how it was she'd survived the blast that had demolished the old stone structure. Cassandra had mentioned she'd stepped out of the Fade and fallen unconscious, though she couldn't even recall that much. The strange woman was the last thing she'd seen before everything went black, and she doubted that was how she'd managed to escape. Still, she didn't really have another explanation for how she'd survived. Nothing seemed to make any sense to her. She stopped in shock as the Breach came into view. It was much bigger up close and it seemed that it flowed through a huge rift. That huge rift was just what she needed. Close it and take the power and she would win the war inside her body.

"You're here!" A voice startled her, coming directly from behind her. "Thank the Maker."

Ayla turned her eyes wide as the woman named Leliana ran forward with several soldiers.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra ordered. The woman nodded and began issuing her own orders to her men. Cassandra turned her gaze to Ayla walking in front of her. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure how to even start getting up to that thing." She said anxiously, afraid she would fail since the power wasn't fully hers at the moment.

"No." Solas' deep voice said from her left. "This rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we will seal the Breach." If only it were that simple, she thought.

"Then let's find a way down. Be careful." Cassandra said.

They followed a path that led down and came upon red crystals that made fear pool in her stomach as the energy coming off it began to make her feel sick. Ayla vaguely heard Varric speaking about what it was but couldn't focus on it since she was too busy trying to keep herself from throwing up or keeling over. She felt a hand on her elbow guiding her past it as she felt dizziness blur her mind. She hadn't even realized that they stopped.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked. She looked down and saw that it was his hand guiding her. She jerked out of his hold, panicking at his touch. He frowned in disapproval finding her reaction rude.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said her voice shaking with a hint of fear. She hoped he didn't pick up on it, but she could see he did as his gaze softened away from the frown.

She turned awkwardly and continued down the path, coming down to a ledge. She dropped down smoothly and looked up at the rift in fear.

She heard Solas say that it was only partly closed. That statement did not help her fear however. The fact that she would have to open it to do so meant that they would be inviting the demons to cross through. Ayla rose, her head high and took a deep breath before raising her marked hand. The tendril of energy flowed easily this time since she was only opening it. The explosion it gave in response sent her sprawling to the ground, her head pounding like a war drum. Gaining her feet, Ayla paled as she saw what had taken the opportunity to cross into their world...

A pride demon...

Leaping into action, Ayla began firing spell after spell at the beast. It was strong though, far stronger than anything she'd ever encountered before in this life. Realizing her lightning wasn't hurting it at all, she relied solely on the fire and ice she was able to call upon. Taking every opportunity to work on sealing the rift that she was able, she wondered just how much longer she'd be able to hold off the demons before she collapsed. They seemed endless in their encroachment of her world, each one driven mad by the effect being out of the Fade had on them. Still, she fought on. Just because she wouldn't survive this didn't mean she didn't want her clans to. Before, she'd believed this was a human problem that they themselves needed to deal with. Now, being as close as she was to the Breach, she knew that if she didn't do something, those that were counting on her would be destroyed.

Seeing the pride demon fall after a great battle, she turned her attention to the rift. She was spent, and closing this one would be the last thing she ever did. Her body ached with exhaustion, every bone feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. Lifting her palm, she sent out the energy necessary to close the massive tear before her, pouring even her life into knowing she was dying anyways, her body losing its fight to maintain control. They couldn't afford to leave it even a fraction of the way open, for fear of something worse coming out of the Fade.

All eyes were on her at the moment, she could feel them and it was an uncomfortable sensation. This rift seemed tied to the Breach however, and she used it to help her battle the magics inside her making the massive rift shrink, the swirling mess in the sky slowing down. Her heart was pounding in her ears, resisting the will to keep going as all of the magic warred within her. She was losing though, could feel the last of her essence being pulled from her. Her vision was wavering and with one last surge she pushed the last of her mana out, sealing the rift, causing it to blast over them all, the impact sending her back. She hit the ground hard, letting out a tired breath Ayla gave herself over to the peaceful oblivion that welcomed her.


	8. Meeting in Redcliffe

Ayla paced along the wall at the edge of the camp, the air around her slowly lightening from a grey to the pale orange of the sunrise. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about going to Redcliffe. Something just didn't feel right. She had her suspicions since every element around throbbed with warning. Even more worrying than that, the mark on her hand had been spitting and snapping out light and magic, sending sharp pains up her arm which means if her apprehensive thoughts were correct then that would mean a door had been opened where no person should stray. Another pain rocketed up her arm making her remember that, technically, this thing was still killing her even if it was a magic that had been stolen from her own People. It was corrupted though, with magic that wasn't the Dalish's. She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating her fate as the mark crackled again.

Well, I'm going to die soon either way. No use in crying about it except she didn't know whom else would take care of her duty. She had been born for a reason.

"Is it causing you discomfort, da'len?"

Solas had come up behind her so quietly, she jumped violently when she heard his voice and lost her balance on the stonewall, falling backwards towards a fairly steep cliff. He reached forward and snatched her by her waist, pulling her safely against him.

" _Fendhis_ , Solas!" She tried to glare at him, but it was difficult when she was pressed with her body crushing her hands against his chest; her head tilted far back to look into his face, which was... suddenly, very close to her own. He was looking down his nose into her eyes, heavy-lidded and somehow intimidating and enticing. She felt fear bubble up at him holding her. Ayla's breathing began to become erratic and he released her and she took another few steps back from him, heart thundering in her chest.

Ayla looked away tears in her eyes as the memories rushed forth. She closed them as the sounds of _that templar's_ grunts filled her ears while she lay crying in pain.

"Ir abelas, da'len. Usually you are much more attentive to your surroundings. I should have thought to make more noise." She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with such concern. His hand reached up and brushed a tear from her eyes and caressed her there tenderly. Her panic vanished instantly, replaced with anticipation and longing of him touching her so. He withdrew a moment later, making her confused yet again. Ayla shook her head to clear her thoughts and pushed him away hard.

"The fault is mine, _Ladarelan_. I was too caught up in my own thoughts." She looked back up to see him taking a step towards her once more. Ayla held up her hand stopping him as she resumed using her polite mask she showed the world.

"You did not answer my question, da'ean." He tilted his head, the slightest look of worry in his eyes. She felt her skin flush at the endearment.

"The mark? It's not too unbearable. It is just acting up at the moment. It…" She hesitated, not knowing how to explain without revealing too much of her suspicions. "I know it's killing me. That doesn't bother me so much. It just kept me up all night…. There is something here that's affecting it—something that wasn't here before. There's been a change in the rifts that are in Redcliffe. I can feel it when the Anchor pulses and flares."

He looked at her face searchingly, obviously mulling over his own thoughts. He was trying to determine if there was hidden meaning in how she had explained the new flare-ups. He shook his head, before holding out his hand. She placed her marked hand in his, and he clasped her gently between his palms. She felt the cool relief of his magic tingling up her arm, and the pain subsided.

" _Ma serannas,_ " Ayla said, relief from the pain gone from her eyes.

As they approached the main gate, Ayla felt the familiar and distinct stabbing pull of her mark, and hearing the sharp snap before she saw the rift open. They quickly dismounted their horses, leaving them to wander safely away, as her companions moved to make a defensive circle around her. Demons were spawning everywhere, and though most were taken out quickly, they seemed more difficult to keep up with than usual. Dread filled her as she felt all of her elemental magic vibrate forcefully.

She moved quickly towards the rift, a look of outright rage upon her face, as she sprinted forward, lifting her mark towards the corrupted tear. She saw her companions become sluggish, as though they were running through molasses, confirming her suspicions. A Terror demon came from seemingly nowhere and knocked her fiercely to the ground—leaving deep claw marks across her jaw and chest. Ayla was back on her feet instantly, her wounds healing without even needing to use a potion or wait for Solas, as her elemental magic took over killing the creature in a sudden burst of fire she didn't even use her staff for. She was immune to such magic being she was its Keeper and her elemental magic aided her instantly. A look of determination added to her outrage as she once again, lifted her mark up to the Time-Rift, infusing it with her Spirit magic combining all the elements discreetly, not wanting to alert her companions to her power. With a yell she slammed the rift shut, locking the door of time quickly.

Her companions gathered around her…

"There was something off about that rift…." She rubbed the back of her neck as Solas stepped in front of her, a look of bewilderment upon his face.

"How is it that you don't have any wounds?" He asked, flabbergasted as he touched her all over to examine her, sure that he had missed something. "I saw you get ripped into by a Terror Demon in your chest."

Ayla's mask slammed down onto her face, hiding herself from her party. Solas saw the sudden change and knew she was hiding a secret. Something that had to deal with how she seemed to not have been affected by the strange rift. "I healed myself, _Ladarelan."_ She said smoothly, since in a way it was technically true. "What do you think was the problem with that rift?"

"Temporal distortion would be my best guess, but it seems highly unlikely." His eyebrows were furrowed in thought. _Not too far off, Wolf._ She thought grumpily as she had something else she needed to clean up. If time magic was becoming involved, a far worse war was about to start. She would need to send word to the clans immediately after she dealt with Redcliffe. She could sense at least one more time rift coming from somewhere in the town.

"Well whatever it is, we need to figure out what in the name of the Dread Wolf is going on here. Come on." She made her way to the gate as it slowly opened, cheers and questions from the guards growing louder with their approach.

Before Ayla had managed three steps into the gate entrance, an Inquisition scout was running towards them at full speed, skidding to a stop just short of slamming into her, and bowed. As he straightened, gasping for air, Cassandra moved to stand next to her.

"Herald, Seeker—" he could barely get the words out, but his look of concern was making Ayla nervous. Ayla was telling him to breathe more slowly, but Cassandra asked him what the problem was. "Your Worship, the mages claim no one was expecting you. They are confused as to why the Inquisition wants to speak with them. They're scared…."

"But Grand Enchanter Fiona invited us herself!" The Seeker was obviously confused, thinking perhaps this was just a political snub, but Solas could tell by the way Ayla's ears twitched, how her eyes narrowed slightly, that she knew something else was going on here.

He watched as she turned now to follow an approaching Mage with her eyes. She scanned him up and down, noting his Circle robes and slight stature.

"Greetings, Herald of Andraste. My name is Lysas. I believe there has been some confusion." He eyed her and her party warily, but smiled politely. There was fear in his carefully steady tone.

"It would seem so. I came to enlist the help of the Mages, at the invitation of Enchanter Fiona." Lysas furrowed his eyebrows in concern, and began shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"I'm afraid Fiona would not have any power to extend such an invitation. She has placed us under the…protection of a Magister Alexius of Tevinter. You should best speak to her; she will clear this up for you. She is at The Gull and Lantern."

Ayla bowed slightly, thanking him, and watched him walk away before she turned to her companions with steel in her eyes. Her jaw was clenched, and she had the faintest hint of a crease between her brows.

How fierce she looks in the face of uncertainty, how lovely.

"Boss, this gives me the creeps. No one knew we were coming? And a Vint Magister is involved?" Bull was fingering the hilt of the axe on his back.

"Something is certainly not all right here." Cassandra nodded in agreement, glancing around in suspicion.

"Well, we should at least let Fiona explain herself, right?" Varric began leading the way down the path, refugees lying in the grass on either side of the pave stones.

Solas looked at Ayla, who hadn't moved to follow yet, just staring slightly off in the general direction of the Chantry building.

" _Da'len_?" He asked gently, moving to touch her elbow before stopping himself.

"I don't like this, _Ladarelan_. I don't like this at all." Her voice shook with unease and dread, but her face was set in determination. She strode forward then, her confident steps ever silent, and he followed.

As she walked through, Ayla saw a bustling town, with all sort of shady people. All of them glared at her as she passed by. This did very little to set her at ease, but she also suspected that this was the intention. She felt better with Solas at her side, his sharp eyes scanning every nook and cranny they passed. The rest of her friends had moved, unprompted and without speaking, into a loose circle around her. They were suspicious too. She heard Varric's voice behind her and slightly to her right, and he spoke low, so only she and the others would hear.

"Has anyone else noticed the lack of Clerics and Chantry Mothers present?"

"It does seem odd that they are not tending to the wounded on the cots…" Cassandra's brow furrowed even further than Ayla had thought possible.

As they reached the pub, Ayla pushed the door open, the low murmuring of the patrons only silenced briefly before continuing their hushed whispers began again at her entrance.

How odd. Pubs are not spoken in like Chantries.

She raised both eyebrows at Solas, who had entered immediately behind her. He pursed his lips in agreement, returning to his scanning of the crowd.

Ayla spotted the small elf immediately at the back of the pub. She walked over warily, her eyes flickering to every nook and cranny of the place to make sure this wasn't some sort of ambush. At her approach the black haired woman nodded her head gently, her voice as quiet and accent as thickly Fereldan as when Ayla heard it in Val Royeux.

"Lady Herald, I am honored, though I must admit I am surprised to see you here."

"So, you mean to say that it was not you whom, in Val Royeux, introduced herself to us as First Enchanter Fiona of the Circle and subsequently extended an invitation to meet with you here in order to discuss terms of your assistance for closing the Breach?" Ayla knew she was being unnecessarily hostile, but this whole Game that was being played was getting old quickly.

"I assure you, Your Worship, that I have not been to Val Royeux since before the Conclave!" To her credit, Fiona look convincingly confused. If she was lying, she was very, very good at it.

"So, you won't help us, then." Ayla noticed the panic in Fiona's eyes.

"I wish I were able to offer our services, but…. As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you." Ayla sighed with frustration. She desperately didn't want to bring in the Templars in for help. She didn't feel safe with them and never would. Bringing in their help would make her lay awake in bed all night and then she would be able to help nobody. She needed to trust the group she was recruiting. Ayla had already gotten Barris, thanks to Cullen. If it weren't for him that nice young man would probably have ended up like his brethren.

That was fast.

"An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?" Cassandra was showing a great deal of restraint in not shrieking at the Mage whilst shaking her violently by the shoulders.

"Andraste's ass," Varric murmured while rubbing his temples, "I can't think of a single worse thing you could've done; I've got nothin'."

"This right here is why you can't trust Mages."

Bull glanced down at Ayla's single raised eyebrow before he whispered,

"No offense, Boss. You don't count."

"I know you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter." Solas pushed forward now, looking furious, but his voice came out even and comforting.

"Welcome, Inquisition! I apologize for being late to my own gathering." The pub door slammed shut and Ayla looked over at the approaching Tevinter. He was elderly, with an awful patch of hair shaved into a sharp point under his thin lips. He wore a red hood with odd, horn-shaped fabric adorning the top and either side of his face, and Battle-Mage armor. Fiona bowed deeply to him, much to Ayla's disgust.

"Allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius." He nodded to Ayla with a smug smirk.

"The Southern Mages are under my command." He took a step towards her, causing her companions all to tense. She signaled for them to stay put at she took a step towards Alexius.

"And, you are the…survivor, yes? From the Fade. How…" His eyes flashed with amused curiosity, "interesting." Ayla gave him her most charming smile and sat down, keeping him and his men in her sights. He had three with him.

"Magister Alexius, I come to ask for the assistance of your Mages to close the Breach." She made her voice as sweet as honey, and fluttered her eyelashes with demure innocence.

"Well, my dear! Straight to business!" He said as he sat down with a false air of regal command that had her wanting to roll her eyes. Solas came to stand on her right, and Bull on her left; they seemed to have picked up on her little game.

"Felix, will you send for a scribe please?" The Magister was speaking to one of the men who came with him. He could have been considered handsome once, but that he was obviously very ill, and appeared to have been so for some time diminished his looks considerably.

"Friends," Alexius boomed, "pardon my manners! My son, Felix." Felix bowed deeply, and turned away to find the aforementioned scribe without saying a word. Alexius turned back to again face Ayla's charming smile.

"I am not surprised you are here. Closing the Breach is a feat most would find impossible. There's no telling how many Mages will be required…. What an ambitious little thing you are." He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms.

Ayla leaned forward, resting an arm on the table and twisting her hair around a finger.

"We don't like to think small around here," she giggled. He smiled widely, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Felix approaching again, clenching his stomach and looking pale.

"There will, of course, have to be—" He was cut off as Ayla stood abruptly, reaching out to catch Felix as he collapsed.

Felix leaned into her briefly before trying to right himself. Ayla pulled him towards the table, and he slid one hand into her own before placing his other hand against the table. She allowed him to use her as support as he shifted his weight, releasing her hand and using the table to stay upright.

Hmm.

"Felix!" In the diversion of the Magister, his men, and her own people all moving forward defensively; Aylaa slipped the tiny folded parchment up her sleeve without notice.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Felix looked at her now, his face apologetic but his eyes meaningful. She gave him the tiniest of nods.

"Are you alright?" Alexius looked panicked.

"I'm fine, Father." He still leaned against the table, clutching his stomach.

"Come, I'll get your poultices." Alexius turned to them now, "Please excuse us, friends! We shall continue this some other time. Fiona! I require your assistance back at the castle." He barked at the Mage like a dog as he hurried out of the pub, his guards and Felix following slowly behind, apologizing for troubling everyone.

Before he closed the door behind him, Alexius turned around to look Ayla in the eye. "I will send word to the Inquisition when this business might be concluded." And without waiting for a response, he slammed the door behind him.

As soon as the Magister had left, it seemed that everyone in their group had let out the breath they had been holding. Well, everyone but Ayla. She immediately insisted they step outside, glancing around at all of the pub's patrons stares and whispers behind hands.

She had not made two steps out the door before the Mage from earlier, Lysas, was standing in front of her. Solas went to move in front of her, but Ayla put out a hand, stilling him. Lysas looked desperate, but in a pleading way.

"Were you really looking to ally with us?" Ayla tilted her head studying the man, emerald eyes narrowed as she judged his reactions.

"You seem like you doubt that."

"We don't have many friends, considering the Templars are sworn to the Chantry. I thought the Inquisition was, too." He shrugged, and Ayla mirrored him.

"The Inquisition is just trying to bring some order back. Whether things change or go back to how they were…that's all up to the actions of the people that help us." She lowered her voice then, so Cassandra couldn't hear, looking the Mage in the eyes. "There's a reason I didn't go to the Templars first. I am not comfortable doing so and nor will I ever be."

Lysas stepped back, looking at her differently now, eyes wide and hopeful, before bowing to her and walking away briskly.

Ayla turned to Solas, and he didn't even bother hiding the admiration in his eyes.

She slid a small fold of parchment out of her sleeve and read it before looking up to her party.

"We have another invitation in the Chantry." Ayla told the group as they came close, passing it around.

Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.

"This is obviously a trap!" Cassandra was the first to speak, somehow keeping her voice low enough to not cause any passersby to look.

"I don't think so. Felix slipped it to me when he fell. I saw the look in his eyes." Ayla seemed confident, but Solas wasn't so sure.

"I doubt there's anything in there we can't take down, Cassandra." Bull was, as usual, very self-assured.

"Well, I'm going. You can stay here if you want, but there's a lot of questions here, and the only chance of getting some answers any time soon is in that Chantry." Solas looked at her, shaking his head with a sigh.

Brave _da'halla_ …Recklessly brave, Solas observed.

"You are not going alone, _da'len_."

Ultimately Varric, Iron Bull, and Solas agreed to come with her. Cassandra decided to head back to camp to notify Leliana about the strange events.

They headed up the steps to the Chantry, and as one, entered in past the thick wooded doors.

Protect her. At all costs.

The first thing visible was the green, glowing rift—immediately causing Ayla's hand to light up and crackle with energy. Demons were everywhere. And then her eyes fell on a singular Mage, fighting them off fiercely, but enjoying it as if it were a sport. She found herself grinning at the devilishly handsome man. He glanced over his shoulder at them, calling out in an almost amused tone.

"Oh, good! You've finally decided to show up. Now be a dear, help me close this, would you?"

Her friends fended off and killed any demons approaching her as she strode towards the rift, thrusting her hand up into it and using her elemental magic once again, combining it with the anchor to pull hard. In moments, it snapped closed with a thundering crack. The Mage looked around, interested, before turning to face her, grinning wide.

"Fascinating…how does that work, exactly?" He laughed when Ayla shrugged, grinning at him once again. She didn't know why but she felt like she had known him her whole life. She felt safe. "You've no idea, do you? You just wriggle your little fingers at it and Boom! Closes." She found herself smiling bigger at him.

"And, who might you be?" She asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Ah, always getting ahead of myself. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous." He dipped into a low, sweeping bow. "How do you do?"

"Watch yourself," Bull grumbled, "The pretty ones are always the worst."

"My, what suspicious friend you have!" Dorian winked at Bull, pulling a laugh from Ayla.

"Don't mind Tiny; you know how Qunari are about Vints…and vise-versa…" Varric chuckled, himself.

"Alexius was once my Mentor, so my assistance will be most valuable to you, as I'm sure you will see."

"Where's Felix?" Ayla was suddenly worried about the young man.

Maybe he had really been ill...

"Oh, he'll be here. He has to ditch his father, you know the deal with parents of sick kids."

"What's wrong with him, exactly?"

"He's been ill for months." Dorian shrugged, pointedly.

"So, you're betraying your mentor, because….?" Ayla took the hint and decided to get to the real reason she was here.

"Ex **-** Mentor. You already know you're in danger, even without the note. Isn't it odd how Alexius managed to beat you to Redcliffe and snatch up your Mages before you arrived? As if, by some magic, he distorted space and time just to get here ahead of you?"

Dorian was charming, but his grandstanding was wasting precious time.

"Okay, I get it. Now explain how." Dorian now grinned at her approvingly.

"If true, it is fascinating. And certainly dangerous." Solas mulled, quick on the uptake.

"The rift you closed outside the gate? Odd, wasn't it?" Dorian was obviously all about using as many words as possible to get his point across. "It twisted time and space around it, speeding some things up, slowing others down. And soon, there'll be more of them, appearing further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable…and it's unraveling the world."

He paused for dramatic effect, letting those last few words sink in.

"Well, fantastic. Now we have to add time magic to the equation. Time magic is risky on its own and shouldn't be tampered with. When will you shemlins learn that tampering with time will only end in more _Fendhis_ chaos." Ayla sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Solas' head whipped to her stunned by the fact that she understood everything the man said.

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped him develop the magic in the first place. It was pure theory back then, though. Alexius couldn't ever get it to work thanks to my tampering. What I don't understand is why he's doing it. All for a few hundred pawns?"

"He didn't do it for them." Felix walked in from the shadows, nodding a greeting to her, while Dorian pointed out how too late was no longer fashionable.

"I shouldn't have played the sick card. I thought he'd fuss over me all day." He turned to Ayla now, his face still sallow with his obvious illness. "My father has joined some Tevinter supremacist cult. They call themselves 'Venatori'. And whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

"Seems Alexius found someone else interested in such magic that they were willing to help him out for a price of course." Dorian said dryly.

"Little ol' me? And here, I didn't get him a thing!" Ayla grinned and fluttered her lashes dramatically.

"Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those." Dorian grinned back, and Bull and Varric chuckled behind her. Solas remained silent. Most likely mentally scolding me. She mused.

"The Venatori are obsessed with you, for some reason. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes." Felix guided them back on topic, and apparently gave Dorian an idea.

"You can close those rifts. If they're behind that Breach in the sky, it's all somehow connected. Maybe you're a threat. Anyway, now that you are anticipating his attack, you can turn it to your advantage. Whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch."

Dorian gave Ayla another grin, and began to walk away, back into the shadows. Then he turned and called out to Felix while still walking, backward.

"Oh, and Felix…Do try not to get killed?"

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian." Felix bowed to them before walking out a side door.

Ayla led her little troupe outside and they mounted up to head back to camp.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Solas asked her.

"I do. Dorian is too long-winded to be much of a skilled liar. He's of a kind who takes pride in their opinions and stances." Ayla nodded at this, brow furrowed, and didn't speak for a long moment. Suddenly a breathtaking smile, appeared on her face. "Plus I feel safe with him."

Solas stared at her, a frown of disapproval on his face at this answer.

It took them an hour to get back to camp and was met automatically by Cassandra. As Ayla dismounted Seranni, she updated the woman on all that had happened.

"Redcliffe Castle is nearly impregnable. If he's going to summon you there, we'll have no way of protecting you." Cassandra looked at her Herald to see a surprising fearlessness in her eyes.

"When we get back to camp, send a Raven for Leliana. I want her and Cullen here by morning." She watched as Cassandra nodded before the woman headed off to do just that.

Solas had only slept briefly before his body woke him with a wave of anger. He hadn't meant to but her nightmare had pulled him to her.

He saw everything she had described that night two weeks ago. He saw the way she tried to fight and the way the man had laughed and relished in her defilement. If she hadn't killed him already he would've made it personal mission of his to find the man. There was still the rest of the troop who had murdered her whole clan. The ones she had tensed in fear to during the meeting at Val Royeux. He planned on finding them for her in the near future. They would have to get through Redcliffe first though. He huffed and sat up.

 _Well, if I'm not going to get to sleep, I might as well get up._

He stepped out of his tent just as Leliana and Cullen arrived, thundering in on two black Orlesian Coursers and surrounded by at least a dozen of her agents.

They had arrived more quickly than even he had expected. They still had a few hours until first light. She must have left the moment she received the Raven.

Leliana saw him as she swung off her horse and they nodded to each other. The noise of the horses had woken Cassandra and Bull, who now emerged from their tents, followed shortly after by Blackwall, the Grey Warden they had recruited a few days earlier, and Varric. Cassandra was asking Leliana whether or not she should wake the Herald when Ayla appeared from their shared tent, rubbing her eyes adorably, her hair a wavy mess. Her braids had come undone during her nightmare and the result was a mass of wavy curls flowing straight down to her chest, with a slight poofiness to them that made her look sexy as hell.

"I said by morning, Leliana." Her grumble was met by a round of good-hearted laughs as she finished tugging her leggings up around her waist. She was still in her nightshirt, a blanket pulled tight around her shoulders. She was lovely.

" _We_ are actually later than we would have been, thanks to Cullen's insistence on arguing for half an hour that you were on a suicide mission." Leliana smirked as Ayla walked over to Bull, who was seated on a log, climbing onto his lap.

Bull immediately cradled her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Her behavior didn't cause any of the rest of her friends to bat a single lash, but Solas felt a heat in his chest that he hadn't known in a long time. He wanted to snatch her up from the Qunari and hold her tightly. But this was not the time, place, or focus for such pettiness.

 _You can't be jealous if you can't have her at all. She is closer to a human than a true Elvhan. Stop distracting yourself, fool._

"So, you and Cassandra say Redcliffe Castle is invulnerable." His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. She was leaning forward slightly looking Cullen straight in the eyes, as Leliana sat next to her and Bull, holding what appeared to be a blueprint. Cassandra sat at Leliana's other side, and Varric moved in to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"It would certainly seem that way, if you are trying to use an army to get in…" Leliana's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Leave it to Nightingale to take down a castle without soldiers. Always putting Curly to shame." Varric was smiling, but he would clearly rather have been asleep. I would rather be to, Ayla thought with a chuckle to herself.

"So, what are you thinking?" Cassandra seemed to have full faith in whatever Leliana might come up with; it was hard not to, considering how renowned the Spymaster was for succeeding at impossible challenges.

"Well, at first, I wasn't sure, but then I recalled the windmill in the village has a tunnel that used to lead water right into the castle. I can send my people in through there."

"Yes, but how are that many people gonna sneak around unnoticed, spies or not? They'd be alerted soon enough." Bull's voice was full of respect (and lust) for the redheaded Spy.

All eyes turned when Ayla perked up.

"The Magister and his guards will be too distracted with me to notice Leliana's people." She was grinning wolfishly. Solas almost felt sorry for Alexius; the Magister had no idea who he was dealing with.

"Yeah, but the problem is, we don't know when he's gonna send for the Herald. It could be days, could be weeks." Varric scratched at his chest hair.

"Oh, I believe I may have some good news for you on that account." Dorian grinned widely as he stepped out of the shadows to the sound of Leliana and her dozen companions all unsheathing their daggers.

"How lovely to see you again, handsome." Ayla lifted her hand almost lazily, and the daggers were put away, though warily. Ayla hadn't even drawn hers much to Solas' surprise.

"And the same to you, darling! You are the picture of beauty….Though, your hair does need a brushing." Dorian was grinning even wider now, striding towards her with an air of (infuriating) confidence. He bowed deeply as he extended to her a letter in his hand.

"A love poem? Alexius is so charmingly persistent in his pursuit of me. I really must send him that fruit basket," Ayla joked as she unsealed the letter. She read silently, before passing it over to Leliana and Cassandra. "How did you manage to get the honor of delivering my invitation?"

"Oh well, I may have apprehended the messenger and left him naked. Forgive me, darling, I just had to see you again." Dorian said as he kissed her hand, winking at her. His clothes were finely tailored, and his vanity was apparent with his neatly combed hair and expertly curled mustache.

Ayla grinned back at him. A rare grin that had her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Lucky you, Herald. You'll be meeting the Magister for lunch," the Nightingale grinned wickedly in return. Leliana liked the charming Tevinter man as well. Solas frowned. He didn't like the way the man flirted with the Herald. He couldn't tell if it was from jealousy or if he just didn't trust the man.

"Oh, but I didn't pack a dress!" She covered her mouth and widened her eyes. Cassandra scoffed gently, but smiled.

"I still think we should meet with the Templars. This seems too much of a trap." Cullen tried to interject. Ayla, Leliana, and Solas all glared at him. He knew the reason why Ayla wanted to recruit the Mages. Cassandra had informed all the advisors about Ayla's traumatic past in a letter to Leliana after coming back to camp in the Stormcoast with Varric.

"Foxy," Varric cooed, "you'll knock him out, whatever you wear." Once again, there was a light round of laughter.

"I take it you're coming with, Sparkler?" Dorian looked amused at the dwarf's choice of nickname.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ayla chose to bring Bull, Solas, Varric, and Dorian along with her to the meeting. Dorian, however would be meeting them later since he had to help cloak Leliana's men to get them through the secret passageway. So the four of them were walking into the Grand entrance. Two guards stood at the bottom steps like statues, hands behind their backs, and wearing those ridiculous pointed hoods.

"Announce us." She spoke sharply, and with authority.

A small, blonde Mage ran down the stair towards them now, stumbling and stuttering in perturbation.

"The invitation was for Mistress Lavellan only! The rest will stay here."

"Either they go with me or I will leave." Ayla said icily. The man glanced nervously at her party, eyes getting wide at the sight of Iron Bull, before he nodded his head.

They followed him up the steps and into the throne room, and Ayla heard the sound of the guards turning and shadowing her companions in. She gave the most subtle flick of her wrist, as if shaking out an ache, and she heard a quiet hum of acknowledgement, though no one made any move to do anything.

Yet.

"My Lord Magister, the Inquisition has arrived," the man said meekly, bowing low as he stepped back, out of sight.

"My friend! It's so good of you to come on such short notice! And your…associates, of course." She subtly glanced back to them before nodding at the tiny man.

"I'm sure we can work out an arrangement beneficial to all parties." He stood and gestured to her, as if they understood each other.

Fiona stepped forward then, a sneer across her face. "Are we Mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" Her tone anxious.

"Fiona, you would not have turned your Mages over to my care if you did not trust me," the Magister said, both pointedly and dismissively.

"If the Grand Enchanter wishes to be heard in our talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." Ayla smiled at the Magister sweetly, once again batting her eyelashes at him in naïve innocence. Fiona thanked her quietly, and Alexius returned to sitting in the throne, briefly throwing Fiona a scorching glare.

"The Inquisition needs Mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?" He tented his fingers, reminding Ayla of a storybook villain.

" Well, first, why don't we have a little chat about the time magic you stole." She glared at him, eyes changing from innocence to something deadly. Solas whipped his head to her at her comment. There was something strange about the way she said it. How she even knew about such magic when he himself had only heard tall tales about it was puzzling.

Solas looked back at Alexius and saw him pale a bit. "I have not notion of what you speak of."

"She knows everything, Father." Felix stepped forward now.

"Felix, what have you done?" Alexius stood, his voice shaking with the betrayal.

"He's trying to save you from yourself. Why did you want me here?"

"Do you even know what you are? You walk into my stronghold with that stolen mark upon your hand—a gift you have no comprehension of—and think you are in control?! You are nothing but a mistake." He spit the words at her, his body shaking and fists clenched with rage.

"Oh, pray tell! What was supposed to be accomplished with the Breach?" Ayla hissed back, her tone dripping with venom. The way she said it had even Solas shivering with slight fear. He didn't know why.

"It was to be a Triumph for The Elder One! For Tevinter, for the world!" Ayla couldn't help but roll her eyes. Felix stepped forward, speaking gently.

"Father, do you know what you sound like?"

"He sounds like the villainous cliché everyone expects from Tevinters." Dorian strode from the shadows and around a pillar, briefly flashing Ayla a wink.

"Dorian! I gave you a chance to be a part of this, to make history, and you denied me. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes. He will save my Felix!"

 _He really just sounds like a raving lunatic now._

"So, it's a 'my cult is better than your cult' thing." Varric spoke, seemingly to himself.

"Well, the Imperium needs a chance to one-up that whole "starting the Blight" debacle." Dorian half-turned to Varric with a smirk and a shrug.

"Yeah, okay, I'll bite. Who is the Elder One?"

"He will make the world bow to Mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas!"

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona stepped forward again, but no one much acknowledged her.

"Alexius, didn't we always talk about how this type of thing was something we wanted to avoid? What changed your mind?" Dorian actually looked angry now.

"Father, stop this. Set the Southern Mages free, let them close the Breach. Let's go home." Felix was pleading, and Eliana felt her heart ache for him.

"No! This is the only way! Felix, The Elder One can save you!"

"Save me?" Now Felix looked angry.

"If I can undo the mistake at the Temple, The Elder One promised…"

"I am going to die. Accept that, Father." Alexius pushed Felix back as he stepped forward.

"Venatori! Seize them! The Elder One will have this elf's life!" But his face fell at the last of his words as he watched his guards all fall to the ground, throats slit and gushing blood.

Leliana's people stepped from behind the pillars, and Ayla could hear them as she stared at the Magister, his face now grim.

"Your men are dead, Alexius." She stated calmly head held high.

"You…you never should have existed!" He lifted his hand to show a glowing pendant on a chain, a slow and malicious smile crawling across his face.

"NO!" Dorian yelled, throwing his magic at the Magister, and for a moment there was only the noise of chaos and the bright green glow of magic as Ayla was suddenly sucked up into a consuming darkness. A darkness she knew all to well.


	9. Future and Time

Suddenly she was standing knee-deep in water.

"Blood of The Elder One! Where'd they come from?!" Two men shouted with alarm through a cell door. The pulled out their heavy swords and fumbled with unlocking the door.

Ayla had her staff out in an instant, releasing an arch of lightning. She electrocuted both men with in seconds of them running into the cell, them making the mistake of running into the water. They fell to the water, charred to a crisp from her attack.

She glanced around her to see Dorian, standing there mouth open at the ferocity in her attack. He hadn't even gotten a chance to pull his own staff out. She grinned at him, waiting for him to regain his composure.

It didn't take him long because soon he was looking around.

"Displacement? Interesting….Probably not what Alexius intended."

"How disappointing for him…" Ayla couldn't help her sarcastic comment, but Dorian didn't seem to be listening to her, anyway.

"The rift moved us...but to what? The closest confluence of Arcane energy?" He wondered.

"He has moved us through time." Ayla answered him steadily. Dorian glanced at her in disbelief before he thought about it.

"Of course! It's not a _where_ , it's a _when_!" Dorian seemed entirely too excited, but then his shocked expression returned as he realized that she had figured it out faster than he had.

"How would you know of such magic?" He asked with a slightly suspicious tone.

"Let's just say that I have some hidden talents and secrets that I wish to keep hidden. Things the Dalish keep secret for good reasons." She answered cryptically.

Dorian took the answer she offered him with a charming smile. He didn't press, though he was curious. He understood, he had done much the same himself when he deliberately fumbled the making of the amulet when he and Alexius had originally come up with the idea.

"Let's look around; see if we can't figure out when we are. And then how to get back…" Dorian said to her as they searched the two men for the key.

"I know how we get back. We must find that damned amulet that should've never been made." Ayla grumbled. "But the _when_ is the important part."

The pair sloshed through the flooded cell, through a hallway of empty cells. They climbed the staircase at the far side of the room to see—yes, of course—another hallway of cells. This one was dry, though there was an alarming amount of Red Lyrium growing off and out of every possible surface.

Ayla felt herself sway, dizzy, as the stuff immediately began affecting her.

"Are you alright?" The Tevinter asked, a look of deep concern on his face.

"Dalish elves are allergic to Lyrium and Red Lyrium is much worse. We need to hurry or I will faint on you." Ayla told him as she swayed again. He pulled her into him and wrapped her arm around his neck so he could keep her standing.

They wandered to the end of the hall, walking down another flight of stairs to the landing, where they could either go left, undoubtedly to more flooded stairs, or to the right, up into, what Ayla was convinced would only be more cells. She huffed, letting Dorian choose, and they went up.

Opening the door at the top, Ayla let go of Dorian her body almost back to normal now that they were away from the damnable Red Lyrium. Ayla was surprised to find herself on some sort of…platform. There was a strange, drawbridge-looking door straight across from her, and on the right and the left, doors guarded by— _Fendhis_.

Dorian looked at her, just as the four Venatori noticed them.

"You take left, I'll take right?" She nodded and they both threw lightning bolts, stunning the guards before throwing themselves at their opponents.

Not caring about Dorian seeing her hidden abilities, Ayla's eyes flashed to a darker green and in the next instant vines wrapped her two guards around the neck, snapping them with a deafening crack, before dropping them off the ledge.

Dorian stared at her eyes wide. "I have never seen magic like that. How did you do that?"

"If we make it out of this alive, I will tell you someday." She grinned at the awe, fear, and excitement on his face.

"I shall hold you to that." He replied as they walked to the door on the left.

Varric was in the first cell on the right, humming to himself. He glanced up at them, looked away, and—realizing that they were real—jumped to his feet.

"Andraste's Sacred Knickers, you're alive! But I saw you die!"

Ayla turned to Dorian eyes wide with terror. "Alexius took us into the future."

Dorian mirrored her expression. "Varric how long has it been since you saw us last?" He asked urgently.

"Years?" The dwarf furrowed his brow in confusion. "More or less. I don't know fully. You lose track of time when you are stuck down here."

Ayla panicked a little. "Dorian, we _need_ to find out how many years forward we have been sent."

Dorian used the set of keys they had used to set themselves free and tried each one until he unlocked Varric's cell.

"Would you help us find out when we are Varric?" Ayla asked.

"Everything that happens to you is weird." He looked at her, shaking his head as he walked out of his cell. They ran further into the room and down another set of stairs. In this room they heard a familiar voice coming from a cell at the far end of the box-like room.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…" It was definitely Bull's voice coming from the far right cell, and Ayla couldn't get to him fast enough. But when she approached, he growled at them…

"You're not real. I saw you both die." He looked so angry, and Ayla looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Bull…" she whimpered, leaning against the cell bars. Bull shook his head and looked at her again, before reaching out to touch her hand.

"It's okay, Boss. You're obviously here. What's our plan?" He spoke gently to her, as if she might break, but she smiled at him wickedly.

"We're going to kick Alexius's ass and try to fix all of this. Come with us?" She had already unlocked the and opened the door.

He smiled at her, but sighed.

"Alexius isn't the real issue. It's The Elder One. He killed the Empress of Orlais, raised a demon army. You ever fought an all-demon army? Not recommended."

"Alexius has the amulet. So, will you help?" He nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way. "No time like the present. I heard one of the guards say he never leaves the throne room."

They walked back up the way they came and were soon back at the strange drawbridge. Ayla ran to the opposite door and flung it open racing down the stairs.

"Is someone there?" Ayla heard Solas's voice at the back of the room she had run into, and her blood ran cold. She stepped over to him, tentatively, and laying her eyes on him, she found herself starting to cry. He shook his head, as if to clear his vision.

"You're alive! We saw you die…" He looked at her in a way she had never seen from him before. He looked heartbroken, utterly defeated. She was sobbing now, fumbling with the lock to get him out of that damned cell, before Varric calmly laid his hands over her own, taking the key and opening the cell in no time.

He stepped out of the cell and reached out his hand, touching her hair, her face. Her heart was suddenly beating so violently, she could feel her own pulse in her head.

Her mind spun as Dorian gave him the story. Solas asked if the process could be reversed, but he did not look away from her, did not take his hand from her cheek for even a moment. Why was he touching her this way? She knew he cared for her, in his own way, but he never so much as hinted at romantic feelings for her other than the flirting she thought of as innocent, since during those times he had always pulled away immediately afterwards.

"If there is any way to stop this, my life is yours." Solas looked at her pleadingly, as if she were meant to understand something he could not say. She tried to blink away her tears, and he finally released her, straightening to his full height.

"Let's go."

They once again raced back up the stairs into the platform room. The went to the only door that hadn't been opened. Ayla stopped instantly, sensing the Red Lyrium down there. She looked at Dorian in fear, her body already feeling the effects from where they stood.

She swayed and fell against Solas.

"What's wrong with you, Ayla?" He asked fear on his face at her collapse.

Dorian answered for her. "It's the Red Lyrium. Earlier she told me that it makes her ill. She is allergic to the blue kind and this stuff is way worse."

Solas lifted her up in to his arms and carried her down the stairs as fast as he could, hoping they would find an exit quickly.

Mountains of the strange stuff were everywhere. It grew in the walls of the cells, and was starting to take over the ceiling. They went as fast as they could trying to get to the door at the end.

They stopped, waiting for Varric to find the key to it. As he fumbled for the right key, a sound came from their left.

Ayla looked over weakly and saw Fiona almost fully encased in the stuff. It looked like it was eating her but she couldn't be sure since her vision was screwed up with her dizziness.

"You're…alive? How?" She gasped. "I saw you…disappear into the rift."

"Is that Red Lyrium eating you?" Ayla asked weakly.

"Yes…and…no." Fiona answered. "The longer you are near it…eventually…you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more."

"Can you tell us the date? It's very important?" Dorian asked urgently, eyes on Ayla as she groaned. She had hung her head limply over Solas' arm. She was starting to lose consciousness.

"Harvestmere…9:42 Dragon." Fiona answered her voice full of pain.

"Nine Forty-two? Then we've missed an entire year." Dorian sounded horrified.

Ayla rose turned her head. Her breathing was now labored. "We need to get out of here. I can help get us back to our time but we need the amulet." She slurred.

"Please…stop this from happening." Fiona cried as more of the Lyrium absorbed her. "Alexius…serves the Elder One. More powerful…than the Maker…no one…challenges him and lives."

Ayla's eyes flashed to the darker green, and she rose her head in anger. "That Magister is going to regret he didn't just kill me." The room rumbled suddenly as if the world agreed with her statement. Dorian was staring at her in awe, but her companions were looking at her with wide eyes. "Put me down, Solas." She commanded. Her strength had returned even though she still felt the dizziness of the Red Lyrium.

Solas complied, not wanting to turn her wrath on him. It seemed she had regained her strength somehow.

"Lets go."

"Wait!" Fiona gasped. Ayla turned back to her. "Your Spymaster, Leliana is here….find her."

Ayla nodded and left the room up a new set of stairs, the men all following her quickly.

"These are the Guard Barracks, Boss. Let's see if they've anything useful." Bull informed her. Ayla nodded her head and they scoured the whole of the barracks before finding supplies and poultices that they split between them, along with all their weapons. As soon as that was done they headed up the stairs at the end of the barracks. They hadn't even reached the top of the stairs when they heard the screams of agony coming from the first visible door. Praying that Leliana was not dead to whatever deities might exist and/or listen, Ayla threw herself into the door.

She was met with a disgusting sight, but the dead body of the victim chained up was, Thank the Creators, not Leliana. Relief washed through her but was quickly squashed as a Venatori torturer moved to attack her. Her eyes flashed to him as vines blasted out of the ground and tore his body apart.

Ayla turned and left the room not even glancing at the stunned faces of her party. Ayla heard another Venatori talking to a prisoner down the hall, and she saw that the door was ajar.

"You will break," the torturer held a blade up to Leliana's neck as she hung from the ceiling.

"I will die first," she spat back, just as Ayla pushed the door open fully. She locked eyes with the Spymaster.

The guard had turned to see who had entered, and before he could even react Leliana said, ""Or you will."

She then lifted her legs up, wrapped them around his head, and snapped his neck.

Ayla quickly grabbed the keys from the Vint's belt and handed them to Bull, who could reach the shackles on Leliana's wrists. Ayla allowed her to use her for support before she gained enough strength on her own.

The Nightingale looked…like Death. Her once full, rosy cheeks were now ashen and hollow, covered in wrinkles and scars. Her skin clung to her bones, showing the shape of her skull beneath it. Her sharp eyes were now sunken in their sockets.

"Do you have weapons?" Ayla nodded.

"Good. The Magister should be in quarters…."

"Aren't you curious how we—" Dorian started, confused.

"No." Leliana hissed. She had walked over to a trunk in the corner of the room, looking for her own weapons.

"Alexius sent—" Ayla now grabbed his arm and looked at him sharply.

"Dorian. Don't." He looked aghast, but followed along as Leliana led the way.

They walked down a short hallway and out onto another drawbridge. Ayla looked down, seeing the platform down below, and the surrounding nothingness. Dorian pressed his hand to the small of her back, urging her to keep moving. As they approached the door at the end, Ayla felt a familiar pain.

"Ugh!" She fell to her knees, grabbing her left hand with her right as the mark grew bright, crackling and spitting. Solas knelt beside her, holding her mark in his hands. She felt his magic press into her, but she could also feel the taint in it from the Red Lyrium exposure and she pushed him away. She fell over and heaved whatever she had for breakfast that morning a year ago up onto the platform.

"Ir abelas, da'len," was all he said, looking even more tortured by her pain as she met his gaze when she was done.

There was a rift and spawn through the door. Her friends made quick work of the demons, allowing Ayla to close the rift quickly enough, though it felt like it was tearing her arm to shreds. Her companions allowed her a moment to regain her breath, as it was coming in short gasps. Bull and Varric were working on a gear, and once Bull had it turned, a gate was raised.

"This way, through the docks." Leliana once again took the lead. They walked up the stairs and through another archway. Two mages were on a low platform in front of the water, calling out their "Sacrifice for the Elder One" before suddenly being replaced by Shades. Solas and Bull killed them in passing; Leliana had merely kept moving up another set of stairs.

They had emerged in a Courtyard, and once again, she closed a rift. Leliana seemed to know exactly where they were going, leading them across the courtyard into another part of the castle. They searched all the rooms, until chancing upon Alexius's journal.

"He really has gone mad. His Elder One never saved Felix…He's now just living-dead. What a horrible, horrible mistake." Dorian spoke softly, only to Ayla, as the rest of their party plundered potions and poultices. She looked at him, eyes full of sympathy, and she hugged him for a moment. They broke apart and found all eyes staring at them, Solas' narrowed, in what looked like envy.

Leliana urged them now to follow her again, and they moved down a flight of stairs. In the room at the bottom of the stairs, there were Three Venatori, a handful of demons, and another rift.

Varric and Bull took down the two marksmen in one shot, each. Solas moved forward to the Spellbinder, slinging magic so quickly, so viciously, that the Mage could not have hoped to keep up. Leliana and Dorian were killing demons left and right, but the rift was still open, allowing more to spawn.

Ayla ran as fast as she could, sliding under Bull's sweeping axe, dodging Dorian's furious staff, and threw her mark into the rift. She pulled at it with all her mana, all her strength, until it snapped shut. She collapsed to the floor, still conscious. Solas knelt beside her, cradling her head as she raised first a healing- then a Lyrium potion to her lips. Ayla panicked and blasted him away from her before he poured the contents down her throat. He looked at her in surprise and slight hurt.

"I'm allergic to Lyrium, all of it, Solas." She told him and a look of horror flashed through him as he realized what he almost did. "The rifts here seem stronger than…." She trailed off, guilt coiling in her belly like an angry snake.

"They are." Solas didn't elaborate. He didn't have to. She looked at him apologetically.

"Hey, uh, this Mage had this on him?" Varric appeared, holding up a Red Lyrium shard.

Dorian had already walked over to the giant metal door across the room, studying the Arcane seal placed on it, and when he saw Varric's loot, he walked back over.

"We're going to need four more of those. The seal on that door," he gestured behind him, "needs five shards to open."

There were four doors they hadn't been through, two on each side of the room.

Sighing with irritation, Ayla searched through all doors until they finally had the last shard. Everyone gathered close at the door, now, as Solas slid each shard into one of the five notches. As the last one was placed and Solas took a step back to stand beside her, the magic of the seal of the door dissolved in a bright green light, and Ayla took a deep breath before walking through the archway.

"Ah, and here you are." He stood, facing the fire at the end of the room. The throne had been pushed to one side.

"I knew you would come. Not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn't destroyed you….My final failure."

"Was it all worth it, Alexius?" Dorian almost sounded sorry for his old mentor, but the rage shaking his voice was unmistakable.

"It doesn't matter now. Now, we just wait for the End."

"The End." Ayla asked without asking, her voice trembling with her anger.

"The Elder One comes now. For me, for you, for all of us."

Suddenly Leliana had moved forward, snatching up another living-skeleton, someone who looked familiar, and held him by his hair, her blade to his throat.

"Felix!" The Magister took a step forward now, arm outstretched as if pleading the Spymaster to release him. Ayla felt the air leave her lungs in shock.

"That's Felix? Alexius, what have you done?" Dorian's mouth was agape, and he was hissing at the Magister with pure venom.

"He would have died, Dorian! I saved him!" Alexius's voice was still pleading, desperate, but Leliana's eyes were dead—void of any emotion or caring.

"Please, don't hurt him! I'll do anything you ask!" Leliana paused for a moment, looking to Ayla.

"Give him a swift death and peace." Ayla nodded.

"NO!" Alexius screamed, throwing all his magic at Leliana, flinging her across the room and into the wall like a ragdoll.

The Magister then turned to the rest of them, eyes nearly black with rage and hatred. She felt the tainted strangeness of Solas's corrupted magic as he wrapped a barrier around each of them, except her.

Ayla pulled up her own bringing forth her elemental magic. She could do so now since if they succeeded none of her companions would remember it other than Dorian.

Her Warrior charged, her Rogues let arrows fly, her Mages barraged him with magic.

Ayla attacked just as ferociously as them using her full power against him. His own barrier was so incredibly strong, but she could feel them weakening it especially since he was no match for her. He was growing tired, the force of Bull's axe finally collapsed his barrier.

Ayla moved in quickly, but he had instantly fade-stepped away, tearing open a rift where he had just been. Demons now spawned all around them, but Ayla just blasted them with a strong Mindblast combined with all of her elemental magic. They were gone instantly and she closed the rift not even fazed.

Dorian, Leliana, and Bull had Alexius on his knees, fighting to keep his barrier up, but Ayla saw he was at the end of his mana and his body couldn't keep up the fight. She ran then, as fast as she could, as she charged, unsheathing both of her daggers and infused them with her lightening, and jumped at him. As she thrust down, she felt his barrier break under her daggers, and then they easily slid into his weak, mortal flesh.

She stepped back and watched as Dorian reached forward and closed the Magister's eyes. He then peeled open the dead fingers and took the amulet before standing with a sigh.

"Well, this is the same amulet he used before. Actually, I think it's even the same amulet from Minrathous." He gave a slight chuckle of relief. "Give me an hour to figure out the spell, and—"

Leliana ran up, frantically. "An **hour**?! That's impossible! You must go, now!"

The ground shuddered violently, gravel and dust falling from the ceiling overhead. There was an echoing screech that seemed both somehow close and far away.

Ayla looked up to her friends, seeing the sheer panic on their faces. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"The Elder One," Leliana breathed.

Her companions all looked at each other now, nodding in agreement. Ayla felt the overwhelming urge to scream, having some idea of what they were about to say.

"We'll head out front, keep them off your tail." Bull said, resolutely. Eliana looked at each one of their faces—, Varric, Bull, Leliana, and….Solas—they all shared the same look of determination.

"NO! I can't let you die!" She shouted, reaching a hand out, like Alexius had reached for Felix.

Solas stepped forward to her, taking her hand, and Leliana touched her shoulder briefly before she spoke.

"Look at us: we're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes." She turned away, walking towards the door now.

"Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows."

The rest of her companions nodded at her, some smiled, before following Leliana. Only Solas stayed a moment more. He faced her and pulled her into his arms, clutching her tightly, as if he couldn't bare to let her go. When he jerked away, a sob tore through her as he ran off to stand guard with Leliana, his staff already in his hands.

She heard Dorian cursing behind her. He couldn't get the thing to work. Her tears dried up instantly replaced by anger at the Magister's actions. She turned and strode forward to Dorian, a look of seething rage and determination on her face.

"Give me the amulet." She ordered in a deadly tone. He handed it to her immediately, with him shivering in the feel of her anger. "What I do here must never be revealed to anyone in the Inquisition or the world. Do you understand?"

Dorian nodded, "I promise."

Ayla looked down at the amulet in her hand and infused it with the power of the Anchor. The amulet started to glow, rise, and hover above her hand from the Anchor. The signs of the elements circled around the amulet. Dorian watched in fascination at the magic she was wielding. He had never seen anything like it but knew that it had to do with magic that was more powerful then anything else in the world.

Behind them the doors blasted open. Leliana and Solas began walking backwards as several Pride Demons came through, throwing the lifeless bodies of Bull and Varric aside. Leliana took an arrow to the shoulder by an undead soldier, just as Solas was grabbed by one of the Demons.

Ayla turned watching in horror as he was ripped to shreds. She screamed but didn't move from her place. She flung her hands out into the air and yelled, "Wind! I summon you to me."

Dorian felt a rush of wind blow through, lighting up one of the runes circling the amulet. It glowed a bright yellow and pulsed, waiting for something.

"Fire! I summon you to me." Another rune next to the yellow one caught on fire before it too glowed, this rune a bright red.

"Water! I summon you to me." A wave swirled around them like a snake before it flowed into another rune. Ocean blue light flushed into the wavy sign.

"Earth! I summon you to me." Flowers, vines, and leaves sprouted up from the ground underneath the fourth rune swirling around the mountain shaped rune before it sparkled bright like the color of Ayla's eyes.

"As _Tyr'ala'sylis'ettln_ Guardian of Time, I am Spirit, She is me and I am the key. Unlock the door and erase that which wasn't meant to be." The amulet moved higher now shattering, expanding until a purple rift opened brightly. Ayla pulled Dorian into her arms and she then turned to look at Solas' now-dead body laying on the floor, and knew as she sobbed her heart out, wrapped in Dorian's arms, that she had fallen in love with Solas. He was her mate and she would love no other. In that instant of realization, the purple smoky rift encased them and pulled them through slamming them back down into her own time.

They landed on their feet.

….

Alexius stood on the dais in the castle with Dorian and the Herald beside him. Alexius lifted his hand to show a glowing pendant on a chain, a slow and malicious smile crawling across his face.

"NO!" Solas heard Dorian yell before he threw his magic at the Magister, and for a moment there was only the noise of chaos and the bright green glow of magic Dorian held up his arms to shield himself and the Herald from the growing portal and then were gone. No trace of her or the Tevinter anywhere. Panic gripped him in it's tight fist, not allowing him to breathe.

 _No, no, no….Where is she? She's dead._

Dread poured through him like ice, pooling in his stomach. And then, loss. Overwhelming loss and grief. All of it had been a mistake. He should've never tried to unlock his power. Everything he sacrificed, everything suffered, had been for nothing at all. And behind that, something darker. Something he could hardly admit to himself. That the loss, her loss, was not simply general, but specific. That a person who mattered had been lost, and she mattered not just for his mark on her hand but for-NO! FOOL! Stop thinking of this. You knew she would likely die in this. She was only a vessel, nothing more. But as he thought it he knew that her death would way on him more than anyone from his own time did.

Suddenly another rift appeared, purple in color and different than his magic. He could see that it was partially his magic, but also a magic he had never seen before.

He didn't even think about that as hope flared inside him as he saw her she standing a few feet away from where she had been, clinging to Dorian for dear life. That hope died a little when he saw how the two held each other and the absolute horror upon her face along with blood and tears.

When she realized they were back, she released Dorian, and strode to Alexius, rage flashing in her eyes unlike Solas had ever witnessed. Whatever had happened, it had made her more angry than he had ever seen her.

…

Ayla strode forward, rage consuming her for the injustice of what she had witnessed in the future all because of this man's misuse of time. This was why the Dalish kept it truly hidden from everyone. It would always be misused by the power hungry greedy souls of the world.

As she took long, hard steps towards the Tevinter, Dorian crossed his arms behind her with a smirk. "You'll have to do better than that." He quipped to the now cowering Alexius, who was staring with wide frightened eyes at the Herald.

"Y-y-you? How?" The pale man asked as she approached.

A sinister smile appeared on her face, one only Alexius could see that made him shrink further into himself. She bent forward and whispered so only the Magister could hear.

"I am the Guardian of all Worlds and Time. You can't blink me out of time when I am the one who is master of it." She explained icily to him in his ear. Ayla picked him off the ground by the collar of his robes.

Ayla dropped him back on the floor and turned, giving two of Leliana's scouts the go ahead to shackle him and taking him away to one of the dungeons. Then she looked at her party one by one before she rested her eyes on the man who had somehow captured her heart. Seeing him brought forth the horrors of what she had seen in that horrible future and a sob of agony escaped her. A look of deep concern and confusion appeared on Solas' face, he stepped forward but before he could ask what happened to cause such emotion to come from her, there was a steady beat of many footsteps in time, and two lines of soldiers marched into the throne room, lining up along the pillars.

All the mages and even some of Leliana's scouts bowed as the King and Queen of Fereldan walked into the Grand Hall of Redcliffe Castle. The Queen was of fair hair and pale creamy skin, with blue eyes. The King had light brown hair almost copper-like and had golden brown eyes. She knew without a doubt that this man was Alistair, the man who had Leliana's intense hatred. This was the man who had doomed the Hero of Fereldan to forever be without the man she loves since he had chosen Queen Anora over her. He was the reason Lynx had sacrificed herself and gave her life during the Fifth Blight. She had killed the Archdemon and in doing so saved the world.

Ayla's tears dried up instantly and she slammed her mask in place so he couldn't see the intense loathing upon her face. She didn't bow to either of them for they were not her royalty and she was above them in station in her mind anyways. Instead she stood up straight, head held high in challenge. She smiled kindly to Anora and offered a polite nod to Alistair. She looked around at her party who were all looking at her with mouths open at her in shock of her challenge to the Royals. Only Solas remained impassive with his normal cold mask, though he did betray a hint of curiosity at her.

"Grand Enchanter, we would like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality." Alistair said anger within his gaze. He didn't even look at Ayla.

"Your Majesties…" Fiona stepped forward now, shoulders shrugged in a flinch.

"When we offered the Mages sanctuary, we did not mean for our people to be driven from their homes!" Queen Anora was indignant.

 _And rightly so…But at the wrong people._

Before Fiona could stutter out an explanation or apology, King Alistair had effectively banished them from Fereldan.

Ayla strode forward gracefully

"B-but we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?" Fiona was pleading with the King.

"You'll come with us. We'll offer you protection." Ayla spoke now, standing as tall as she could, she clasped both hands behind her back and spoke commandingly and politely. Fiona turned to her, concerned.

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?"

"Probably better than Alexius's "help". The Inquisition is better, right?" Dorian had a smile in his voice, and was looking at Ayla proudly.

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice, whatever your offer may be…" Fiona said, worriedly.

"If you would honor us with your help in closing the Breach, we would afterwards happily call you Allies."

This was met with a series of grumbles from the party, and Solas furrowed his brow, concerned.

"After we close the Breach, Herald?" She turned to look at him sharply before turning back to Fiona with a gentle smile, a voice full of reassurance.

"You will not be our prisoners or slaves, but after what happened here today….after what I saw—I would like to consider the time until the Breach is closed as a "probationary period", if you will. You, of course, would be in charge of any punishment, should one of your Mages merit such action. But you will not be turned out into the cold, and you will be provided with food and drink and protection."

Solas felt himself relax slightly. She is right to be wary of some of the Mages, and this "probationary period" will help appease Cassandra and Cullen.

"I would take that offer, were I you." Alistair's lips were pursed and Fiona bowed her head.

"We accept. It would be madness not to. I will ready my people for Haven." She slowly backed away, before going to tell the Mages.

Alistair's gaze turned to Ayla, who was looking at him with no betrayal of emotion. His eyes however betrayed him. They flickered with pain and sorrow at her. Ayla knew it wasn't directed at her but in regards to her Dalish upbringing. She reminded him of Lynx, the Hero who had fallen for him.

"You do know why she gave her life right?" Ayla asked getting confused looks from everyone but Alistair. He shook his head sullenly. "I shall tell you sometime in the future, if you would like."

Alistair brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't really understand. Not truly. Ayla could see that he still loved the Hero and longed for her. He nodded before he turned on his heel and walked out, leaving his queen behind.

Ayla turned to her companions. "Lets head back to camp."


	10. Returning to Haven

They had only spent a few hours at the camp near the Crossroads. After an hour or so of rest Ayla mounted Seranni—with Dorian following right behind her. Once situated she handed him the reins and snuggled into him. She had asked him to ride with her not wanting to part from him. It seemed to Solas that whatever had happened in the future they had immediately grown closer and they both didn't want to let each other out of sight. He was deeply curious as was the rest of their group as to what happened but she refused to say anything until they returned to Haven.

Ayla was so visibly tired and emotional, no one argued with her when she had them all leave for Haven right away. The journey would take another two weeks to return and during that time Ayla had refused to ride on her own the whole way, leaning against Dorian and he her as they whispered quietly to each other. They took comfort with one another at the horrors they faced. There were a few times that she would burst into tears for no reason that the group understood. Only Dorian did and he hugged her tight. The others had tried to ask her about what had happened, but Dorian had brushed them off.

"Leave the poor thing be. Can't you see she's exhausted?" He chastised, and that had shut everyone up. Solas had stayed quiet watching her, a look of slight concern and hurt on his face that she had since switched to rooming with Dorian in a tent then with him. He found he missed sleeping beside her and it bothered him more than it should have.

When he had thought she was finally asleep, though, she heard him pull his horse next to hers.

"I don't mean to pester," he said quietly to Dorian, "but why exactly is she so exhausted?"

"She was the only one able to close all the rifts we came across. And many of them had been there for a year, gaining strength. She used all her mana and strength fighting and closing." Solas watched as Dorian's face showed a thousand emotions. One of those emotions was awe as he looked down at the tiny woman in his arms. It was hidden a second later. Whatever led him to that emotion had something to do with her. Something had happened in this supposed future.

"I understand that you believe you were sent a year into the future, but what happened to affect her so?" Solas's voice was probing, worried, but Dorian wasn't as oblivious to her tension with Solas as he pretended.

"I think that's for her to tell." He said it gently, but firmly as well as cryptically, and she didn't hear any more of Solas's voice. She smiled at Dorian in gratitude, who knew she had been listening. He had kept her secrets and had no intention of sharing anything that had happened without her consent. He was a rare human, she thought. She felt she could trust him with anything she would tell him and that was something that made her want to know him more. It was this thought that she fell asleep to, comforted within his arms. No where else she would feel as safe.

A few hours later Dorian had stopped her mount, and scooped her back up, immediately handing her to Bull.

"She's not heavy, but my arms are getting sore," he made the excuse while kissing the top of her head as her eyelids fluttered open sleepily.

"Ah! She lives!" He chuckled. She looked up at Bull now and smiled, before she once again burst into tears. Bull's eyes got wide and he tried to hand her back to Dorian but she held onto him. He looked at the others in a slight panic, not used to anybody crying on him since in the Qun nobody really showed emotions such as this. Dorian smirked in amusement but rubbed her soothingly on her back as she cried in the huge horned man's arms. She touched something within Bull and soon he found himself cradling her to him and enjoying the normally fierce redhead's embrace.

"Hey Bull." She knew her voice was coming out tiny, high-pitched, after her tears subsided.

"Hey, Boss," He said, his own voice warm and affectionate timbre vibrating through his chest.

"You can set me down." He lightly set her on her feet, and Cassandra asked her if she needed anything.

"No, just a short walk. I'll be back soon." Ayla smiled reassuringly, but it was half-hearted. She started to walk off towards the waterfall.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Solas told Cassandra as soon as the Dalish girl was out of earshot. Cassandra nodded in gratitude, and he turned to see Dorian leaning against a tree, one eyebrow raised and a small grin on his face. Solas ignored him, quietly moving past the trees and reeds, staying close-but-not-too-close behind Ayla as she waded around the shallower areas of the ledge.

He watched as she took off her boots, unwrapped her feet, and climbed onto a rock. She sat slowly, trailing the tips of her toes in the water. She looked off into the late-afternoon sky: the sunlight catching her maroon red hair, making it glimmer a more crimson. He found he wanted so desperately to touch it.

And then, he watched as she began to weep. Her whole body shook, but she made not a sound. She covered her face with both hands, and he heard the quietest little sob escape her. He didn't realize what he was doing until he had reached her.

"Go away, Solas." She barely managed to whisper it through her fingers, and he knew he should listen, but he couldn't bear to leave her like this.

He lifted her off the rock, sitting in her place and cradling her across his own lap. He rocked back and forth, his fingers stroking and twirling her hair feeling the soft silkiness of it.

She looked up at him after awhile, and he pulled back some, so he could see her face. Her emerald eyes showed her agony. Tears were pooling in them.

" _Ar ithem ma dinem_ ," she whispered, so gently, " _sul em_."

"And I would again, da'len." He was trying to comfort her, but she shook her head angrily and peeled herself from his arms. He wasn't sure if it was at him though and he wondered if he had told her something in this strange future.

"You don't understand! You could not possibly understand." She jumped off the ledge, fully clothed and splashed into the water, soaking everything from her waist down. She submerged herself the rest of the way under the water, as if to get away from that horrible future.

Solas jumped off and gripped her arms, pulling her up.

"What did I do, _da'len_?" He could barely make himself whisper it. She had been innocent, and he had put her in harms' way. She sat up and looked him in the eye, several different memories flashed across her face, and he wished he could know what they were. She looked away now, a deep crimson swept across her cheeks and her ears. It was so lovely against her skin, and brought out the darker shade of green in her emerald eyes. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, before closing it again. He did not move, did not breathe. He just held her arms waiting, unknowing what his fate could be. How much he had told her…

"You didn't do anything Solas, but watching you being torn to shreds right in front of me…" She finally said. There was something else he was sure she was going to say and it had him wondering if he had said something about who he really was. But he let it go since this was the memory that seemed to be bothering her most at this present moment.

Ayla wouldn't meet his gaze, her heart thundering in her chest. She wrestled with her emotions, the ones that told her to reach out and tell him of her feelings for him but she couldn't. She needed to sort through them first and would do so after the Breach was closed. She would test him though with a small fib.

"You did something…" She blushed and stared at everything but him.

"What?"

"You…kissed me." She still didn't look up at him. He didn't know quite how to feel. He let go of her to create that space he always seemed to need after they flirted.

"Before I died for you?" He knew the answer, and she nodded without looking at him. He took her chin in his hands, looking her in the eye.

"Is that not fair payment enough?" He was making light of it, and he saw several emotions flash across her eyes before she allowed him a laugh. He noticed it was tinged with hurt, and something else. Something unsaid.

"I owe you more than that, _Lethallin_ ," she teased as she pushed away from him to float on her back in the water, her red hair flowing around her.

"Well, you shall just have to repay me later, then." She looked at him and he flashed her a wolfish smile as he leaned over her, his hands coming to rest on her back to hold her in the floating position. They looked at each other like that a moment, but his frustration was getting to him. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, brushing a thumb against her neck to hear her breath catch. She stayed perfectly still as he leaned in. He could feel her pulse speed up.

"You know, _da'len_ , should you need to talk, I am here." He merely pressed his forehead against her own, looking into her eyes.

"Perhaps tomorrow, _Fen_? It has been…a long day." She still looked into his eyes, expectantly, but then he pulled away.

Ayla rose from the water then, not looking at him as she walked up towards the riverbank and back up to camp.

"Of course, _da'len_. I am merely offering." He took a step forward then, following behind her. The pain and disappointment on her face were fleeting, but he knew, if he were to kiss her then, he would have tasted it on her lips.

They camped near the waterfall that night, catching up on the rest they missed when the Herald had them traveling immediately after the events at Redcliffe.

She had helped Dorian with putting up their tent before she had gone inside to change out of her wet clothes. They had gotten curious stares when they had returned from the waterfall but nobody dare ask.

Ayla sighed as she changed. His actions confused her. She couldn't get a read on him. One moment it felt like he had the same feelings and then the next he pulled away like she was fragile or a leper. Maybe it was a good thing she switched tents. Getting caught up in a relationship was probably not the best idea at the moment anyways. So she decided to keep her emotions in check from now on.

With that decided she changed into her favorite Keeper robes and brushed out her wet hair before flipping it. She walked out and grabbed some stew before talking Dorian, who stood up and followed behind her into the privacy of their tent.

Solas got closer hoping to hear about some of what transpired during Redcliffe but he sadly couldn't hear anything other than whispers. They were talking to quiet for him or anyone else to hear.

He gave up with a huff and sat beside Varric on a log near the fire, eating his own stew. The Dwarf was telling made up campfire stories much to everybody's amusement. The night was filled of lighthearted content and companionship from everyone. But Solas' mind was still on the events at the waterfall. After he finished his stew he said goodnight to everyone before going to his tent.

In the privacy of his tent he found himself fantasizing about what would've happened if he had kissed her. Would she respond to him? Shrink from him in fear from her past? Or would she be angry?

 _No! You are not allowed to think of her in this way! She is nothing more than a vessel for your magic._

He made himself think of his mission and soon started his breathing routine to journey through the Fade. Soon he was asleep.

…..

Ayla and Dorian ate together in their tent. She didn't want to be near Solas at that moment still uncertain of what had happened earlier.

"Tell me, Dear One." Dorian's voice broke through the silence. "What exactly is going on between you and Solas?"

"We are friends I guess." She answered.

"Oh come on. There is definitely more going on between you two, surely." He smirked. "Anyone around you two can see it's obvious."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You haven't noticed the way he stares at you?" Dorian asked, almost teasingly.

"He does not. Or when he does he is usually frowning at me in disapproval." She sighed, more confusion wafting through her. "To be honest I don't know what he feels towards me."

"You mean he hasn't made any move to make his feelings known?" Dorian's eyebrows raised in surprise at her statement.

"There were times when I thought he was going to kiss me but he pulled away like I had the plague or something." Ayla told him making Dorian laugh.

"But you clearly are in love with him." Ayla blushed a beautiful shade of pink. "Why don't you try telling him how you feel?"

"I only just realized my feelings for him and I need time to sift through them. Redcliffe is where I realized…"Ayla trailed off as tears sprang in her eyes once more. "Watching him being…torn apart…like that."

"Ah."

"I thought he was going to kiss me when he joined me at the waterfall but he pulled away again. I just don't think he feels the same as me." She said softly, voice quivering.

"Maybe next time, don't let him pull away." Dorian suggested. "Show him your feelings."

This idea had occurred to her but she was afraid it wouldn't matter if she was going to die from the mark on her hand anyways. If she lived past closing the Breach she would think more on it.

With this thought in place she cuddled up to Dorian and fell into a dreamless sleep. It seemed Dorian had a soothing effect on her soul for she didn't dream once about her past or about the events she had scene at Redcliffe.

The next morning she woke well rested and though she was still emotionally unstable from the events of Redcliffe she felt more like herself. She rose with Dorian and happily helped take apart the camp before they once again continued on back to Haven. She judged that they would make it there a week earlier than planned.

Once camp was packed up, Solas watched her, once again, sitting astride Seranni, Dorian tucked in the saddle behind her and talking non-stop. He noted that the Tevinter kept a single hand gently on her waist, not her hip. Solas couldn't quite figure out the nature of her sudden attachment to the man and he felt his chest become heavy as it so often did when she showed affection Bull, Dorian, Varric, and Cullen. She knew she showed himself some but never the amount she showed the others. He found that it hurt and it made him long for her to give it to him.

As they finally arrived back at Haven, he saw Ayla's shoulders visibly relax. The relief she felt was almost tangible. Cullen, followed by a struggling-to-keep-up Josephine, and an obviously amused Leliana, all but ran at them through the main gate. Leliana and Cullen had raced back to Haven after the events at Redcliffe so they were prepared to give quarter to the Mages. The Commander grabbed the reins of Ayla's horse, offering a hand to help her down. Solas noted he looked like he was resisting the urge to crush her in a hug. She brushed away his hand with a gentle laugh as she dismounted.

"I am not some Court Lady, Commander, you don't need to help me off my horse." She patted Seranni's nose affectionately as Dorian dismounted, and was rewarded with a puff of air and nuzzle against her cheek, drawing a giggle from her. She handed her reigns to a stable hand who had appeared, and began to walk towards the gate full of a sudden bubbly energy Solas knew she had been drained of only hours ago. Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra were all in-tow.

"She's something else, isn't she?" He glanced over to see Blackwall, with Dorian standing beside him.

Solas did not respond, just looked over to the stable where Seranni had been lead in and given a bag of oats.

"That Commander seemed awfully eager to help her, didn't he?" Dorian asked the question pointedly, but didn't look at him.

"Well, with a woman as fierce, bubbly, and as lovely as that one, can ya blame him?" Blackwall chuckled. But Solas couldn't help but note he had used the word _woman_ —not _elf_ , or _knife-ear_ …or _child_.

"Don' you two have a thing goin' on?" Blackwall asked Dorian, drawing Solas back from his thought.

"Maybe." Dorian said cryptically, knowing full well that he had both of their attention, even if the bald elf was trying to hide it. Hmm, this elf did indeed have feelings for her but he hadn't admitted them to himself. Well this would definitely prove to be interesting. "She is a rather enchanting lady." He said and walked off to follow.

"Herald, we need your report on what transpired at Redcliffe." Cullen was matching her stride easily, but he was already dimming her happy bubble she felt upon returning to the snowy little village.

"Can't you get it from Dorian? He was there too."

"well we'll be certain to get a report from him too, but we still need yours." He was basically walking backwards now to look her in the face. Ayla noted Varric in his usual spot, looking very entertained by the show as they passed.

"Speaking of whom," Cassandra chimed in now, with her stern-mother voice. "Do you really think we can trust him? Now that the business at Redcliffe is done, you should probably send him home."

"He wants to stay and help," Ayla replied, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, but—" Ayla turned on her heel and stopped dead, looking Cassandra in the eye.

"He saved my life. He saved your life. He saved all of our lives. He **stays**."

Ayla knew she had just made a scene, and that Cassandra's hurt feelings were visible on her face, but she found herself tearing up again. Cassandra's face softened, and she reached out a hand, pressing it against Ayla's cheek briefly before withdrawing it, shocked by her own behavior.

"As you say, Herald." She kept her voice and eyes soft, even if the contact was out of character for her. Ayla smiled at her before turning again, ignoring the glances shared between the advisors.

"To the War Room?" She almost smiled as they clamored to follow her again.

As they walked in the War Room, Ayla tossed herself down in the only chair, and immediately began removing her boots as Cullen closed the door behind them. They all looked shocked, except for Leliana, but she told them it was a long story so she might as well get comfortable, and tucked her feet up under her.

"Actually, you'll all want to get comfortable. You might want to get some more chairs." Leliana and Josephine looked at each other before kicking off their own shoes and climbing onto the War table, snuggled together like old friends. Cassandra and Cullen shared a sigh, and left for a moment, each returning with a chair. Josephine grabbed her quill and parchment, eyes wide and ready.

Ayla rubbed the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath, and began.

….

Ayla had been in the War Room for hours, now. They had arrived shortly before sunset, but now she had missed dinner.

Solas had camped out on his rock with a view of the Chantry. He was antsy and frustrated at the fact he desperately wanted to know what had happened in that future. He had only heard parts of it but he needed to know more. Needed to know if she had found out who he really was. With his patience gone he jumped off his rock and strode up to the Chantry quickly, only to be met with a very amused Dorian.

"You are positively entertaining." The infuriating man said with a smug smirk. "I have been watching you for hours now on your little rock waiting for her to emerge. When are you going to admit your feelings for her?"

"I have no notion of what she thinks I feel for her but I don't have any such feelings." Solas said calmly, though inside he felt angry with this man.

Dorian laughed loudly making several heads glance at them. "She told me quite the opposite of what you are thinking. She honestly thinks you don't particularly care for her beyond this mission."

"She told you that?" Solas took the bait.

"That she did, but it's obvious the way you stare at her that you feel more for her than you want to admit."

"I do not." Solas told him firmly.

"Then why are you so determined to find out what happened at Redcliffe?" Dorian asked, smirking once again when the elf huffed.

"Because if she is broken, how will she close the Breach that threatens the world? Without her we are all doomed." Solas defended, his face cold and unfeeling.

Before Dorian could react to the stupid elf's reply the door of the War Room opened, making him and Solas both peek around the corner to see...a mess.

Josephine was crying, Cullen was rubbing the back of his neck and trying to control his features, while Cassandra looked stone-faced and Leliana had her hands on the Herald's shoulders, leaning in to look her in the eye.

"You did not let us down. You have already altered this future, perhaps even stopped it from happening entirely. You carry a burden none of us could possibly understand, but know, you have saved us once already, and we will be by your side for whatever else is thrown at you." Leliana's words were strong and heartfelt, and she did not speak to Ayla as though she were some fragile thing.

Ayla thanked the Nightingale with a long hug. Solas could see now that she had been crying again, but that her tears had been dry for a while. She moved to hug Cassandra next, to returned the gesture meaningfully, if not a bit stiffly. She hugged Josephine, and Solas could hear the Antivan ambassador whisper an apology into the elf's hair. Finally, she moved to hug Cullen, who reacted at first as stiffly as the Seeker had, but quickly tightened his embrace. Solas saw his lips moving in a whisper, but not even Leliana seemed to notice or hear what he said. She finally stepped back.

"We will wait until you are ready before going to close the Breach," he heard Cassandra call out. "Get some rest, Herald."

Ayla strode forward her left eyebrow raising with a question as she saw Dorian and Solas standing they're staring at her. Dorian smiled and met up with her, pulling her into a fierce hug, making her laugh breathlessly.

"Lets go get a drink shall we?" The Tevinter asked her with a wink. "I daresay we deserve it after the last week had."

"I agree whole heartedly." She smiled before turning back to the elf. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing, he just wanted to hear what happened at Redcliffe and was going to barge into a meeting he hadn't been invited to." Dorian told her.

Her eyes met Solas' and she shook her head. She wouldn't ever talk about those events again. He would have to hear the story from another source. It was too much for her and she just needed to let it go, not to mention she had only told her advisors an abbreviated version of it. One that didn't include her opening the rift in time. She had told them that Dorian had done so since the amulet was of his creation. She and Dorian had discussed this at length a few days before away from everybody to make sure they protected her secrets. Dorian had asked about them but she told him she would tell him at a later time since the subject was one she needed to tell him away from the Inquisition and any ears that may listen.

"I have given my report to my advisors. They have it written down, and you may read it if you wish." She said to him and he nodded his head in acceptance.

With that nod she and Dorian walked off to the pub leaving him standing there, hurt to not be asked to join. He rubbed his chest where his heart lay before sighing, it was probably for the best. He needed to read her report anyway so he could keep up with how she used his anchor, his magic. He approached Leliana who automatically handed the papers out to him, not even looking at him.

"She has been through a lot. There was more she experienced there but she refused to share it." The Nightingale said to him. "I believe part of that has to deal with you. What it is she clearly wanted to keep it to herself."

Solas felt a weight inside him at her words as he walked with report back to his hut. The door to the tavern stood open and his eyes looked in immediately drawn to her. She was laughing and drinking with everyone with her arms linked to Dorian and Bull. He found himself wandering in and sitting in the shadows to watch her. She was free and he had never really seen her like this before.

Several hours went by and he was still watching her. She was only buzzed now and she bounced over to a fellow Dalish elf in the corner whispering at him to for something. He smiled and followed her to the musicians in the opposite corner. They nodded at something she said got their instruments ready offering a drum to the Dalish elf who had walked over with her. He sat down and took his place at the drum.

Ayla then shoved a few long tables together and crawled on them removing her keeper robes to show only her breast band, and the matching leather leggings she wore. She threw them aside and spoke. "So as many of you know, I am Dalish. How many of you have seen any native dances?"

Solas saw most of them, her companions, shake their heads. She smiled at them before she continued her explanation. "Well we often have nights of celebration where we dance. A lot of our dances have to deal with stories of our lore and legends." Solas frowned not liking where this was headed. "But we also had other types of dances as well. One of them I am going to show you now is a dance all females learn and create their own movements to."

Everyone watched in anticipation as she waited for the music to start. The drum started a moment later creating a steady rhythm that she began moving her hips to in a controlled sensual movement. Her stomach and chest also joined in and followed in a series of rolls and ticks that engaged in the dance. They moved several parts all at once as she began moving around the tables, twirling, kicking, and using all of her body. Her hair included twirled around her as she danced. Several more drums joined in along with cymbals, that surprised her. She didn't think anyone would have those since they were a Dalish instrument. She laughed as she incorporated the sound into her movements. She smiled, laughed, and moved around free in her dance but still completely controlled in the way her muscles moves. It was clear her body had been trained in such a way.

Solas looked around and saw most of the men enthralled as mush as he himself was. Cullen was blushing with his mouth open, Bull had a slight look of lust in his gaze, Dorian watched in fascination, and Blackwall had much the same look as Bull. Cassandra and Josephine watched with curiosity, Sera hooted from her place near the door, Vivienne had a look of disgust on her face, and Leliana watched with a grin of pure joy on her face. Rare for the Spymaster, since she always seemed so serious. It was clear she had seen such dances before in her journeys with the Hero. She clapped along with the beat encouraging her friend on.

The beat slowed into small beats which Ayla met in a series of belly rolls, switching into a couple hip thrusts, and then chest ticks. She look left and right at her audience a wicked grin on her face as she waited for something as she snapped her fingers. The beat changed and she met it with a series of twirls and moves around her makeshift stage her hair flying everywhere before she held it up as she made a couple of hip movements that rolled into her belly and up into her chest. Her chest moved in a few movements much like her hips did and Solas found himself wondering what it would feel like having her do that against him during sex. He felt his blood pumping as she danced, his cock beginning to harden as the images infiltrated his brain.

She continued with this type of movement before flinging her hair around once more, holding her bare stomach as she did so. Ayla turned pulling her hair up and he saw the muscles in her butt begin to move too. He glanced around and noticed several men crossing their legs in an effort to hide the evidence of their own arousals. At least he wasn't the only one, he thought.

Ayla twirled again as she finished the movements before running around again belly rolling as she did. She stopped in the middle and used her chest ticking up and down fast then in her lower abdomen a moment later. She pulled up her hair again swinging it like you would a sword as all of her stomach joined in the jerky movements. Her ribcage slid left and right, over and over as she continued the jerkiness. Her arms and hands were out and open in the air as she moved before they changed position like she was showing off. Maybe she was in this particular moment. The drums rumbled fast and she jumped at the longer beat hips twisting and thrusting down joining the jerky movements of her belly.

It amazed him at how controlled she was in her dance but still remained free and enjoyed it all. The dance was fun, flirty, mysterious, and sexy all of what she intended to bring to the tavern making everyone forget the troubles and chaos in the world.

The movements got faster and she backed up continuing the movements in her body. When she was in the spot she wanted her arm-grasped torso, as she swished her hair from side to side again making him think of a sword swiping in the air. Her other arm mirrored her hair and flung freely back and forth from front and back as she swung her head to the beat before freezing in a pose at the same time the drums stopped suddenly.

The crows broke out into applause as her chest heaved from her exertions. Her hair was covering her face but she flipped it behind her as she disengaged from her pose, showing a breathtaking smile of absolute joy. She climbed down from the table and walked up to Dorian.

"You are absolutely enchanting." The Tevinter said with a huge grin on his face. "You had everyone in here watching you, not to mention all the men wanting you." He leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Solas watched her as she choked on her drink and saw a blush cover all of her in a matter of seconds. She looked around and found him. Her blush got redder the minute her eyes met his and he was deeply curious about what made her flush so.

Two more hours went by and she was now wobbling around completely drunk. She was offered another round and she shook her head, not sure if the next round would make her sick or not. She decided not to chance it and hugged Dorian, Varric, and Bull goodnight. She looked around and spotted her forgotten robes. She walked over to where they had been tossed and put them back on since it was freezing out. Solas approached her then.

"May I walk you to your hut?" He asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Ayla looked up at him eyes glossed over from her drinking. She shrugged and allowed him to follow her out of the tavern. He walked on her left watching her as they headed toward her lodgings. She was definitely inebriated, he observed, as she veered off course slightly.

"To what do I owe for this escort to my abode." The Herald slurred and giggled as she stumbled over a sack of some sort.

She was adorable drunk, he thought bringing a smile to his lips.

"I thought to give you some healing so you don't feel the hangover in the morning." He offered but it was a lie. He just wanted to be in her presence, to soak up any attention he could from her.

"Ah."

They fell back into silence with her breaking into giggles every so often as she tripped over things in her intoxicated state.

As they neared her hut, Ayla took a misstep into a patch of ice that was near the doorframe and slipped backwards. A small squeak came from her lips as she fell. She grabbed on to Solas trying to use him as a brace to keep from falling but instead dragged him behind her, which twirled her around to face him. He slipped in the same patch of ice as he tried to set her right and dragged them both down onto the snowy ground just outside of her hut with her falling on top of him.

Solas slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her surprised. Ayla was stunned, out of all the times she could embarrasses herself in front of him, and this probably takes it. It sobered her up instantly as they laid in the snow in silence. Ayla wasn't sure if she should get off of him or apologize first. She had her hands pressed against his chest. Finally Solas broke into an amused smile and placed his hands against her waist. Ayla jumped from his touch and bit her bottom lip as arousal slammed into her, adding on to her embarrassment. She only hoped he wouldn't notice how heated she had become in her groin where his leg rested. She knew her pale skin was now a crimson shade of red by the way he was eyeing her. She felt shy all of a sudden as her feelings for him broke forth.

"I-I am so s-sorry Solas," she stuttered, not looking into his eyes. She couldn't let him see how bothered she had become from this position she had somehow gotten herself in. "I-I didn't s-see the p-piece of ice."

Solas gave a small chuckle and gripped her hips a little harder before he pulled her down until his lips were at the tip of her ear. She could feel the light tickle of his breath on it making her shiver instantly. She felt herself get a little wet as he whispered. ""You should be more careful, _Lethallan_."

Ayla looked up at him eyes growing wide at the wolfish smile that was now on his face. His eyes had an amused but predatory look making his whole face seem sensually dangerous. She gulped as her heart pounded in her ears. _Oh My_.

Her eyes moved down to his lips before she shook her head as if to clear it. He began to draw small circles onto the fabric of her shirt bringing her attention back to his intense blue eyes.

"I think it would be wise if we get up from the ground now." He said, his breath now tickling her nose.

Ayla gasped and quickly scrambled off him clumsily, keeping her eyes on her feet. He grinned again, enjoying seeing her flustered as he quickly stood up and brushed off the snow that had got caught on his cloak. He had never seen her like this before and he couldn't help but feel his ego puff up at the reaction this scene had caused.

Ayla tried to collect herself. She was completely flustered by what had happened. She had never been so close to a man she wanted before. The way he touched her and looked at her, she wondered if maybe he did want her after all. But then she looked up and saw the cold mask he always wore back in place.

"Goodnight Herald." He said, before he turned and walked off.

Ayla glared at his back, annoyed that she had become so affected by him. It was clear he didn't feel that way but she could have sworn she had felt his own arousal poking her in her belly. She scoffed and quickly retreated inside her hut, mortified by the scene.

A knock sounded on her door a second later. She collected herself enough to don her mask, hiding her emotions and opened it to see him standing there.

"Yes?" She asked, with an air of impatience.

"I forgot to give you the tonic that will prevent your hangover."

"Oh, there's no need. I am quite sober after my embarrassing moment just now. Have a goodnight." She answered in polite refusal.

He nodded and stood there a moment, causing her to become nervous. She hid it well by looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Awkward silence ensued before he nodded to her and once again left. He thought he her a girlish giggle come from her as she again shut her cabin door.

Solas sighed as a silly grin of his own appeared on his face at the silliness of the moment. He went to sleep with that grin, letting the scene play through his mind as he lay down in his own bed.

It was as he replayed this image that he realized he forgot to read her report of the events at Redcliffe. Oh Well, I'll read it in the morning he told himself as he fell asleep to the image of her laying on top of him.


	11. In Her Heart Shall Burn

The next day found Solas and Ayla at each other's throats over her Dalish upbringing. They were in his hut and had been having a peaceful day when he had asked about the Dalish dance she had performed the night before. She had explained a little about the dance but then he had asked about the interpretive dances that followed the lore and legends. She had told him they were just stories the Clan's enjoyed during the celebrations they held but he didn't believe her saying that he believed the Dalish clung to those stories as truth. This had started the whole argument.

" _Vis brithan nulama, tel l'ten ajun_."

She fumed at his words. Dalish or no, he was an elf just like her. He had no right to judge her people the way he did. Like they were parasites that walked upon the earth. He claimed that they didn't have a care to reclaim their lost history. She yelled at him repeatedly every time he brought the subject up that he hadn't given them a fair chance to share their own knowledge. He just pushed his views on them, expecting them to just accept it. She knew more than what he thought she did but he wouldn't believe her or let her share what she did know or what she believed. Why was that not enough? "And me? Am I just another Dalish idiot to you?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, beyond irritated. "I know for a fact that you can't stand there, look me in the eyes and tell that your people are actually in the right."

"You…!"

He cut her off. "The Dalish have all but forgotten their ancient heritage, and from what I have observed, they care very little in reclaiming the history that was lost! Your elders and your Keeper teach you what little Elvhen they remember without the desire to know more, and pass along stories of ancient gods and culture like they're fairytales for before bed. They whisper of Arlathan like it's a myth only hinted at in dreams and preach about the horrors of Blood Magic when they do not fully understand what it is meant for or what it could achieve! The Dalish understand nothing! I will speak no more of this!"

Her eyes narrowed at him in loathing. Didn't fully understand Blood Magic, did she? What little he knew of her. His back was turned from her, dismissing her.

"Solas…"

"Just leave Herald." She flinched as he addressed her as the title she hated. His words cut into her very soul, leaving her heart bleeding inside her. "After the Breach is closed I will inform your advisors that I will no longer be going on assignments with you. Our…differences are too troublesome to handle professionally."

"You wont even give me a chance to show you what I know and believe. Are you so stubborn in your own beliefs that you wont allow someone else a chance to show you theirs, like you try to?" She asked in a aching whisper. "How are we to accept your beliefs if you won't allow us to show you ours?"

She waited for an answer but after what seemed like forever of no word from him she sighed sadly, and left the room tears falling silently down her cheeks as she walked to her hut. She was thankful for the hood she had on. It hid her hurt from her friends that were wandering around the small village. She reached her hut and entered before letting herself fall against it, a heartbroken sob wailing out of her at the sudden loss of him. She cried there like that for a while but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Her tears stopped instantly as she looked around. It was now late afternoon.

Ayla called out in a slightly panicked voice, "just a minute!" Before she scrambled to the washbasin and washed the residue of her crying away. She looked into the mirror and once she was satisfied that the skin around her eyes didn't look puffy she opened the door to see Varric, Bull, and Dorian outside.

They were there to pull her into the tavern to play some kind of card game with several other people. She declined since it seemed Solas had accepted their offer and she couldn't face him at that moment. Ayla used the excuse of needing more rest for the upcoming sealing of the Breach. They understood and left her alone.

Ayla closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh. She didn't want to be in her hut either not able to stand her aching heart. She sat on her bed for a moment before standing back up again with a disgusted grunt, grabbed her staff, and left her lodgings. She immediately went outside of the gates and off into the hills. She walked until she was concealed deep in the little forest that surrounded the tiny village. She needed to center herself and couldn't do it there.

She stopped at a small glen, and with a relieved sigh she kneeled down upon the snow. Ayla set her staff beside her and pulled five candles out of her bag she had brought with her, each a different color. She set them around her in a circle around her with the exception of the purple candle, which she placed right in front of her in the center.

A sound came from her left and her head whipped around looking into the trees. She saw movement behind a tall bush. "I know you're there! Come out before I set you on fire!" She called out.

"S-sorry Herald." A familiar voice rang out. Cullen came out from behind the tall bush. His face was flushed from having been caught. "I was taking a walk and saw you come out this way. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Its alright, Commander." Ayla said softly. She studied him for a moment before a secret smile appeared on her face. "Would you like to experience a Dalish ritual?"

Cullen looked at her wearily but saw the excitement on her face. He hesitated as his past came up to try and haunt him. He tried to think of something to not hurt her feelings but would get him away from the magic.

"I promise Cullen that you will not experience anything harmful." Ayla said sensing his hesitation. She held out a hand to him in invitation. "Allow me to show you the beauty of magic and how it should be used."

Cullen debated a moment longer before he placed his hand in hers. She pulled him in to the middle where the purple candle sat upon the floor. Her eyes sparkled. He was riveted on her.

"Do you remember when I told you that the Dalish use the Magic and energy of the Earth?" She asked him. He nodded as his thoughts automatically went back to the night they had dinner in her cabin. "Well this is how magic should be used. What you have seen in the circle with Harrowings isn't the correct way. That way uses Lyrium and it is the corrupt way of coming into power. We Dalish are allergic to it because it is something that was created as a way of obtaining more power. Dalish don't need it since we get our gifts through our connection to the Earth."

"So the Circles had it wrong all this time?" Cullen asked, a skeptical look on his face as he processed what she told him.

"Not specifically. They do learn a lot of the same magic as we do but when they go through the Harrowing to fight being possessed that is really just a way for them to be enslaved as their blood is drawn into those vials, Phylacteries, I believe they are called." Ayla explained. "Does this make any sense to you?"

Cullen nodded. He had seen it for himself during the Fifth Blight and later at Kirkwall before the Rebellion. "So what is different about Dalish magic?"

"We honor the Earth." She smiled. "The true Clans don't believe in the elves from Arlathan to be Gods. We knew they were just elves who had amassed huge power, much of it stolen. They themselves became corrupted as some heroes do once they let it go to their heads. We believe in one Goddess and that is the Earth since it is she who gives us all the life we have."

"So in a way you worship the Maker?"

Ayla shook her head. "We don't believe in him or Andraste. We think they were just people who had exceptional gifts. We believe that Andraste was just a humble hero who fell in love with a Prophet. For us the Earth isn't a single person or thing but many things. She can manifest into anything and may have her own form she prefers. Even the spirits have lives and we interact with them when we need to. They are there to guide us not harm us, but of course humanity both human and elf alike all end up trying to corrupt them and that is when they change to demons." She told him before turning back to her circle. "Now let me show you."

"I am one" Ayla began, "and I bring one more. One for knowledge." She brought out a small jar from her pack and opened it. She took out a handful of some kind of flower petals. "Iris for wisdom." She explained. Cullen observed everything she did with a wary and slightly suspicious eye but his curiosity was also piqued. He would stay and let her show him what she wanted him to see. She brought out a knife next, not one that was for defense but one you would use in a kitchen. "Here I bind them, knowledge blessed with hope, within the circle and without, sought and cherished wisdom and love conquer fear and vanquish doubt." She drew symbols upon the ground before she continued. She had a bowl full of herbs and flowers in her hands now. "Hearts and minds open and free. Only then can we find understanding. Because he is one I hold dear, I allow him to witness what I do here. In this place and on this night I open my ritual to his sight. This I do willingly."

Once the protection spell was done she gathered his hands in her own and looked him in his sky blue eyes. "I want to you to breathe in and out with me. You must be relaxed and calm to become open with me. Share this experience with me freely, Cullen."

Cullen nodded his gaze riveted on hers. He was nervous but he allowed her to guide him through closing his eyes when she closed her own. She talked soothingly to him as they began the breathing exercise. He felt himself relax slowly as all the tension and anxiety fell away. There were no worries of the Inquisition, nothing but her. Once she was sure they had both reached the level of tranquility she wanted, she opened her eyes, guiding him to do the same and started. "Turn with me as I face East, South, West, and North."

Ayla turned east and he followed as she raised her arms over her head and called out. "From the east I call to Air, both restless and sweet. On her breast my wings will beat. Rise and turn and blow your breath warm, come stir the wind, but do not harm and ask that you carry to this circle the gift of knowledge that our ritual will be filled with learning. I am Air and she is me. As I will it, so mote it be." She turned her hand and lit the candle easily.

Ayla smiled as she saw Cullen startle a little at the feeling of wind swirling and dancing around them in the once still night. He looked at her eyes wide, nervous and unsure.

Ayla nodded at him to turn with her to the south and he followed along. "From the south I call to Fire, her heat and light. In her heart life burns strong and bright. Flame like the sun, bring harm to none, and I ask that you light in this circle the gift of strength of will, so that our ritual will be binding and powerful. I am Fire, and she is me. As I will, so mote it be.

The wind that had been dancing around them was replaced by a sensation of heat. It felt like stepping into a hot spring to Cullen. It was warm enough to have him break into a light sweat despite the snow all around them. The intensity of it suddenly jumped up a notch as the red candle flared to life. He didn't need to be told this time and turned automatically with her to the west.

"From the west I call to Water. Within you we were created and with you we must survive. I ask that you wish this circle compassion, that the light of the full moon be used to bestow healing upon us as well as understanding. I am Water, and she is me. As I will it, so mote it be."

Ayla lit the blue candle standing west. A sound of waves filled their ears and the salty scent of the sea filled Cullen's nose. He grinned at the amazing feeling and eagerly completed the circle by facing north his fears and anxiety about her ritual gone, replaced with anticipation.

"From the north I call to the Earth, generous and deep, in her we sow that we may reap. Give us your charm and bring no harm. I ask that you grow within this circle the gift of manifestation that the wishes and prayers from tonight will come to fruition. I am Earth and she is me. As I will it, so mote it be." Ayla lit the candle and Cullen could smell the corn from his family farm along with the forest that surrounded his childhood home.

Ayla returned to the center of the circle and looked up at Cullen before grinning at him mischievously. She rose her hands above her head once more. "And last, I bring forth Spirit into this circle. Within Water life came to be, Within Earth, the heart of home, within Spirit we would never truly belong. Without her there is no love, no light. I am Spirit and she is me. As I will it, so mote it be."

Cullen felt a huge burst of hope and wonder burst into him as all the elements flared at once around them and for a moment her eyes flashed the color of purple to light the purple candle. The flame on fire sprouted like a mini bonfire, a small stream of water floated above with the wind making small bits of rain fall down upon them. Vines and flowers sprouted up from the ground in the circle at their feet. Ayla smiled a breathtaking smile as she held out her hand. In it grew a beautiful white lily.

"This is my magic Cullen. I can command them all. This is how it is supposed to be used. This is the ritual one is supposed to do when they complete their studies in becoming a mage." Ayla flicked her wrist slightly closing the circle. "Thank you for joining me despite your reservations. I know being a Templar couldn't have been easy. I hope this put your mind a little at ease."

"You are amazing, Hera—Lavellan." He said tenderly. She was the most beautifully kind woman he knew and she desperately wanted to change the views on magic. He hoped she would get the chance.

"You may call me Ayla in private Cullen." She grinned. She quickly packed up her things. "Now would you mind being my dinner companion tonight in the Tavern. I feel like we should go over the plans for the Breach. I would like to set out tomorrow and finish this."

"I would be honored." Cullen smiled and held out his arm. Ayla picked up her staff and pack, before grabbing on. They walked back to Haven, depositing her pack and Staff in her hut before striding towards the tavern. When they walked inside everyone at the card table stopped and stared at them. SHe turned and waved at them with an ear-to-ear grin. She even looked briefly into Solas's eyes and nodded politely at him in greeting, her smile dimming only slightly.

He frowned at her before he promptly went back to the game ignoring her entirely but not before he wondered if she was going to be dancing like she had the previous night. She didn't. The Herald was here only for dinner with the Commander. They sat at their own table in the corner far away from the others.

They ate and whispered to each other faces serious, most likely discussing the Breach, he decided. Solas tried to ignore her but couldn't seem to stop looking at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be glowing and he could sense her strong mana vibrating off her in waves. It was like she took an extra Lyrium potion but there was none in her body.

After they were done eating and discussing whatever, they rose from their table. She looked at the table full of people playing Wicked Grace told them all goodnight. Her eyes rested on him for a few moment and when he rose to meet her gaze in challenge. He was trying to make her angry but all that flashed across her face was sadness before she looked away and grabbed Cullen's offered arm, walking out.

He felt guilt slam into him at her but didn't allow it to take over him. Instead he used his anger to fuel him. He refused to apologize, since he knew she was wrong. He won at the current hand and rose. He was done for the evening, the enjoyment sucked out of the room with her. He thanked Varric for inviting him to play and walked out.

The next day Ayla woke up in a state of nerves and fear. Today was the day she would close the Breach and hopefully end the madness. She rose from her bed and pulled a winter coat around her before leaving to go get breakfast. When she reached the tavern the man who had been the cause of her restless sleep met her. She bumped into him and almost fell over but he steadied her, looking at her with a frown.

"Sorry," she said meekly not looking him in the eye, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to gather in her eyes.

"It is alright, Herald." Solas replied coldly. She flinched at the tone of his voice. He studied her appearance. It seemed she had come for breakfast right after waking up. She was wearing a winter coat over her sleep clothes. Ayla looked up at him then before turning on her heels and walking back towards her hut. He looked at her confused since she didn't even grab any food.

Ayla walked away, appetite gone. She sighed sadly as she entered her hut. Time to begin preparations. Ayla went to the trunk that had been delivered two days before and opened it to pull out a set of armor. It was made of a special leather only known to the Dalish. It was only made for the Keepers and Firsts who had the abilities she had. She unlaced the front to open it, threw it around her shoulders, shoving her arms through, before lacing it back up her body. The robes were long and reached all the way down to her ankles. It came with matching boots, which she laced up. Next she applied the light armor around her waist to protect her torso from swords and knives. The robes deflected all magic but not weapons of the sharp variety. Next she pulled the matching cloak around her shoulders. The only difference with the cloak is the pitch-black fur that surrounded the shoulders. This would keep her warm as they traveled back up to the Breach.

Next she walked over to the mirror and observed the black ensemble for a moment before she proceeded to pull her hair into a battle style half braided faux-hawk down her back, which she tucked under her cloak. Next she pulled off the spell hiding her forehead, revealing her full Vallaslin into view. She studied it with a smile; she had missed seeing it but now was the time to show it. If she was to die in this battle she would show _him_ that he didn't know everything about the Dalish. For instance that every few hundred years one of them was born with a both mage and rogue abilities. He thought they didn't know the truth about anything, and she wondered if he thought the markings were representation of the false Elvhen Gods, not knowing the full meaning or history behind her people's marks. Her second mark wrapped the lower part of her forehead, going across just above her eyebrows, in a solid emerald green line meeting in the center connecting to make two arrows pointing up and down. The mark was spaced out going down the middle of her nose also marked with a solid emerald line.

Satisfied, Ayla turned back around and began sheathing all of her daggers in various places of her body. If she was to reveal her second mark she would also be heavily armed with her knives. She didn't know what she would face at the Breach but she was sure going to be ready. She placed a small one into the small scabbard that rested in her breasts, hiding it from view, another two in her boots both a set of throwing knives, and last her curved daggers charged with her elemental magic sheathed at her hips. The final item she equipped to her was her staff, strapping it in her back holder and leaving the room.

Ayla walked to the War Room where she knew her advisors waited for word on when she was ready to head to what was left of the Temple. Varric did a double take of her as she walked up the steps. She had never seen him so speechless but didn't laugh, though she wanted to.

"When did you get that mark?" He asked as she walked by. She avoided the path towards the tavern and the Apothecary. She wanted him to see her when was ready to make her entrance.

"I've always had it, Varric." She answered, "I just keep it hidden most of the time since most people see it as a omen. But I am done hiding. You all already know I have two abilities." She gestured to her staff and daggers. "Be ready, I am assembling us all to finish this."

Varric nodded and began getting ready.

She walked into the Chantry, head held high as she saw everyone in there stop and stare at her. Dorian smiled at her and she returned it politely but otherwise kept her emotions to herself. In the next moment she was entering the War Room. Everyone looked up and paled as they took in her face and her armor.

"Let's get this over with." She said, voice devoid of any emotions. She showed them no fear or nerves. Her advisors nodded immediately and they all exited to make their rounds. "Cassandra will you tell Solas that we are going. I don't want to talk to him. I am going to wait outside the gates for everyone."

Cassandra was about to ask but thought better of it at the look in the elf's eyes. She nodded and headed down towards the pub and his hut. She stepped into the pub first to round up whoever was in there before going up to talk to the bald headed elven man.

"Ayla is ready to seal the Breach." Cassandra told him in a strange voice.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It is hard to explain," the Seeker said her face frowning in confusion. "You will see soon enough."

Without another word she turned and walked away to continue her task, leaving him to put on his own light armor and equipping his staff before going to the rendezvous point.

When he got there he saw her immediately. She was conversing with Cullen, her back to him. He saw her tense up and knew that she knew he was there. She didn't turn to him however, didn't even acknowledge him. Once everyone was there, all the Mages and the companions who volunteered to come along to see the closing of the Breach, her advisors went to stand beside her and she finally turned to face them.

His thoughts cleared and he felt his face pale at the sight of her. She had hidden a secret from them all. She had not just one Vallaslin, but two. Andruil's and Mythal's. Why had she requested this when she reached puberty? His whole face frowned in confusion and slight disgust. She gazed at him then, her lip curling in anger at his reaction, but her eyes showed her hurt. He had hurt her with his cruel words and again with his reaction. She took a deep breath before resuming the mask she had on previously, showing her for strong and amazing woman she was.

Guilt churned in his gut for the pain he had caused but was soon shut down as she began the march, as Cullen told them to move out.

It didn't take them long to reach the Breach and soon they were all gathering around it with the mages stationed above.

She had entered first and just jumped down from the wall, not even taking the path they had the first time. Her advisors and him had all rushed to the rail to see if she was okay. She was already walking towards the first rift not even fazed. They all followed her down using the path and soon were all ready to begin.

"Mages! Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!"

He could hear her intake of breath, and, when he turned, he saw that her eyes were closed composing herself, trying to hide the fear that she was surely feeling. This close to the Breach, her mark was brighter than ever before, pulsating and crackling with his own magic.

She opened her eyes and walked forward, her head held high, face set with stubborn determination. All at once, the Mages plunged their staves into the ground. He could feel their magic hum under his feet. Ayla's eyes narrowed, focusing intently, and shouted out a loud warrior cry as she thrust her marked hand into the Breach, fighting to keep standing, fighting to seal the mistake that shouldn't have happened, his mistake. Her cry changed as pain stabbed into her. He could see her fighting to keep standing, fighting the pain he knew was tearing through her entire body.

There was a loud crash, like thunder, and then an explosion. He was thrown backwards into the ground, the force knocking the air from his lungs briefly. As he leaned up, he watched Cassandra crawl before dragging herself to her feet, running over to the form of the fierce Dalish woman. He managed to stand himself up, looking over to see if she lived…begging she lived. Cassandra had lifted her head, watching as the elf's eyes fluttered open.

"You did it," the Seeker had said to her quietly, helping her slowly to her feet.

Ayla had looked around, searchingly, and finally laid her eyes on him. They were full of emotion: regret, apology, pride, hope…But he didn't even nod at her. Her face flushed with anger before he saw her look away. He merely turned away, walking back alone to the village.

Later, when all of the festivities had been in swing, he saw that she was nowhere to be found. He looked around and saw her sitting by herself outside on the wall near the requisition tent. She was watching the party but didn't join in.

He saw the Seeker approach her. He followed discreetly, keeping to the shadows.

"Solas confirms the Heavens are calm but scarred. The Breach is sealed." The shorthaired woman informed the elf woman, as she too looked at all the partying. "There are some lingering rifts and many questions to who started it. But this was a victory, why are you not celebrating it?"

"It's too soon. I have a bad feeling, something worse is coming." The woman said as she pulled her cloak closer as if to protect herself from whatever threatened.

Suddenly, the warning bell sounded and she shot to her feet staff automatically at the ready.

Cullen ran towards them. "Forces approaching! To arms!" He yelled as he rushed to the gates. Ayla fade-stepped and was right behind the Commander. Everyone began to panic a little but she showed no fear. Solas followed behind her but at a distance, there in case she needed him.

….

Ayla had felt it, she didn't know how but she knew something bad was going to happen. She of course didn't know it would be this night but it didn't surprise her.

"Cullen?" Cassandra's voice was worried.

"The watch guard reports a massive force coming over the bulk of it over the mountain." He told them eyes

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked in confusion.

"None." Cullen stated firmly.

"None?"

Ayla sensed something beyond the gate, someone. She stared at it. A second later a loud thud sounded on the gate shaking it with the force. Several more followed before a young voice called out.

"I can't come in unless you open!" The voice shouted urgently. Ayla sensed that it wasn't a threat and immediately unlocked the gate despite all the concerned "waits!" that came from her advisors.

A strange creature in armor came walking towards them. Ayla guessed that it was a Darkspawn by the brawny stature that was dwarf like but as tall as her.

Suddenly, the sound of a dagger rang in the air and the monster fell to the ground revealing a young blonde shaggy haired boy with a huge hat upon his head.

Ayla ran forward her staff at the ready in case she needed it followed by Cullen who had unsheathed his own sword. She stopped and observed what had just happened before looking up at the boy in confusion. It was wiped away in an instant when she realized that he was the nonthreatening presence she had sensed. She also could sense that he was a spirit of some kind.

"I'm Cole." He introduced himself urgently, and then continued on informing them of the massive force coming their way. "I came to warn you! To help! People are coming to hurt you, you probably already know!"

"What's going on?" Ayla asked him gently.

"The Templars come to kill you." He said in a deadly tone.

"Templars?!" Cullen shouted in confused anger. "Is this the orders response to our talks with the Mages? Attacking blindly?"

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him and he knows you." Cole spoke, his voice urgent once more. "You took his Mages."

Cole pointed to the mountain just beyond. Ayla and Cullen looked up and saw one man dressed in red. She recognized him instantly as one of the men who had attacked her clan. Fear began to shiver up her spine and blasted in full force as deformed skinny and corpse like man walked up behind him. She could sense the power in him and knew that he was the one who started this all.

"He's _very_ angry you took his Mages." Cole said in the strange deadly tone again. Ayla stood frozen to the spot as she looked at the two men leading this force.

Her breathing escalated and she gulped her fear before she snapped out of it. "Cullen, give me a plan! Anything!"

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle." He told her. "Get out there and hit with force. Use everything you can to get those Trebuchet's firing." He said and pulled his sword back out as he backed up. "Mages! You! You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson, he will not make it easy! Inquisition with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" He shouted and rallied them up pointing his sword towards the sky.

"Dorian, Bull, Cassandra, and Varric with me!" Ayla commanded as she ran towards the nearest Trebuchet. She didn't even look at Solas, couldn't think about him right now. All that mattered was trying to save Haven.

She ran to the first one and defended the ones getting it ready to fire. Strange red men she sensed were Templars came running through, attacking anything or anyone in sight. Ayla and Dorian threw spells in sync while Bull and Cassandra charged. Varric used his stealth and shot arrow upon arrow from Bianca.

The battle took maybe twenty minutes before the first Trebuchet was ready to fire. The soldier in charge of it signaled them and told them to run to the second one, which wasn't firing. She and her team ran for the second and quickly found that the soldiers had been slain by the small mass of Red Templars guarding it.

Ayla and Dorian looked at each other before twirled their staves in sync slamming them down on the ground sending out a massive lightning arc that stunned all but ten of the Templars. Bull grinned at the strength of this attack before charging in with a battle cry that had the stunned ones eyes widening when they saw him coming towards them. Most of them died in that single combined attack, leaving the second Trebuchet clear for Ayla to begun turning the controls to aim it. Her companions immediately surrounded her with Dorian and Varric on the platform with her to protect her from any of the enemies that snuck through Bull and Cassandra.

Within minutes Ayla fired the second Trebuchet sending the huge cannon like boulder at the mountain forward and to the left of Haven, creating an Avalanche that took out most of the army marching their way.

Ayla watched as their plan worked. She grinned smugly as the mountain of snow came down and covered half of the army and blocking the rest from continuing on their path.

The grin was wiped off a second later when a huge black dragon flew over them, sending a Red Lyrium fireball into the Trebuchet. Ayla, Dorian, and Varric jumped off it just in time before the fireball hit.

"Is everyone alright?" She yelled as she got back to her feet. Ayla looked around and saw that they were indeed okay. "Lets get back to the gates!" She ordered as she began running up the hill back to the village.

Damn her gut for being right. She knew something worse would happen. A demonic looking dragon she could only assume was an Archdemon and the deformed man. She wasn't counting the man who had been one of the men responsible for killing her clan, but she didn't dismiss it either as she ran. At the stables she saw Harriet having problems getting inside his hut. She ordered Bull to smash it open with his huge war-hammer while she herself ran to the stables, freeing all the horses including her own.

"Run Seranni! Find me later, my friend." She urged the mare by slapping her hindquarters. The horse neighed and ran out and off into the night with the others, hopefully to find a way through the mountains.

Cullen shouted at her and her group and they ran up and through the gates as he ushered them and anyone else in before slamming the gates behind him, just as the terrifying dragon flew over them back towards what was left of his master's army.

"We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that-that beast!" He yelled out, before turning to look at her, fear and hopelessness evident upon his face. "At this point, lets just make them work for it." He growled before running up to the Chantry.

Ayla moved to follow but heard several cries coming from the direction of the Tavern and Apothecary. She ran in that direction immediately and ran into the tavern that was in flames. Several people were trapped under tables or a column from the roof. They all lifted the debris together and she sent Bull and Cassandra off with those that couldn't walk without help, while she, Varric, and Dorian continued up to the Apothecary to help two wounded mages. They rushed hurriedly from their with the mages, getting them as far away as possible before several pots full of some sort of explosive blasted up setting that whole section on fire.

They ran quickly to the Chantry where Vivian came rushing forward taking the injured mages with Varric, leaving her and Dorian to help a person being attacked by a band of Red Templars who had somehow come from behind the Chantry. As soon as it was clear she ran for the doors of the chantry where the young spirit boy and Chancellor Roderick were walking forward urging the people of Haven into the safety of the religious building.

Ayla ran in but stopped at the sound of someone falling behind her. She turned and saw the cleric in Cole's arms. Despite her distaste for the man she ran forward and helped Cole bring him to a chair close by.

"He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep, he's going to die." The boy explained. Ayla looked at the man who had only a few months before declare she was a criminal.

"What a charming boy." The man said clearly in a state of delirium.

From the corner of her eye Ayla saw Cullen coming towards her. "Herald, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might've earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon." Cole said softly from where he sat with Roderick. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

"I don't care what it looks like." Cullen frowned at the boy as if that didn't matter. It's cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village." Cole said. "He only wants her."

"If it will save these people, he can have me." She said her voice unwavering but gentle.

"It won't. He wants to kill you. No one else maters but he will destroy anyone who gets caught in the crossfire. I don't like him." Cole told them.

"You-don't," Cullen shook his head, disregarding that comment and turned back to her. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining Trebuchet to cause one last slide."

"We're overrun. To hit the enemy we'd bury Haven and everyone in it." Ayla said.

"We'd die but we can decide how." Cullen stated with a slight rebellious look on his face before it softened. "Many don't get that choice."

They stood in silence for a moment trying to think of some way to get these people out of there alive. A moment later Cole chimed in. "Yes that…" He whispered, before speaking louder so she and Cullen could hear. "Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

"There is a path…no one would know it," he began, voice raspy and aching with the pain from his wound. "Unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape…she must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me, so I could tell you."

"What about it Cullen, could it work?" She asked.

"Possibly." He said, hope beginning to shine once more through him. "If he shows us the path. But what of your escape."

Ayla thought for a moment. As she debated she saw Solas appear a little ways away behind Cullen talking to several people with Dorian. They were offering to heal them. She sighed deeply as her mind found only one way to help these people get out safely. It seemed it was here she was meant to die. She had nothing to regret except that she never got to tell Solas how she felt. It didn't matter now since it seemed he had refused to even look or speak to her since their argument that morning. Sadness flew into her heart for a moment before she shut all the emotions away by closing her eyes. When she opened them again, all that showed on her face was stubborn determination. The decision was made and she looked at Cullen her silence saying everything.

"Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way." He said sullenly before walking off to inform the others, leaving her to begin her journey towards her death.

Ayla released her daggers from her hips and installed her magic in them making them cackle and flare with combined electricity and fire. She unclasped her cloak letting it fall to the ground forgotten. She would need as much of herself free as possible if she was to get to the Trebuchet on her own.

She heard Cullen shouting orders from behind her and the shouts from Dorian as she rushed forward, flinging the doors of the Chantry open before disappearing into the night.

…..

"Where is the Herald?" Solas asked frantically as Cullen waited for everyone in Haven was going down the secret pathway that led out the village.

"She is giving us time." The Commander told him. Dorian's eyes widened before anger erupted onto his face.

"Are you mad?" Solas snapped. "You've sent her out there to die!"

"She volunteered and by the look on her face there was nobody who could talk her out of it." The Commander snapped back. "And her sacrifice will mean nothing if everyone here is buried under the mountainside. This is our only chance."

Solas shook his head angrily, collecting his staff almost followed by Dorian, but Cullen grabbed them both roughly by their shoulders, as they began heading towards the doors. "She's long gone and your skills are needed here. Help evacuate the wounded. I will have you both dragged along with us if I must." The human looked pained, worry etched into his features. "I don't want it to come to that."

He gave a short, reluctant nod, resigning himself to flee with the others but first grabbed her discarded cloak before joining the others. Dorian however, was harder to convince. It wasn't until Bull picked him up and dragged him through the tunnel that they were all headed out.

…

Ayla snuck her way along, hiding in the shadows as she made her way back along the path around the Tavern. She made through most of the small groups of Red Templars before she had to attack. Ayla stopped and strategized how she would initiate the attack.

She continued using her cloaking spell and released an elemental spell of earth, making vines pop out of the earth to trip her foes as she came forward, jumping on them, slamming her daggers inside two of them at once. Her daggers killed them instantly with her fire and electricity. A third disfigured Templar came up behind her but she was to quick and was spinning with her daggers slicing him repeatedly in the stomach. He fell down has his intestines came spilling out of him, some of it filled with Red Lyrium.

She turned her nose up in disgust as she continued running down the oath way that led to the third Trebuchet. It didn't take her long to get to it being it was fairly close by. But the colossal group of Red Templars in front of it gave her pause. She alone this time with nobody to distract them while she aimed the catapult.

Ayla closed her eyes as she allowed the energy from the Earth flood into her as she enacted a spell. She opened her eyes and raised her hands up into the air using wind to create a tornado to swirl around bringing, the snow around it within. Once it was big enough she sent if flying into the group, flinging them about and then slamming them down hard breaking half of their necks. The other half that survived she used her throwing knives and sent arcs of lightning at them, not stopping even a second as she appeared behind one creature stabbing him in the neck, before turning and jumping onto another, using a fire spell to incinerate him the moment they touched. Soon she was by herself heaving from the exertion of taking out all of the things.

With a small bit of pride Ayla walked up to the third Trebuchet and began the grueling task of turning it towards the mountains.

Just as she finished the dragon flew ahead and she ran away to keep the catapult intact. The creatures Red Lyrium breath flared down causing a pot of explosives to blast. It hit her as she ran sending her flying to the ground. Ayla grunted as she landed hard a few feet away, turning as she sensed a threatening presence coming towards her from the path beyond.

The hideously deformed man known as the Elder One came walking through the flames. She knew instantly that he had some sort of Darkspawn blood in him and wondered briefly how that had come to be but the thought was cleared away an instant later as fear took hold at the utter hatred and violence upon his disgusting face. He stopped walking a few yards before her. She was so distracted she was startled when the earth rumbled and a loud noise came from behind her. Her head whipped to look behind her and her eyes widened as she saw the Archdemon coming towards her. Ayla shied away from it moving off to the right keeping both adversaries in her view.

The dragon roared at her menacingly before giving another roar to the sky.

"Enough!" The voice was deep filled with anger, coming from this Elder One. He blasted her with red lightning that she knew was Red Lyrium. She threw up a full elemental ward, blocking his attack so she wouldn't become ill from the effects. "Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken no more."

Anger radiated through her at his words. She was getting really tired of stupid elves and evil people telling her that she was a child who knew nothing of ancient history. As Sera would say, _ugh!_

"What are you? Why are you doing this?" Ayla asked with disgust, her voice dripping with her anger.

"Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was." He rambled to her. _Again with the insult to my intelligence!_ She grumbled inside. "Know me, know what you have pretended to be, exalt the Elder One. The Will that is Corypheus. You will kneel!" He demanded and pointed down at the ground.

"I haven't been pretending to be anything." Ayla stated as she raised her head high in challenge. His name sounded familiar. Where had she heard that name before? "As for kneeling, I will never bow down to a power hungry maniac!"

"Then you shall die as you were supposed to at the Conclave." He said threateningly as he brought up the orb Solas had mentioned that had caused the Breach. She knew immediately that it was Elven. Knew it had come from the time before the Veil. Ayla let it slide for the moment as the wannabe god continued. He powered up the thing making it glow red. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins, now."

He shot his magic at her and caused the mark on her hand to pulse and glow. Sharp pain radiated up her arm as Corypheus tried to remove it from her.

"It is your fault, Herald. You interrupted a ritual that took years to plan. Instead of dying, you stole its purpose." Corypheus told her. "I don't know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens."

"You didn't craft this, you idiot." Ayla growled. "You stole it from the Elvhen to try to become a wannabe God, much like they tried to do when they stole it from my people."

Corypheus didn't hear her as he pulled at the magic. There was no way for it to come off her however since it had been accepted into her as a part of her magic now. It had chosen her, not him.

The pain was ripping through her as her elemental magic clung to the mark. It would not relinquish a part of itself that had been missing.

"And you use the Anchor to undo my work." He turned his face up in distaste, showing her the arrogance within him. "The gall…"

"You wont be able to take it! No matter what you try!" Ayla screamed at him. "It has returned home!"

A frustrated growl erupted from him and he marched forward, yanking her up by her marked hand.

"I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Elvhen Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, but no more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own." He rambled on and on. I return to champion Tevinter and correct this Blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Old Gods and it was empty."

Corypheus tossed her into the Trebuchet, like she were a rag doll. He back slammed into it knocking the breath from her lungs. Her vision got hazy for a minute but returned a minute later to see him striding forward unhappily.

"The Anchor is permanent." He said. "You have spoiled it with your stumbling."

"I already told you that." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his arrogance and stupidity. As she finished her eye roll she saw a sword laying close by and lunged for it before getting to her feet quickly as he got closer, intent on just killing her this time.

"So be it, I will begin again. I will find another way to give this world the nation and God it requires."

Ayla shook her head at these foolish aspirations. When will the world ever learn? She wondered. A flare lit up behind him signaling that Haven was cleared.

"And you. I will not suffer an unknowing rival. You must die."

Ayla looked around and saw the handle to the crank to her left. She smirked at him shaking her head. "Your arrogance blinds you. Good to know." Said in amusement, laughing a little. His eyes narrowed at her. "If I am to die it won't be by your hand."

With that last statement she kicked at the nozzle, dropped the sword, and ran for her life as the catapult fired, sending the next wave of rocks and heavy snow tumbling towards the village.

Ayla didn't turn to look at him just continued running, hoping to find something to escape the oncoming avalanche. The snow came down fast and flung her off the Trebuchet, slamming her onto a sharp piece of wood before she fell into some hole, the snow burying her into an underground tunnel of some sort, she noticed before she hit her head hard onto the ground beneath her, causing her to black out.

…..

The cold bit at his flesh even as the fires raged around him.

 _She isn't dead. She can't be._

He had been so angry with her after their argument that morning, he hadn't spoken to her again afterwards, and hadn't been planning to at all. But now, all he could think about was the guilt and the overwhelming sense of loss. Despite their differences she not judged him on his belief like he had done with her heritage. Her last words to him kept playing in his head, over and over. _"You wont even give me a chance to show you what I know and believe. Are you so stubborn in your own beliefs that you wont allow someone else a chance to show you theirs, like you try to? How are we to accept your beliefs if you won't allow us to show you ours?"_

He thought her stupid for volunteering to suicide in order to save the rest of them. He of course hadn't known what she had done since he refused to talk to her, and now, like the rest of Haven, she was buried under a mountain. He followed the rest of Haven's evacuees, climbing slowly through some hidden mountain path.

A few hours later, the wind numbed his skin, whipping through the improvised encampment. They did not have enough tents nor, enough blankets. Too many of their healers were dead or dying or missing. The advisors were squabbling, shouting. Some wanted to search for her, but there was no knowing where to start looking. In her absence, things were already beginning to unravel. They were a newly birthed organization and the shemlen had sent their own head to be loped off. This thought tore at him bitterly. He had seen this before, hundreds of times throughout the centuries. Orders and empires and faiths crumbled over the simple removal of a single element. For the Inquisition, she was that element.

The wails of the wounded disturbed his thoughts. He had done all he could for them, summoning spirits of compassion to aid in the healing. The task was difficult. His mind was clouded, his chest tight.

He had let her slip away from his attention, not caring about what she had been doing. Too focused on his anger at his mistakes that he drove her away by ignoring her. He had refused to even look at her and so he let her volunteer to die. If he had been watching more closely, he would have seen her leave, would have been able to follow, to stop her.

He could not abandon the thought that this was his fault. She bore the power of his foci in her flesh. He had brought this upon her in his foolishness. None of this would have happened if he had kept the orb to himself if he'd found another way. She would not be marked; she would not have thrown herself into danger. He never would have met her, but at least she would be safe. At least she would be alive.

 _No. You do not know that she's dead. Do not assume what you cannot know. Look only to the facts in front of you. Focus._

He had been observing her for weeks. He quietly volunteered to accompany her on her travels, watched her as she moved through Haven. She was a mystery, an accident of fate, and a possible answer that had fallen into his lap. His initial assumptions about her nature were ill formed. Even though she still held onto her naïve desire to worship beings she had no true knowledge of, she was unlike the Dalish in every other aspect. She was cautious. Thoughtful. Compassionate, even to the shemlen her people so vehemently despised. Even after the tragic events that had caused her so much pain both physical and emotionally. She possessed a deeper understanding of magic than he had given her credit for and her thirst to learn more seemed unquenchable. Rather than being repelled or resistant to the information he shared about the nature of spirits and the Fade, he'd watch as her eyes brightened with fascination. She had already spent more than one evening with him, commanding his attention, peppering him with questions about his experiences until the blush of early morning fell upon the sky. She was unexpected. Captivating. Details that had seemed inconsequential began to spark his notice. The way one brow would lift before she said something teasing or coy, the tilt of her ears as she mulled over a thought. He began to feel warmed when his words brought a smile to her lips, pleased when she favored him with the roundness of her laughter.

Visions of her began to creep into his dreams, his desires undeniable. He hadn't acted on them. He couldn't. But it did not stop the Fade from showing him what he wanted. The temptation to slip into her sleeping mind lingered, an indulgence he did not allow himself. He tried to now, closing his eyes, sinking into an uneasy rest. This wasn't the pleasured escape he had envisioned for his first time seeking her in the Fade. This was an aching hunt, a desperate need to cling to some hope that she was still out there, connected to him in some way. If he found her mind, maybe he could discover where she lay sleeping, tell her where to seek them.

He could sense nothing. He supposed that could be good news. Wherever she was, she was conscious.

But the dead do not dream either.

….

Ayla awoke several hours later from the cold. She looked up, trying to guess how far she had fallen.

20 feet? More?

She could hear the creaking of the wooden planks above her. The ones she had fallen through. They were heavy with snow, and they would collapse under the weight soon.

She rolled away from the hole in the ceiling of… _what was this? A cavern? No, a tunnel._

When she did pain like no other burned throughout her torso. Ayla looked down and took stock of her injuries. A splintered piece of wood sticking out of her stomach immediately caught her attention. _Fendhis! This was going to hurt._

Ayla ripped of a piece of the leather from her robes and put it in her mouth to keep her from biting down on her tongue. Next she took a deep breath before yanking the wood out, screaming at the top of her lungs from the pain. Her vision blurred with black spots for a few moments, almost fainting again.

Her breathing was heavy from the pain and knew that there were splintered pieces inside her. They were piercing who knew what organs, but she couldn't worry about that at the moment. She quickly checked herself over noticing she had several broken ribs and a sprained wrist. She healed her wrist but left her ribs alone. She didn't have enough strength to heal them fully and trying to heal them halfway would only cause her more problems if they didn't set right.

Ayla went back to the hole in her stomach and used her ice magic to seal the wound temporarily. She had to find a healer but first she needed to get out of this tunnel and snow. She couldn't stay there or she would freeze to death soon.

She dragged herself to her feet. At least she hadn't broken any legs. She moved forward, slowly. Clinging to the wall of the cave, she shuffled along. She didn't know how long she had been out, or even really where she was. But there was only one direction.

She finally saw light ahead. Well, not light, but lighter than the tunnel she was in. She had been stumbling along, blind. But as she got closer, she could see the light of the moon reflecting off of the snow. But as she got closer her heart dropped as she saw three Despair Demons blocking her exit out. She couldn't fight or she would surely die. Her wounds were too severe, there was no way especially with hardly any weapons. Her magic was depleted and her daggers were now buried under mountains of snow with Haven. All she had was her breast dagger and a set of throwing knives. Those wouldn't help her much.

Her spirits plummeted further down into the abyss as she fell to the ground in surrender. Ayla hoped they would kill her swiftly so she could die without suffering.

Suddenly, the mark on her hand pulsed before blasting out, creating a rift just above the demons. It sucked them in and sealed back up within a matter of seconds. Ayla stared at the now free path, wondering at what had just happened. _Don't worry about it now;_ she chastised herself as she pulled herself back to her feet. After letting the black spots clear from her vision once more she walked slow out of the strange tunnel into a almost silent night.

Ayla was facing what used to be a forest…now it was only felled trees, laying against each other like tall grass that had been walked on. Far off, she heard howling. A whole pack of wolves, woefully crying into the night.

 _Falon'Din, take me. I'm going to die here._

But she kept moving, stumbling ever forward.

Finally, she had reached a place where the trees had not been felled by the avalanche. She had passed the point of shivering, now. Her fingers were purple, and her ears were so wind-burnt, they almost felt warm. She coughed violently, spitting bright scarlet onto a blanket of white. Well she now knew where some of the wood had gone. Part of it was piercing her right lung.

Definitely not a good sign…

She coughed up more blood for a few more minutes before she pressed on.

It had seemed like hours, and she was so tired. Her legs were giving out, her lungs now wheezing from the splinters. She coughed again; more blood. She fell to her knees.

The cold was getting worse, her body starting to shut down from the negative temperatures.

 _Just lie down. Just sleep._

But something caught her eye. A few meters away, a pile of ash and embers, still smoking. She got up, but it hurt. She stumbled a few more steps, looking at a cliff-face nearby. She thought she heard voices…

"There! It's her!" Cullen's voice was beautiful, like honey in warm cream.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra's own heavily accented one rang out.

She made to step toward the familiar voices, but her body couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her knees wheezing and coughing. Her body fell over and curled into itself, vision fading with the last feeling being blood trickling down from her lips—but before she died Ayla could've sworn she heard the panicked voice of Solas above her one last time.

" _Lethallan, can you hear me?"_


	12. Skyhold

The sound of Cassandra's and Cullen's shouts lifted Solas from his thoughts. He was on his feet in an instant, rushing forward, a tiny well of doubtful hope in his core. It died a moment later as he saw her wheezing upon the snow. Blood was dripping from her pale blue lips, and her skin was nearly a pale lavender. Fear took over him as he fell to his knees beside her.

"Lethallan, can you hear me?" He said, panic clear in his voice.

He saw her ears twitch but that was the only movement she gave in acknowledgement to him. He lifted her up gently into his arms and began carrying her back to the camp. Once they reached a tent he laid her down gently and scanned her body, taking in all of her injuries. At least three ribs were broken. He ignored those for the moment and healed the small bruises and cuts before looking up at Cullen and Cassandra.

"I need to be alone with her." Solas told them softly. Cullen had shot him a look of distrust, opening his mouth to argue. Solas continued before he could say something. "This will take time and I need the privacy to accomplish the amount of healing she requires. She has extensive internal bleeding and at least three ribs are broken. She is dying and I need to work."

At that, the soldier had lowered his eyes and nodded, secluding them—for now—in a canvas cocoon of privacy while Cassandra issued orders that no one was to enter this tent.

Her heartbeat was slow, her pulse weak. Even in his concern, Solas could not help but smile. The impossibility of this moment did not escape him. There was no reason she should be alive. The likelihood that she would have survived the avalanche, the chances that she would have stumbled so close to their camp, the probability of her being found in the darkened wastes— he did not believe in the miraculous, but this moment came as close as one could.

Solas began to cast a dampened fire spell, heating his hands and pressing them to her skin. She felt like ice, chilled so thoroughly that it made his nerve endings sting to touch her. He ran his fingertips along her ears, trailing down to cup her neck. Her skin was wet with melted snow. It was a blessing she didn't suffer any major tissue damage. The moments seemed to stretch on as he touched her face and neck, the rest of her body. His eyes kept searching her features, looking for some sign that she would awaken.

" _Ir Abelas, Ma'Vhen'an'ara_." He murmured. He stopped in shock for a second, scarcely believing he had said that. He knew he was attracted to her but those words came tumbling out. He tried to shut down the emotions that came rushing forth after that omission but soon found he couldn't. He was in trouble. He couldn't have her.

He cupped her jaw, his thumbs stroking heat into her cheeks. Her breaths deepened gradually, her body beginning to shiver. Her eyes shifted beneath her closed lids as her brow furrowed. A small noise emerged from her throat, something close to a strangled cry before she coughed up more blood. This alarmed him and he began examining her closer, unlacing her unique armor. Once her torso came into view he immediately saw the patch of ice frozen to the left side of her torso. He melted it with a light touch of fire magic and revealed a hole the size of an apple. Alarm flashed across his face as he saw splinters sticking out of parts of her skin. He closed his eyes urgently and began scanning her body to find if any more splinters remained inside her. He cringed when he found several in her left lung, piercing it. It was this that had her coughing up blood. He rose from his spot beside her bed and left the tent briefly, in search of both Dorian and Vivian. He found them talking to Leliana and explained what he needed help with. They had to flush the splinters out before he could heal the damage to her lungs. He needed one of them helping him flush it out of her wound and the other soothing her since if she thrashed with one wrong move, she could die. They nodded and joined him. Dorian instantly volunteered to soothe her and was already pushing what little of the Spirit magic he knew into her to keep her still. He held her shoulders down and whispered softly into her ear, encouraging her to fight, to live.

It was a hard moment for both him and Dorian. An unearthly scream came from her as he and Vivian flushed the splinters out. He didn't know how she could even let loose with a scream like that when one of her lungs wasn't working properly. Everything about her continued to surprise him. It took almost two hours before they were all finally out.

Dorian and Vivian left at his insistence so that he could concentrate on healing her the rest of the way. It took a while and he was thoroughly exhausted by the time he was finished. The only thing left was to keep her warm since that was the only thing that hadn't worked. He bundled as many blankets as he could and when that didn't work he took off his own armor and tunic, leaving only his breeches on before he snuggled in beside her to give her his warmth.

He studied her face then taking the time to finally look at her second vallaslin. He touched the marks and noticed that they weren't tattooed on. These marks had gotten there another way. He wondered if they just appeared on her face, choosing her.

Solas decided he would ask her after he apologized to her, thankful to have that chance.

He fell asleep there, content to have her close and his mind drifted off into a dream of her. Of his desires regarding her.

When he awoke he saw Dorian sitting beside the bed with a smirk on his face. "Well don't you two look cozy." He whispered smugly.

"I did it because she wouldn't warm up otherwise." He said defensively.

"You keep telling yourself that." Dorian laughed at him. "Did you know you clutch her to you when you sleep?"

Solas' eyes widened in surprise and looked down to see the evidence of that statement. He knew he held had cuddled her during the times they shared a tent but he always assumed it was she who initiated the contact. To know that he reached out for her was disconcerting.

Uncomfortable now he rose from the warmth, immediately regretting it as the cold air hit him. But he couldn't have her wake to find him with her, if she did. He pulled on his shirt and fur armor coat before he told Dorian she needed to be kept warm. The Tevinter didn't hesitate with his own disrobing before climbing into the bed with her. He held her tenderly, cherishing her as Solas wished he could. He wondered again at their relationship. Dorian had said there might be something going on between them and the ache he felt in his chest at the thought caused him no end of irritation. With a huff he exited the tent with his staff.

The advisors looked up at him expectantly but he shook his head and told them that it was now up to her. He had done all that he could.

…

The first time she awoke, it was fleeting.

She felt buried and felt another presence with her, and she thought recognized the smell of old books, fresh earth and the lovely, almost-spicy fragrance of crushed Royal Elfroot…Solas was there with her. But that couldn't be, this was a dream she decided as she drifted off again. Darkness taking over her again.

The darkness was all around her. Ayla held her hands out and walked forward but could not find anything. She felt cold and alone, yet she could feel eyes lingering behind her. When she turned around to see who was there. Ayla could only see a pair of red eyes glowing through the darkness. She froze in place, staring back at it in fear. Suddenly a large figure appeared from behind the shadows it darted in her direction. Ayla scrambled back and tripped over something. She landed on her back trying to crawl away from the shadow that approached her. As it got closer it started to talk to her.

"Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus!"

It was the monster she saw, the one with the dragon. The would be God that attacked Haven and killed all those people at the Conclave, Corypheus. He had told her the mark on her hand was from the orb he carried, the orb he had stolen. The memories started to flood her mind. Ayla screamed in pain and brought her hands to her head. It felt as if it was going to explode. The shadow of Corypheus got closer and closer to her. She screamed louder until a burst of light came from her marked hand. It opened a rift in the sky and it swirled above her. Ayla looked up and she could feel her body being sucked into it with a huge force. No! This couldn't be happening! SHe would never submit!

"My Lady? My Lady Herald it's alright."

Ayla shot up, chest heaving and looked around. She was laying in a cot that was set up under a tent. Beside her was Mother Giselle who had been keeping vigil over . She blinked and looked at the revered Mother eyes wide.

"What-"

"Shh. It's alright, you're safe."

Ayla looked down at her hand to see herself trembling in fear. Then she remembered why, Corypheus. It wasn't just a dream it was real, all too real. The dragon, the breach in the sky, and this mark. Ayla quickly turned her attention outside the tent. She could see Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra arguing.

"How long have they been at it?"

"On and off all day."

"Have I been out long?

"You have been out for only a day considering the extent of your injuries. If it wasn't for Solas, you would probably be dead."

So she hadn't imagined it. He had been by her side. The trapped feeling she had felt, must have been blankets and his comforting smell had alerted her to him. It wasn't a dream. Where was he know, she wondered. Did he still not want to talk to her?

The arguing erupted once again, louder this time, and the Mother turned to her now, expression serious.

"This backbiting may threaten us much as This Elder One."

"Do we know where Corypheus is?"

"We are not sure where we are. Which perhaps is why, despite the immensity of his army, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. "

"If there is any chance he is still out here searching for us, we need to move."

"Your advisors agree, but where would we go? And there is more affecting them…" She looked at Ayla intensely, the Faith in her eyes, unnerving. "We saw our defender stand and fall. And now we have seen her return. The greater the peril before us, the more miraculous your actions appear…and the more our trials seem preordained. That is hard to accept, no? What "we" have been called to endure? What "we", perhaps, must come to believe?"

"I didn't actually die. In honesty, I barely lived."

"Of course. And the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. Can they truly doubt Andraste is with us?"

"Holy Mother, I don't believe in Andraste the way you do. I have my own faith but not in some Old Gods, or the Maker. Dalish believe in the Earth, for she is what keeps us alive. But its people who make others stand out alone and raise them to Godhood, making others tremble with envy and greed. It is them that corrupt the world and seek to destroy it by becoming something they don't understand. We can't fight him with faith because faith itself is corrupt." Ayla stood up, walking to the opening of the little canvas room, and paused briefly as she saw her black fur cloak sitting on a barrel. She laced up her robes that had been left untied when she was healed, leaving only her breast band in place. Once they were retied she grabbed the cloak and swished it around her shoulders, immediately sighing in relief from the warmth of them. "Corypheus claimed he entered the Black City and found it empty….I know for a fact that is true because of the secrets my people hide." Mother Giselle rose and followed her out into the dark cold.

"The Chantry teaches tale of Tevinter Magisters, in service of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the seat of the Maker in the Golden City. For their crime, they were cast out as Darkspawn. This, they say, is why we suffer the Blight; why the Maker turned from us. If even a breath of it is true, it seems only as proof that Andraste would raise her Herald to fight against him." The Holy Mother leaned close to her, then. "An army needs more than an enemy to fight. It needs a purpose."

"Even if I know the history? A history everyone including Solas refuses to listen to?" Ayla sighed, moving to walk away, having heard enough of the conversation, when Mother Giselle started singing.

"Shadows fall, and hope has fled.

Steel your heart, the dawn will come.

The night is long, and the path is dark.

Look to the sky, for one day soon,

The dawn will come."

But the loveliness of the song ended for her when all of the Inquisition began kneeling, bowing, lifting their hands to her in reverence…

No, no, no. You fools, you mark me for failure! For death! I am no Prophetess, I don't believe in your false Gods! I speak not for your Andraste! Or for the Creators!

But she could say nothing. She merely stood and allowed them to sing because it was filling them with hope. Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and Josephine all sang; even Varric and Sera were trying to mumble through the words they couldn't remember. Ayla looked at the ground in disgrace, pulling her cloak tighter around her as she felt her ears grow hot with a flush of shame.

She didn't want this. All she wanted to do was to go into hiding and guard her people's secrets more tightly. The singing finally had stopped, but she hadn't looked up, so when a familiar voice whispered in her ear, her heart nearly stopped. "A word?"

She looked up into his steely-blue eyes, and nodded.

She followed Solas out of the warm glow of the camps' fires, and towards a brazier placed precariously close to a cliff's edge. She felt the hammer of her heart against her ribs as he waved a long, elegant hand over the large lantern—enveloping it in the pale silvery-blue of Veilfire—before returning his hand behind his back, to his usual commanding stance. She was beyond nervous since the last time they spoke about anything other than polite pleasantries was when they argued. Her heart thundered in her chest as his scent filled her nose. Ayla had to shake her head as to not let the scent intoxicate her as it did when he was near.

"The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard won, Lethallan, worthy of pride. Save one detail."

He turned to face her now, and she felt herself swallow hard. "The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried, it is ours. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people."

He observed her as he told her of the orb. Wariness had leapt upon her face before it was immediately hidden behind a cold mask. _She already knew_. He felt the blood drain from him as he watched her face. _How?_

"All right," she gave him a questioning look in the next moment and asked. "What is it, and how do you know about it?" She sounded annoyed, but he smiled in relief. _His secret was safe._ She didn't know after all. But why was she wary of him?

"Such things were called foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith." He explained to her, like he was teaching her something she didn't know. She found herself wanting to roll her eyes at him. How he knew of such things she determined he learned from the Fade. Though her subconscious chose that moment to whisper a suspicion she had refused to believe. That the Foci had been his, which would make him one of the Elvhen thieves. She kept her emotions in check, not letting on that she knew.

"Even if we defeat Corypheus, eventually they'll find a way to blame elves." She sighed again, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. He lifted her chin with a single, lissome finger, and she looked up to see him standing much closer to her than he had been before, his eyes softened and held her eyes.

"I suspect you are correct. But for now, you are above suspicion, allowing for us to be seen as worthy allies. Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it: changed you." He lowered his voice then, causing her pulse to quicken. "I want to yell at you for being so stupid for volunteering to die." He told her, his tone turning angry but still sounding seductive.

"I would do it again, just as you said you would die for me again, when I told you a bit of what you did in Redcliffe." She said in challenge. He was just as stupid as she for saying that. Tension radiated through her as she remembered the argument. "Why did you heal me anyway? You could've just let me be stupid and would have been rid of one more unworthy Dalish." His eyes darkened with anger for a minute before guilt appeared within.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you with my disapproval of your people." He said making her eyebrows raise, eyes widening in shock. "Just because I find your people, as you put it "unworthy" doesn't mean I would want you to die. Despite our differences I have cherished your friendship and if you are willing I would try again."

Ayla's eyes flashed with something he couldn't read before sadness took hold. She grinned a little savagely at him as she asked. "And how are we to continue such a relationship when neither of us can talk about my people, a big part of who I am?"

"I will try to listen to you if you would like to share your beliefs. I would try to keep my opinions to myself." Solas offered, hoping she would accept his apology.

Ayla closed her eyes and then opened them to stare up at the stars. She was deep in thought on how to proceed with him from then on. She determined that she would keep her Dalish upbringing to herself unless she was around those who actually wanted to learn. She would never again share with him anything about her life or her history other than her style of clothing or her hair. Once decided she lowered her gaze back to his, her emerald green eyes though sad held a sharp determination in them.

"Never no, never did Nature say one thing and Wisdom say another." Ayla whispered softly to him. "That is the last thing I will ever say about my heritage to you, for it is too much of a sensitive subject between us and I want to have your friendship. I have missed it."

Solas felt his heart trip at her last words. _She missed it, missed him_. Even as his curiosity for what she spoke of about her people rumbled through his mind, he could only focus on those words. He smiled then and brought back the subject to Corypheus and their immediate problem. Finding a place for the survivors of Haven.

"There is a place that waits for a force to hold it, where the Inquisition can build, grow. Scout to the North, be their guide." He told her as he offered her his hand to head back toward camp. She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. "Tell them we move in the morning."

Ayla nodded at him and placed her hand hesitantly within his. She felt the spark that she always did when she touched him. It made her blood sing and he looked down at her tenderly. She blushed and looked away, not wanting to give herself away for her inappropriate thoughts. There was time for that later. For now she needed to bring hope to her advisors. She turned her face back to his and gave him a breathtaking smile that always made his heart beat erratically within his chest. She was utterly beautiful and he accepted his growing feelings for her in that moment. He wanted her more than anything. He would never act on it but would soak up all of her friendship she offered him and cherish it forever.

They reached the camp all too soon and she bounded up to her advisors telling them they would begin the journey out of the mountains in the morning. He noticed she stood proud, with her hands behind her back, head held high as she embraced her role. The advisors all nodded at her orders and spread the word to their charges.

Dorian called out to her and she squealed in delight and ran into his arms. He twirled her around in equal joy and a hint of surprise at her display. She laughed at his reaction. He set her back on the ground talking animatedly to him about the journey for tomorrow.

Solas smiled softly at the return of her joy. He knew a portion of it had been dampened due to their argument. He hadn't realized how hurt she had been and it alarmed him a bit, but also warmed him to know that she cherished his companionship. As he watched her with Dorian, he again wondered if there was something more between the two. As if sensing his gaze on them the Tevinter looked over at him, a smug smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised in a question. Ayla walked off to talk with all her friends leaving the Blood Mage to walk up to him.

"There is nothing going on between she had I." He spoke softly to him. "We just happened to share a very…difficult experience and became best friends during it. She finds comfort in me when she can't find comfort elsewhere. Anyway, I'm not her type," he laughed sharply, "and she is definitely not mine."

"Because she is an elf?" Solas heard the words come from his mouth, but hadn't meant to say them. They were dripping with malice. Dorian looked genuinely confused for a moment.

"What? Maker, no," he flapped his hand, dismissively, "She hasn't got the…right parts. And anyway, she prefers somebody else in our camp."

Dorian walked away, cackling, and Solas could feel the tips of his ears redden in embarrassment at assuming the worst. But then his thoughts zeroed in on the last line about her wanting someone within the camp. He wondered who it was, but he automatically thought of Cullen. He was the likely choice since she spent more time with him than anyone else aside from Dorian and Leliana.

He felt his heart drop a bit at the thought that she might have feelings for the Templar, but sighed. It was better for her to want the Commander than himself, he told himself. He would treat her right at least. He knew the Commander had feelings for her. It was impossible not to see it, except maybe to the Herald herself, whom seemed oblivious to the admiring gaze the man looked at her with. With that thought he walked away from them and into his tent, intent to turn in for the night.

…..

They had decided Ayla would share a tent with Cullen and Cassandra. She had tried to get Cassandra to sleep in the middle but she refused making Cullen sleep there. She had fallen asleep quickly, the events of the last few days catching up to her, not to mention the exhaustion from her injuries. Though she rested it wasn't the rejuvenation she truly needed.

Her dreams started off happy enough, now that her and Solas had patched things up. She dreamed of him, his smile, his lips. She so desperately wanted to kiss them and in her dream she was free to fantasize about what it would feel like.

The dream changed, however, into a nightmare. She was once again back at the massacre of her Clan being violated once again by that man. His face changed though, it altered into the man she had seen with Corypheus. The man Cullen had called Samson. She screamed out in fear as he used her body for his wicked desires. Ayla thrashed and cried, begging to be left alone.

She woke up with a start and found the reason for her nightmare. Even though she knew he would never harm her in any way, her body had sensed the Templar abilities and Lyrium in him. He also had an arm curled around her in a cuddle. Normally she wouldn't have minded, back before that horrible morning, but she was on the verge of panic and needed to get out and away from him.

Ayla gently took his arm and placed it on his side, her breathing beginning to sound heavy with her panic. She got up as silently and as fast as she could, without waking them, in nothing but a sleep shirt, leggings, and her feet bare. She ran to Solas' tent shivering from the panic and now the cold. She pushed the flap open making him sit up in alarm, his staff at the ready. His eyes were menacing and she recoiled slightly, her body now shivering from the cold and doubled fear.

Solas eyes changed from threatening to worried in a matter of seconds as he took in who it was. He studied her and noticed her state of undress and bare feet.

" _Fendhis_ ," he muttered as he pulled her in to his tent closing the flap tightly to stop the cold from coming in. pulled her under his blankets and into his bedroll letting his warmth seep into her body. "Why are you out with nothing on?" He said with irritation.

She looked up at him trembling in panic. His face softened as he observed this. Shame and embarrassment added to her panic attack as she looked at him with uncertainty. Though they had made up she didn't know where they stood when it came to comfort. But she needed him and he could see all of it on her face. She wanted to reach out but was afraid to.

Solas pulled her into his arms offering her what she clearly needed from him. She was still trying to hold back, trying to be strong, not wanting to show her panic.

"Let it out, _Da'lath'in._ " Solas urged as he clutched her tighter. Worry and curiosity warred within him. She wrapped one of her arms around him and the other one clutched the front of his shirt right where his heart pounded from being woken up the way he had. Her head followed as her body quivered from the overwhelming sobs that rushed out of her. She held him tightly as everything she had been through over the past three or four days came out. He felt her fear and sorrow spill from her.

When her tears had calmed down enough, he looked down and pulled her chin up to meet his gaze. His eyes looked down at her lips, they were soft from her tears and she had her bottom one in her teeth as another sob escaped her. He wanted to kiss her, wash away all of her fear, panic, and sadness with a good memory but resisted.

"What caused you to run, _Lethallan_?" He asked, his voice smooth as silk, but comforting.

"They had me room with Cullen and Cassandra. I fell asleep easily since they came to bed later but Cullen laid in the middle between Cass and I." She told him, fear racking up her body again. "I was having a happy dream this time about…uh well that isn't important." She blushed all the way from her neck up to her ears and looked away. He pulled her chin back up to look at him, an amused grin on his face. He desperately wondered what she had been dreaming about. He thought about entering her dreams but had wanted to respect her privacy, no matter how tempted he was.

"Go on, _Da'len_." He urged.

Her face turned pale, no trace of the blush left. "I haven't had the nightmare about my rape in weeks. Not since I told you, Cass, and Varric. But…" Fear clutched in her chest once more as Samson's face forced its way into her mind. She started shivering again, and he rubbed soothing circles where his hand rested on her lower back. "Samson. He was one of the men that…that was there. He was the one who knocked me out. It was his camp that invaded my clan." Her lip trembled. He clasped her head in his hand and wiped away the tears that raced down her cheeks. "I woke up and found Cullen's arm around me. I know he wouldn't hurt me like they did but I can sense the Lyrium in him as well as the abilities it grants him. The power that nullifies my magic. I can't sleep in there."

Solas' eyes softened. She had come to him. He didn't know why. She could've gone to Dorian but she came to him. He felt his heart soar at her words. She couldn't sleep in the same room as the Commander. Did this mean she didn't have feelings for the man? "Why did you come to me?" He asked lightly.

Something flashed in her eyes but she hid it quickly. "I feel safe with you." She admitted with a blush. His heart thundered at her omission.

"Let's go back to sleep." He whispered and laid them down on their sides, not letting her go. He cuddled her to his chest, wrapping his legs around hers as he pulled the blankets tight around them. Her face was still cradled in his chest, her ear resting on his left pectoral, listening to his thundering heart.

Ayla looked at him in wonder, making him nervous. She smiled at him and snuggled in more resting her ear back against his heart, sighing as he felt the last of her tension leave her body. She relaxed in his arms and soon the steady beat of his heart lulled her off to sleep once more. He found himself grinning from ear to ear as he remembered her words about being safe with him. A lie, sadly but one he desperately wished wasn't. The grin remained as in her sleep she nuzzled his chest. It was with that feeling he fell back to sleep.

The next morning they rudely awakened by the worried voices of Cullen and Cassandra calling out her name. Ayla jolted awake and looked around. She was still in Solas' arms and she felt a smile pull at her lips before the shouts once more called out. She looked up at Solas and saw him staring down at her with the same grumpy expression that she now had on her face.

"I'm in here." Ayla yelled out crankily to her advisors. She sat up reluctantly, eying the spot where she had been longingly. It was warm and she was still tired from nearly dying, not to mention the panic attack in the middle of the night. " _Nuvas ema ir'enastela, Ma melava halani."_

Solas' eyes widened in surprise at her use of Elvhen Language. Before she had rarely used it and he assumed she didn't know much of the language. But she spoke it with a graceful fluidity that had him wondering what else she knew about ancient history.

" _De da'rahn, Ara melava son'ganem_." He replied with a smile.

She bowed her head to him with a secret smile appearing on her lips at his reaction, before looking down at her state of undress. Ayla cursed herself at her inability to think about grabbing her clothes in her panicked state. She looked around before she met his eyes once more. He chuckled in amusement at her dilemma before taking one of his blankets, and wrapping it around her. He then proceeded to put her feet in a pair of his socks. She giggled a little as he accidently tickled her. He looked up and saw her biting her bottom lip to try to keep from laughing. Hmm, she's ticklish. Interesting, he thought; a wicked smile appearing on his face as he wondered if there was anywhere else that was just as ticklish on her body.

Ayla's heart thundered at the playful look in his eyes. She flushed as she guessed his thoughts about where else she was ticklish. She was suddenly thankful he had wrapped the blanket around her so he couldn't see her clasping her sides in protection.

Once both socks were upon her feet she left his tent and ran quickly for the one she was supposed to sleep in. Her advisors looked up as she emerged from the apostate's tent. Cassandra looked at her in disapproval, Leliana had a small smile upon her face, Josephine just stared in shock at her, and Cullen looked slightly wounded.

"I apologize for causing you to worry but I had a nightmare last night that induced a panic attack." She looked at Cassandra, giving her a meaningful look. The Seeker observed her for a moment and then understanding dawned on her. Her gaze shifted to Cullen briefly to see if he caught the meaning. He hadn't, he was looking at the Herald. "Solas, is the only one who can calm me down when I have one that big."

"Understood." The Seeker chimed in and let the elf woman walk into one of the leader tents.

Once inside Ayla quickly changed into her robes and cloak she had worn to the Breach. She brushed out her head with the brush from her pack and left it down. Once she was done she walked back out with her face composed in the mask of authority. She told them to begin breaking up camp.

Cullen walked over to where she and Solas were eating a quick breakfast, sitting close together for warmth and enjoying each other's company.

"Herald, A moment?" He asked, a stern look upon his face.

Ayla looked at Solas but shrugged. She handed him her food, stood, and walked a little ways away, but not enough that he didn't hear what was said.

"I would like to ask that you sleep in a tent with just Cassandra, it is highly inappropriate for you to be sharing a tent with a man." He said, flushing in embarrassment. Ayla's mouth dropped open in shock at the audacity of the man. Ayla shook her head as anger flared into her. She rose to her full height, head raised high in challenge at him.

"I have been sharing a tent with him for two months, Commander." She said in a deadly tone. Her anger boiled over in the next moment and she let loose. "I couldn't sleep last night because of a nightmare from my past. I suffered from a panic attack that _you_ unfortunately started in my sleep. I woke up to feeling trapped because _you_ had your arm around _me_ while you slept. I don't know if you know but I was raped by a Templar man when my Clan was murdered! I went to the only person who could calm me down and make me feel safe!" She saw him flinch as he realized the severity of his actions. His face flushed with shame. She heard Josie's gasp of horror from behind her and turned to see several people standing witness to her rage and unintended omission. She turned back to the Commander. "I will sleep where I want or need. You have no right to tell me otherwise! I appreciate your concern for my honor, but if he were _really_ intent on hurting me or 'violating' me in some way, why wouldn't he have done it while we were travelling together, instead of waiting until we were in a camp full of people who are so interested in ' _defending my honor'_?"

Cullen couldn't seem to speak, he just kept rubbing the back of his neck, probably begging the Maker to suck him into oblivion here and now. He was beet red with shame and guilt. He walked away focusing on his duties, while cursing himself.

Ayla turned to see every one of her companions staring at her with wide horrified eyes. "Back to work everyone. I don't need this right now." She growled before she turned on her heel and walked off her appetite once again gone. She began scouting out the path they would take to give herself time to compose herself. She hadn't meant to hurt the Commander and knew he only wanted to make sure she was safe. As she scouted she heard a whinny come from up ahead. Her ears twitched as she listened. The whinny sounded again and tears of joy sprang to her eyes as she recognized it. She ran toward the noise eagerly and saw her Dalish All-bred mare running towards her with several of the horses that had survived the avalanche at Haven. They met a moment later, joy radiating from both of them at the reuniting. She hugged Seranni close patting her soothingly for a moment before she mounted up on her bareback and raced her in the direction of the camp.

She truly made her point, he thought as he saw nearly everyone going out of their way to get the camp packed back up, refusing to talk about what they had just heard from the Herald. He chuckled to himself.

"You liked when she yelled at Cullen, but you thought he had done the right thing."

Cole, as usual, had appeared beside him, unexpectedly.

Solas smiled at the spirit-boy, amused at his lack of understanding about things like jealousy or spite, and also glad for it.

"Cullen was being chivalrous. That's what Knights are meant to be. And someone has to make sure she's safe."

 _Even from me._

Cole tilted his head, reminding Solas of the way Ayla did every now and then when she was processing his travels into the Fade, except Cole looked decidedly more owlish.

"No. Not even from you. She is stronger than you think. And more."

"More what?" Solas asked, amused.

"Just more." Cole shrugged before adding. "The Templar didn't do it out of chivalry though. He did because her doesn't like to think of her with you or Dorian."

With that bit now out in the air, Cole walked off to help several people with their stuff leaving Solas dumbfounded and a little confused. _More? She was more?_

As they finished packing up the final tent, Solas stopped and looked to the north along with several others as they hear several hoof beats drawing close to them. Several soldiers withdrew their swords, ready to try and defend against a possible attack. But in the next instant they saw Ayla riding around the corner upon her mare who led several other horses toward them all. She looked fierce as she rode bareback upon her horse. She dismounted in front of him, with a little more spring and enthusiasm than one would expect from a mortal who laid dying only a day ago.

"Look who I found!" She was beaming at him, and he calmly reached out to stroke the mare's muzzle.

The horse puffed at his hand, and then gently nudged his cheek. "While I was scouting a thought occurred to me and I came to ask you…I don't know where we're going, and I keep telling them I'll know it when I see it. But, Solas, I'm lying to them. I don't even know what I'm looking for."

He wanted to chastise her for questioning his gift to her, but he couldn't. _She didn't even know it's a gift. And, is it really a gift if I'm giving it to her to further my own gain? She is so trusting, and I am using her._

"I do not know too very much about it, da'len, but I can tell you that, you'll not just know it when you see it, but when you've felt it."

He had lied, but he had followed it with a truth. He tried to make himself feel better, telling himself it evened out. But he knew she deserved better.

"The sun will be up soon, _da'len_. You had best get to the front. Lead your people."

She gave him a bittersweet smile, re-mounted her horse and galloped off once again bareback.

She and the rest of her usual companions were used to climbing, but she couldn't say the same for her advisors. They stayed on their mounts for as long as possible, but she eventually had to tie her horse to Cullen's, and climb, so she could see path through the mountains. She left alone, climbing for half an hour before stopping to sip from her water skin. She sat on an overhang, dangling her feet, watching the Haven evacuees and her friends below, slowly making their way through a pass.

" _Lanaimem she, dalen_?" He tested her in Elvhen.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see Solas step around a bend.

"No, just thirsty." She replied automatically. She knew he was testing her knowledge of the language.

He leaned against his staff, watching her, but she pointedly would not make eye contact with him. She slowly lifted herself back up, tossing her skin back into her rucksack, before beginning to climb again. She heard him behind her, and sneaking a look down, she noticed how easy he made it look, embarrassed that her forearms burned. Of course she still wasn't fully recovered from her injuries but didn't let her exhaustion show.

It occurred to her how often on their travels he had moved slowly, taken his time. He had been _pretending_. That annoyed her, somehow.

She was reaching the top finally, and Solas had been polite enough to not pass her. With a little more effort, she finally reached the peak. She huffed and sat down, and Solas sat beside her—with irritatingly little effort. She had been trying to ignore him, but the sun was low in the sky, and she could see the procession of her friends into the safe valley below.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

" _Ir'ina'lan'ehn, vin."_

She spoke in their native tongue surprising him again, not letting him get away with his test. She knew he was flirting with her in his way, but she was too unsettled with him, lately. They had been walking for two days, and, while she walked and climbed, his presence beside her was fleeting—only remaining close by when he wouldn't appear to be guiding her.

They hadn't shared his tent again telling her he agreed with Cullen. So she shared with Dorian and though his presence was comforting it was nothing compared to the man she had fallen for. She found herself to be falling even deeper as the days passed. She kept it a closely hidden secret not wanting to give herself away. Not yet.

Still she couldn't get over the feeling that he was hiding something from them all. Her thoughts repeated over and over with questions _. Why is he playing into the whole Divine Intervention game? Wouldn't it suit Our People just as well if he took credit for guiding us to…wherever he's guiding us? …Unless it's a trap?_

"Something the matter, _da'len_?"

She turned to look at him, and she hated for how much honesty he showed in his eyes, but it was what he hid in plain sight that truly hurt her.

"I am not stupid, _Fen"_ She spoke softly muttering the last part under her breath.

"Pardon me?"

He had the grace to look genuinely confounded.

"Whatever your machinations are, it isn't for my benefit. There's something else in this for you as I have told you before."

He looked at her cold and hard for a long moment, and she felt a sudden chill.

"What are you referring to?"

"Not taking any credit for guiding us. Letting the people of the Inquisition believe I'm truly directed by some higher power. And, that's supposing you're not leading us to our death."

"Ah."

He looked down at the people below, milling about as they set up camp like so many ants. There was the faintest impression of sorrow in his eyes.

" _Da'len_ , you give all of Thedas hope for a future guided by wisdom and amity. You, _sa or El'vhen_ , are capable of making a true difference. And I have nothing to contribute but our goal: _el ha'lam_ ….So, allow me to give you this gift."

She glanced at him now, but he was already looking at her intently. Something still didn't feel right about it, but he was beautiful, and she could feel her heart speed up from just him looking at her. But she still had nowhere to shelter these people. She gazed back down at them and with a sigh, she stood up, and began to head back down from the crest, relieved it was much less steep on the descent. Solas followed without speaking, but just before they reached the camp, he reached out and touched her elbow.

When she turned, she found he was, once again, closer to her than she expected. He held a question in his eyes, but they flicked down to her lips, and when his gaze returned to her own, his eyes held something more commanding, feral. They stood for a long moment, before he finally spoke.

"You are aware of Cole's, ah, nature?" He asked, trying to get rid of the urge to kiss her.

"That he is a Spirit? Yes, I know and I also know he represents compassion. What of it?"

He looked at her, surprised. Like she was some naïve thing, oblivious to the shimmers and folds in the Fade whenever Cole materialized or disappeared.

"But he is not possessing a body, as you know. He merely…has one."

She tilted her head, trying to figure out whether or not he was trying to challenge her knowledge of the Fade. _You won't win this fight, Wolf._

"I know that Solas. You aren't the only one he talks to, you know." She fibbed smoothly before flashing him a fiendish smile as she strolled away from him languidly, back to the camp. It wasn't quite a lie since Cole did indeed talk to her but he never told her anything about his nature.

She swayed her hips superfluously with each step and—hearing a faint growl from him—her body lit with the thrill of her racing heart.

He had left her alone for the rest of the night. Watching her laughing with Varric, curling up against Dorian and nodding off, before the Vint looked over at him with a questioning look upon his face, asking if he wanted to room with her that night. He shook his head and the man sighed before he lifted her into his arms, carrying her into his tent to sleep. Solas knew they were almost there, Tarasyl'an Te'las. He could feel the magic in the air, the press of the Fade against the Veil. They could've made it by nightfall, if so many weren't in need of escort. She would have never agreed to leave them straggling behind in the snow. Her people.

And he wanted to see her face when she saw it in the clear light of day. He loved watching her in awe of new, beautiful experiences. The way her emerald green eyes sparked, and her face glowed. He never quite got tired of her expressions, the way she held her limbs, the way she would absently pull her hair to the left side of her face. She hadn't put it up in the strange but beautiful style she normally did. She left it down and flowing. Her maroon hair flowed down just barely past her breasts.

That night he couldn't help himself. He knew better, but he allowed his thoughts to wander her as he slipped into his dreams.

 _She was at the Waterfall in the Hinterlands wearing a green dress that trailed behind her in the water she was swishing her feet in. The dress held tightly to her torso, showing off the curves and muscles that he had felt when holding her while she had slept. Her arms were completely bare. Her hair was half up half down with feathers woven in everywhere._

 _He stayed a little ways from her, not wanting to give way to his presence as he saw a guitar in her hands. She was playing a soft melody, beautiful. He closed his eyes and listened to her play, but opened his eyes when she began to sing. He listened to the lyrics wondering who they were about…_

 _You set my soul at ease_

 _Chased darkness out of view_

 _Left your desperate spell on me_

 _Say you feel it too, I know you do_

 _I've got so much more to give_

 _This can't die, I yearn to live_

 _Pour yourself all over me_

 _And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

 _I wanna love you forever_

 _And this is all I'm asking of you_

 _Ten thousand lifetimes together_

 _Is that so much for you to do_

 _'Cause from the moment that I saw your face_

 _And felt the fire of your sweet embrace_

 _I swear I knew_

 _I wanna love you forever_

 _He didn't hear much else beyond that as the music stopped. He found himself sad over the loss of it. She had a beautiful voice. She jumped off the rock like she had done that day a week and a half ago after Redcliffe. She walked closer to the falls. She caressed the water with her fingers before looking up at him._

 _She smiled, eyes sparkling with joy. But then she waved at him and suddenly she and the scene were gone._

He shot up out from the dream, realizing that it had not been his own. How had she known he was there? How did he himself not recognize that the dream wasn't his own. Well at least nothing happened regarding his ever-increasing feelings for her. Nothing he couldn't pretend he was ignorant of.

With that logic he went back to sleep this time making sure he didn't wander towards her dreams. He instead walked into the Skyhold he remembered and began to paint. That was safe.

The next day found Ayla waking up way too early in the morning. It was still dark out, but after and hour of trying to go back to sleep she gave up and rose from her bedroll and dressed quickly. She exited the tent she shared with Dorian quietly, not wanting to wake him. They had camped within a small patch of forest and she breathed in the earthly scent of it and sighed contentedly.

She climbed up onto a nearby cliff that had a clear view of the beginning rays of the sun. She rested there and let her thoughts wander. She smiled sadly, remembering that it had used to be her favorite time of day. She didn't know if she could ever love it again after that one traumatic day that changed everything.

A familiar scent flooded her nose and she knew immediately that Solas was behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him standing there observing her. She smiled in greeting and had the satisfaction of seeing him flush at having been caught.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked lightly as he came to sit beside her.

This time Ayla blushed and looked at the rising sun, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I can smell you." She admitted in a whisper, so soft he almost didn't hear it.

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised in amusement as a half grin graced his lips. "And what do I smell like, da'len?"

Ayla's face turned to his studying him, trying to determine whether to tell him or not. She smiled mischievously at him.

" _Ar'dya'tel'dirtha_ , Avahs'in'Fen." She teased in a flirtatious tone. His mind couldn't concentrate on that because it was too focused on her endearment. _Curious Wolf?_

"Why do you call me that?" He asked abruptly, as his mask slid easily back into place despite the little panicked at how close she was to actually guessing who he really was.

"That's what you remind me of. A wolf." Ayla answered as she studied his face. "Sometimes the way you study things, your gaze is so intense that it reminds me of the eyes of a wolf. Wolves are clever as are you."

"Oh." He said in surprise as her observation. He couldn't help but feel unnerved that she had studied him so intensely. An awkward silence followed at the sun rose fully into the sky. "What made you rise from your tent? Did you want to watch the sunrise?"

Sadness flashed on her face as she watched the sun. She sighed before she looked back at him, such pain and sorrow written there. "It used to be my favorite time of day. I used to love to wake up every morning to watch the world wake up, to hear the birds start their morning songs, to see the sun rise creating beautiful pinks and orange lights across the lightly clouded blue sky."

"What changed?"

"That was when my Clan was slaughtered. That one tragic moment changed how I viewed this beauty of life." Tears sprang to her eyes but they didn't fall. She didn't allow them to fall. She was tired of grieving for that part of her life. Ayla wanted to be free from it and move on. Solas could see all that on her face and he admired her for her strength. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it tenderly, distracting her from her sad memories. She met his eyes, heart speeding up at the contact of his lips to her skin.

"You are a remarkable woman, da'len." He said tenderly before he rose, pulling away from her and started back down the hill. Still that moment gave her pause as she wondered if maybe he did have feelings for her. Was he scared that she didn't feel the same? She questioned with a flitter of hope. "We should get back, get everyone ready. We are almost there."

They walked for several hours before the camp broke for lunch. Ayla was sitting off by herself with her horse. Solas could see she was enjoying her time with the mare as she brushed her mane. Occasionally, Seranni nipped playfully at the elf bringing a delighted laugh out of the spirited elf woman. Her laughter was like music to his ears and he took a moment to enjoy it before walking up to her.

Ayla heard him approach her and when she turned she saw Solas leaning over her. He was inches from her face. She could feel his breath against her cold skin. His eyes were fixed on her as he gave her a gentle smile. It confused her since she had no idea where Solas stood with her. One moment he was her friend, the next he would make her think he was going to kiss her, or he was trying to avoid her. When she asked Dorian for advice all he could say was he was playing "hard to get", but was he? Why would he? Did he not like how close they were getting?

"Do you have a moment?"

She felt a slight feeling of anger at him because of how he kept playing hot and cold. She opened her mouth to say no, determined to let him feel the dread she felt. But from the excited look on his face Ayla could only blink for a moment before giving him a shy nod. She couldn't turn him away, even though he did cause her pain. Ayla couldn't deny him, not when he seemed suddenly so happy, and if she wasn't mistaken, nervous over something. She quickly handed Seranni off to the Horsemaster and then followed him. She was so focused on Solas she didn't realize that the entire party had stopped talking and were watching them walk off into the mountain pass.

Ayla was curious as to where he was leading her. They walked a good ways away from the camp until she could barely see the smoke from the fires. Solas began to climb up among the rocks. He turned back and held his hand out towards her. Ayla reached out and he pulled her up into his arms a moment, his hands holding her waist, his eyes travelling to her lips. All too soon he let her go and gestured off into the distance. She felt the breath from her lungs rush forth at the view. The sight among the mountains was breathtaking and in the middle of all of it sat a large beautiful castle.

"Skyhold."

This was the fortress he was talking about. The fortress where the Inquisition would be safe, where they could grow and become a strong force. Ayla took a step closer and looked around. This was a perfect place for them. The people would be protected and if Corypheus decided to show up they would see him coming miles away. Ayla turned back to Solas who was standing quietly behind her. There was a small grin on his face as he looked at her. He was pleased with her reaction, and relieved too.

"Shall we go?"


	13. Author Note: Elvish Translations

Vis brithan nulama, tel l'ten alun -If I seem bitter, it is not without reason.

Ar ithem ma dinem: I watched your dying

Sul em: For me

Tyr'ala'sylis'ettln-Mistress of all the Elements.

Da'len-young one, dear one.

Fendhis-common elvish curse.

Ir Abelas- I'm sorry

Ladarelan-Healer

Da'ean-little bird

Ma Serannas- my thanks

da'halla- little halla.

Ladarelen-Healer

Lethallan-close friend or blood kin

Hahren- teacher or respected elder

Ma'Vhen'an'ara- My heart's desire

Fendhis-in this context he means fuck or shit.

Da'lath'in-little heart. An endearment used to describe someone who is emotional, carries their heart on their sleeve.

Nuvas ema ir'enastela-Thank you so very much

Ma melava halani-You have spent your time to help me

De da'rahn-It was a little thing. Essentially, "no problem."

Ara melava son'ganem-My time is well-spent

Lanaimem she-Defeated so quickly?

Da'len-dear one

Ir'ina'lan'ehn, vin-Very beautiful, yes.

Sa or El'vhen-One of Our People.

Ar'dya'tel'dirtha-I shall not tell you.

Avahs'in'Fen- Curious Wolf.

*Also used this quote in the last chapter. I found it very fitting.*

"Never no, never did  
Nature say one thing and  
Wisdom say another"

-Edmund Burke


	14. Fairy Garden and Fade Kiss

Ayla walked around the courtyard admiring the structure. She watched as the people of Haven settled into the fortress. A few children came up to her and thanked her endlessly for bringing them to Skyhold. All she could do was smile as she watched them run off back to their families, but taking the credit for bringing the Inquisition to Skyhold didn't feel right, this was all Solas' idea.

As she looked towards the staircase she saw Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine talking with each other. When she walked towards their way they all stopped and turned to look at her. Ayla stopped in her track, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach as Cassandra walked over to her.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage."

And it was true. They had only been here a few days but word has spread that Skyhold was a safe haven for anyone affected by the war. Cassandra turned and headed up the steps and motioned for Ayla to follow her.

"Word has spread and it will reach the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this war is far beyond what we anticipated. But we now know what got you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

Ayla looked down at the anchor. Rage erupted on her face as she thought of the power hungry monster that had killed innocent people just because of a his need for power using the mark he stole that now rested on her hand, in her blood. It had come back home and was now hers. But she couldn't tell any of them that. None of them understood, not even Solas. He knew it was Elvhen but his knowledge of it was wrong.

"He came for this and now it's useless to him so he wants me dead. That's it."

Cassandra and Ayla continued to walk around the courtyard until they reached the staircase to the entrance of the castle.

"The anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here. Your decision let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what you did and we know it, all of us."

As they reached the top Ayla could see Leliana standing there holding a sword in her hands. She smiled at her as they approached her. Ayla tilted her head to the side and looked back at Cassandra, that feeling of dread now stronger in her stomach.

"The Inquisition requires a leader, the one who has already been leading us."

Ayla looked at the sword then back at the two women. Her heart hammered in her chest as she grasped what she was saying. They were cementing her in this role, and it scared her more than anything. She already had a duty, one that was somehow aligned with this. If she accepted this role, she knew sooner or later that the world would turn on her as it always did down the road for the heroes. She sighed, as she looked out over the courtyard, she could see the people of Skyhold beginning to gather. All of them were looking up to her, the Dalish elf who mistakenly got mixed up into the mess. She was a symbol of hope. Ayla looked out among the faces and they were all smiling at her, believing in her. Her eyes stopped when she saw Solas in the back of the crowd looking up at her. He gave her smile but she looked away not wanting to politely smile back. She could feel her fate being sealed in that moment.

"Why me?" Ayla asked in a whisper. From the corner of her eye she was Solas' head tilt as he heard her question.

"Because to them you bring hope, a sign that things could be better. You are an elf who has suffered a terrible tragedy with the murder of your clan. You have risen above it and they can see the strength within you."

"It's unanimous? You all have that much confidence in me?"

Cassandra stepped closer to her and pointed out to the crowd of people below them.

"All these people have their lives because of you, they will follow." Cassandra and Leliana both saw the fear of failing in the elf's eyes. They exchanged looks with each other, both having already felt that fear. "I will not lie, handing this power to anyone is troubling, but I have to believe this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. It was your determination that made this what it is. The people you have touched will help shape it. It is up to you to decide where we go from here. On how it will serve, how it will lead. If you choose to leave I don't believe we will be successful in restoring order. But the decision is yours, we will not force this role on you like the Herald title was."

Ayla took closed her eyes a moment to center herself. This was as big a responsibility as was her other duty. There could be no peace if Corypheus succeeded. She had seen that in that horrifying future. Taking a deep breath she reopened her eyes, her choice made. She would take up the mantle hoping that she wouldn't be betrayed later.

Solas saw the slight nod of her head and felt the air rush from his lungs. She would continue on in this role and set things right. This was a huge moment in the history of the current elven society. They would see her as a beacon of hope and he found himself smiling with pride.

Cassandra stepped aside and held out her hand towards the sword. Ayla stepped closer and eyed the steel Leliana held onto warily before carefully picking up the sword with both hands and examined at the beautiful hilt. She closed her eyes again praying to the elements to give her the strength to be what these people needed.

She turned, eyes still closed drawing the energy from the Earth. "Corypheus will never let us live in peace. He made that clear. He intends to be a God, to rule over us all Corypheus must be stopped." She said, her voice low and fierce with righteous anger. Solas shivered at the power behind it.

"Wherever you need us."

Ayla's eyes opened as she stood tall looking out over the courtyard. She looked like a queen to Solas as she walked forward a little with Cassandra and Leliana standing slightly behind her.

"Have our people been told?!" Cassandra called out to Josephine.

"They have, and soon the world!"

"Commander! Will they follow?!" Cullen smiled and turned back to his men.

"Inquisition! Will you follow?"

They all raised their hands and cheered loudly.

"Will you fight?"

They continued to cheer while a few men drew their swords.

"Will we triumph?"

This was all overwhelming but Ayla kept her face behind her mask, not showing any trace of the fear that was radiating through her. The only emotion she allowed was the pride she felt at their belief in her. They had truly taken her in and made her family. It was hard not to feel joy at the moment.

"Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!"

Cullen drew his sword and held it up in the air pointing it up at her, and his men followed as they continued to cheer for her. Ayla watched as the people of Skyhold began to cheer as well. She looked at her friends. Varric looked up at her with a strange adoring smile. Dorian was smiling and dabbing at the tears in his eyes, while Bull and his men were cheering loudly. Blackwall stood there with a content look on his face as he looked at the people. Sera was standing on a barrel while cheering and Cole was watching her intently. Vivienne crossed her arms and smiled at her while Josephine let out a scream in joy. Ayla let instinct take over as she took the sword in her left hand and held it in the air as the crowd of people continued to cheer. Feeling like showing off she used her magic to enhance the sword and let a fire snake crawl up the hilt of the sword until it wrapped around the sharp end and flared out like a dragon breathing fire into the air. The crowd gasped in awe and cheered louder at the display.

Solas watched as she stood proud with the sword flaring with her fire. She was a sight to behold. After the cheering stopped they all bowed to her before being dismissed to continue clearing the courtyard. He felt Cole's presence suddenly behind him.

"She is afraid, afraid of failing. Too much responsibility upon her shoulders. She already has one. She doesn't want another." Cole spouted.

"What do you mean by that?" Solas asked with a frown as he watched her walking up the stairs that led into the castle.

"Secrets of her heritage older than you. A reincarnation born. A power that was stolen has returned to her." Cole answered more cryptically than before. This confused Solas more.

He shook his head and walked up the stairs that led to the continuation of the courtyard until he reached the stairs to the battlement. He climbed up the stairs, passing through a series of doors before he finally was in a circular room with blank walls. He eyes them in disgust, feeling the need to decorate them with murals. He would ask for paint as one of the things Skyhold needed. His thoughts tried to bring up Cole's cryptic message but find he couldn't think of it. It was like somebody had erased it from his mind. Damn Cole! Why did he do that? He pondered this as he made a list of things he needed for the Rotunda.

Ayla walked up the stairs, followed closely by her advisors. She blew open the doors with a blast of wind and walked into the massive Great Hall. There would be a lot of repairs to it but she fell in love with the place.

Cullen's deep voice broke the silence as they looked around in awe. "So this is where it begins."

"No," Leliana said as she met the Inquisitor's eyes. Despite the massive weight on her friend's shoulders, she could see the instant love for the fortress on the elf's face. They smiled at each other gleefully. "It began in the Courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine asked worry etched on her face as she took in the destruction. "This place will take awhile to get repaired and we know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."

Ayla turned and looked at them. Her gaze meeting everyone's in a brief moment. Cullen couldn't look at her long though since he flushed with shame his mind still remembering her yelling at him a few days ago. She would make nice with him later, she decided. He was an amazing man and she did have some feeling for him. A crush she realized but one she didn't know if she would ever be able to act upon with him being a Templar. Not to mention she had already fallen for a certain apostate.

"We will first repair and remodel what Skyhold needs, make it our own. We need the troops and people who come in from all over Thedas to seek refuge or join our cause." She told them. "As for Corypheus, answers will come as we begin restoring order. My main concern is being attacked before we are ready. I don't want a repeat of Haven."

Cullen looked at her with a knowing and commanding assurance on his face. His voice was solid as he spoke to her. "Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus. After what you did with one Trebuchet, I'd bet against direct attack."

"We do have one advantage." Leliana said with a deadly smile. Her eyes were filled with mischief as she looked at both her and Cullen. "We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In the strange future you reported at Haven he had assassinated the Empress of Orlais. It seems that is a key event in making that future happen. We must prevent it."

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause." Josephine piped in. "With his army…"

"An army he's growing. You saw firsthand the massive force of demons he had in that strange future. We cannot allow that to come to pass either." Cullen looked between them all. He was angry at the thought of the demon army.

"If that happens Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, God or not." Josie shivered as she imagined a world where they fought against possession.

Leliana sighed in frustration. "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

Ayla studied her fellow leaders and decided to impart what she knew of the would be god. "He was a Tevinter Mage that was also part Darkspawn. I can sense it in him. His blood is wrong."

"How do you know this?" Cullen asked her. He knew she was partially referring to her extra abilities she hid from everyone. The same type of magic she had let him see a part of that night in Haven.

"I read from some journals my people had written in. We tried to write down the histories of the world over the ages. We don't have much on him but there was an entry about a man who had visited one of the clans' intent on enslaving them into his service, a deformed and angry man. But they came together and warred against him and won." Ayla explained. "My Keeper has the journals referencing him. I send word to her and ask for them."

"Please do. We need everything we can find on him." Leliana nodded at her.

"I'm afraid it isn't much though. So we need to keep searching for more such histories throughout all of the species."

"I believe I can be of some assistance with that." A voice said from the entryway of the Great Hall. They all snapped their heads to it in record time eyes looking at the intruder warily. They all relaxed when they saw Varric walking towards them. "I know someone who can help with some history on this man."

He stood in front them and looked Ayla in the eye. "With everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory." He said nervously, clearly he was lying about it jogging his memory," his eyes scanned the hall as if looking for someone. But the nervousness vanished when he realized that it was only them. "So I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what we are dealing with."

Ayla eyed him suspiciously for a moment wondering what he was hiding. But she decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt since they all had secrets. Goddess knew she did. One of them Cole had nearly spilled to Solas earlier. She had heard the nonsensical babble about her and she had to pull that conversation from the apostate's mind.

"I'm always looking for new allies. Introduce me."

Varric was again looked around making sure whomever he didn't want listening to this wasn't around. "Uh…parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you two to meet privately. Meet me on the Battlements when you are ready. Trust me, its complicated."

He walked out of the hall, leaving them all looking at each other. Josephine and Cullen looked perplexed but Ayla and Leliana looked at each other with suspicion in their eyes for the Dwarf's nervous contribution.

"Well then," Josie broke the silence. "We stand ready on both these concerns."

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen bowed before leaving them women alone.

"I know one thing," Leliana said as an amused smirk flitted onto her face as she looked at Ayla and Josie. "If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him."

Ayla tilted her head at the redhead on that comment. "Why?"

"It is not something I will talk about. That is up to Varric." Leliana said as she too bowed and followed Cullen out the door. Josie was the only one who stayed behind.

"Inquisitor, I managed to get your trunk of clothes from Haven before everything happened. I thought you might like to change out of that armor that is beyond destroyed."

Ayla saw a soldier bringing in a trunk she recognized. She smiled brightly at the Ambassador. She opened it up and found her mother's dress, one of the only things she had left of the woman who had died from an illness several years earlier. Tears swam in her eyes as she looked up at the woman. She pulled her into a tight hug, surprising her.

"Thank you, Josie." She said as she pulled away. She smiled at the woman's shocked face. "You saved one of the only things I have left of my mother. I thought I lost it at Haven."

The Antivan woman smiled then, understanding what the dress meant to the elf woman. She hugged her back before following the other advisors out. Ayla took the dress out immediately and unlaced the ruined armor she had been wearing the last week. Her breast band and leggings remained as she pulled the dress on. Once it was in place Ayla took off her leggings and tossed them all into the now empty trunk.

After changing her clothing was accomplished, Ayla realized she stood there alone in the Great Hall. She sighed as she turned around contemplating the strange turn her life had taken. She smirked with amusement as she walked to the first door on her left. As Varric said often. "The shit that happened to her was weird." She laughed bitterly as she nudged the door open. Debris was piled in front of it but didn't block too much since the door she could push. The minute she was through she gasped at the beauty of an overgrown garden. There were flowers, trees, and bushes growing all over the place with vines hanging from the trees. It made her feel like she was deep in a forest and she smiled with joy as she rushed forward to examine it.

As she looked around she decided this would be her personal project over the next couple weeks as they all settled in. Ideas of how she wanted it to look flowed freely in her mind as she wandered. She found an extremely overgrown willow in the corner of the garden. Its vine-like leaves dragging on the floor. She pulled out her knife and began to cut at the vines until they just barely touched the ground. Once she was satisfied she parted them and walked into a hidden treasure. Within was a small pond to the left that clearly went outside of the wall. To the right was the trunk of the massive tree and a large meadow of wildflowers of many varieties. She felt giddy with excitement and decided to keep this part the way it was, wanting it to become a safe haven when she needed to get away from the pressure. She ran and danced freely into the flowers, releasing her earth magic into the hidden trove before settling down in the flowers.

It was here Solas found her, many hours later when everyone asked him if they had seen her. She had disappeared after the meeting and hadn't been around for hours. "Inquisitor," He whispered softly, not wanting to startle her. Her head turned to him and met his gaze. "Everyone is looking for you."

"Oh." She looked around in confusion wondering how long she'd been out there. She smiled sheepishly at him as she sat up. He felt his heart clench at the vision she created for him. Her hair was down and wavy from the braid she had had her hair in the last several days. It was mussed up slightly with a few stands straying in different directions. She had on a flowing white dress, clearly of Dalish origin. It had leafy patterns weaving in intricate detail all on the bodice. The bodice clung to her lithe form showing of her peach sized breasts. The dress had no sleeves and were held up only by two thin straps on her shoulders that were hidden by her hair.

She rose gracefully her skirts flowing and swaying smoothly as she strode over to him, her feet completely bare. He must have had a strange look on his face because when she stopped right in front of him she looked up at him shyly pulling he bottom lip between her teeth like she often did when she was nervous. His brain couldn't think, too mesmerized by her enchanting beauty. Her emerald eyes captured his in an intense hold.

"What do they need me for?" She asked, breaking him from his thoughts of kissing her.

"Oh, they are gathering everyone for supper and to discuss sleeping arrangement for the next few nights until we can get everyone's rooms set up." He answered his heart thundering in his ears from what he almost gave in to.

"Oh." She looked back at the little flowerbed she had been laying in just moments ago longingly. She smiled secretly at him, making him wonder what she was thinking about. "Come along then. We shall enjoy a meal together…"She had pulled him along out of the hidden space and looked at him shyly. "That is if you are okay with it?"

Solas chuckled in amusement at her hopeful expression. He should say no to keep his distance but that expression had him saying yes before even thinking about it. She gave him a rewarding smile before pulling him along in excitement. He grinned like the fool he was and allowed her to continue.

Soon they were back in the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. When they appeared all of them looked at her. Solas noticed all of the men's appreciative glances for her attire as her beauty captured them. Even Dorian was smiling at her.

"You are just riveting, _Amatus_." Dorian said, eyes twinkling in happiness. Her smiled brightened making Blackwall, Bull, and Cullen all rub the spot where their hearts thumped wildly at her beauty. She let go and skipped happily over to Dorian before taking his face in her hands and giving him a chaste but loving peck on his lips.

Afterwards she turned and looked at her strange group of friends. "What have you all determined regarding sleeping arrangements?" She asked face turning serious as she sat beside Solas at a makeshift table where food had been placed. Dorian sat on her other side as they began passing servings around. It wasn't a grand meal since most of their supplies were gone but the cooks that survived had made some form of veggies with meat that Bull and his Chargers went out to hunt a few hours ago.

"We have erected tents and cleared a room so that we may sleep somewhat peacefully tonight. Tomorrow we shall continue going through the fortress to find other rooms to clear so we can sleep under a roof again." Cassandra explained before continuing. "The question is we have is where you will sleep?" her eyes shifted between her and Solas. Solas saw her blush slightly and wondered at her reaction.

"Don't worry about me. I know where I am sleeping tonight." She said. He knew immediately that she was going to sleep under the willow tree.

They looked at her questioningly, eyebrows all raised at her.

"I will be sleeping in the garden I found." She said before she turned to look at him and engaged him in a conversation about magic, one which Dorian and Vivian joined in on.

After dinner was done she followed after him into the Rotunda.

"Did you have something further to discuss with me?" He asked when he noticed she had followed him.

"I find myself further interested in what you told me about yourself and you studies in the Fade. If you have some time I'd like to hear more." She told him. Her arms were behind her back.

His eyes widened at her interest. "You continue to surprise me."

"How so?" She asked nervously now.

"I shall tell but I would like us to talk somewhere more interesting than this." He led her out of the Rotunda back into the garden. He parted the willow vines for her before following her. It was pitch black in the hidden glen but they could see where the pond lay and where the flowerbed was.

She looked at him with curiosity but walked forward to sit in her meadow. He pulled out the candle he had stuck in his pocket before leaving the Rotunda. She held out her hand for it a secret smile upon her face. He gave it to her wondering what she would do.

Ayla placed it on the ground and closed her eyes for a brief second. A light rumbling was felt beneath him as he sat beside her. His eyes widened as the flowers parted to make way for a small circle of dirt that formed like a canyon around the candle. Once it was done the candle famed to life exuberantly.

She reopened her eyes and looked up at him with shy and anxious green eyes.

"What did you do? I have never seen magic like that before?" He asked, his curiosity peeked.

"It's elemental magic." She said softly. "My magic comes from the earth."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." She replied. She looked away from him anxiously as she told him in a whisper. "It's Dalish magic."

"Oh." He wanted to ask more but he could see she didn't really want to say anymore for fear of getting into an argument. So he turned her face back to his and began his spell. She looked into his eyes searching for something, he knew not of. But then her eyes became heavy and finally she fell forward. He caught her and laid her down into the flowerbed before covering her up with the blanket he had brought out. He then blew out the candle and made his way back into the Rotunda where he had already laid out his bedroll to sleep for the night. He rested upon it and followed her into the Fade.

Ayla walked up the steps of Haven, the silence unnerving her. She glanced around warily before a familiar elf walked towards her from the direction of his hut. He motioned her to follow him but she stayed where she was looking at him.

She knew she was in the Fade, that he had pulled her into it to share a dream. She had recognized the spell when he had placed it over her.

"Why here?" She asked.

Solas turned and looked at her studying her face, trying to see if she knew. "Haven is familiar. It will always be important to you."

"We talked about that already." She said impatiently.

He chuckled at her response but kept his answer to himself until they were in the dungeon where she had awoken after the explosion of the Conclave.

"I sat beside while you slept. I healed you and studied your mark." He said as they entered the moldy smelling cell. "You thrashed and spoke about your rape, though of course I didn't know at the time what you spoke of. I calmed you thinking you were waking up but you went back into the strange coma like state you were in."

"I wanted to know more about _you_." She said rolling her eyes at him. He frowned darkly before he turned to look at her.

He eyes darkened into anger and something predatory. "This _is_ about me."

Ayla sighed as she realized her impatience got the better of her. She smiled wryly up at him and added. "How long can it take to look at a mark on my hand?"

He chuckled, his gaze softening. "A magical mark of unknown origin, tied to a unique Breach in the Veil? Longer than you might think." He smiled in amusement before his face turned serious again. "I ran every test I could think of, searched the Fade and found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity and threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results."

Ayla's eyes narrowed with anger. "I would never have agreed to that."

"You were in no position to argue." He walked out of the cell and she followed after him once more. Once they were back outside she walked right beside him. She didn't understand why he was telling her this. All it did was make her love him more. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she debated on whether to tell him of her feelings. "You were never going to wake up. How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade?"

Her face turned sharply to him at the mortal remark, suspicion ringing through her head once more. They were washed away in an instant as he continued on. "I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra…or she in me. I was ready to flee. I had already set out but the dwarf followed me."

"The Breach threatened the whole world, where did you plan to go?" She tilted her head at him.

"Someplace far away where I might research a way to seal the Breach before its effects reached me." He smiled in amusement at his idiocy. "I never said it was a good plan…especially since the dwarf and I got stuck at a small rift that had tons of demons coming out of it."

He walked away looking up at the fake Breach. "I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts. I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would effect them. I was beginning to panic as the dwarf and I were overrun by demons as the rift grew. I was surrounded, and then your strong lightning magic killed half of the demons attacking me. The battle over in a matter of minutes and then…"

The image of him grabbing her hand and holding it up towards the rift flashed through her mind. It was from his point of view and she felt the spark between them flash inside him as she closed the rift with him guiding her.

Solas turned back to her his eyes gazing intently into hers. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture…and right then, I felt the whole world change."

Ayla's heart sped up at his words. She gulped for a second, looking down at her feet shyly. She looked up at him a moment later, her face set with determination. That sentence decided her fate. She was going to show him how she felt. She stepped forward, her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow up at him as she asked. "Felt the _whole_ world change?"

"A figure of speech." He tossed out flippantly as he backed away slightly.

Oh no! Not this time!

"I'm aware of the metaphor." She stepped closer. "I'm more interested in "felt."

Her eyes captured his intense blue eyes and held them. She could see him trying to clear his thoughts.

"You change…everything."

Ayla hoped she was reading him right. His mask was still in place but his eyes held a sensual predatory glint in them. The look he would give her every now and then when she thought he was going to kiss her. She closed the final distance between them.

"Sweet talker." She said, her voice sounding low and sexy. He looked off into the distance and she grinned to herself as she grabbed his chin and captured his lips with hers.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose up in astonishment. It stayed in that expression and Ayla began to panic. She pulled away from him cursing herself for misreading him. She started to walk away wanting to hide from him, her face awash with humiliation.

Suddenly, she was pulled back to him this time with her eyes widening in surprise at the feel of his lips locking with her. He gripped her hips with his hand pulling her into him before locking her there by hugging her. He leaned her back a little like a move from a dance.

Ayla responded with a sigh, eyes closing, and clenching his arms before moving one hand up to cup his neck. Her other arm resting on his back. Her heart soared with so much joy she was afraid it would burst out of her chest.

She moaned as she felt his tongue caressing her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened for him and groaned again as he eagerly met her tongue in a passionate dance. Solas pulled away and looked down at her. She looked up at him under her lashes, blood singing from his kiss. He leaned back down shaking his head before kissing her again. He pulled back once more a second later and stepped out of her embrace.

"We shouldn't. It isn't right. Not even here." He said panic setting in on his face. She frowned at him in confusion. Did he not want to kiss her? Did he only kiss her to not make her feeling hurt? For a moment she had forgotten where they were as though horrifying questions flew through her head.

"Even here?" She murmured, still breathing heavily from the kiss that shook her soul. She hoped he didn't regret the kiss because she didn't think she could handle his rejection. After that kiss she knew she was bonded to him. Hmm, she wondered if an elf that bonded to a person who didn't have the same feelings ever happened before. She would ask her Keeper when she wrote to her in the morning.

Solas looked at her, an amused smirk appearing on his face. Oh! Right this was the Fade. Her thoughts cleared and she was able to think. Ayla immediately adopted the naïve mask and looked around warily.

"This isn't real." She whispered. Her voice was still low and sensual, giving herself away to how much she was still affected by their kiss.

He grinned wolfishly at her. "That's a matter of debate…" his eyes darkened with desire. "Probably best discussed after you….wake up."

Ayla awoke with a jolt, sitting up in a gasp of breath. She looked around and smiled at the light peeking through the vines of the willow tree. Her grinned widened as she thought about the dream she and Solas shared.

She had done it. She had shown him what she felt. Her gaze darkened as she recalled the panicked look upon his face after he had pulled away the second time. Again she wondered if he had regretted it, not actually felt the same way she did. Had she read him wrong? He had kissed her back hadn't her? Quite enthusiastically, she recalled.

Not able to wait any longer she rose from her bed of flowers, quickly freshened up, and then left her sanctuary. Ayla got lucky as she wandered through the Great Hall, there was nobody about. Still asleep she guessed from all the wearisome travelling and the events of the past week. She skipped to the door across the way and opened it quietly.

Solas was already awake sitting on his bedroll. He looked up with a wolfish grin as she came in. "Sleep well?"

Ayla studied him. He seemed satisfied with himself that he affected her so. So why did he have that panicked look?

"I've never done anything like that before." She said shyly. "On a number of levels." She blushed.

He chuckled at her response, enjoying her flustered face. But his face turned serious and slightly nervous. "I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered. I should not have encouraged it."

Ayla's heart stopped and dropped down into her stomach. He did regret it. Wait! He was the one who had pulled her in for a more intimate kiss than she had showed.

"You say that," a devious smile of her own graced her face, eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. "But you're the one who started with tongue."

"I did no such thing." He scoffed with surprise.

Ayla snorted. "Oh! Does it not count if it's only Fade-tongue?"

Solas went over the kiss again and realized her did indeed start with tongue. He blushed but held her gaze as a wolfish smile appeared on his face that made her heart flip and left butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. "It has been a long time and things have always been easier for me in the Fade."

What did that mean? Did he just insinuate that he had sexual relations with spirits? Her train of thought was interrupted as he continued.

"I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble." He warned her, hoping she would take the hint.

"I know it was impulsive of me to kiss you but after our argument and then what happened in Haven, I had to at least show you what I felt in case we don't live through this." Ayla explained. She was looking down at her feet shyly as she admitted it. Then she raised her gaze back to his. "I am willing to explore further, if you are?"

Solas' eyebrows raised up in surprise at her omission. So _he_ had been the one Dorian was talking about. He felt his heart stumble in his chest and his soul warm at her words. She wanted him in any way he offered. She was letting him decide whether to take this relationship further. He wanted to accept right there but he wouldn't. He couldn't. He would have to let her down easily. He needed to think on this, she complicated things.

"I-uh-maybe." He fumbled, his eyes wide with panic. He didn't want to hurt her by turning this down right there. She did after all work up the nerve to even confess this. She was an amazing woman. After all she'd been through with her rape and her Clan being murdered, she had found it in her heart to feel for him. He admired her more for her strength. "Yes, if I could take a little time to think. There are considerations."

Well he hadn't outright rejected her and she understood his need to think about it. They were after all in a war that would most likely kill them and they still had their difference of opinion when it came to her people. She didn't care though. Ayla was willing to accept any form of affection he showed her in the time they had. A small measure of happiness and maybe more if they succeeded in their endeavor against Corypheus.

Solas sighed in relief at her understanding. This would give him time to hopefully dissuade her and get her to turn to another.

"Thank you." He said with a little too much gratitude than she liked but then he smiled shyly at her and erased all negative feeling within her. "I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams, but I am reasonably certain we are awake now and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking with you."

"Maybe later. I need to meet with my advisors on what we need regarding the tender, loving, and care this beautiful place needs." Ayla told him with a grim smile. She would rather spend time with him but she had to back off and give him the space he needed or she would end up being pushy. She felt her need to be with him hard to ignore but she had a duty that could distract her at least. "If there is anything you would like to request I shall pass it along."

Solas turned to his desk, a slight look of disappointment on his face. He wanted to spend time with her. He didn't know why he was hurting a little at the fact she had denied him. He grabbed the list of supplies he had made up the previous day and handed to her, his face back behind the emotionless mask.

Ayla took it and read it. Her eyebrows raised in surprise at his request for paint.

"What do you need paint for?"

"What else?" He asked in amusement, chuckling at her. "I do have hobbies other than dream-walking."

"Oh, I'm sorry," her face rose in panic, afraid she had insulted him. "I-I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know. And that is why I found it amusing." He grinned at her a flirtatious and playful look in his eyes.

Ayla blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her feet, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes narrowed in on the movement, his blood beginning to pound with arousal. He wanted to bite that lip.

"Shall we talk later, then?" He asked her, his voice suddenly deep and alluring. Her gaze rose to his wondering what had affected him so.

"Of course." She said strongly, keeping the influence he had on her well hidden. She bowed slightly eyes looking up at him under long eyelashes before turning and walking out.

After the morning meeting was over and they made lists of what everyone needed for the restoration of Skyhold they all wandered off to begin their own personal projects. Leliana began to move her birds and things up to the top floor of the Rotunda, Cullen was seen in a small room that was connected to the round room by the battlement, Josephine made an office out of the adjoining room to the room they decided would be their War Room. Already a huge table had been moved in and maps were now covering it with markings of what they had accomplished.

Ayla wandered back to the garden with some parchment and ink. She sat down in the little meadow and began to write.

 _Dear Keeper Deshana,_

 _I am writing to you to let you know that I am safe despite what happened at Haven. I find myself in a strange position of authority. I command the Inquisition and lead them in the fight against Corypheus, the man behind the Breach. The man whom our ancestors fought before. I would ask that you send me any journals in reference to him. He is trying to become a God and rule the world. We need everything we can find on him since he is more powerful than anything this world has seen in a long time. If we do not stop him the whole world past, present, and future will be doomed. He has already tried to tap into time magic through a Magister name Alexius. I nearly had to give up my true identity to stop the future I got thrown into._

 _I have met some interesting people on this strange journey and have made lasting friendships I didn't think were possible with some of them. There is a Magister who is beyond charming and he has become my best friend, then there is Varric; a dwarf from Kirkwall, Iron Bull; a Qunari spy and the biggest man I have ever seen, Cullen; a former Templar, and Leliana; my spymaster and my other best friend to name a few. I have also found my mate, an apostate elf with no Vallaslin and who is not from the city. His name is Solas and he says he grew up in a village somewhere north but I believe that to be a lie. There is something about him I find suspicious. I would like to see if you could find anything about him that my spymaster can't seem to locate. I feel he is more than he says he is. And one last thing, I don't think he feels the same way I do for him and though we have shared a kiss he seemed like he regretted it and is hesitant to accept any affection that isn't friendship. Has that ever happened before? Has a elf ever found her soul mate that was free to love somebody else?_

 _Hope this find you well and thriving,_

 _Ayla Tyr'_ _ala'sylis'e_ _ttln_

Ayla reread through the letter after writing it before she sealed it. She stood up and left her Sanctuary to find Leliana. She stopped at the door to the Rotunda heart jumped crazily inside her chest as she opened the door. When she entered Solas looked up at her and amused expression on his face at seeing her.

"Back for more conversation, da'len?" He asked his eyebrow raised up in a flirty challenge. For a man who said he needed to think about their relationship was making it damn hard to resist him. Her gaze remained impassive, refusing to give in to him.

"I need one of Leliana's Messengers to send a letter to my Keeper. She will be worried after hearing what has befallen Haven." Ayla told him. His eye narrowed in on the missive in her hands. Curiosity warred within him. Ever since he had heard that her people had encountered Corypheus in the past he found himself more curious about her Dalish heritage and what had happened since he had been asleep. He had never encountered any of the echoes from this supposed battle in the Fade. For some reason it was hidden from him. He nodded his head and turned his face back to whatever he was studying on his desk, effectively dismissing her.

Ayla glared at him, not liking his strange change in demeanor. He had turned back to the cold, rude man rather than the playful one that had just greeted her. Did she say something to offend him? Ugh! Why was he so infuriating?

Ayla turned and hurried up the stairs not wanting to be near him any longer. As soon as she reached the top she saw Dorian helping with setting up the small library. She smiled instantly at him and walked up to him.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Dorian spoke sarcastically, "one moment you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes? Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head." He smiled at her his strange humor making her smile as he mocked their situation. He got her on a strange level. She had been thinking the same thing since she had awoken in the camp after Haven. "What? You thought this would be easy?" "No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill." "Sorry about that Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can't be helped." "Am I speaking to quickly for you?" He asked when he saw a glazed look upon her face. She had been admiring his butt and looked up at him.

Ayla blushed as she replied. "I was distracted, that's all."

"Distracted? By my wit and charm? I have plenty of both." He smiled at her.

"Uh, normally that is what I admire about you but today I was admiring your fine physic."

Dorian laughed and his smile grew wider. She knew he had a love for men and that he didn't take offense. If anything he looked honored that she would notice him in that way. "I swear if I didn't prefer men I would be stealing you away from your elven apostate." He said, returning the compliment. "Speaking of which, you two are beyond entertaining." He grinned with amusement. "You take having romantic dreams to whole new level if what I heard this morning was any indication. Did you really kiss in the Fade?"

Ayla blushed a beautiful shade of ruby making Dorian laugh loudly.

"So are you two officially an item now?" He asked with a smirk but it dimmed when her saw the confusion on her face.

"He is frustrating. He said he wants to think about it first and that he would like space but then he flirts with me, making it hard and confusing. He is giving me mixed signals. One minute he is cold and all about duty, the next he is flirty and playful."

"Maybe you should get space from him as well. Go on a few missions without him. That should give him plenty of space." He suggested.

"Would you accompany me on such a outing? I fear you would be the only other person I can sleep next to and not have nightmares. Its either him or you who can calm me down." She asks a worried frown upon her face now.

"Of course Ayla." She smiled brilliantly at him. He was the only one who called her by her real name. Everyone else insisted on calling her Herald or Inquisitor. "Just let me know when, preferably two days early this time."

Ayla laughed. She had a bad habit of summoning her companions at last minute. "I'll try." She said before continuing on her way up the stairs to the third floor.

Leliana was up there talking to Cullen. "I'm sorry." She said sadly to the Commander.

"So am I." He returned, his own grief paramount as he turned and walked away.

"The list of those we lost at Haven." Leliana told Ayla when she walked up with her an eyebrow raised. "You must blame me for this."

"We all saw who attacked us, we all know who is to blame."

"I feel like I shouldn't have pulled my agents from the field when I found out some were missing. If I had left them in the field they might have bought us more time but I was afraid to lose my agents, and instead we lost Haven." Leliana was being hard on herself. Ayla looked at her friend, a flush of anger at her for thinking this was in any way her fault.

"You look out for your people, that's a good thing."

"Is it? My people know their duty. They know the risks. They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives."

"Our people aren't tools to be used and discarded." Ayla growled. "Your instincts were right, their lives matter."

"Can we afford such sentimentality? What if Corypheus—"

"We are better than that power hungry wannabe god." Ayla said with deadly assurance. It echoed all the way down to Solas who looked up at the third floor in fascination over her responses to the Spymaster. Her view of the world and what she clearly thought of the man was clear.

"You are right." Leliana sighed with grief. "You see things so differently. You see the love and light in the world despite the horrors you have been through. How is it that you still remain so determined to help the world see it as such and not feel like it isn't worth it?"

"The world is filled with so much light and love for those who seek it. And fighting to keep it so is what helps me look forward despite the darkness and chaos the world goes through. Without darkness there can be no light. They should balance each other out and that is what gives us the ability to learn and grow. It is up to us to set an example of such." Ayla explained. Solas listened in awe to the wisdom in her words. "It is why I agreed to become the Inquisitor. I want to show the world that there is something much better than the need for such things as greed and hunger for power when all they need is love and light. As you know from your travels with the Hero of Fereldan, we Dalish try and teach that by respecting the earth we live on because without her no life would be possible."

Solas' ears twitched at the Dalish tidbit and he felt slightly ashamed of the way he had argued with her before. He wished she would talk to him about her heritage and beliefs but she had not spoken a thing since she agreed to rekindle their friendship, though now that was even screwed up due to their growing feelings for one another.

He listened for more but she had only asked Leliana for one of her ravens to deliver her letter before telling her friend she would see her later.

Something alarming happened then as Leliana called out, "Wait—Inquisitor—you could hurt yourself—don't!"

A loud thud echoed behind him startling everyone, including him as she fell from the third floor above. He turned eyes wide, examining her to see if she had hurt herself. She hadn't and had landed on her feet with a mischievous smile on her face. She walked with her arms behind her back as if nothing had happened out the second door that led to the Battlements not even looking at him.

Ayla was still smiling smugly as she walked towards what would soon be Cullen's office. Her smile fell from her face as their argument came back. She had been feeling guilty for the way she had humiliated him in the camp.

She waved nervously as entered. He was sweeping away some of the debris that was cluttering up the room. He tensed the moment she drew near.

"Cullen, I have come to apologize for what happened on the way here. I didn't mean for the whole camp to hear it." She said her eyes on her feet.

"You should not have to apologize, Inquisitor. It should be me who owes you one." He replied coming to stand in front of her. "It was insensitive of me to demand such a thing of you or to imply that Solas would take forceful liberties with you."

Ayla rose her head and met his eyes. Her heart began to pound a little as they stared at each other. Then he blushed and looked away.

"As for my actions when I was asleep. I am so deeply sorry for any triggers I may have caused." He looked back up guilt clear on his face.

"Its alright, Cullen. I know you didn't mean to."

"Are we good again?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." She smiled up at him before she said she would talk to him later as well. Next she headed up the battlements until she found where Varric was hiding.

She met with him and his friend. He told her about his battle against Corypheus and how he somehow was able to control the Grey Wardens. Ayla felt dread pull in her stomach at this. He told them about his friend Stroud who wanted to meet with them to discuss more about the disappearances of the Wardens.

With their meeting concluding Ayla walked back to the Rotunda again not even looking at Solas, this time duty calling. She decided she would take Dorian's advice to go on a mission without the elf so she could get some distance. She realized he wasn't the only one who needed to think about where this relationship was headed.

"Twice in one day you grace me with your beauty." Dorian said with a smile as he saw her come up the stairs once again.

"It seems we have a mission to go on. I would like you to accompany me and wanted to tell you that we leave in two days. I hope that is enough to time to prepare." She snickered in amusement.

"I would be delighted to join you, Amatus." He beamed as he bowed charmingly to her. She giggled and hugged him in gratitude wondering how she had found such a friend in him. Ayla adored Dorian and thanked the Mother for bringing him to her.

They parted and she walked back down the stairs her heart beating fast as Solas who was waiting for her by the stairs met her.

"Are you going to ask me last again, da'len?" He asked.

"Actually I have decided to take other people this time." Ayla replied looking him dead in the face. Eyes serious despite the blush upon her cheeks at being near him. "I wanted to give you the space you need to decide and thought this the best way to achieve that, as to not push you."

"Oh." He said. Solas was slightly disappointed but understood she was only giving him what he asked for. "I don't mind going along, _Lethallan_."

"I know but this a way for me to get to know the others as well." She lied.

Solas nodded his head in understanding. It was for the best anyways. She needed to get over her feelings for him. She was a complication he couldn't afford to have.

"Have safe trip."

"Thank you." Ayla said and then left the room.


	15. Sickness in the Land

Varric, Iron Bull, and Dorian all joined her on this expedition. They first decided to go the Storm Coast to close up the rifts Leliana's scouts had located. They made it there in one week and stayed another before they had found them all. Once they had finished they traveled another three days before they reached Crestwood.

The minute they reached the borders Ayla looked at the land in horror. The earth of this region was sick, sad, and crying for help. Her heart broke at seeing it. Once they got to camp, Harding informed them of the dour circumstances before they all went to bed. They were all irritable thanks to the rain that kept them soaked.

The next morning she was the first awake and immediately went off to meditate to see how she could help the land while letting everyone else sleep in. She set up her circle and cast a protection spell around herself before connecting with the land.

"Oh great Earth! I hear your call, show me how to help you all. In this day and in this hour I lend to you my elemental power. I come to you in your time of need, show how to succeed. I am the elements and they are me. As I will it, so mote it be." She gasped as she was shown the clues as to where to start. The land showed her of the caverns below, the rifts surrounding the land in and out of the huge lake, and the town that was a little north of where they had camped. In the village it showed the Mayer's hut and then she was brought back to her own mind. When she opened her eyes she saw Dorian, Bull, and Varric sitting in front of her, an expression of awe and nervousness upon their faces. She thanked the land and the elements for helping her before sending them away.

Once she completed the ritual she took a deep breath and looked at the three men nervously. She hadn't meant for them to see her ritual. She was comfortable with Dorian but she wasn't sure if she could trust Varric and Bull with the information.

"Good morning boys," she smiled at them warmly in greeting. They greeted her in turn. Dorian with a cheeky smile, and nervous ones from the other two.

"What were you doing exactly?" Varric asked, both nervous and curious about the type of magic she kept hidden.

"It's Dalish magic. The real Clans don't actually worship the Gods you have all heard about. Some clans do but mostly as a way to keep intruders away, or hold to the legends that they want to believe. But the true Clans worship the Earth since it is she that we were created by and live on. Dalish magic is attuned to the oldest power and that is where we get our talents. We use elemental magic far stronger than any other mages in the world." Ayla explains to them.

"Why does Solas speak so poorly about them then? He makes it seem like you are all sad representations of the old elves." Varric comments, his curiosity and writer mind completely captured by her explanation.

"Because he has tried to talk to several clans all over it seems. Though most of the ones he tried to teach his views were mostly bandits who cling to the legends that are out in the world today. It created a poor opinion within him. And for the true Clans he has encountered, well his views are misleading too. He doesn't have the full history only bits and pieces of the memories from Ancient Arlathan."

"Why not tell him then?" Dorian spoke up this time. She looked at him and sighed.

"What makes you think we haven't tried?" She replied with a question of her own before continuing on. "Several Clans tried to share with him a little bit but he got angry when they refused his history. He misunderstood from what I gather and it's hard when he has found truths in the Fade about Arlathan regarding that time but they are only half-truths. He has formed his own opinions around them." Ayla sighed. "I have tried on several accounts too but that ended in him almost leaving the Inquisition. I have decided to keep my heritage to myself when with him since we can't get along when he gets critical about my people. And I am going to ask you to keep this to yourselves as well. Can I count on you for that?"

They all nodded and they all rose to get on with their day. The sooner they figured out what happened to cause this land to cry the sooner they could find Hawke and Stroud.

They travelled on for an hour before they came upon several Wardens fighting a couple undead, trying to protect an elven girl. They all ran into the battle to help. It didn't take long to get rid of them and the Wardens thanked her for their aid.

"You haven't seen a Warden named Stroud have you?" One of them asked.

"No," Ayla told them and kept the mask on her face so as not to give away that she was also looking for the man. Something about the way they asked didn't sit well with her. There was something definitely going on with order, something not right. "If I see him, I will tell him you are looking for him."

"Nah, don't bother. We shall find him on our own." They walked away, leaving the party looking after them with suspicion running through them.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all." Varric voiced to nobody in particular.

"Let's get moving. I don't like the feeling in my gut that's telling me we need to find Stroud before they do. The sooner we do that the better." Ayla said as she began walking up in the direction of the village. They stopped at the hut that the elven girl they had saved lived. She was spouting all sorts of praises about the Wardens and how she wanted to join up. Ayla was able to commandeer her to their cause instead saying that the order were suffering from some sort of corruption and that now wasn't the best time to join.

They arrived shortly after to the gates of the village where several demons and undead were fighting to try and gain entrance into the small safe-hold. Ayla set them all ablaze as Dorian followed with his own lightning magic. Bull and Varric rushed forward and made quick work of the ones that didn't die from the attacks the mages had used on them. Once it was over they walked into the village but not before they heard unsettling news.

"Did you see? The corpses are coming from where Old Crestwood Village used to be." Ayla scowled at the man's observations as she passed by him. Dread began to pool in her stomach as an unsettling suspicion began to form. Somehow this land had been cursed by whatever had happened in the Old Village. They all wandered around asking the people where the mayor's hut was. They all pointed to a big hut on top of a hill and the party followed the path leading up there.

They walked up to the door and knocked upon it. A man in his middle sixties with shoulder length blond hair pulled back in a scruffy half ponytail. His clothes were not much better, nor was the dwelling he lived in.

"The Inquisitor? Mayor Dedrick of Crestwood Village. What can I do for you?" He asked anxiously. Ayla instantly disliked the mayor, there was something about him that instantly repelled her. She felt he was seedy and something wasn't right with him. "Is there any way to stop the dead from rising?"

"The undead are appearing because of the curse upon this land and the recent rifts that have materialized in accordance to the Breach. One of those rifts is in that lake. How can I get to it?" Ayla asked and watched him become increasingly nervous.

"The light in the lake? It's coming from the caves from below Old Crestwood." He said as he looked around anxiously avoiding her gaze. "Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago during the Fifth Blight. It wiped out the village, killing the refugees we took in."

Ayla stayed silent as she regarded him with narrowed eyes. This man was hiding something. She was sure of it. "I saw a dam. If I use it to drain the lake I can get to that Fade Rift and close it."

The man was sweating a little now at her suggestion. "Drain the—there must be another way?" His tone rose in pitch making her opinion of him turn worse. This fellow was indeed hiding something and didn't want her poking her nose wherever the dam controls were.

"There's not. There's really not." Bull interjected with a flat tone. The loathing on his face matched what she felt inside. He was in perfect sync with her. She looked at the faces of her other companions and saw similar expressions.

"You'll have to evict the bandits that have taken over the old fort to use it. I can't ask you to risk your life."

"That is what our purpose is. To save those who are in dire straights from the chaos that has erupted into this world. And as a Dalish elf it is my responsibility to heal this land of the sickness that is corrupting it." Ayla declared angrily at the man who was getting on her last nerve.

"Then," he sighed in resignation. "I have no choice. This key will unlock the gate to the controls past the fort."

In that moment she believed he had something to do with the flooding all those years ago. It screamed in her mind and she took the key eyes glaring with her suspicion. He flinched a little at her look before she turned away and left with her party.

She waited until they were up the hill before telling them of her feeling. They didn't argue or disagree. They felt the same way and it was furthered when they saw a Chantry woman preparing some kind of funeral.

"What are you doing?" Ayla asked the woman.

"I am trying to give them peace so they can move on to a better afterlife but all of these souls are confined to this place. Something horrible happened to them during the Blight all those years ago." The woman told them in sorrow. "I heard that you plan to drain the lake. May I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"I ask that you cremate the bodies that are still down there. Maybe then these souls can be at peace."

Ayla bowed her head in acceptance of the request before they headed back for camp. They would start tomorrow after they had a full nights rest.

Back at camp they went over the map to find all the routes to the fort, determining if there was a sneaky way in which they could surprise the bandits. Unfortunately none were to be found and so they decided to just barge in uninvited. They ate in relative silence, their moods dark and broody from the never-ending rain and the rage simmering in them at the mayor's resistance in wanting to drain the lake.

That night Ayla took a sleeping drought even though she was sleeping next to Dorian. She knew the pain and sorrow the land and souls would keep her up if she didn't. They all said their goodnights with several scouts including Harding keeping watch so they could get whatever sleep they could.

The next morning the grey sky again put their moods in a sour state. They took a hold of the Fort quickly. Ayla immediately mounted her horse wanting to get the lower village over with.

As soon as they reached the condemned village they were attacked repeatedly by the demons and undead prowling around it. Once they had finally finished it Ayla walked into all the homes finding the bodies. Ayla felt sorrow for them as she set them on fire, hoping this would give them peace. Once done they wandered around and found a spirit annoyed that nobody would listen to her. Ayla agreed that she would complete her quest and continued on until they came upon the entrance to the caves.

They wandered in warily, climbing down the ladder. Ayla felt the source of the sickness the further down they went. When they came upon some of the tunnels and found a mass of dead Ayla felt her stomach heave and leaned over as she retched out the contents of what was left over from her breakfast. Dorian held back her braid as she spewed everything out keeping it from being in the line of fire.

When she was finally sure everything had been upchucked she straightened. Ayla looked at her companions with sorrow. Their expressions mirrored hers though none of them had been as ill as she had been.

"Lets get this over with. I don't want to be in these caverns any longer than necessary." They all nodded in agreement and began the final trek further down. It took them two hours before they found the rift, conquered all of the demons found within, and cremated all the dead bodies that had suffered this horrifying death.

When they exited the caverns the land was healed, now sunny and at peace. They all mounted their rides and rode hard back to the current village to confront the mayor. When they arrived, Ayla felt rage when they found the mayor's confession, confirming what they had suspected. Her anger boiled as nobody knew where the man was. He had clearly fled retribution, taking then cowardly way out by running. Ayla's anger increased as she thought the gruesome way the people's lives had been taken. The mayor would pay for this and pay dearly. She had Scout Harding send the best of Leliana's scouts to find him. He wouldn't get far and she would be sure to enact justice upon the man.

After that they went off to find Hawke and the Warden named Stroud. She hoped the meeting with him would go better, desperately wanting to leave the land.

They rode up into some hills and finally found the dark haired champion. He was sitting outside a cave finishing up his lunch.

"Ah, you made it. I got here yesterday myself." The Kirkwall Champion said in greeting as they approached.

"We would have been here sooner but with the land being sick we felt it best to help the townspeople first." Ayla told him.

"I assume you are the one to thank for no more rain?"

"That she is." Varric spoke up as he hugged his friend.

"Shall we get on with this meeting?" Ayla impatiently, "I want to be on the road back to Skyhold after this."

Hawke nodded and led them back into the cave. He had her party wait just outside of the door the bandits had once used to lock people out.

As they walked back, Ayla mentioned the Wardens they had seen earlier. He frowned at this but told her he wasn't surprised. They were probably looking for his friend.

Ayla cautiously into the room while Hawke went to go grab something from his pack.

She felt someone behind her suddenly and heard the metal ring of a sword coming out of its scabbard. Ayla turned her head slowly before turning the rest of her body, a sign that she wasn't going to attack.

"It's just us," Hawke said from the doorway. "This is the Inquisitor."

Stroud looked back and forth between the two before sheathing his sword. "My name is Stroud, and I am at your service Inquisitor."

"I come here seeking information on why the Grey Wardens have all but vanished. Hawke told me that Corypheus once used his Darkspawn blood to gain control of you. Do you think that is what is happening now?" Ayla asked him as she took in his appearance. He was a thin older man with short-cropped hair and a big mustache.

"I fear it is so. When Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same ability." The man explained with distress. "I left the Wardens to investigate this but I could find no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear The Calling."

"The Calling is the whispers telling a Warden that the Blight soon claim them right?" Ayla asked. She had heard a little from her chats with Leliana in regards to traveling with the Hero of Fereldan.

"Yes, but it starts out as dreams before they become whispers in his or her head. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads where he will meet his death in combat."

"Maker!" Hawke's eyes got wide. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It is a Grey Warden matter. I could not do it before since I am under Oath. But with the world in chaos I believe it is now necessary."

"And every Warden is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?" Ayla asked, dread and a strange sense of déjà vu coiling inside her body.

"Yes." Stroud said in sorrow.

"Well I can at least put proof to your investigation. Corypheus has indeed returned and controls an Archdemon. A Red Lyrium Dragon." Ayla told him.

Stroud sighed in frustration. "If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the Blight? It is our greatest fear."

"So Corypheus isn't controlling them. He is bluffing them with this Calling, and they're all falling for it." Hawke said aloud. His face was screwed up in thought as he processed the information.

"Is the Calling they're hearing real? Or is he mimicking it somehow?"

"I know not." Stroud replied. "All I do know is that they all think it is real, and they will act accordingly. That is all I know for certain."

"Are you affected?"

"Sadly yes. I too am hearing it and trying my best to ignore it for the time being."

"So the Wardens are all scared and desperate right now. Not a good thing. What a perfect way for Corypheus to get his hands on them. We must stop this before it is too late."

"Agreed. Without us nobody will be able to slay the Archdemons and the next Blight will consume the world." Stroud nodded to her in agreement. "Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, all of my comrades turned on me. It is one of the reasons I started this investigation in the first place. The Grey Wardens are gathering here." He pointed to the map on his small table. "In the Western Approach. It is an Ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers."

Ayla nodded at him as they all walked out of the cavern. Her party looked at her with curiosity. Hawke said his farewells to Varric before walking away with Stroud.

"If you go to the Fortress my forces will give you horses. Tell them that the Inquisitor said it was an order."

They nodded and changed direction to take her up on her offer and travelled with them to the fortress that now held several of her troops. When they arrived, the lieutenant in charge of the group told them of the dragon that was causing them no end of trouble.

"Please tell me we are going to fight it, Boss!" Bull growled in excitement, eyes filled with longing.

"I suppose we must since the beast will continue reeking havoc on not only our troops we station here but eventually the beautiful creature will begin attacking the townsfolk." Ayla sighed. She didn't want to attack it. Dragons and she were both elemental creatures, and she felt she was killing it for no reason.

Sighing, she set her pack down pack down and equipped her daggers and her staff. She had a feeling she was going to need them all. Next she grabbed all the healing potions they could carry without their packs and split them between them all.

Once they were all ready they headed out to find him. It didn't take long with the roars getting closer and closer. She could feel Bull's excitement bursting out of him the moment they hit the field. He yelled out something in the Qun language before running into battle, Varric following right behind him. Ayla released her staff from behind her back and let loose with a series of fire attacks. This was a lightning dragon and so was immune to such attacks.

Dorian followed her lead since she seemed more confident in not using her lightning. He followed up with several ice attacks, trying hard not to use the element that came naturally to him. Their teamwork was completely focused and they all played to each other's weaknesses. Ayla healed them in minutes, tapping into her elemental magic using earth and spirit to keep her team strong. But there stamina was loosing steam, even her own. Her mana was soon drained and that is when she pulled out her daggers, dropping her staff forgotten as she charged the dragon.

She dealt death blows with Bull and Varric making it collapse but just before it did, he gave one last fight and impaled her on one of the horns upon his head. A scream tore through her before her choking on her blood that spewed up her mouth drowned it out.

Everyone ran to her in horror and slowly removed her from the beast. They gave her all the potions they had left helping her to heal but this was a deathblow. The potions only healed her enough to stop her blood from pouring out of her but not what had been pierced inside of her. Bull ran with her in his arms to the fort where all the scouts rushed to find more potions to give her. There were only six left. What they was Solas, since he was the best healer in the group. They couldn't travel with all of them so Bull and Dorian immediately chose to go, knowing they stood a better chance at reaching the apostate. Dorian would try to heal her with what healing skill he did have along with the six potions they had. Bull would be their bodyguard.

"Send a Raven to Skyhold now. Write that Solas needs to set out immediately. I am not sure how long she has and how much magic I have in me to keep her until we get to Skyhold." Dorian ordered as he mounted her horse. Her horse would be faster, sensing that her master was gravely injured. Bull was already upon his Hart, the only steed strong enough to hold his massive form. The scout let loose the Raven with missive as Ayla was lifted up to Dorian by Hawke. Ayla screamed as she was settled into the sattle with Dorian before she passed out.

Dorian and Bull broke into a hard gallop, flying off in the direction of Skyhold with the utmost urgency. They rode all day and night only stopping to rest the mounts for an hour before continuing on.

….

Solas was in the Rotunda painting when Leliana screamed his name from above.

"SOLAS!" He looked up grumpily until he saw her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. "You need to leave immediately! The Inquisitor has been gravely injured. Bull and Dorian are riding here as fast as they can with her but they have limited potions and limited magic. She was impaled by a dragon."

Solas felt the blood drain from his face as panic and fear took over. He rushed over to where his pack was and packed it hastily for all the potions and mana potions he feared he would need. Next he strapped on his staff and ran out of the room in a rush. A horse was already waiting for him as he dashed down the steps of the courtyard. He mounted and was out of his old castle riding hard and as fast as he could, heart pounding with fear for her.

He travelled for days only stopping long enough to rest his head to track his mark through the Fade. They were getting near but were still a ways away. Something was blocking them from him. Something bad.

…

On the fifth day Dorian and Bull ran into trouble in the form of Venatori pursuing them like mad. Where they came from worried the Magister and Qunari as they rode hard. Ayla was getting worse now, delirious from the fever that had taken hold the day before. They had only two potions left and Dorian's magic was completely gone. Their horses were tired and it was getting to the point Bull was going to sacrifice himself to help them to hopefully reach Solas in time.

"Go Dorian! I will try and draw them away from you." Bull said as they rode. Dorian tried to protest but Bull shook his head hard at him. "If I don't we are dead." He split off on a corner and led the Venatori in a different direction.

Dorian kept going not stopping for a moment knowing that the cult members were still following them. A bellow from behind confirmed that as four of them came up on their tail. They try to get ahead of him but he directed Seranni into the trees making sure to use them as a way to cut them off.

Dorian saw something emerge from the trees on the other side of a wide and lightly flowing creek up ahead. Solas stopped as he watched the Magister eyes widen in surprised relief at seeing the elf. However their pursuers were hot on their trail as he came upon the creek. Ayla, he knew was somewhat aware of what was happening despite her feverish mind because her magic came to her aid a second later.

"Man'O'Radalas'durgen, lasto'nin!" She muttered through a moment of lucidity, "Enaste'eman'guin Mar'Daer'Rimmo'Dun'dan Venatori!"

Solas' eyes widened at her words as he watched her flick her right wrist and fingers weakly towards the west. Her breathing and voice heavy with the pain from her injuries. Her head was bobbing weakly as she tried to keep alert ears perked up as if waiting for something.

Just as they ran through the middle of the creek, a loud rumbling sound came from the direction she was looking. A relieved smile appeared upon her face as Dorian and Solas' heads turned towards the noise, surprise on their faces as a giant body of in the likeness of wild horses came rushing towards them.

Dorian cursed but was already out of the way as it hit into the Venatori that had started to cross behind them. It slammed into them, wiping them away within an instant, their pursuit now gone. They were safe for the moment.

"Thank you Water, for your aid." Ayla slurred before she passed out again, leaving two men staring at her. One in awe and the other in complete and utter surprised curiosity.

"Even when near death she somehow comes to our aid. If only she had been lucid enough before Bull split off to draw most of them away." Dorian sighed grateful but saddened that they had lost a good friend.

They rode to the west for a while before they stopped to make camp. Solas dismounted and immediately came to take her from the Magister. When they transferred her between each other's arms Ayla inhaled sharply and let out a small scream.

"Tell me exactly what happened and what you did to keep her alive." Solas ordered as he held her. Dorian dismounted and hurriedly set up all their bedrolls. Once spread out on the forest floor, Solas gently laid Ayla down upon his and hers. He began to pull apart her armor to get at her torso.

"We were done with Crestwood and were about to start back to Skyhold when the scouts told us of a dragon that lived nearby. It was using them and the village as livestock. Ayla didn't want to but knew we had to kill him to save them. We fought and did amazingly but as we killed it, he gave one last attempt to fight and took her by surprise. She tried to jump out of the way but wasn't fast enough. Ayla got impaled upon his horn, it went through her stomach and out her back." Dorian shuddered at the memory as he sat down beside the male elf. "We gave her all the potions we had so we could get her back to the Fort and then found we only had six left. I took a mana potion to strengthen myself so I could keep her as she is now while Bull and I rode to meet you. We figured this was the best way to get her to you in time."

"When did her fever start?" Solas cringed at the image that came uninvited into his mind of her impaled on the horn. He laid out all the potions he brought plus the two Dorian had left.

"Yesterday morning."

Solas and remained quiet as he scanned her body with his magic to assess what was going on inside. Several of her organs had been pierced and were starting to fail. He didn't have much time but he would be damned if he would let her die.

Solas reached out with his healing energy and encased her in it while lifting a potion up to her lips. With the equal affects of his magic and the potion her organs healed slowly but were soon beginning to work properly once more.

After all night and well into the next day before Solas finally finished healing most of the damage inside her. All that remained was the fever and he hoped it would break soon or all of it would be for nothing. Her skin was clammy from the sweat she oozed out in the grips of it. They sat eyes wary of the forest around them, with equal frowns of worry for the elf woman that had become to mean so much to them.

As the day wore on their worry increased when she still hadn't awoken. She thrashed about but otherwise remained unconscious.

When night once again came around they were in the process of feeding her some broth from the stew they had made earlier hoping to keep her strength up in that regard. It was as they were feeding her that a noise came out of the trees to their right. Both of them froze in fear for a second before Dorian quietly grabbed hold of his staff and stood in a protective stance in front of the apostate and the Inquisitor.

Solas too had his staff at the ready but he hadn't moved from his place beside the Inquisitor. The rustling got closer until finally a shadow came into view. Magic flared from their staves getting ready to attack.

"Wait! Don't attack!" A familiar deep voice called out hands raised in the air as the form came closer. Bull came out and the two men heaved a sigh in relief and killed their magic instantly.

"Thank the Maker you survived!" Dorian said with a bright smile. "How did you escape?"

"I met up with Varric who had left a day after we did." Another form came into view, much shorter than Bull's form.

"Good thing I did. He had ten of those bastards upon him and though he was holding his own he was nearly out of stamina. I pulled a stealthy attack on a few of them before they realized they were being attacked from behind them." Varric said smugly as he came to sit by the fire. His eyes took in the Inquisitor and Solas. Her head rested in his lap as he brushed a cold rag upon her brow. "How is the Inquisitor?"

"She is all healed but she took on a fever the day before I finally found Solas." Dorian explained his face returning to one of worry but held that awed look as he caught them up on his side of the story, finishing with Ayla's only lucid moment since which was the spell. Bull and Varric looked at the tiny woman in admiration but all three of the men exchanged secret glances between them. Solas wondered at the looks and tried to ask but was shot down.

Apparently they had been let in on a secret of Ayla's during their Crestwood mission and were sworn to secrecy. "If you were more inclined to listen to her, she would share it with you." Dorian said snippily when he tried to press them.

Solas blanched at the remark, knowing that she had spoken of their argument to them. What had she said to them? He wondered as he continued to try to keep her fever down.

Bull smiled then making Solas glare at him until he gestured down to his charge. He looked down at her and saw her eyes looking up at him.

His whole body relaxed in that moment and he heard Dorian's sigh of relief.

"Solas?" Ayla's voice was weak and confused. She looked around seeing the others looking at her with relief. She then took in her surroundings noticing that they were no longer in Crestwood. Then realization dawned on her as she remembered the fight with the dragon. She sat up gently as she vaguely remembered the spell she had voiced aloud and hoped beyond hope that Solas hadn't seen it. But the curious and awed look on his face told her otherwise.

"Lay back down, Da'len. Your body has been through a major injury and you need to rest." Solas urged gently, pushing his curiosity aside. It was clear from the anxiety on her face she hadn't meant for him to ever see she had such power. Though he wondered what kind it was and how she had learned such a thing, he would ask her later. His only concern at the moment was that she was safe and needed time to heal.

Ayla's features changed into something tender and she smiled in acceptance of his care, brushing her worry for his opinion away. "I'm hungry and would like to stay up for a little while, please."

Her voice was gentle. Like a soft bell tinkling in the wind. All of them smiled and gathered around her with Dorian grabbing her a small bit of stew. He handed it to Solas, who began spoon-feeding her. Ayla gave him a small glare, not liking to be treated as an invalid.

Solas leaned down and whispered. "Please let me care for you. I find I am enjoying it a bit."

Ayla glanced up at him, eyes wide before an amused smile appeared on her lips. She shrugged and let him continue feeding her, now feeling cherished. The others stared at the elves with carefully concealed grins. Ayla looked at them all and they looked away sheepishly. She knew what they all were thinking and she shook her head. Then she caught an interesting glance of longing between Dorian and Bull.

"I believe we should all get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said and looked up at Solas as she continued. "I will share a tent with Solas if someone would kindly set ours up for us."

Solas smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. In the blue depths she saw panic and she knew why. She was supposed to be giving him space to think but she wanted to give Dorian and Bull a chance to get together.

"Please." She urged as an order. This was about her friend this time and nothing more. Solas nodded with resignation.

Ayla slowly rose to her feet, hiding the pain inside her, not letting it show. She needed to go heal deeper in the woods from her own magic. Whatever he couldn't heal she had to do. "Dorian would you be so kind as to help me find a spot to relieve my bladder?"

Solas flushed and was glad she hadn't asked him. He felt it was inappropriate given their feeling towards one another and him trying to keep his distance from her. Dorian nodded his head immediately and helped her off into the forest. While they did that Solas brought their things into the tent they would share again.

Ayla made him take her deep within until they came upon a small thicket that would hide her from the world.

"Please set me down on the ground, Dorian." She huffed breathlessly.

"I thought you needed to use the lavatories?"

"That's a lie. I need to heal myself what he could not." Ayla answered with a sharp intake of pain.

At this information Dorian did as she asked and gently sat her down. Once she was on the ground Ayla proceeded to remove all of her clothing and throwing them a short distance away.

Once done she looked up at him, a strange look on her face. "Do you have a knife on you?" She asked.

Dorian nodded and unsheathed it from his hip. "What's going on, Amatus?"

"When the horn impaled me and pierced my organs in my stomach they infected my appendix. I am in the throes of Appendicitis." Dorian's eyes widened in horror. There was no cure for the ailment and no amount of healing would save her from it.

"You're dying." He stated in fear and sudden grief.

"Yes but I still have time. If I can get the useless organ out of me before it bursts I will survive." Ayla explained.

"That's madness!" He declared.

"No it's a cure. The Dalish have performed this many times with most of our people surviving." Ayla held out her hand for the knife which he handed her not sure what she wanted with it. But the moment she used fire on it, realization dawned on him. She was going to use the blade to cut herself open and perform this strange procedure. He stopped her before she could start the cut. Her eyes snapped up to his and glared at him. "If we don't do this, I am dead and so is the world!"

"Fine! But I will do it." Dorian told her stubbornly. "Why didn't you allow Solas to come with us? He is a better healer than I am."

"Because of the magic I will be performing right afterwards, magic he doesn't understand. He thinks he knows everything about magic and for the most part he does. But the magic I am going to use is something his beloved Ancients Elvhen tried to corrupt and take for themselves with little respect or love for it." Ayla explained with a pained gasp. "He isn't ready to see past the recollections he has seen in the Fade and what opinions he formed from them. Until such time I will not reveal my heritage it that way."

"Ah." Dorian was sterilizing the knife as best he could while she created a bright light above them so they could see what they were doing. Once he felt it was as sterile as possible he touched the blade to her skin, hesitating, eyes on hers asking silently if she was sure she wanted to do this.

Ayla looked around for something and spotted a elfroot plant a little ways away. "Wait! Before you start go pick the elfroot and bring it here."

Dorian rose an eyebrow at her, a question in his eyes. He didn't ask but did what she said. Once her brought it to her she picked a couple of leaves off and stuffed them in her mouth, swallowing them. Within minutes she began to feel the effects of the plant. It numbed her slightly and she glanced up at him and nodded for him to proceed.

Once again he lowered the knife down and began to slice her open where she pointed. Once done he used his magic to expand her incision open and hold it there. Once that was accomplished he looked up at her. "Now what?" He asked, trying desperately not to feel the panic that was bubbling up inside him at the pain on her face.

Ayla breathed heavily for a few moments before using her own magic to help him cut through her abdominal muscle making him hold it open as well. Once it was wide open a bit she used took a moment to breathe again. Though the elfroot dimmed the pain a bit, she was still feeling it. Dorian found himself admiring her for the strength she had to make herself perform such a task on herself.

She took one last breath deeply before she grabbed his hand and fused her magic with his so she could guide him through the pulling of her appendix. She spoke to him gently, showing him what it felt like with his magic so if he needed to perform this in the future he could do so confidently.

Once found, she began using a lifting sensation and soon the strange organ began to squeeze out of the incision. Dorian's eyes widened in surprise out how much the organ resembled a penis at first and at how tiny it truly was. At one point he moved onto the outside and began to pull it gently with his magic while she continued with the lifting. When the organ and the ceacum was out far enough Ayla brought the knife back up and sterilized it once more before using it to cut through a little of it. About halfway she pulled the knife away and pulled a stringy metal wire from somewhere in her robes. Ayla went on to sanitize it as well before using her magic to thread it into the inner flesh, separating it from the appendix.

Dorian felt himself becoming slightly ill from it but wouldn't allow himself to throw up. She clearly had needed and was grateful for his help. Once the flesh was sewn back together she again brought up the knife. Ayla used her magic to clamp down on the bottom portion that was attached to the ceacum. She then looked up at him warily.

"I need you to clamp just a little above where I did so I can make the cut." Ayla told him, noting the green sheen that took hold of his face. She hoped he wouldn't be sick. She knew this was gruesome but it was necessary in order to save her life.

He breathed deeply and pushed his queasiness aside and did what she wanted. As soon as his magic clamped down she made the cut and successfully pulled the infected body part out of her. Immediately after cutting the wound Ayla burned the tip of the knife heating it up. As soon as she was done she took a deep breath and pressed the tip to the spot that had just been separated from the infected appendage, cauterizing it. She hissed with pain and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the burning flesh.

Dorian couldn't take the smell and got up fast, walking a little bit away and heaved his dinner out into a bush. Ayla didn't blame him since she had done the same when she had performed the task in her clan for the first time.

He finished a few minutes later and sat back down beside her, watching as she pushed it back in and used the metal string again, wrapping several of them around the piece and tying them in a series of knots until it looked like a stump. Her blood was pooling and she sucked it out before cutting the strings. She then guided him in pushing it back into her body where the ceacum belonged.

Finally done, Ayla closed the incision with the thread and then laid back down onto the ground. She closed her eyes and rested for a few moments, concentrating on anything but the pain. When she was ready she reopened her eyes and began speaking. "May the magic of this Earth heal me on this day and in this hour. I summon your elemental power, for I am the elements and they are me. As I will it, so mote it be."

Dorian felt the magic of the elements before he saw them. They bounced around the thicket before all dashing into Ayla's body. His eyes widened in wonder as he saw her wound glow and heal on its own. Within seconds Ayla was completely healed with not even a trace of a scar.

Ayla smiled at his reaction and rose to her feet. She thanked the elements before sending them off and then dressed herself, while Dorian stood there smiling in admiration. Ayla shook her head as she took his hand and slowly led them back to camp.


	16. Faded For Her

Ayla returned to Skyhold several days later with her companions in tow. Solas rushed off to the Rotunda, not even looking at her as he went. He had been supremely moody and Ayla had tried to ask if he was mad at her but he wouldn't budge.

It was beginning to worry her but for now she let it go, focusing instead on her duties. Ayla headed to the war room where all of her advisors were waiting. after taking an hour to freshen up before she walked down to plan with them.

When she entered she heard them speaking about the Empress of Orlais.

"We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The question is: how?" Cullen spoke as she reached the table.

"We know how, I have our way in. The real question is where is our enemy hiding?" Josephine replied, looking at the golden haired man before turning her eyes on the Inquisitor. "At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala."

"The assassin must be hiding within one of these factions." Leliana spoke out to the group as she contemplated the news. Ayla could already see her mind working to plan how some of the ball would play out.

"Do we really need to go to the peace talks? The Empress should have personal guards. We could send someone to them and warn her." Ayla offered, though she suspected she already knew the outcome of this.

"We've made the attempt, but…" Josephine said staring at the Herald as she trailed off.

Leliana picked up her sentence and explained further at the confused look on Ayla's face. "It seems our messages never reached her. Someone intercepted them."

"It's better that we don't leave this to chance. If Corypheus gains control of Orlais, no land is safe." Cullen grumbled reluctantly. He wasn't any happier about going to Orlais anymore than she was.

They continued to discuss this a little longer before Leliana and Josephine's eyes looked at her with an odd expression that made dread pool in her belly.

"What?" Ayla asked warily. She was suddenly afraid of their expressions.

"Well the ball is at least a month and a half away and during that time you will need to learn all of the dances, etiquette, and political propaganda that is present at these types of events." Josie told the elf. "We know you have your own culture, and though we mean no offense, the Orlesians will see it as being rude and so we must teach you what they view as polite."

Ayla cringed inwardly but kept her mask of indifference on her face. Great! She thought, was she going to have to change more about herself to appease them?

"Understood." She said in an even tone. "When will these lessons begin?"

"Tomorrow." Josie looked at Leliana, worried at the flat tone the elf had voiced. "We will start with etiquette and the politics first to get that out of the way. The dancing will be the better part. Then there is fitting you for a dress, hair, and makeup."

Ayla nodded but tuned the woman out. To be honest it wasn't just Josie talking but the fact that the journey had been exhausting.

"Josie, why don't we talk about this later with the Inquisitor. She is clearly exhausted from her journey." Leliana interrupted as she noticed the elf tuning them out. Her eyes had glazed over slightly and was now staring off into space, deep in her own thoughts. Hearing Leliana speak up though brought her out of them.

"Oh-I'm sorry, Inquisitor. I didn't mean to ramble on." Josie apologized as she took in Ayla's face.

"No it is I who should be sorry, Josie." Ayla replied, "I should be listening but Leliana is right. I am tired from the journey. How about we focus on one aspect of what I need to learn at a time so I don't zone out. I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot of that in the next week. So why don't I take two hours a day to learn these necessary customs and another hour learning to dance?"

"That is more than fair." Josie smiled.

"As for what I wear, that'll be between me, Dorian, and whoever I decide to include in that." Ayla told her in a seriously authoritative tone. The woman nodded not wanting to incur the elf's wrath. "Good, then I shall bid you all a good night."

Ayla bowed in formal respect before leaving the room and retired to her room for the night, not bothering to eat supper with her friends. She just collapsed upon her new bed, out like a light before she could even think about changing into a nightgown.

Over the next week, Ayla's head was bursting with so much society crap that would never make sense to her. Like, why on earth did they have so many silverware for the many different dishes? She could understand having one fork for the dinner itself and one for dessert, a sharp knife for meat, a butter knife for bread but what on earth did they need the other ones for?

As for the dance lessons, she was having a harder time learning them since they had also chosen Cullen to be her dance partner. Today was the first dance lesson now that she had successfully memorized a good portion of what she needed to know regarding the political game of the noble society. Ayla and Cullen were listening to Josephine as she spoke about the most popular dance they were required to know. It was one of the many waltzes she would be learning over the course of the next month. This one would be one she would only dance with Cullen.

"Ayla needs to learn the dance and you need to practice them. I know you know the routine Cullen but you need to be as confident on the dance floor as you are out on the battlefield." Josie told them gently, not wanting Cullen to storm out like he did the night Leliana and her had told him he needed to relearn the moves. She positioned them to where they stood directly in front of each other. "Now he will bow to you and you will follow with a curtsy."

Cullen bowed and took her hand in his, as was the custom. He kissed it and looked up at her, his light blue eyes smiling as he blushed at her. Ayla followed with an awkward curtsy. They rose from the position and looked to Josie for further instruction. She corrected Ayla on her curtsy and had them go over it a few more times until she did it gracefully.

"Now Cullen, I want you to place your hand just under the Inquisitor's shoulder blade and bring her in a little closer to you. Inquisitor I want you to place one hand in his facing outward and then your other one just behind his shoulder." Josie demonstrated with Cullen before having Ayla do the same. She did well at first but when he pulled her in a little closer like they were told, Ayla felt the unwelcome beginnings of a panic attack stirring in her as her past slammed into her once more.

Ayla's eyes went wide in fear as his chest just barely brushed hers. She pulled away with a gasp, her body starting to tremble. Josephine and Cullen stared at her in shock for a second before Cullen's switched to realization and horror at having caused it.

Cullen cursed as the poor woman's body gave out and had her collapsing on to the floor as she clutched her chest trying to breathe. "Stay with her, I will go grab Solas." He raced out of the room, heart thundering with guilt and hurt. He knew she didn't mean to react in that way with him and that her traumatic past was what interfered each time, but he couldn't help but feel the hurt that it created within him.

He slammed into the Rotunda a moment later causing a very suddenly irritated elf to glower at him at being disturbed from his studies. But the look on the Commander's face had Solas' irritation lessen.

"What is it?" The apostate asked with slight concern.

"It's the Inquisitor. She is having a panic attack."

Solas' features changed immediately from irritation to one of understanding. He nodded his head at the Commander to lead the way and followed him back to the ballroom where the Inquisitor was now hyperventilating.

Solas was beside her in just a few quick strides, already pulling her into his arms and rocking her back and forth in comforting motions. He took in the room and guessed at what had happened only to be confirmed by a minute later as Josephine explained what had happened. She calmed down slightly but still was having a hard time focusing on anything.

"Maybe have her pair up with Dorian for a while until she gets used to the closeness of the dance. Then have her try again with the Commander." Solas suggested as he used his magic to put her in a calming sleep, knowing if he didn't she would go back to hyperventilating. He rose lifting her up into his arms as the two nodded at him. He left them then and quickly brought the elf up to her quarters where she would rest for the entire night with the spell he had cast.

He tucked her in, smiling as a strand of her maroon hair stuck to her lips. He moved the piece, tucking it behind her ear before leaning down to place a chaste peck to her lips. He rose, surprised and ashamed at doing this while she slept. Disgusted with himself he pushed away and left the room.

The next morning Ayla awoke uncomfortably. She looked around in confusion as she took in her surroundings. How did she get here? Last thing she remembered was…she gasped in humiliation as she remembered the panic attack she had when Cullen had pulled her into him a little. She groaned with mortification at seeing the slight hurt look on his face. Would she ever get over this problem?

Ayla sat up slowly, her face scrunching with pain. She had slept on her neck wrong it seemed and now had a creak in it that made the rest of her body radiate in pain. Like she had pinched a nerve somewhere in the vertebrae located in her neck.

Ayla didn't bother changing into something clean and unwrinkled; she instead walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall where she saw several of her group was seated at a table eating their breakfast. She smiled at them when they greeted her but she didn't stop, needing some relief from her pain and to thank Solas for his help with putting her to sleep.

She entered the Rotunda quietly and walked to stand in front of his desk. Ayla had entered warily, unsure of his mood since he had been grumpy since their return. Her instincts were right as she saw him sitting in his chair drinking tea his eyes glowering at nothing, his straight nose crinkled up, and his lips curling in disgust.

"Something wrong with your tea?" She asked her left eyebrow raised with slight amusement. She tried to keep it to herself, not knowing how he would react, but she couldn't resist teasing him about the tea.

"It is tea, I detest the stuff." He grimaced before looking up at her. "But this morning, I needed to shake the dreams from my mind."

He looked back to the spot he had been staring at before she had interrupted his brooding.

"I may also need a favor." He sighed. He didn't want to impose knowing she had other things that should take priority.

Ayla studied him. Whatever the dream had been had him clearly shaken. "Of course. I will do everything I can, all you have to do is but ask."

Solas placed the cup on the desk and got up from his chair before pacing around the room. Worry began to spread in her gut at his agitated state.

"One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept."

Ayla watched as he turned his back to her and clenched his hand into a fist. He was trembling in anger. She walked over to him and took hold of his shaking fist in her hands, placing a gentle kiss on his inner wrist sending a small wave of soothing magic down into it the second her lips met his skin. Solas looked down then back up at her in confused surprise as he felt himself relaxing to whatever spell she had used.

"Solas we'll find your friend. How did these mages catch your friend?" She asked gently.

"A summoning circle, I believe." He answered calmly.

Confusion flickered on her face before understanding replaced it a moment later. His friend was a spirit.

"Why did they summon your friend?"

Solas' eyebrows rose in surprise at how quickly she had figured it out. This woman was an absolute fascination to him. She seemed to have an intelligence that surpassed even the most powerful of his own People. How this was possible he still did not know and he wondered if she would always confound him so.

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the fade. It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the fade." He began studying her reactions, hoping he would catch her slightly off guard. Her sharpness was unnerving. "My guess is that they wanted information from it and summoned it to question her. They may torture her for it if they haven't already. If they do she will most likely turn into a demon."

Ayla nodded in understanding and offered a comforting smile. "We will find your friend. Will you prepare the horses while I tell my advisors?"

Solas nodded his head in relief at her plans to leave immediately. He turned to leave but before he walked out of the Rotunda she asked, "where exactly did they do this ritual?"

"I can sense her presence in the Exalted Plains. Why do you ask?"

"Am I correct in assuming you want this affair to be handled privately without the others?" Solas nodded his head but still had a question in his eyes. A thought passed over her face before she shook her head.

"What were you thinking?" He pressed, clearly there was something she wanted to offer as a suggestion but had dismissed it violently.

"It was nothing. I just recall that land being very dangerous with the war between the Empress and her cousin Duke Gaspard."

"I don't mind Bull accompanying us for extra support." Solas said after he considered her words. She was wise deliberating how to proceed into a land in the grips of such rebellion. "I will prepare the horses and pack our supplies."

Ayla nodded slightly before wincing in pain having forgotten about the creek in her neck. His eyes narrowed in concern at her.

"I seem to have slept on my neck wrong which is why I am here in the first place. I was hoping you had something to make it go away." She told him.

"Ah. Yes, I do." He walked over to her and examined her neck. Once he determined the source he sent a wave of healing energy into the knotted muscle that was causing the pain, while massaging her neck in soothing motions. She groaned her appreciation and relaxed into the touch. A moment later the creak was completely gone, leaving her refreshed and ready to get on with their preparations.

"Thanks." She smiled. He bowed his head before turning to leave. Once he was out the door that led to the courtyard, she went off to find her advisors. She told them of her plans and that she would be back in a week or two depending on how the mission went.

"But Inquisitor, you need to learn the dances. You will be expected to dance and you need to be ready. You have to earn the nobles approval or we wont have a chance at finding who is behind this." Josephine told her stressfully.

They had been scouting the best roads on the map for the last ten minutes to help get her, Solas, and Bull there safely as well as quickly.

"I can help her with that." Solas' voice said from the doorway of the war room. "I realize I am taking her away from her duties. I know the formal dance you were trying to teach her and I can instruct her as we travel. We can practice when we make camp for the night."

They all looked at the apostate in surprise. Ayla's eyes lowered in suspicion; how could he possibly know the dance?

Leliana voiced her question to the elf her tone also filled with suspicion.

"I learned it in my travels. I traded my stories for the lessons." He explained with a nonchalant shrug, his face showing no trace that he could be lying.

Josephine sighed but nodded her head, hoping what the elf said was true and that Ayla would be taught as they travelled. "You can learn the other two with Dorian when you return, Inquisitor."

"Are we ready?" Ayla asked him, as she nodded at her ambassador.

Solas nodded and opened the door for her to walk through first. But before she walked out Leliana whispered in her ear.

"A missive arrived early this morning. It was from your Keeper." The redhead pressed the note in her hand with a smile before bidding her a safe journey.

Ayla tucked the note into the pocket of her vest and then walked out the door. She turned to Solas then. "I am going to go change and gather my things. Will you please inform Bull that he is to accompany us?"

Solas nodded and headed off to find the Qunari immediately. Ayla quickly rushed off up to her quarters and pulled out the note.

 _Dear Ayla,_

 _I am pleased to hear you survived and am curious to learn more about your Inquisition. I have the journal with me at the moment and am on my way to Skyhold. I should be there in a week of you receiving this._

 _I am sorry to say that we also have found nothing regarding this Solas. Tread carefully with him, da'len. There are no such villages up where he suggested though even what he gave was very vague to begin with._

 _Be safe,_

 _Deshana._

Her Keeper was coming to Skyhold? Elation filled her at seeing the loving woman. With this joy, Ayla stuffed the note into the desk that was located in the far corner of her room. She then changed into her Keeper Robes, grabbed her weapons, and pack before rushing down to the courtyard where Bull and Solas waited for her.

She hugged Seranni's neck in pure light, making the horse neigh in equal happiness at her owner's exuberance. Ayla mounted her quickly after securing her pack on the horse. Once done she lightly kicked the horse's sides and broke her into a hard gallop. The two men looked at each other puzzled at her sudden expression of happiness.

They followed behind her in confusion, Solas with a slight look of disapproval since they were on their way to save his friend. Her hair waved in the air behind her completely straight and free. A laughed bubbled out of her and despite his worry for his friend he found himself smiling at the carefree side she rarely showed. Her mare was equally happy and excited, galloping as if she were a wild horse. It was twenty minutes before she slowed to give her horse a breather.

They covered quite a bit of ground that day what with them being infected with her mood. She had enacted a race with Bull at one point that Solas soon found himself joining in on. Being a superb rider, she had annihilated them but he found he didn't care that he lost. He was just enjoying her companionship.

They made camp in a small cave that night not bothering to even pitch up their tents. Ayla was currently skinning the nugs they had found inside the cave, readying them for the stew Bull had offered to cook while Solas continued with her dance lessons. As soon as they were ready, Ayla washed up with some snow they had melted into water.

Once she was finished, Solas automatically went into the same type of bow that Cullen had done, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of it. She followed it with a graceful curtsy and then they rose together.

Solas then placed his right hand on her back, drawing her in closer as he offered her his left hand. She placed her right hand in his and gently cupped the back of his shoulder with her left.

Ayla gulped nervously as she realized how close she was to him. Her heart sped up and pounded in her ears. Her emerald eyes met his ocean blues as he led her back, to the side, and then forward with her body falling into sync with his almost naturally. She suffered a couple of missteps with her feet but he guided her as they danced. She caught on quickly and corrected herself as she danced with him. Her body moved gracefully with him and he found himself surprised with her yet again. She was mastering the dance efficiently with him not even really telling her what to do. He just led her through the dance with the intention of figuring out where she needed work and correcting her as they went but she corrected herself as he led her through it.

Instead he enjoyed the dance with her only wincing a few times as she learned the movements. His eyes never left hers, gazing at her intently, as he cherished the moment of holding her close. He surprised her and began moving in a circular movement but still using the steps he had already guided her through. He heard her breath catch a little and she smiled secretly up at him. He let go of her for a brief second then brought up one of her right hand to show her a new step for a more advanced version of the dance by twirling her around twice before making her face away from him as he offered his hand out to her.

Ayla placed her left hand into his instinctively as she felt his breath on her ear. Her heart flipped as he placed wrapped his right arm around her slightly to rest his that hand on her right torso, twirling her around with him in much the same steps as before only his chest was now against her back, a much more intimate position then the other. The world fell away and they both forgot that Bull was even there as they danced. He twirled her like that a few more times before spinning her out by herself. She spun and naturally stopped facing him as he met her and continued with the starting position. She drew closer and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his breath in her ear once more. Everything in her was fluttering like butterflies at the tender moment. He pulled her out to the natural style and spun her several times making her smile brightly at him, as they remained in the circular dancing, moving around the cave floor gracefully. He spun her once more twirling her out before pulling her back in and then whirling them both in a faster but passionate spin that led him into lifting her up in one last spin.

Solas set her down with one last graceful spin and pulled her back in gently. At this moment Bull broke them out of their trance by clapping at their performance, smiling at them.

"I don't know how you guys did that without music but I don't think you need anymore lessons, Boss." He said. Bull had observed the dance and knew that with how natural they moved together that they clearly were in love with one another. Though Solas, he noticed hadn't quite tipped over the edge yet. The male elf looked at him, with no trace of the passionate man he had been a moment ago, hidden underneath his usual calm exterior. Ayla though, was looking up at the elf with starry-eyed wonder. She had already taken the fall a while ago but was falling in deeper and he was afraid she wouldn't survive it if the match ended badly. "Dinner's ready."

They moved towards the fire, Solas putting distance between the as he chose to sit on Bull's right side. Ayla frowned at him but then shrugged before sitting down on Bull's left.

An awkward silence followed as the Qunari handed them their bowls of stew. Ayla looked at her companions before bursting out with a laugh. They both stared at her like she was crazy, which made her laugh all the more harder.

"Well look at us. We usually have Varric, Sera, or Dorian here to break the ice but one night without them and it's as silent as a graveyard." She said between giggles. Bull smiled before he joined in, his deep and throaty. Solas frowned in disapproval but managed to crack a small smile.

"So Bull, are you and Dorian an item yet?" Ayla asked, face now serious and filled with curiosity.

"Inquisitor, that's a little intrusive don't you think?" Solas chided her.

Ayla rolled her eyes at the elf but looked back at Bull who had a grin on his face.

"No," he answered. "Dorian is afraid of what people will say about a Magister and a Qunari, whose factions have been warring for more than a century."

Ayla frowned at this. Dorian deserved to be happy with whomever he wanted. Especially after the fiasco meeting at Redcliffe with his father that had happened after they had arrived at Skyhold. The man had tried to force his son back to Tevinter, and frowning at Dorian's friends in absolute disgust. Ayla felt herself getting angry just thinking about it and glared at the fire as she wolfed down her hot stew in record time.

Her attachment to the Tevinter bordered on protective ever since that night and she had even chewed out Mother Giselle for her clear disapproval of his romantic preferences. Everyone had learned quickly to not let anything of that nature out or they were stationed out of the fortress to one of the smaller ones they had captured as they conquered Fereldan.

Ayla scooped up her last bite before taking her bowl out to the mouth of the cave where the snow lined it. She shoveled some into it before heating the bowl with her fire magic, effectively rinsing out and sanitizing the bowl all at once.

She walked back and placed the bowl by the fire.

"He deserves to be with whoever he wants without any judgement from anyone." She told Bull, her eyes serious. He nodded at her in agreement.

Solas listened to them but was also deep in his own thoughts, worried for his friend. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and said he would take the first and second watch.

Bull went to sleep first and laid out his bedroll at the back of the cave falling asleep quickly, leaving the two elves alone.

Ayla watches Solas, seeing the worry on his face for his friend. Silently she rises from her spot by the fire, with him not noticing her. She sits beside him and hugs him in comfort. He startles at the feel of her arms around him and looks into her face in a moment of confusion before he pulls away from her.

"It is late Inquisitor. Go and get some rest."

Ayla flinched inwardly, hurt at his rejection. "Why do you do that?" She asked angrily.

"I don't have any idea what you are referring to." He said with a frown at her sudden anger.

"Don't insult me by playing dumb, Solas." She growled, surprising him with the impatience in her tone.

"I meant you will have to be more specific."

"No I don't." She growled, eyes narrowing at him. "You know damn well what I am talking about but forget it." She threw up her hands dismissing him entirely not bothering to go on further. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, walking over to her horse where her pack was sitting. Seranni was laying by the cave's entrance and neighed as the elf woman drew close. Ayla pulled out her fur cloak, and unrolled her bedroll right next to the mare cursing the frustrating male elf. Still angry she unhooked her armor hastily and threw it near her bag. Next came her corset like top she had chosen because of the hidden sheaths for her daggers. All that remained now were her breast brand and trousers. She walked dug into her pack again rummaging for her sleep shirt. It was not there and she felt her anger boil further.

"Fendhis!" She cursed and let loose with several other ones. Fine, she would sleep without a shirt. Calm down, Ayla. She chided herself and took a deep breath. If he didn't want her comfort she would no longer offer it freely. Ayla sat down on her bedroll crossed legged and closed her eyes. She took another deep breath and pulled her emotions back behind her mask before laying down without a shirt. She pulled her cloak over herself and cuddled into the side of her horse. Seranni nuzzled her lovingly before resting her head beside her, comforting the agitated elf. Ayla fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning Ayla awoke warm and well rested even though she was still angry. She rose and smiled as the horse nickered at her in a happy greeting. She nuzzled the horse's face before rising from her sleeping spot entirely. The cloak fell off her shoulders and the frosty air chilled her bare skin. She shivered, as she dressed then walked over to the fire where Bull was already awake. Solas lay next to the fire out cold.

She grumbled under her breath as Bull handed her some hot tea. She sighed in contentment as the warmth of it hit her stomach and spread all over her body. Her eyes strayed over to the elf again before she berated herself mentally.

"Wake him up. We need to get moving." She told Bull a few moments later.

"Why don't you do it?" Bull asked, normally the two shared a tent together and them sleeping slightly apart was strange.

"Because if I do it he's going to get scalding hot tea dumped on his head." She smiled savagely at him.

"I heard that," the elf in question spoke from his place on his bedroll, clearly awake.

"I really don't care what you heard." Ayla said as she walked off to pack up her things and saddle her horse.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Bull whispered to Solas as the male elf sat up.

"Her ego is just bruised from a disagreement we had last night." Solas lied foolishly.

Ayla whipped back around eyes livid. "My ego is bruised, is it?" She said in a deathly serious and menacing tone. "I offered you comfort freely as a friend. Something I offer to anyone I care for and you rejected it rudely. _Su an'banal i'ma,_ you arrogant ass!"

She turned on her heel, but not before she sent a huge blast of snow at him using air magic. It hit him on his face and chest, making Bull roar with laughter as the elf sputtered in shock. She then quickly packed up the rest of her gear and settled it on Seranni neatly, mounted her horse and rode away, leaving them to follow. She was tempted to just let him go after his friend alone at this point and return to Skyhold but stayed because of the spirit.

Ayla was way ahead of them by the time they had packed everything up and they only knew her direction from the horse's hoof prints in the snow. Solas felt guilt at how he treated her and felt he deserved far more than the mountain of snow in his barely awoken face. He grinned at the fire with which she had responded to his stupid remark.

It wasn't until noon that they caught up to her. She had waited for them as snow began to turn into lush greenery. She sat on the ground meditating as they approached; something Solas had never seen her do. Bull sat down beside her not even fazed, which meant she had done this before in front of the Qunari. He felt her wards and wondered briefly if she was going to use them against him.

Ayla opened her eyes and handed them lunch silently before rising from her spot on the ground as he sat next to her. She walked away from them and sat against a tree, ignoring him and pulling out a journal of some kind. She began writing in it and soon lost herself in it.

Solas watched her, seeing a number of emotions pass through her face as she wrote. He wondered what was she was writing that made such strong emotions pass through her so openly. A small secret smile appeared on her face every now and then that radiated pear joy and an emotion similar to the one she gave Dorian whenever he accompanied them.

They rested for another hour before Ayla finally came out of her own world and had them continuing on their way through the forests of the Emerald Graves. Her and Bull talked animatedly but she ignored him other than to confer with them the direction they wished to go.

She led them deeper into the forest as day began to turn to night. The forest was her domain more than theirs and so Ayla found their campsite. She chose a glen well hidden and immediately set up wards to warn them of an intruder before walking off to the waterfall that was nearby.

"I'll be back." Ayla told them as she grabbed her pack and walked away.

Solas and Bull stared after her before they unpacked the gear and put up the tents. Ten minutes later Bull looked up at him.

"I would go apologize to her." He advised. "We only brought two tents and I don't think she will be able to sleep by me."

"I will sleep outside." Ayla's voice spoke up. They turned to see her walking back up, hair soaked and skin clean wearing only her breast band and leggings. Her shirt was soaked in her hand and she laid it out on a rock to dry.

"You don't have to. I can if you are uncomfortable." Solas offered.

Ayla smiled politely at him. "I want to sleep outside. I haven't been a forest like this in so long and the night is clear."

The apostate nodded his head before offering to make dinner. Bull and Ayla agreed. Ayla looked up at Bull a slight frightened look in her eyes.

"Bull will you practice the dance with me?" She asked meekly. Solas whipped his head to stare at her, instantly jealous the woman would ask the big man rather than him. Why did she even need to practice? She had effectively mastered it the night before.

Bull saw the elf's envy and started to decline.

"Please," she urged, "I need to get over this fear of being touched by big men. I have to be able to dance with Cullen, as it is a requirement for this ball. I'd rather it be him I dance with for this number rather than a stranger."

Bull's face softened and nodded, though reluctantly. With Bull it was easier since he didn't have any of the abilities of a Templar or the Lyrium singing in his veins. But his hands on her lower back had her start her starting to panic. She pushed him away to get control of it before she started to hyperventilate. When she was ready again she walked back up and with determined eyes, grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower back. Her breathing was slightly hitched in panic but she kept her gaze on Bull's face. They danced awkwardly; nothing like the graceful one she had danced the previous night with Solas.

Solas watched her with a feeling of envy and pride. He was proud at the determination with which she used to get over the fear. Though her breaths were still coming quickly from her panic but she tested the limits before pulling away from the big man. Eventually she stopped for the night and came to sit by the fire.

Solas passed her a bowl and some bread. She served herself the stew he made and sat beside him, careful not to touch him.

"How is it you can crawl in his lap and not feel the panic but when you dance with him you start up?" Solas asked, his voice both irritated and curious at once.

Ayla looked at him. He saw a number of emotions flash on her face as she thought about it. When she shuddered he knew she had her answer.

"It has to do with the way I was raped." She said in an even tone. She got up and emptied her hardly touched stew into the fire, appetite now gone. "Excuse me. I think I need to take a walk."

Ayla tried to hide her face but he caught the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She walked swiftly into the trees and out of sight. Solas sighed and got up to follow her. He seemed to be making all sorts of messes with her this trip.

He walked into the nearly pitch black forest eyes alert and wary. She was nowhere to be found. There was no way she could have disappeared so quickly. He searched frantically wondering if she had been kidnapped.

Ayla watched him look for her from her perch in the tree. She had climbed up it to escape from him, knowing that he would follow her and attempt to apologize. But she didn't need him trying to make her feel better, especially when she was still mad at him. So she cried silently to herself, letting out all the hurt that her past brought forth, as he searched for her.

After a while he stopped and went back to camp, probably to get Bull's help in finding her. Ayla sighed after wiping the tears from her face. She felt calmer now but her anger at him was still present and she kept that emotion to keep herself from feeling anything else, as she dropped out of the tree and headed back to camp. They didn't need to see her emotional imbalance.

She came out of the dark and Solas was on her in an instant, pure fury radiating from him.

"Where did you go?" He demanded angrily.

"None of your damn business!" She growled at him, her own anger at him coming to her defense. She saw Bull taking his leave by going into his tent, wanting to escape the drama.

"It damn well is! It is my job to look after you! If something happens to you we will have no way to defeat Corypheus!" He shouted back, eyes glaring at her.

"No! It isn't and I can take care of myself—"

"Oh! Like you did during your fight with the Crestwood Dragon? " He asked sarcastically with a arrogant snort. "If I hadn't met you half way you would be dead and the world would be in chaos."

"Then you shouldn't have insulted me after I simply offered comfort to a hurting friend and nothing of whatever the hell you thought it was. If you are so afraid for me because of my role as this savior you are all pushing me into, then maybe Bull and I should return to Skyhold and not even finish this _favor_ you requested from _me_ , or did you forget why we are even on this trip?" She reprimanded him righteously before stomping away from him. She was fuming now and cursing him under her breath. She had given him plenty of space since the kiss and he just seemed intent on pushing her farther and farther away. If he wanted to didn't want to have a relationship, and break their friendship, then she would give it to him and treat him as the healer and Fade advisor he had portrayed himself as in the beginning. She was done. This agony wasn't worth it.

"You're right." He sighed, the tension leaving him along with his anger. He realized his worry for his friend was getting the better of him and he had been taking it out on her. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning, Inquisitor."

Her anger left her but she kept her polite mask on her face. "Apology accepted."

She relaxed a little but walked over to her horse and hugged the mare using her to calm herself down. The horse nipped playfully at the elf's straight hair making her laugh. Solas watched her as she again rolled out her bedroll near her horse. He hadn't thought she was being serious about sleeping outside that night but she clearly was. It wasn't as cold as the previous night and so she didn't even bring out any blankets or her cloak to cover herself.

She simply laid down with just her breast band and leggings. Her horse snuggled next to her, the only warm the elf wanted. He wondered if this was how she slept in her clan.

Ayla looked over to him. "We will probably reach the Exalted Plains tomorrow hopefully."

Solas nodded, but couldn't seem to respond. He turned away from her gaze and walked into what should've been their shared tent. He found himself missing her sleeping next to him. He had grown used to her cuddling him. The last time they had shared a tent was before the kiss. He laid down with a sigh, knowing it was his fault that they stopped. She had given him the space he wanted, the space he needed in order to turn her down lightly. He fell asleep thinking of the dance they had shared the night before, smiling at how gracefully they fit together.

They arrived into the Exalted Plans in the late afternoon the next day much to Ayla's relief. For her it was the fastest they had ever gotten to a place. Usually it took them a full week at most before they arrived anywhere.

The three companions set up camp in a hidden cave due to the unrest they saw as they explored further into the land. That night Ayla didn't dare venture out on her own knowing the dangers that plagued the land. They had decided to rest up for the night before going on to find his spirit friend.

After supper that night Ayla practiced the waltz with Bull again for a while, the embrace getting easier the more she practiced. All that was left was to try it out again with Cullen and hope she could get through it.

After they practiced, Ayla automatically went over and sat next to her horse. It seemed she was going to sleep near Seranni once again despite the tent he had set up.

"I don't mind sharing the tent with you again, Inquisitor." He tried to offer but she shook her head declining politely.

"No thank you, _Ladarelan._ " She said softly, keeping her expression soft but hidden behind the mask of the Inquisitor, the face she gave to everyone but the people closest to her. "I don't feel that it is appropriate."

Inside he felt like something had broken in him at her polite refusal. She had put up a wall, keeping her distance from him.

"Thank you for helping me Inquisitor."

"No thanks necessary." Ayla laid down with her back to him and pretended to go to sleep, wanting to end the awkward conversation.

She heard him sigh in frustration, clearly not used to the proper and indifferent personality she gave everyone else being directed at him. She fell into a fitful sleep that night.

She could feel the Spirit's energy changing, her elemental magic guiding her. She felt her soul leave her body and fly over the land into a meadow near a lake. She saw them bind her and Ayla cried out as the spirit changed into a Pride Demon before her eyes. It was a vision and it was already starting. She saw it roar in pain and sorrow as it warped. She tried to help it by attacking the group of people who were binding her but she wasn't in corporal form.

Suddenly, Ayla was tugged away and slammed back into her body, shooting up instantly from the dream vision. Solas' stared at her in surprise at her sudden wake up. Tears were streaming down her face as she scrambled out of her bedroll to peak out of the cave. They still had a little time to try and get to her. She turned back and quickly put on her armor and strapped on her staff.

"Inquisitor, what's going on? Where are you going?" Solas rushed to her grabbing her arms to make her look at him.

"We need to hurry or we will be too late." She cried urgently, as she tied the laces of her armor hastily. "They are going to bind your friend, setting it up as I speak. We got to go now."

Solas' eyes widened as he processed what she was saying. He let her go, running to get his own armor and staff. She ran to Bull's tent shouting for him to wake up speaking in a shorter description. The Qunari was out with his gigantic ax a moment later dressed and ready to go. They left their stuff there and hopped on their mounts and rode galloped hard out of the cave.

They followed Ayla as she urged her mount to go faster. Light was just beginning to filter over the land, the first light of the sun rising, signaling a new day. She followed the path she had seen as she had flew over the land and soon enough they were at the clearing. She dismounted faster than either of them and then stopped when she topped the small hill, crying out in horror as she saw the Demon. "NO!"

Solas rushed up after hearing her cry and mirrored her expression. "My friend!" Before he grunted with anger and frustration.

"The mages turned your friend into a demon." She said sorrowfully.

"Yes."

"She was corrupted when she was made to do something so opposed to its nature, in this case they made her fight."

Solas looked at her in surprise and was about to ask her how she knew this but one of the mages in question approached them with relief.

"A mage!" He exclaimed, as he walked to them. "You're not with the bandits. Do you have any Lyrium potions? All of us are exhausted from fighting that demon."

Ayla's eyes glared at the man, but Solas growled, his own eyes radiating his animosity for them "You summoned that Demon, except it was a Spirit of Wisdom at the time! You made it kill and twisted it against its purpose!"

"I-I-I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons but after you help us, I can—"

"We are not here to help you." Solas growled in an extremely angry and beyond threatening low tone.

Ayla answered in her own furious tone. "Word of advice. I'd hold of explaining on how demons work to my friend here."

"Listen to me!" The Mage cried, trying to defend himself and trying to get them to see he was the superior mage. "I was one of the four most experts in the Kirkwall circle—"

"SHUT UP!" Ayla and Solas roared at the man at the same time but Solas continued on. "You summoned it! To protect you from the bandits! When you forced it to harm them that is when it changed! Stupid fool!" He turned to her a look of pure panic and pain upon his face. "Inquisitor! Please!"

"I know of a way to undo the binding but…" She trailed off sadly.

"But what?"

Ayla looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "It's going to harm her irreparably. We need to attack the pillars while Bull distracts the demon."

He thought about it but nodded his head in understanding. She didn't know how this would effect his friend and didn't want to do anything without consulting him first. But it seemed to be the only way to change her back to her original form.

"Thank you." He said before he rushed in and attacked the one closest to them.

She followed right behind him, going after the one farther away, while Bull charged into the middle to keep the demon's attention off of them. It was over in a matter of minutes and the demon was a spirit once again.

" _Lethallin, Ir Abelas."_ Solas said softly as she fell to her knees.

" _Tel'abelas. Enasal. Ir tel'him. Ma melava halani. Mala suledin nadas. Ghilana mir din'an."_ She replied, the pain clear in her voice and astral body.

" _Ma nuvenin—"_ Solas answered with defeat.

Ayla's body thrummed with her spiritual magic and she found herself walking to the spirit before she even realized what she was doing. Solas stared at her as she came forward, disapproval at being interrupted with saying goodbye to his friend. She ignored him as she bent down to the spirit.

" _Ir drua'ma en'an'sal, Elgar_." Ayla spoke to her. The spirit looked at her and recognition flickered in her eyes making Solas frown in confusion.

Solas stared at Ayla in fascination as she spoke the Elvhen language fluently, not a word misshapen. She then got closer to the spirit whispering in her ear. What, he didn't know but it had his friend smiling before her features settled into a peaceful look. Wisdom looked back at him then, " _Ghilana mir din'an_."

" _Dareth shiral._ " Solas said sadly as he used his magic to giver a peaceful death, whatever that meant for a spirit.

"I'm so sorry, Solas." Ayla said gently, reaching down a hand to grasp his shoulder in comfort. He rose and turned to her.

"Don't be. We gave it a moment's peace before the end." Solas said grateful to her and wondering what gift she gave to his friend that gave her peace. He then looked over at the foolish mages who started the whole thing. His eyes darkened in fury once more, violence clear in his gaze. "Now all that remains is them."

"Thank you." The dumb mage said with a smile. "We would not have risked the summoning but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected."

"You! Tortured and killed my friend!" He advanced on them, a look of murder clear in his eyes.

"We didn't know it was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!" The mage whined defensively.

"Solas." She broke through gently. "Don't kill them."

He glared at them, before turning away in disgust. He turned his back to her. "I need some time alone." He said in sorrow before walking away, leaving Bull and Ayla to stare after him.

 **Drua-offer**

 **Elgar-spirit**

 **En'an'sal-gift**


	17. Clan of Fire

**AN: Several things before you read. I have used songs down below that are not mine though I did tweak them to fit what I needed them for. First I got my inspiration for the fire dance after having witnessed such a one in Hawaii. Second round of inspiration for the women's dance you can find it on youtube. For some reason it won't let me post the links**

 **Next I used a Celtic Women's Song by the title of Tir Na Nog.**

 **And third I used Turn Me On by Kevin Lyttle, though I did use a cover more that the original. Again these all can be found on youtube.**

Ayla and Bull returned to the cave they were camping in with Solas' horse tethered to her mare. He had left him at the clearing. She wondered if he meant to. That night Ayla again practiced the Waltz with Bull, and though she was more comfortable her heart wasn't in it. Her mind was too focused on the elf that had stolen her heart. He clearly was in a rough state of grief with the way he left.

They stayed in the cave for three days waiting for him to return before she couldn't stand it any longer. They packed everything up and Ayla left him a note explaining what their plans were.

Bull and Ayla spent the next two days helping the troubled armies that were originally fighting each other but soon ended up being over run with undead and demons. Turned out that there were Arcane Horrors taking over the war camps. They were tough to beat with just the two of them, and Ayla was cursing herself for not bringing her full team along.

They had gotten through all of the ones that were on the mainland, having helped both sides of the army as well as setting up a temporary truce between the two factions. All that was left was one rift that was near to where they had encountered Solas' spirit friend.

She and Bull were traveling through the more forested area warily looking for the rift. Ayla felt movement behind them and whirled around. The path was clear, but she knew they were being followed. Bull looked at her questioningly. He thought she was being paranoid, hoping that it was Solas. But she knew they were there and that it wasn't Solas.

Ayla looked at Bull and spoke calmly. "We are being followed, there is no mistake I assure you."

"How do you know this?" Bull asked, eyes scanning everywhere around them but seeing and sensing nothing. "I can't sense anything."

"And you wouldn't since you are not familiar with the Dalish hunting techniques we are all taught since the age of five." Ayla grinned before her face turned back to being serious though more tender now than it had over the last several days, as she looked out into the trees surrounding them. Her voice echoed out loud, " _An'eth'ara, Ir Ayla_ _Tyr'_ _ala'sylis'e_ _ttln. Ir_ _tolo'o Gyssa Lavellan, Gyssa'o_ _Onna_ _'_ _Alas'_ _ettln_ _._ _"_

Ayla looked at Bull and translated in English keeping her true title out of it. "I am Ayla of Clan Lavellan, the Inquisitor."

 _"_ _An'daran Atish'an_ _,_ _Lethal'lan."_ A familiar voice called out to her right.

"Aviselan is that you?" Ayla shouted out with a laugh of excitement.

A small elf woman with spiky shoulder length black hair appeared from behind a tree. She wore an outfit that had camouflaged so well that Bull's eyes widened as he looked around. He could see them all coming out of their hiding spots to come stand with the woman Ayla had called Aviselan.

Ayla squealed when she saw Aviselan's brothers Souren and Ladarvise. They grasped her in a huge bear hug, making her laugh breathlessly as they crushed her between them.

"We are out scouting and taking out any rogue demons. There have been a lot of them since the hole in the sky appeared." Aviselan explained after the reunion was concluded. "What are you doing out here and what the heck is an Inquisitor?"

Ayla told her the short story of what had happened, starting with how she ended up at the Conclave in the first place. All of the elves eyes widened in horror at the gruesome details that she allowed them to know. It took only a few minutes to finish.

Bull noticed the elves faces turn emotionless as they examined the mark on her hand. Even Ayla's had changed as well making him wonder if they knew more about it then they let on. He kept his observations to himself as the elves offered her their condolences on the tragedy of her clan.

"So what brings you to these lands?" Ladarvise asked, his voice a sensual tenor. Bull saw the spark in his eyes as he looked at the Inquisitor. This man was in love with her and it seemed he had been for a while. He observed his friend's face and saw a little interest and knew they had a past.

"We were here on Inquisition business. We are waiting for a friend to meet back up with us." She replied. "So how have you all been? How's Datishan?"

"She's good. Getting ready to retire as Keeper though. Soon Ladarvise will take over." Aviselan told her.

They talked for a while like this, catching up with Dalish gossip. Eventually the elves invited them to stay with them for a night and Ayla accepted but told them they would meet them later that night. The elves smiled at her and Bull before leaving to their camp.

Ayla saw Bull looking at her with suspicious curiosity. "What?" She asked.

"You have more secrets than anyone believed. You hide them really well." Bull stated with respect but still with suspicion.

"Of course, but doesn't everyone have something they keep hidden to protect their people?" Ayla answered with another question.

"I don't disagree with that but tread carefully Inquisitor. You seem to know more about that mark on your hand then you let on."

"That's because it's Elvhen." Ayla told him honestly. She knew he was a spy for his organization that had him offering his services. He had admitted as much when she met him. She suspected that the Qunari were keeping an eye on everyone's movements to eventually wade war over all of them. For what purpose she didn't know. She and Leliana had discussed this at some length one night when they had met for dinner.

Bull stayed silent, his face expressionless at this revelation. They continued on trying to find the last rift she could deal with for the moment.

They located it in the late afternoon in a small ruin of some kind. Ayla could tell right away that it was of Elvhen origin but quickly ignored it as they attacked. To her frustration they were soon outnumbered by the demons. This rift was stronger then the other ones and had demons spouting out of it like a leaky roof.

Ayla cursed as she felt herself becoming drained fast. She should have had her elven friends accompany them but they were on their own mission. They were out searching for several of their missing clan members. Fendhis! She only had enough mana for one last attack. She let it build inside her, hoping she would be able to give a huge punch.

As soon as it was ready she held her arms open wide and let loose with an agonized cry, the electricity bursting out of her in an imploding wave that blasted her back. She fell on her back with a hard thud, truly afraid for hers and Bull's life.

Solas returned to the cave finding it empty. He wondered if they had already started back to Skyhold when he saw the note. He read it quickly and rushed out, hoping to catch up to them before he moved on.

He spent the next day and a half searching for them. He could sense his mark when he slept in specific locations but by the time he got there they had already moved on to another spot.

Solas found them in the late afternoon on the second day. He was in a state of panic as he sensed her failing to close the rift near to where his friend had been bound. He reached the ruin as an agonized cry came for her as she used the rest of her magic. It blasted out of her and whipped her back, slamming her to the ground. Though it killed several of the demons, it didn't help much when the ones that had just appeared out of the rift quickly replaced them. He saw her fear as her eyes flickered to Bull who had about fifteen of them on him.

Solas slammed his staff down and sent a angry electric arc that incinerated the ones nearly on top of her. Next he sent an equally ferocious fireball at the ones fighting Bull. Her head jerked to him with a gasp. He ran to her blocking the new set of demons from attacking her. He let of a series of different attacks fast and efficiently. Ayla rose from her place on the ground and unsheathed her daggers. Though her magic was depleted she could still fight. She slashed with a fury, war cries coming out of her, as she ended some of them. Within moments they were killing them all and Ayla felt her mark flare with a burst of energy. She thrusted her hand forward and up sealing the rift, killing off the last of the demons.

They all came together in the middle the Inquisitor studying him through heavily veiled emotions

"You came in just the nick of time." Bull said with a thankful laugh as he put his ax on his shoulder in a relaxed manner.

"I have been searching for you two for the last day." He told them looking around the ruin. He couldn't tell what it had been but he did know it was from Ancient Arlathan. "I seemed to miss you by several hours every time I got close to finding you."

"We decided to help the people in the land while we were here. We managed to create a temporary truce for the armies that were originally fighting each other." Bull informed him.

Solas looked over at Ayla wondering why she hadn't said anything. She was still studying him.

Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. "How are you, Solas?"

"It hurts. It always does, but I will survive."

"Thank you for coming back."

"You were a true friend. You did everything you could to help. I could hardly abandon you now." Something flickered in her eyes but it was quickly hidden away before Ayla could determine what it was. She was still treating him with polite chatter.

"Where did you go?"

"I found a quiet place and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It's empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the Void. Someday something new may grow there."

Ayla nodded and then looked into his eyes tenderly after she warred with herself over something. It was the first time she had looked at him like that since their argument.

"The next time you have to mourn, you don't need to be alone." She said hesitantly.

"It's been so long since I could trust someone," he replied, looking down at his feet. She wasn't sure how he would react and he knew that it was his fault. It had been too long since he had someone like her.

"I know."

He met the Inquisitor's gaze again, not able to resist. He didn't want to lose her friendship, even if he couldn't return her feelings. Solas had thought a lot after grieving for his friend. He could keep his feelings for her to himself, and would soon address it when the time was right. He had put enough distance between them to hopefully turn her down gently. He smiled at her. "I'll work on it. And thank you."

"I'll work on it." Solas smiled at her. "And thank you."

Ayla smiled at him and then at Bull. "Well, shall we head to our accommodations for the night?"

Bull nodded his head as he mounted his Hart. Ayla mounted Seranni and jerked her head for Solas to join her since they had allowed the Dalish to take his horse to their camp so they could find the rift quicker.

Solas frowned at them. "Where are we going?"

Ayla sighed, not know how he would react to spending the night in a Dalish camp. His reactions regarding her people was still a sore spot between them and she hadn't known if he was even going to return at all. After four days of not hearing a word from him she had assumed the worst.

"One of my sister clans have a camp just a little ways from here. They invited us to stay the night and I accepted." Ayla answered.

"Ah." He replied. He understood her hesitance to tell him. But for tonight he would keep his opinions to himself to keep the new found peace between them, as well as not to disrespect the open welcome her people had offered. He climbed up and settled behind her. She looked back at him in surprise, her face close to his as she met his eyes. Her green ones held a silent question, 'are you okay with this?' "I am not one to turn down hospitality when I wasn't even there during this invitation and even then I wouldn't deny you a chance to spend some time with your people."

Ayla's eyes softened and then did something that caught him off guard. She twisted her body further and planted a soft kiss to his cheek before turning back around. Then she kicked the horse's sides lightly to begin their way to the camp. He almost fell off and grabbed a hold of her waist in a panic as he still felt the burn and tenderness of her kiss.

A half hour later they arrived at the Dalish camp. He looked at it in surprise, it wasn't anything like the camps he had been to. There were similarities of course but this clan were all welcoming and their Vallaslin were all a form of Sylaise's marks. They also had huts rather than arravals which meant this clan lived in this spot permanently.

Solas saw Ayla's eyes light up as she three black haired elves came forward. Two men and a woman that all shared looks that made him believe they were siblings. One of the men's eyes sparkled at the Inquisitor and held up his hands to help her down. She grinned at him and took his offered help, slipping effortlessly into his arms. He hugged her tightly before she was yanked from the man's arms. He noticed the man glare at his siblings.

Solas met Bull's eye with a question as he dismounted. Who were these elves that seemed to know the Inquisitor personally? And why did he feel angry at the attention of the long black-haired elf's regarding the maroon haired elf?

Once the hugging session concluded Ayla grabbed two of their hands and bounced up to Solas smiling brightly.

"Solas, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. They were my playmates at the Arlathvhen growing up." She explained. "This is Aviselan," she pointed at the short black haired female elf, who regarded Solas with curiosity as she looked between the Inquisitor and him. "And theses are her brothers Souren and Ladarvise."

The male elves bowed their heads in respect though the one name Ladarvise looked at him with a frown. Once the introductions were done Ayla grabbed Solas' arm and dragged him excitedly to meet the Keeper. She was an interesting woman and Solas wondered why he had never seen clans like this one. They were more true to the old ways he noticed then the ones he encountered. They all spoke fluent Elvhen and did so as they talked with each other, only speaking in English for Bull.

"We will have a celebration tonight in honor of our guests." The Keeper said with a smile, her eyes focused on Ayla as she spoke. There was something secretive within them that had Solas wondering what the Dalish knew of the Inquisitor that they didn't. She had both her Vallaslin showing and it was clear that they knew about it and her abilities as a rogue and a mage.

As the day turned into night he watched as she spent time with her people. She played with the children laughing and truly enjoying them. She talked with everyone and caught up with those she had known from her own clan that had moved to these. It seemed any of the elves that got Sylaise's marks moved to this clan. It was a new custom and one he was curious to learn more about. She joked and caught up with her childhood friends, never noticing that one of them was completely besotted with her. Ladarvise watched her and held on to every word she spoke. He would occasionally glare over at him when Ayla would look over at him every now and then, smiling brightly, eyes glowing with joy that he was there.

Once it was finally dark and they all had been fed, better food then Solas had imagined them eating, drums sounded and Ayla came skipping up to him eyes shining with excitement.

"Have you ever seen Dalish dances?" Ayla asked Solas.

"Other than the one you showed us in the tavern at Haven, no." Solas said, giving her a slightly sarcastic look, which made her scowl with hurt before shaking her head to dismiss it. She knew his views of the Dalish weren't very high. He regarded them as no more than savages and bandits and that look said it all. "I was never interested in staying for the night. I only sought to trade with them and offer any history they were willing to accept. They didn't care much for my tales, as you well know." He looked at the people, the unit that made them. Had he been wrong about them? "What were you like? Before the Anchor and the tragedy of your clan, I mean? Has it changed you? Affected you in any way? Your mind, your morals, or your spirit?"

Ayla sat next to him looking at her hand, and thought about it. Though some part of her had changed, her being more weary of people now due to the traumas of what happened to her before the Conclave, but her kindness and love for all the life the world had stayed the same. She was still the same woman she had grown into when she reached adulthood. Still had light, hope, and could see the beauty in the world even when those that tried to destroy it dampened it.

Solas watched her face, trying to read her emotions as she debated it but they were a mystery. He waited in anticipation, gazing at her intently. She had his full attention.

"In some ways of course, I am more weary and not as trusting towards people now but not the part of me that you or anyone has come to know since I reached adulthood. It may have altered a bit with each new experience I go through, but my morals and spirit have not." She answered a few minutes later. She arched an eyebrow and asked. "Why do you ask?"

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since my deepest journey into the memories of the Fade. You are not what I expected." He answered smiling in surprise, making his features seem younger than he was at his excitement of having found such a person living in this age. Someone that held his attention in reality than in his dreams.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." She teased him, lips quirking up with poorly veiled amusement.

He scowled, not really at her, but at her amusement, at the fact that he wanted to smile with her at the slight but serious jest. "It's not disappointing…it's…" He huffed, his thoughts befuddled, as they often were when she was vibrant, happy, and kind to everyone around. Focus you fool! Get through what you are trying to say already. He chastised himself. "Most people are predictable but not you. You show subtly in your actions, kindness when others would take advantage. You have a wisdom that goes against everything that I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours, have I misjudged them?"

Ayla's eyes widened in complete surprise at what he just said. She shook her head to clear it of the sudden cobwebs that had taken hold from the shock of his question. Her face was a whirlwind of unreadable emotions as she processed his statement. He saw anxiety and fear, as well as a wary hesitance before she spoke.

"You have told me that the Dalish always held on to the fanciful legends of the past, always clinging to the memory of the Evanuris." He nodded his head, recalling the argument that had ensued after it. "Are you willing to listen to me now on what mine and this Clan's views are?" She asked. He nodded, face eager and full of curiosity.

"What you said is true to some extent but there are clans out there that have lost their way, most of them are now bandits. We have tried to reach out to them in much the same way you did but it didn't end well." Her face darkened with memories of the few that her clan had encountered over the years. "True Dalish clans have an idea as to what happened and began as one clan first before splitting off. Overtime we all became our own clans all representing the elements; earth, fire, water, wind, or sky. This is Clan Onnaise'ettln, the Keepers of Fire Magic. Each clan has a specific element they represent which means their abilities for fire are stronger than any other elements. I come from Clan Onna'Alas'ettln." Ayla said quickly as her attention became drawn away by some of the clansmen getting into some formation for their set of dances. "One of the things we created for ourselves is our dance customs."

Solas' face changed to that deep frown as he processed what she had said. This was the most she had ever talked to him about her People since their argument. It would seem his impressions were more wrong than he thought. He looked at Ayla questioningly wondering at the dances that were going to happen. "What does Onna'Alas'ettln, I have never seen any elf, human, or dwarf use earth magic before?" He asked but she shushed him with a secretive smile.

"The men are beginning a dance of fire to represent the element." She said as smiling secretly, choosing not to explain his question. "Enjoy the show."

Ayla rose from her seat and walked into in a hut close by. He felt awkward with her not sitting there but Bull came to sit beside him, just as curious as he. He felt slightly better that the Qunari was there since he was familiar. But both of their awkwardness soon fell away as the drums started and the men began their dance. It was Ladarvise he saw, who started by lighting one end of the stick with his hand, before twirling it around his body and bringing it to his mouth and lighting the other end with it before separating it to reveal two sticks. Solas watched in fascination as he began doing an acrobatic dance of throwing and twirling the fire sticks all around while his body stayed in one place all in tune with the drums. Two other men joined in shortly after, one being his brother and the other person whose name he couldn't remember, all timed perfectly as they danced in sync tossing extra sticks making them all dance with two fire sticks all ends glowing with fire. Twirling up, down, and around them as they danced, fires spinning fast. Solas felt himself enthralled with the strange custom; amazed at the energy and spirit these Dalish seemed to have. The louder the drums got the faster the men twirled and danced until suddenly it stopped with the Ladarvise eating the fire and then blowing it out like a dragon. When the dance ended he was surprised he wanted to witness more and felt a little disappointed.

But then the women of the camp circled around all dressed in red, a symbol for their clan. Ayla came out of the hut wearing a light leafy green top and a matching long skirt; her midriff was left bare. Her hair was straight and left down other than for the two small braids, one on each side of her head with red string woven in with black eagle feathers.

The women in the circle began singing in an elven dialect Solas didn't completely understand. His eyes caught Ayla the moment she walked out of the hut and stood proud at the entrance, as if waiting for something. It came a second later when one of the women crooked her finger at her in invitation. Her emerald eyes gleamed sensually as she slithered into the circle with the other women, adding her voice to theirs, a secret smile on her lips. His eyes were riveted on her as she took her place in the middle.

Solas didn't understand why she was in the middle or what the nature of the dance was since he could barely understood the dialect, something he thought would never happen, always priding himself on being well distinguished in all Elvhen dialects. It was like the Dalish had created their own language, much to his surprise. He watched in fascination as their hands began moving in the air signing to each other and the men who stood watching in respect. Ladarvise moved over to Solas' side.

"This is a dance the females of all clans know and it honors all the elements on this earth. You saw before the dance of fire. This dance in particular is to honor earth magic, the purest of all since it creates life. Ayla is from Clan Lavellan or _Onna_ _'_ _Alas'_ _ettln_. They were Earth Mages and since Ayla is a visitor of that clan, it is custom for her to be asked to be in the middle. This is her native dance and its is more important for her to be in the middle since she is now the last of the young woman of her clan." Ladarvise explained to both Bull and Solas. Solas looked at him for a second, taking in the man's unique features. He had long black hair, dark skin, and chocolate brown eyes. It was the eyes he noticed the most since they had something hidden in them, a secret regarding Ayla. Solas desperately wanted to know what that secret was but knew he would have to be patient for her to tell him. The man looked back at Ayla, as did Solas.

The movement in their hands got more noticeable with the women circling Ayla beginning to make waves. Little bursts of energy and magic began building between the women as the chanting song grew more voices. This magic was different and new. Solas didn't know anything of what it was and he found himself wondering how the Dalish got it.

A drum started and within moments Ayla began dancing fluidly, twisting and spinning in front of the women, smiling and singing with them. She looked light hearted and free as she danced. Solas felt the magic building and it set his blood pounding at the power of it. It was strong, more powerful than his own. Ayla's eyes flashed a darker green as she danced. His eyes widened in surprise as vines began sprouting from the ground around her as she twisted her body like a snake, her fingers waving along with the growth of the vines. He knew instantly that this was the magic of her clan, something she had kept hidden from them. He looked at Bull and saw him smile at the beauty of her magic, not at all surprised by it. Solas frowned, had the Qunari man already seen her use such magic?

Feeling left out, he turned back to watching her and saw that she was growing plants from just her fingers as she danced. The energy built above them and halted there as they continued the dance. It swirled above them waiting and building, pure female energy representing the Earth. Then all of a sudden the whole song stopped, the singing and the drums. The energy stopped flowing above and came cascading down like a waterfall into Ayla who still stood in the middle of the circle, her head looking up and arms outstretched wide as she absorbed it all into her body.

Some of the women left the circle leaving only five of them including Ayla. All of their voices began singing again except Ayla and a blond girl with a violin.

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog._

Ayla's voice chimed in with English as she brought her arms down, dancing alluringly as she spread the light magic she had just absorbed around.

 _Come my love our worlds would part,_

 _The goddess will guide us across the dark._

 _Come with me and be mine my love,_

 _Stay and break my heart._

 _From the shores through the ancient mist,_

 _You bear the mark of my elven kiss._

 _Clear the way I will take you home_

 _To eternal bliss._

Solas' listened to her singing and wondered at the lyrics. "What are they singing about?" He asked Ladarvise who was still standing there.

"They sing a song that was supposedly written just before the fall of Arlathan, that many of us believe is behind the Veil. It's a story about a couple who were once immortal. They fled the ancient city, trying to get away from the chaos that had ensued with whatever the Evanuris warred with each other over." Ladarvise told them. "As the elves battled a lot of the Dalish fled to escape it and came over to this side just before the old world and its magic was sucked up into the Fade."

The blood drained from Solas' face as he listened to the small representation of what he had caused. They remembered! Surprise flooded him, though he kept his cool mask. Not all of it, but they remembered the Veil being created. He had completely misjudged them. Though a lot of their memory was inaccurate, the part about some of them fleeing was truth, a truth not even Solas truly knew since he had been asleep afterwards. His heart pounded as he listened more intently. Though he grasped most of the Elvhen they were singing, some of the words were new. He decided he would ask the Inquisitor later what their meaning was.

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_

 _Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

 _Far away from the land you knew,_

 _The dawn of day reaches out to you._

 _Though it feels like a fairy tale,_

 _All of this is true._

 _Run with me, have a look around._

 _We built our life on this sacred ground._

 _Come my love, our worlds may part,_

 _We'll be safe and sound._

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog._

 _Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_

 _Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

The girl with the violin began playing passionately and the women all laughed and began a dance passed down since before Arlathan. He knew the dance and was surprised it had been remembered. He smiled wide at the passion in the dance. The song was a joyous one, talking about how the young couple had found happiness on this earth, though they were still scared to be parted. This wasn't like the botched stories of the Evanuris. This was completely a Dalish tale of their history they made after the ancient city was gone.

The short black-haired elf, named Aviselan came forward and sang the last English verse.

 _Time won't follow the path we came._

 _The world you left, it forgot our name._

 _Stay with me and be mine my love,_

 _Spare my heart the pain._

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_

 _Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

 _Come with me to tir na nog._

The song ended and Ayla bounced over to him breathing heavily from the dancing. Her smile, so bright and happy, making her breathtaking had his heart thundering in his chest as she sat down beside him. He couldn't help but grin with satisfaction as Ladarvise scowled down at him taking her attention.

He could tell that the black-haired male elf had thought that she was coming to him. Bull laughed to himself as he caught the exchange, making Solas grin wider.

Ayla grabbed his wine cup and downed it instantly. She giggled as she also grabbed Bull's and downed his as well.

Another dance began and Ladarvise immediately bent down, grabbed her hand, and pulled her in with a sly, and seductive grin. She looked back at Solas to gauge his reaction but realized that he didn't know what the dance was. Hmm, she didn't want to accept Ladarvise's advances but since it seemed she was doomed to only be friends with her bald apostate, Ayla decided the handsome black-haired male elf wasn't a bad option.

His voice rang out to the crowd, starting out in a strong tenor and raising to a higher note as he pulled into the center of the gathering crowd of people. Some were paired in threes others in twos. She looked back at Solas once again seeing his indifferent expression he always wore. Sadness settled in her heart for a moment before she shook herself out of it. Well she could give in for one night. She was so curious to find what would happen between a man and woman. Scared to that it would turn out like the rape she had been made to endure before. But she needed to find out with one of her own so she could heal.

With this decision, Ayla allowed Ladarvise to swirl her around so that her back was facing him. He slithered up her body as he began the song. He began grinding and undulating against her and she felt her blood begin to surge forth as she felt his arousal pulsing beneath her. She grinned wickedly and gave in a little into the dance mimicking his moves, but making her body more fluid and sensual. Ladarvise sang in English so that everyone could understand.

 _For the longest while we grinding in this dance_

 _And you're wining on me_

 _Pushing everything_

 _Right back on top of me._

 _But if you think you're gonna get away from me_

 _You better change your mind_

 _You're going home…._

 _You're going home with me tonight_

 _So Let Me Hold You_

 _Girl caress my body_

 _You got me going crazy, you_

 _Turn me on_

 _Turn me on…._

 _Let me grind you_

 _Girl wine all around me_

 _You got me going crazy-you_

 _Turn me on…._

 _Turn me on…._

The beat continued for a moment waiting for something. Aviselan had seen her questioning look towards the bald mark free elf. The utter hope that he might object to this other man who was offering her a night of pleasure. Though, she knew, in her brother's case he was actually trying to court her. But if the look on her oldest friend's face was any indication, this was to only be one night only, seeing as her heart and soul belonged to the elf sitting down watching the couple with envy. He clearly felt somewhat the same for her.

Aviselan walked over to the elf and sat down beside him. "Are you in love with her?" She asked.

"With who?" The bald elf asked as his gaze whipped to hers.

"With Ayla, who else would I be speaking about?" She laughed.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because the way you look at her tells everyone else otherwise." She told him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a tender regard for her. She is a kind and amazing friend. I cherish her friendship."

Bull laughed loudly, "you are in some serious denial, Chuckles." He roared, using Varric's nickname for him.

"Why do you ask, anyhow?" Solas asked the female elf.

"Because this song is about sex. My brother is inviting her into his hut, usually it's for the night but Ladarvise wants her to become his wife." Aviselan explained to him. "He is beginning a courtship with her. If you have any feelings for her at all you need to interject yourself into the song by dancing with her in much the same fashion my brother is."

"What's the dance waiting on?" Bull asked, having noticed that the singing stopped and only the beat was playing.

"It's waiting on her to answer him."

A look to the musicians from Ayla came a moment later and it had them changing the music. It slowed down to a more slower and arousing beat. As the music changed, she moved in time to the beat flipping her hair in a seductive toss before she let loose with her heated voice that he recognized only changed to its sensual tone when she had kissed him in the Fade.

 _So Let Me Hold You_

 _Boy caress my body_

 _You got me going crazy, you_

 _Turn me on_

 _Turn me on…._

 _Let me jam you_

 _Boy grind all up on me_

 _You got me going crazy-you_

 _Turn me on…._

 _Turn me on…._

Solas felt his body flush hot with raging jealousy as she undulated into the other elf as he grinded into her. He wished it was him, that she was the one he chose. He felt his heart plummet into his stomach, feeling sick at watching her accept the elf's advances.

 _One hand on the ground & the other raised sky high_

 _With you grinding hard on behind me_

 _Got your Python_

 _Hollering' for mercy, uh huh_

 _Then he whispers in my ear "Wine harder"_

 _And then I said to him_

 _Boy just push that thing_

 _Push it harder back on me_

 _So Let Me Hold You_

 _Boy caress my body_

 _You got me going crazy, you_

 _Turn me on_

 _Turn me on…._

 _Let me jam you_

 _Boy grind all up on me_

 _You got me going crazy-you_

 _Turn me on…._

 _Turn me on…._

He needed to get in there. He couldn't stand this much longer. Couldn't stand seeing her with anyone but him. He observed the dance and noticed that not all of the couples were in twos. There were some with three or four people. Solas watched her in as she turned her front towards Ladarvise and started to grind into him that way. She repeated the chorus against the man's throat causing Ladarvise's eyes to darken with lust and a utter look of satisfaction, thinking he had won her.

Solas' gaze darkened and before he knew what he was doing, before any rational thought had him letting her give herself to another man, he had slithered up behind her grabbing her hips, pulling her hard against him, and instantly syncing to the beat of the song, her beat.

Ayla turned her head in surprise and her eyes widened further as she saw that it was Solas behind her. Her breath caught at the pure predatory look in his eyes as he breathed into her ear, sending shivers all up her spine. In an instant Ayla let go of Ladarvise as she felt her heart flip repeatedly as the man she truly wanted danced with her. She forgot about the other elf completely, only seeing Solas. Her breath rushed out as she continued on with the lyrics leaving out certain words, making them more private and intimate as the man she wanted put his hands on her bare waist in a possessive way that thrilled her beyond anything.

 _Hold You_

 _Caress my body_

 _Got me going crazy, you_

 _Turn me on_

 _Turn me on…._

 _Jam you_

 _Grind all up on me_

 _You got me going crazy-you_

 _Turn me on…._

 _Turn me on…._

The song ended on that as her voice lilted off, echoing into the night. Ayla turned then and looked Solas in the eyes. Her features frowned in confusion at his sudden appearance. What the heck was that? She wondered. Then she remembered Ladarvise and turned to see him glaring at the bald elf who had stolen her from him. Solas didn't allow her to apologize to the elf, pulling her away and into the forest surrounding the camp. He ran with her until they were far enough away that nobody could interrupt them.

Ayla felt so confused by his actions and was wondering why he was pulling her away from the celebration.

"What the hell was that about, Solas?" She demanded, a little irritated at him. For once since she had been raped she had felt no fear in another man's touch, that wasn't Solas'. Her blood had heated and thrummed vibrantly with arousal and freedom.

"I felt that you were making a foolish mistake, Inquisitor." He lied, trying to put back the distance he needed as they stopped in a small clearing.

"Oh! Is that why you pulled me out here?" She asked in fury. How dare he? He had no right! "To yell at me about spending a night with someone who actually wants to be with me, and then coming up behind me the way you just did only because you thought I was making a mistake!" Ayla raged, her fury whipping out at him. "For a man of an astounding intelligence, you are an idiot!"

She turned away, intending to go back to the celebration to hook up with Ladarvise.

"He was going to begin to court you." Solas said, beginning to feel panic at the look in her eyes, her mind was already wondering if she could go back to the man to accept him. The man she should go back to.

"So what? Do you think I can't handle myself?" Ayla's eyes narrowed trying to read him. He looked like he might be worried but it was hard to tell since he had that mask on he wore so well. "Did you not think that I might want to have a relationship with someone who actually seems interested in me? Since it seems you have come to the conclusion, without telling me I might add, that you don't want whatever was developing between us. I got the hint, okay, but don't ever confuse me with fucking mixed signals like that again! Make up your damn mind of what you want this," her hands gestured in the air, not sure how to describe whatever their relationship was. They were friends for the most part but a line had been crossed a while ago, conflicting it. "Whatever this is because I am about fed up with it."

"I haven't forgotten the kiss," Solas said, with no emotion. She tried to read him but shook her head.

"I didn't think you had, Solas." Ayla softened for a moment, smiling lightly at the memory. "I haven't either but as you so often seem to have to remind me, despite me being focused, I am the Inquisitor with duties more important than a beautiful moment shared in the Fade. I will not let myself over think what the kiss meant so much that it takes over my responsibilities. I have already done that enough on my personal time and don't want to do so anymore since you have clearly already said no."

"I did consider it, more than I should've." He admitted, his eyes softening. "But it would be kinder in the long run if we didn't pursue this any further."

"Then you have no right to come up behind me as you did. In Dalish custom you essentially staked your own interest, which you have no right to anymore." Ayla's tone turned cold as she rose her head high, not allowing him to see the hurt at hearing him say that. She would go and accept Ladarvise's invitation for a night and maybe after, if she survived the battle with Corypheus, she would allow herself to be courted by the man. He was a friend and had always been loving and kind towards her. He would make a fine husband and father to any babies they would have. Ayla turned then and started to head back to the camp.

He saw it in her eyes, the sad but quiet acceptance that this relationship would not go further. Her words to him explaining how he had tried to claim her sliced through him and his heart thundered in aching pains as she began walking back to the camp. Why did it hurt so much for her to even have one night with a man that wasn't him? She was right that he didn't have any claim to her but yet the thought of her being the beautiful kind self he had come to know and loved with another hurt him something fierce.

Wait! He had said loved! He loved the person he had come to know personally, her heart, beauty, and spirit. Everything. He loved her. Solas looked up and noticed that she was now a good distance away. Panic once again bloomed as she walked away from him.

Solas ran heart thundering; aware of the line he was about to cross. But there was no turning back now.

"Ayla," he called out to her, catching up to her before she made it back to camp. "I have not forgotten the kiss, I can't forget even though I have tried."

"Let it go, Solas." She pleaded, trying to walk faster.

"I can't, even though I know it will be kinder in the long run." Solas' heart clenched with hurt at her defeated plea but his gaze darkened as he grasped her wrist to stop her from getting away.

"Why prolong this conversation?" She shook her head not bothering to even look at him. "All it is doing is hurting me."

"Because to see you with anyone else…" He said tightening his hand a little on her wrist. "And loosing you without even fighting for you would…"

He couldn't even contemplate that thought at that moment and so he trailed off and pulled her back to him, clasping her face in his hands and locked her lips with his in a passionately desperate kiss.

Her eyes were wide with shock at his sudden words. Ayla's heart thudded and flipped inside her chest. After she got over her surprise at feeling his lips on her, Ayla's arms came around Solas' neck instinctively. She kissed him back just as passionately and sighed into him.

His lips were even better in reality. Smooth, warm, and plump against hers. He released her face and put his arms around her, pulling her against him tight as his tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She moaned and opened for him meeting his in a fiery dance.

Solas backed her up gently bumping into a tree as his senses became filled with her. Her scent of roses, earth, and honey spurred him on as he nibbled her bottom lip, before pulling it gently. He felt her breath hitch and a then a soft mewling came out making his whole body clench with sudden need.

His scent filled her nose and she felt herself drowning in it, in him. Her whole body thrummed with life, love, and joy. Ayla heard herself mew at him softly, pulling him tighter against her.

Solas held her against the tree hands now on her hips, his leg between hers. His body was against hers, chest upon hers breathing just as heavily as she was, his pelvis and hands holding hers trapped. Ayla could feel his arousal through the thin material of her skirt and it made her body shiver in reaction.

He pulled away from her then, opening his eyes to gaze in hers. But it took her a moment before opening her own, and when she did de grinned wickedly at the glazed expression he had caused. She was as aroused as much as he was and if he kissed her again he knew he could take her, learn her body and feel it shiver in interesting ways, but she wasn't ready and neither was he. He kissed her again, a more tender kiss that had her smiling up at him shyly. He smiled at her in return, his own tender and sparking all over his face, giving his features a more youthful look.

" _Ar Lath Ma, Ma Vhenan_." He whispered, looking into her eyes, his back to being serious as he studied her reactions. Surprise flickered in her eyes first before the enchanting orbs settled on happiness.

" _Ma'sa'lath, Solas."_ Ayla saw his eyes widen at her words. The words she had been wanting to say since Redcliffe. " _Ar Lath Ma_ , too."

Solas smiled wide after he processed her words, his heart soaring foolishly. He knew they were doomed but having her love was something he had never expected. He had earned it not as Fen'Harel, but as himself. He hugged her to him and inhaled her scent. It had since become his favorite scent in the world her realized with a smile.

He pulled away but took her hand in his. "I think it is time to return to camp now before Bull thinks we abandoned him."

Ayla grinned wickedly. "I don't think he'll miss us too much. I doubt he resisted the Dalish dance custom. I think Aviselan had an inkling to invite him into her hut."

Solas chuckled and nodded his head in agreement as they walked hand in had back to her sister camp.

When they returned from the forest, Ayla automatically saw the glare of Ladarvise flare onto Solas. She sighed. It seemed she would have to explain to the elf about her bond with the bald sexy elf. He was her life mate.

"I'll meet you in our guest hut." She said, turning to look at Solas. "It's the one I came out of earlier to join in on the dances."

He nodded, giving her a private moment with her old friend. She hadn't meant to hurt the elf. Though he didn't really want her near him, he buried it down deep knowing she wouldn't appreciate it.

He walked into their rooms where he found all of their things. He quickly shrugged out of his fennec fur vest leaving only his tunic and trousers on.

Meanwhile, Ayla approached Ladarvise.

"Do you have a moment?" She asked nervously. Now that she knew his feelings she felt slightly uncomfortable with her friend.

The elf nodded though he looked like he wanted to refuse. They walked to just the edge of camp for a little privacy.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I can't accept your courting me. I was only looking for one night at first but since the one I truly want and need has finally made his move, I can't offer that either."

"Why not me?" He asked.

"Because Solas is my bond mate. Though we haven't gone through the hand fasting ceremony my soul sees him as mine. Has so since I met him though I was in serious denial." She explained, hoping he would see why his courting would be useless.

"Explains why you hesitated so long into the dance." He stated more to himself than to her. "Does he feel the same as you do?"

"I don't know how it works for elves who aren't Dalish. So I have no way of knowing if he is as bonded to me I am to him. But he has admitted his love for me and that's fine for now."

Ladarvise sighed in defeat. How could he compete with a soul bond? He should have moved in on her at ten year meeting of the clans. But his Keeper had said it wasn't meant to be since they were both in line to be Firsts of their clans and with her special abilities and her title. Well Fendhis! He never stood a chance.

"Then I wish you the best of luck." He bowed to her.

"And I to you. I hope you find your own mate someday."

"Thank you." He said before walking away sadly.

She stared after him feeling a strain in their friendship and wondered if they would go back to the way it was growing up. But deep down she knew they wouldn't.

Ayla walked back, heading to her hut. On her way she saw Bull resisting Aviselan, clearly tempted but not wanting her advances.

"Da'len, please leave my companion alone. He had someone he wants at my home in Skyhold." Ayla said with a little amusement in her tone. Her eyes were serious though. Bull clearly felt more for Dorian than she realized if he was turning down a one-night stand with a very interested elf.

Aviselan flushed at her and looked back at Bull with longing before seeing that her friend was right. He clearly didn't want her and she bowed in respect to her friend before walking away.

"Thanks, Boss." Bull grinned at her before he turned and went to his hut. "See you in the morning."

Ayla smiled and said goodnight and then continued on her way to her hut. When she entered she saw Solas laying in one of the hammocks that had been provided. His eyes opened the minute she entered and found hers. The swirling dark ocean blue of his eyes captured her in an instant, sending her heart in overdrive automatically. She could stare in his eyes forever but a blush rose to her cheeks as she now wondered how things would progress from this point on.

She felt herself become redder when she realized that she couldn't change out of her top and skirt. She had no breast band or underwear of any kind on underneath her Dalish attire.

After a moment of debating on how to proceed, Ayla shrugged and chose a hammock close to his. Before she settled into it she unbraided the tiny braids on each side of her head. They gave her hair a light wave that had Solas wanting to sift through it to feel the silky waves of it.

Ayla laid down gently into the hammock, sighing contentedly as she settled down closing her eyes. Solas observed her face and noted the complete serenity upon her it. Her eyelashes lightly dusted her cheeks, her skin glowed like the moon with no hint of the blush that had appeared on her face only moments ago, and her lips were spread in a light smile. His eyes lingered there wanting to kiss her again but didn't dare, afraid that they might get carried away.

After several minutes her breathing took on a more heavy sound signaling to Solas that she was either asleep or pretty close to it. Smiling to himself and followed her into sleep, his dreams filled with her.


End file.
